¿Me recuerdas?
by Lucylu Cullen
Summary: Cuando Bella despierta en un hospital luego de un accidente, se da cuenta que ha perdido tres años de su vida, ahora no es una muchacha desaliñada y dientona, es una mujer a la moda, con auto ultimo modelo, bolso Louis Vuitton y un marido de ensueño. Todo parece perfecto hasta que llega un guapo arquitecto a soltarle una bomba que lo cambiara todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, esta inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer_. Y la historia es de _Sophie Kinsella._

**Argumento:** Cuando a sus veintiocho años Bella Swan despierta en un hospital de Londres, se lleva una gran sorpresa. Sus dientes son perfectos. Su cuerpo está tonificado. Su bolso es un Vuitton. Habiendo sobrevivido a un accidente de coche, en un Mercedes nada menos, Bella ha perdido una gran parte de memoria, tres años, para ser precisos, y está apunto de descubrir lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas.

De algún modo Bella ha pasado de ser una chica trabajadora de veinticinco años a un pez gordo corporativo con un reluciente ático nuevo, una diete libre de carbohidratos y grupo de glamurosos amigos nuevos. ¿Y quién es este guapo marido, que además resulta ser multimillonario? Con su mente todavía patas arriba y atascada tres años atrás, Bella saluda a este nuevo mundo decidida a ser la persona que... bueno, que parece ser. Claro está, hasta que un desaliñado arquitecto deja caer el mayor bombazo de todos.

De pronto Bella lucha por recuperar el equilibrio. Resulta que nueva vida llega repleta de secretos, ardides e intriga. ¿Cómo demonios ha pasado todo esto? ¿Recuperará algún día la memoria? ¿Y qué sucederá cuando lo haga?

**Prólogo**

La más horrible de todas las noches horribles de este asco de vida que ha sido siempre mi vida.

En una escala del uno al diez estaríamos hablando de menos seis. Y no es que suela moverme en cifras muy altas.

La lluvia me salpica el cuello mientras desplazo mi peso de un pie (lleno de ampollas) al otro (ídem). Me cubro la cabeza con la chaqueta tejana, en plan paraguas improvisado, pero resulta que no es impermeable precisamente. Lo único que quiero es encontrar un taxi, llegar a casa, quitarme de una vez estas malditas botas y darme un buen baño caliente. Pero llevamos esperando aquí diez minutos y ni rastro de un taxi.

Mis pies son una verdadera tortura. No volveré a comprarme zapatos de Fashion Ocasiones en mi vida. Estas botas las compré la semana pasada rebajadas (charol negro sin tacón, yo nunca llevo tacones). Eran medio número más pequeñas, pero la chica me dijo que cederían y que, con ellas puestas, se me veían las piernas muy largas. Yo le creí. La verdad es que a boba no me gana nadie.

Estamos todas en la esquina de una calle del sudoeste de Londres que no había pisado en mi vida, con la música de la disco retumbando sordamente bajo nuestros pies. La hermana de Alice es promotora y nos consiguió entradas con descuento; por eso nos hemos arrastrado hasta aquí. Sólo que ahora tenemos que volver a casa y parece que soy la única que se molesta en buscar un taxi.

Rosalie se ha apoderado del único portal que hay cerca y está metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta al tipo con el que se enrolló en el bar. Es mono, a pesar del extraño bigotito que lleva. Y más bajo que Rosalie, aunque muchos chicos lo son: no en balde mide uno ochenta. Rosalie tiene el pelo largo y rubio, una boca enorme y una risa descomunal. Cuando le da por reírse, consigue paralizar a la oficina entera.

A un metro, Alice y Jessica se guarecen bajo un periódico y aúllan It's Raining Men como si aún estuvieran en el karaoke.

—¡Bella! —me grita Jessica, alargando el brazo para que me una a ellas—. ¡Llueven hombres!

Su largo pelo rubio tiene un aire medio andrajoso con la lluvia, pero aún se le ve una expresión animada. Sus dos aficiones favoritas son el karaoke y el diseño de joyas; de hecho, llevo puestos unos pendientes que me hizo para mi cumpleaños: unas B diminutas de plata con aljófares colgando.

—¡Y un cuerno llueven hombres! —replico de mal humor—. ¡Aquí sólo cae agua!

Normalmente también me gusta el karaoke. Pero esta noche no tengo ganas de cantar. Me siento dolida y me gustaría acurrucarme y aislarme de todo el mundo. Si al menos Chucho Jake se hubiese presentado como prometió… Después de todos esos mensajitos de «T kiero Bella», después de jurar que estaría aquí a las diez… Me he pasado todo el rato sentada, mirando la puerta, incluso cuando las demás chicas me decían que me olvidase de él. Ahora me siento como una estupida redomada.

Chucho Jake trabaja en televentas de coches y ha sido mi novio desde que nos conocimos el verano pasado, en la barbacoa de unos amigos de Alice. No lo llamo Chucho Jake para insultarle: es un apodo, nada más. Nadie recuerda cómo se lo pusieron y él se niega a contarlo. Es más: se esfuerza en que lo llamen de otra manera. Hace un tiempo empezó a llamarse «Butch» a sí mismo, porque él cree que se parece a Bruce Willis en Pulp Fiction. Está pelado al cero, es verdad, pero el parecido termina ahí.

En todo caso, la cosa no cuajó. Para sus colegas del curro él es Chucho Jake, del mismo modo que yo soy Dientotes. Me llaman así desde los once años. Es cierto que tengo los dientes más bien torcidos, pero siempre digo que le dan carácter a mi aspecto.

(Una trola, en realidad: es Rosalie la que dice que me dan carácter. Por mi parte, estoy pensando en arreglármelos en cuanto tenga dinero y consiga mentalizarme de llevar hierros en la boca… o sea, nunca, seguramente.)

De pronto aparece un taxi y extiendo el brazo en el acto, pero un grupo más adelante se me anticipa. Fantástico. Meto las manos en los bolsillos con desolación y escudriño la calle mojada, buscando otra luz amarilla.

No es sólo el plantón de Chucho, sino también el tema de las bonificaciones. Hoy era el último día del año financiero en el trabajo. Todos han recibido un resguardo con la cantidad que les corresponde y se han puesto a dar saltos de alegría, porque resulta que las ventas de la empresa en el período 2003-2004 han sido mucho mejores de las esperadas. Era como si las Navidades hubieran llegado con diez meses de antelación. Todos se han pasado la tarde cotorreando sobre cómo van a gastarse el dinero. Alice ha empezado a hacer planes para irse de vacaciones a Nueva York con su novio Matt. Jessica ya tiene hora para hacerse unos reflejos en Nicky Clarke —se moría de ganas de ir a esa peluquería—. Rosalie ha llamado a Harvey Nichols para reservar un bolso nuevo muy guay que se llama «Paddington» o algo así.

Y luego venía yo. Con cero patatero. No porque no haya trabajado duro, no porque no haya cumplido mis objetivos, sino porque para conseguir una bonificación tienes que llevar trabajando en la empresa un año, y yo no lo he cumplido por una semana. ¡Una semana! Menuda injusticia. De una tacañería impresionante. Si pudiera decirles lo que pienso…

Ya. Como si Simon Johnson fuera a pedirle su opinión a una adjunta júnior del director comercial, departamento de Suelos y Alfombras. Y ésa es otra: tengo el puesto con el nombre más feo de la historia. Resulta incluso embarazoso. A duras penas cabe entero en mi tarjeta. He llegado a la conclusión de que cuanto más largo es el nombre del cargo, más cutre es el trabajo. Se creen que van a deslumbrarte con el título y que no vas a ver que te han mandado al último rincón para que te ocupes de las cuentas piojosas con las que nadie quiere apechugar.

Un coche cruza salpicando un charco junto a la acera y retrocedo de un salto, pero demasiado tarde: un chorro de agua me da directamente en la cara. Me llega la voz de Rosalie desde el portal. Está calentando el tema, murmurándole cosas al oído a ese chico tan mono. Pesco varias palabras y, pese a mi galopante mal humor, tengo que apretar los labios para no echarme a reír. Una noche, hace unos meses, nos quedamos a dormir las cuatro juntas y acabamos confesándonos nuestras frases verdes secretas. Rosalie dijo que siempre usaba la misma y que le funcionaba a las mil maravillas: «Creo que se me están derritiendo las bragas.»

Pero bueno, ¿hay algún tipo que se trague una cosa así?

Pues eso parece, teniendo en cuenta el historial de Rosalie.

Jessica confesó que la única palabra que se atreve a usar durante el sexo sin troncharse de risa es «caliente». Con lo cual lo único que dice es: «Estoy caliente», «¡Qué caliente estás!», «Menudo calentón». Aunque, a decir verdad, si eres tan despampanante como ella, tampoco necesitas un gran repertorio.

Alice lleva con Matt un millón de años y nos dijo que nunca habla en la cama, salvo para decir: «Aggg» o «Más arriba» o incluso (una vez, cuando él estaba a punto de eyacular) «Joder, me he dejado las tenacillas puestas». No sé si lo decía en serio, porque tiene un sentido del humor bastante raro, igual que Matt. Los dos son unos cerebrines excéntricos, pero lo llevan muy bien. Cuando estamos todos juntos, se insultan de tal manera que cuesta saber si lo hacen en serio, pero no creo que lo sepan ni ellos.

Luego me tocó el turno y confesé la verdad, o sea, que suelo decirle piropos al chico. Por ejemplo, a Chucho Jake siempre le digo: «Qué hombros más bonitos» o «Tienes unos ojos preciosos». No reconocí que lo digo con la secreta esperanza de que alguno me responda que yo también soy preciosa. Ni que eso no ha ocurrido hasta ahora.

En fin. Qué se le va a hacer.

—Eh, Bella. —Levanto la vista y veo que Rosalie se ha desenganchado del chico mono. Se me acerca, se cubre con mi chaqueta tejana y saca su barra de labios.

—Hola —digo parpadeando; me gotea el agua por las pestañas—. ¿Dónde se ha metido tu Romeo?

—Ha ido a decirle a la chica que lo acompañaba que se marcha.

—¡Rosalie!

—¿Qué? —Me mira sin remordimiento—. No son pareja. O no mucho. —Se repasa los labios con una barra de rojo carmesí—. Voy a comprarme un cargamento de maquillaje —dice mirando el pintalabios gastado—. Todo de Christian Dior. ¡Ahora puedo permitírmelo!

—¡Claro! —le digo, intentando sonar entusiasta.

Al punto levanta la vista, dándose cuenta de la metedura de pata.

—Ay, mierda. Perdona, Bella. —Me rodea los hombros con un brazo y me da un achuchón—. Tendrían que haberte dado una bonificación. No hay derecho.

—No pasa nada. —Procuro sonreír—. El año que viene.

—¿Estás bien? —Me observa con atención—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar una copa?

—No, lo que necesito es meterme en la cama. He de levantarme pronto mañana.

Se le ilumina el rostro al recordar y se muerde un labio.

—Jo. También se me había olvidado eso. Con las bonificaciones y tal… Bella, lo siento. Estás pasando un momento de mierda.

—¡No pasa nada! —digo rápidamente—. Eh… procuro no tomármelo a la tremenda.

A nadie le gustan las lloricas. Así que me las arreglo para esbozar una sonrisa que demuestre que estoy de maravilla aunque sea una dientona, aunque me hayan plantado y dejado sin bonificación y aunque mi padre acabe de morirse.

Rosalie se queda en silencio un momento; sus ojos verdes resplandecen con los faros de los coches.

—Las cosas te van a ir mejor —dice.

—¿Tú crees?

—Ajá. —Asiente con energía—. Tú sólo tienes que creerlo. Venga. —Me da otro achuchón—. ¿Qué eres: una mujer o una morsa?

Rosalie usa esta expresión desde que tenemos quince años, y cada vez consigue arrancarme una sonrisa.

—¿Y sabes qué? —añade—. Yo creo que tu padre habría querido que te presentaras en su funeral con resaca.

Rosalie había visto un par de veces a mi padre. Y seguramente tiene razón.

—Oye, Bella…

Su voz se vuelve más suave de repente y me preparo por si acaso. Ya estoy bastante de los nervios y si encima me dice algo bonito de mi padre, soy capaz de echarme a llorar. Tampoco es que yo lo conociera demasiado bien, pero, en fin, padre no hay más que uno…

—¿No tendrás un condón de sobra?

Vale. O sea que no tenía que preocuparme por un repentino acceso de compasión.

—Sólo por si acaso —añade con una mueca traviesa—. Seguramente sólo vamos a charlar de política internacional o algo así.

—Ya, seguro. —Hurgo en mi bolso verde Accessorize (un regalo de cumpleaños) hasta encontrar el monedero a juego y saco un Durex, que le entrego con disimulo.

—Gracias, cariño. —Me da un beso en la mejilla—. Oye, ¿quieres venir a casa mañana por la noche, cuando haya terminado todo? Prepararé espaguetis a la carbonara.

—Sí. —Sonrío agradecida—. Fantástico. Te llamaré.

Ya me estoy muriendo de ganas. Un plato delicioso de pasta, una copa de vino… y poder contarle el funeral con todo detalle. Rosalie es capaz de volver divertidas las cosas más lúgubres y ya sé que acabaremos tronchándonos.

—¡Eh, ahí hay un taxi! ¡Taaaaxi! —Me abalanzo hacia el bordillo mientras el vehículo se detiene y llamo por señas a Jessica y Alice, que ahora están canturreando a gritos Dancing Queen. Alice tiene las gafas llenas de gotas de lluvia y le lleva a Jessica unas cinco notas de ventaja.

Me inclino junto a la ventanilla del taxista, con el pelo chorreándome por la cara.

—¡Hola! ¿Podría llevarnos primero a Balham y luego…?

—Lo siento. Nada de karaoke —responde el hombre, cortante, echando una mirada hosca a Jessica y Alice.

Lo miro desconcertada.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que no voy a subir a esas de ahí para que me den dolor de cabeza con sus malditas canciones.

Debe de estar de coña. No puedes quitarte de encima a la gente sólo por cantar.

—Pero…

—Es mi taxi y son mis normas. Ni borrachos, ni drogas ni karaoke. —Y antes de que pueda replicarle, se aleja calle abajo.

—¡No puede prohibir el karaoke! —le grito indignada—. ¡Es… discriminatorio! ¡Es ilegal! ¡Es…!

Balbuceo hasta quedarme sin voz. Echo un vistazo alrededor. Rosalie ha vuelto a desaparecer en brazos de mister Guapo. Jessica y Alice siguen cantando Dancing Queen: un numerito tan atroz que ni siquiera puedo culpar del todo al taxista. El tráfico continúa deslizándose a nuestro lado y salpicándonos a base de bien; la lluvia tamborilea sobre mi chaqueta y me empapa el pelo; las ideas me dan vueltas en la cabeza como un par de calcetines en la secadora.

Nunca vamos a encontrar un taxi. Vamos a quedarnos aquí clavadas toda la noche. Esos cócteles de banana eran fatales, tendría que haberme plantado en el cuarto. Mañana es el funeral de mi padre. Nunca he estado en un funeral. ¿Qué pasa si me pongo a llorar y se me queda todo el mundo mirando? Chucho Jake debe de estar en la cama con otra chica en este mismo instante, diciéndole que es preciosa mientras ella gime: «¡Buten! ¡Butch!»

Tengo los pies llenos de ampollas y, además, congelados…

—¡Taxi! —grito instintivamente, casi antes de divisar a lo lejos la luz amarilla. Se acerca con el intermitente parpadeando—. ¡No gires! —Me pongo a hacerle señales frenéticas—. ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!

Tengo que pillar ese taxi. Tengo que pillarlo. Con la chaqueta sobre la cabeza, echo a correr por la acera, patinando un poco y chillando hasta quedarme ronca.

—¡Taxi! ¡Taxi!

En la esquina hay un montón de gente. Los esquivo y subo los escalones de un edificio oficial. Llego a un descansillo y, antes de bajar por el otro lado, me inclino sobre la balaustrada y llamo desde ahí arriba.

—¡Taxi! ¡Taaaaaaxü!

¡Sí! ¡Está frenando, gracias a Dios! Por fin. Voy a llegar a casa, me daré un baño y olvidaré este día nefasto.

—¡Aquí! —grito—. ¡Ya voy! ¡Un seg…!

Para mi consternación, en la acera veo a un tipo trajeado que se dirige hacia el taxi.

—¡Es nuestro! —rujo mientras bajo las escaleras corriendo—. ¡Es nuestro! ¡Lo he visto yo! ¡Ni te atrevas! ¡Arg! ¡Arggggg!

Incluso mientras mi pie resbala en el escalón mojado, no acabo de entender lo que sucede. Al empezar a caer, mi cerebro se acelera. He patinado con mis malditas botas de suela reluciente. Estoy rodando por los peldaños como una cría de tres años. Manoteo desesperadamente hacia la balaustrada de piedra, rasguñándome, dándome golpes en la mano y perdiendo mi bolso Accessorize por el camino… Intento agarrarme, pero ya no puedo frenar…

Ay, mierda.

El suelo viene directamente hacia mí, no puedo evitarlo. Y esto va a hacerme muuuucho daño…

* * *

**N.A:** Nueva historia, esta es muy divertida, espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, esta inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer_. Y la historia es de _Sophie Kinsella._

**Capítulo 1**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo despierta? ¿Ya es de día?

Me siento fatal. ¿Qué pasó anoche? La cabeza me duele un montón. Está bien, no volveré a beber. Nunca más.

Estoy tan mareada que no puedo ni pensar, no digamos ya…

.

.

.

Uf. ¿Cuánto llevo despierta?

Tengo la cabeza a punto de estallar y noto una especie de niebla. Me muero de sed. Ésta es la resaca más monstruosa de mi vida. No volveré a beber nunca más.

¿Eso es una voz?

No, tengo que dormir…

.

.

.

¿Cuánto llevo despierta? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Media hora? No es fácil saberlo.

¿Qué día es hoy, por cierto?

Permanezco tendida e inmóvil. Siento un martilleo rítmico en la cabeza, una especie de taladradora gigantesca. Tengo la garganta seca, me duele todo. Noto como si mi piel fuese papel de lija.

¿Dónde estuve anoche? ¿Qué pasa con mi cerebro? Es como si hubiese descendido una niebla que lo cubre todo.

No volveré a beber. Debo de haber sufrido una intoxicación etílica o algo así. Me esfuerzo en recordar la noche anterior, pero lo único que me viene a la cabeza son tonterías. Recuerdos, imágenes del pasado que surgen al azar, una especie de iPod embarullado.

Unos girasoles balanceándose sobre un cielo azul…

Bree recién nacida, con el aspecto de una salchichita rosada, encima de una manta…

Una bandeja de patatas fritas en una mesa de madera, el calor del sol en la nuca, mi padre sentado enfrente con un sombrero Panamá, fumándose un puro y diciéndome: «Cómetelas, cariño»…

Aquella carrera de sacos en el colegio… Ay, Dios, ese recuerdo otra vez, no. Intento cerrarle el paso, pero es demasiado tarde, ya se ha colado… Tengo siete años y voy ganando con una ventaja kilométrica, pero me resulta tan incómodo estar ahí delante yo sola que me detengo y espero a mis amigas. Ellas me dan alcance y entonces, en medio de la melé, tropiezo y llego la última. Todavía siento la humillación, oigo las carcajadas, noto el polvo en la garganta y el sabor a banana…

Espera. Obligo a mi cerebro a estarse quieto un instante.

Bananas.

Entre la niebla, otro recuerdo brilla tenuemente. Hago un esfuerzo desesperado por recuperarlo, por darle alcance… Sí. Ya lo tengo. Cócteles de banana.

Estábamos en una disco tomando unos cócteles. Es lo único que recuerdo. Esos malditos cócteles de banana. ¿Qué demonios les habrán puesto?

Ni siquiera puedo abrir los párpados. Los noto pesados, cerrados a cal y canto, como aquella vez que usé unas pestañas postizas con un pegamento medio chungo y, al día siguiente, cuando entré dando tumbos en el baño, vi que tenía un ojo totalmente pegado y una cosa negra encima que parecía una araña muerta. Muy atractiva, Bella.

Con cautela, deslizo una mano hacia mi pecho y oigo un crujido de sábanas. No suenan como las de casa. Hay un extraño aroma a limón en el aire y llevo puesta una camiseta de algodón que no reconozco. ¿Dónde estoy?

No me echaría un ligue, ¿no?

Uau. ¿Le fui infiel a Chucho Jake? ¿Llevaré la camiseta talla extra de algún chico cachondo? ¿La habré tomado prestada para dormir después de una noche de sexo apasionado? ¿Por eso me siento magullada y dolorida?

No, no he sido infiel en mi vida. Me habré quedado en casa de alguna de las chicas. Tal vez si me levanto y me doy una buena ducha… Abro los ojos con gran esfuerzo y me incorporo unos centímetros. Mierda. ¿Qué demonios…?

Estoy en una habitación sumida en la penumbra, sobre una cama metálica. Hay un panel con botones a mi derecha. Un ramo de flores en la mesilla de noche. Tragando saliva mentalmente (en la boca no me queda), veo que en el brazo izquierdo tengo un gotero conectado a una bolsa de suero.

Esto es increíble. Estoy en un hospital.

¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Trato de que mi cerebro recuerde, pero no es más que un gran globo vacío. Necesito una taza de café bien cargado. Me propongo escudriñar la habitación para vislumbrar alguna pista, pero mis ojos no están para pesquisas. No quieren información; sólo colirio y tres aspirinas. Débilmente, vuelvo a desplomarme sobre la almohada, cierro los ojos y aguardo un poco. Vamos. Tengo que recordar qué pasó. No es posible que estuviera tan borracha, ¿no?

Me aferró a mi único retazo de memoria como si fuera una isla en medio del océano. Cócteles de banana… cócteles de banana… Haz un esfuerzo… piensa…

Las Destiny's Child. ¡Sí! Ahora me vienen algunos recuerdos. Poco a poco, a trozos. Nachos con queso. Esos horribles taburetes de la barra con todo el vinilo roto.

Habíamos salido con las chicas de la oficina. Esa disco tan cutre con el techo de neón rosa en… Donde sea. Yo estaba sola con mi cóctel, completamente deprimida.

¿Por qué me sentía tan fatal? ¿Qué había pasado?

Las bonificaciones. Claro. Una fría decepción muy conocida me oprime el estómago. Y Chucho Jake no se presentó. Doble palo. Aunque eso no explica que esté en un hospital. Aprieto los párpados, contraigo los músculos de la cara para tratar de concentrarme. Me recuerdo bailando frenéticamente una canción de Kylie Minogue y cantando We Are Family en la zona de karaoke, las cuatro juntas, tomadas del brazo. Me acuerdo vagamente de haber salido dando tumbos en busca de un taxi.

Pero más allá de eso… nada. Vacío total.

Es extraño. Le mandaré un mensaje a Rosalie y le preguntaré qué pasó. Alargo la mano hacia la mesilla y entonces caigo en que no hay teléfono. Ni en la silla ni en la cómoda.

¿Y mi móvil? ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

Ay, Dios, ¿me atracaron? Tiene que ser eso. Algún adolescente encapuchado me dio en la cabeza, me fui al suelo y llamaron a una ambulancia…

Me asalta una idea más horrenda todavía: ¿qué ropa interior llevaba?

No logro evitar un gemido. Eso sí podría ser fatal. Quizá llevaba las andrajosas bragas verdes y el sujetador que sólo me pongo cuando la cesta de la ropa sucia está llena. O ese tanga limón descolorido, con los bordes deshilachados y la tira de Snoopy.

No podía ser nada muy elegante, desde luego. No te vas a poner algo así para estar con Chucho Jake. Sería un desperdicio. Haciendo muecas de dolor, giro la cabeza a uno y otro lado, pero no veo ropa. Los médicos deben de haberlas quemado en el Incinerador Especial de Lencería Andrajosa.

Y sigo sin tener ni idea de qué estoy haciendo aquí. Me noto la garganta seca, me muero por un vaso de naranjada fresca. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde están los médicos y las enfermeras? ¿Acaso me estoy muriendo?

—¿Hola? —llamo débilmente. Mi voz suena como un rallador arrastrado por un suelo de madera. Aguardo un momento, pero todo continúa en silencio. Nadie puede oírme a través de esa puerta tan gruesa.

Entonces se me ocurre apretar un botón del panel. Elijo el que tiene la silueta de una persona y al cabo de unos instantes se abre la puerta. ¡Ha funcionado! Aparece una enfermera de pelo gris y uniforme azul oscuro. Me sonríe.

—¡Hola, Bella! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Umm, sí, gracias. Tengo sed. Y me duele la cabeza.

—Ahora te traeré un calmante. —Me da un vaso de agua y me ayuda a incorporarme—. Bébete esto.

—Gracias —le digo después de tragarme el agua—. Entonces… supongo que esto es un hospital, ¿no? ¿O quizá es una especie de spa de alta tecnología?

La enfermera se echa a reír.

—Lo lamento, pero es un hospital. ¿No recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí?

—No —contesto meneando la cabeza—. Estoy un poco confusa.

—Es que te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza. ¿Te acuerdas de algún detalle del accidente?

Accidente… accidente… Y de pronto me viene todo de golpe, como en una ráfaga. Claro. La carrera detrás del taxi, el suelo mojado, el resbalón con mis malditas botas de ocasión…

Vaya. Debo de haberme dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.

—Sí. Creo que sí —digo—. Más o menos. Y… ¿qué hora es?

—Las ocho de la noche.

¿Las ocho? Uau. ¿He estado inconsciente un día entero?

—Yo soy Maureen. —Me quita el vaso de las manos—. Te han trasladado a esta habitación hace unas horas. Hemos mantenido ya varias conversaciones, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah, sí? —me sorprendo—. ¿Y qué dije?

—Te costaba hablar, pero no parabas de preguntar si una cosa era… ¿«estropajosa»?—Frunce el entrecejo—. O «andrajosa» quizá.

Fantástico. No sólo llevo una ropa interior andrajosa: además lo voy comentando con desconocidos.

—¿Andrajosa? —Finjo sorpresa—. No tengo ni idea.

—Bueno, ahora pareces coordinar perfectamente. —Maureen me ahueca la almohada—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo más?

—Me encantaría un jugo de naranja. Y no veo por aquí mi teléfono y mi bolso.

—Todas tus pertenencias deben de estar a buen recaudo. Voy a comprobarlo. —La enfermera sale y me quedo contemplando la habitación silenciosa, todavía medio aturdida. Sólo he conseguido montar una esquinita del rompecabezas. Aún no sé en qué hospital estoy, ni cómo llegué aquí, ni si habrán avisado a mi familia. Y además, hay una sensación que no me abandona…

Recuerdo que tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa. Sí, exacto. No paraba de decir que debía llegar a casa, porque tenía que levantarme temprano al día siguiente. Porque…

Oh, no. ¡Joder!

El funeral de papá. Era a las once. Lo cual significa…

¿Que me lo he perdido? Instintivamente trato de levantarme, pero empieza a darme vueltas la cabeza. Al final, me dejo caer otra vez a regañadientes. Si me lo he perdido, qué se le va a hacer. Ya no tiene remedio.

No es que yo conociera demasiado a mi padre; él nunca pasó mucho tiempo conmigo. Era más bien como un tío, esa clase de tío pícaro y gracioso que te trae caramelos en Navidad y huele a cigarrillos y alcohol.

Tampoco fue una sorpresa tan tremenda su muerte. Le iban a hacer un gran bypass en el corazón y todo el mundo sabía que había un riesgo del cincuenta por ciento. Aun así, debería haber ido al funeral con mamá y Bree. Al fin y al cabo, Bree sólo tiene doce años y es una niña muy tímida. Tengo una visión repentina de ella, sentada al lado de mamá en el crematorio, aferrada a su harapiento león de peluche azul y con un aspecto muy serio bajo ese flequillo de pony escocés. Todavía no está preparada para ver el féretro de papá, o por lo menos no sin que su hermana mayor la tome de la mano.

Mientras permanezco tendida, imaginándome los esfuerzos de mi hermana para comportarse con valentía, como una persona mayor, noto una lágrima en la mejilla. Hoy era el funeral de mi padre. Y yo aquí, en un hospital, con dolor de cabeza y una pierna rota. O algo parecido.

Y encima, mi novio me dio plantón anoche. De pronto soy consciente de que estoy sola. ¿No tendrían que estar aquí mis amigas y mi familia, todos muy preocupados alrededor de la cama, tomándome de la mano?

Bueno. Supongo que mamá habrá ido al funeral con Bree. Y a Chucho Jake que le den. Pero Rosalie y las demás… ¿dónde se han metido? Cuando pienso que todas fuimos a visitar a Jessica cuando le extirparon un uñero… Prácticamente acampamos en el suelo de su habitación y le llevamos café de Starbucks y revistas. Y luego, cuando ya estaba curada, le pagamos una sesión de pedicura. ¡Todo por una uña!

Yo, en cambio, he estado inconsciente. Con un gotero y todo. Pero, como es evidente, a nadie le importa.

Fantástico. Asquerosamente fantástico.

Otro grueso lagrimón se me desliza mejilla abajo, justo cuando se abre la puerta y entra Maureen. Trae una bandeja y una bolsa de plástico. «Bella Swan», pone en un lado.

—¡Ay, querida! —exclama al ver que me enjugo las lágrimas—. ¿Te duele? —Me tiende una pastilla y un vasito—. Esto te irá bien.

—Muchas gracias. —Me trago la píldora—. Pero no es por eso. Es mi vida. —Abro las manos, impotente—. Es un desastre completo. De principio a fin.

—¡Nada de eso! —dice Maureen en plan tranquilizador—. Las cosas a veces pueden tener mal aspecto…

—Créame. Lo malo no es su aspecto.

—Estoy segura…

—Mi supuesta carrera profesional no va a ninguna parte. Mi novio me dejó plantada anoche. Y no tengo un penique. En casa hay un escape en el fregadero y una asquerosa agua marrón se filtra en la planta baja —añado, recordándolo con un escalofrío—. Los vecinos acabarán poniéndome una demanda. Y mi padre acaba de morir.

Se hace un silencio. Maureen parece patidifusa.

—Bueno, todo eso suena… umm, un poco complicado —dice por fin—. Pero ya verás como las cosas mejoran pronto.

—¡Eso me decía mi amiga Rosalie! —Me viene el recuerdo repentino de sus ojos brillantes en medio de la lluvia—. Y mire, ¡he terminado en un hospital! —Me señalo a mí misma, desalentada—. ¿Cómo quiere que mejore?

—Pues… no sé, querida. —Sus ojos se mueven inquietos, como buscando ayuda.

—Cada vez que pienso que todo es un asco, ¡aún se pone más asqueroso! —Me sueno la nariz y suspiro—. ¿No sería fantástico que por una vez, aunque sólo fuera por una vez, se arreglara todo por arte de magia?

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no? —Me sonríe compasiva y extiende la mano para recoger el vasito.

Se lo doy y, al hacerlo, reparo de golpe en mis uñas. ¡Vaya! ¿Qué demonios…?

Mis uñas siempre han sido un muñón mordisqueado que trato de esconder. Éstas, en cambio, son increíbles… Impecables, pintadas de rosa claro. Y muy largas. Parpadeo, incrédula, mientras intento comprender qué ha ocurrido. ¿Fuimos a una sesión de manicura de madrugada y lo he olvidado? ¿Me puse unas uñas postizas? Deben de tener una técnica revolucionaria porque no veo junturas ni nada.

—Por cierto, tu bolso está aquí dentro —añade Maureen, dejando la bolsa en la cama—. Voy a buscarte ese jugo de naranja.

—Gracias. —Menos mal, porque creía que me lo habían birlado.

Ya es algo haberlo recuperado. Con un poco de suerte, todavía tendré batería y podré mandar unos mensajitos… Maureen se dirige hacia la puerta y yo meto la mano en la bolsa de plástico. Saco un elegante bolso Louis Vuitton con asas de piel de becerro, todo reluciente y con un aspecto carísimo.

Vaya, suspiro decepcionada. Éste no es mi bolso. Me han confundido con otra. Como si yo pudiese tener un bolso Louis Vuitton…

—Perdone, pero este bolso no es mío —le digo a la enfermera. Pero la puerta ya se ha cerrado.

Observo tristemente el Louis Vuitton y me pregunto de quién será. De alguna chica rica del fondo del pasillo… Lo deposito en el suelo, me desplomo sobre la almohada y cierro los ojos.

* * *

**N.A:** No mi querida Bella, ¡ese bolso es tuyo! Espero que el capi les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando despierto, veo unas franjas de luz matinal bajo las cortinas corridas. Hay un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mesita y Maureen trajina en una esquina de la habitación. El gotero ha desaparecido de mi brazo y yo me siento mucho más normal.

—Hola, Maureen —la saludo con voz rasposa—. ¿Qué hora es?

Ella se vuelve, alzando las cejas.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí?

—Claro —respondo sorprendida—. Nos conocimos anoche. Estuvimos hablando.

—¡Magnífico! Eso demuestra que has superado la amnesia postraumática. No te alarmes —añade con una sonrisa—. Es una fase normal de confusión después de una contusión en el cráneo.

Instintivamente, me llevo la mano a la cabeza y noto un vendaje. Wow. Debí de darme un buen porrazo en las escaleras.

—Estás mejorando mucho. —Me da unas palmaditas—. Voy a traerte un jugo de naranja fresco.

Llaman a la puerta, que se abre para dar paso a una mujer alta y delgada de unos cincuenta años. Tiene ojos azules, pómulos altos y un pelo ondulado rubio ceniciento, algo desaliñado. Viste un chaleco acolchado rojo sobre un vestido estampado y un collar de ámbar, y trae una bolsa de papel en la mano.

Es mamá. Vamos, estoy segura al noventa y nueve por ciento. No entiendo a qué viene la duda.

—¡Cómo tienen aquí la calefacción! —exclama con su vocecita de niña.

Vale: es ella sin duda alguna.

—¡Casi estoy mareada! —Se abanica—. Y he tenido un día tan estresante… —Echa un vistazo hacia la cama, como si se le ocurriera de repente, y le dice a Maureen—: ¿Cómo está?

La enfermera sonríe.

—Mucho mejor. Mucho menos confusa que ayer.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —Mamá baja un poquito la voz—. Ayer era como hablar con una loca… o con una persona retrasada.

—Bella no está loca —responde Maureen sin inmutarse— y comprende todo lo que usted dice.

Pero la verdad es que apenas estoy escuchando. No puedo dejar de mirar a mamá. ¿Qué le pasa? Parece diferente. Más delgada. Y un poco… más vieja. Cuando se me acerca y la luz de la ventana le da en la cara, aún tiene peor aspecto.

¿Estará enferma?

No. Yo lo sabría. Pero, la verdad, es como si hubiese envejecido de la noche a la mañana. Decido que le compraré Crème de la Mer estas Navidades.

—Aquí estás, cariño —dice subiendo la voz—. Soy yo. Tu-ma-dre. —Me alcanza la bolsa de papel, que contiene un bote de champú, y me da un beso.

En cuanto inhalo ese aroma suyo a perro y rosa de té, parecerá ridículo, ya lo sé, pero noto que las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos. No me había dado cuenta de lo abandonada que me sentía.

—Hola, mamá. —Voy a abrazarla, pero sólo encuentro aire: ella se ha dado media vuelta y está consultando su minúsculo reloj de oro.

—Me temo que no puedo quedarme más que un minuto —me dice con tensión contenida, como si el mundo fuese a saltar por los aires en caso de que se entretuviera más de la cuenta—. Voy a consultar a un especialista sobre Roly.

—¿Roly?

—De la última carnada de Smoky, cariño. —Me lanza una mirada de reproche—. Te acordarás del pequeño Roly, ¿verdad?

No sé cómo puede pretender que recuerde el nombre de todos sus perros. Tiene veinte al menos, todos whippet, y cada vez que voy a casa creo que hay otro nuevo. Nosotros siempre fuimos una familia sin mascotas, hasta el verano de mis diecisiete años. Mientras yo estaba en Gales de vacaciones, mamá tuvo un antojo y compró un cachorro whippet. Y de un día para otro se le desató esa manía.

A mí me gustan los perros. Bueno, más o menos, salvo cuando te saltan seis encima al abrir la puerta. En casa, desde hace años, si intentas acomodarte en un sofá o una silla, resulta que hay un perro sentado. Y los regalos más gordos del árbol de Navidad son para los perros.

Mamá ha sacado una botellita de Flores de Bach de su bolso, se echa tres gotas en la lengua e inspira profundamente.

—El tráfico estaba horrible de camino para aquí —comenta—. La gente en Londres se ha vuelto muy agresiva. He tenido un altercado muy desagradable con el conductor de una furgoneta.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunto, sabiendo de antemano que se negará a contármelo.

—Mejor no hablar de eso, cariño. —Hace una mueca de dolor, como si le hubieran pedido que recordara sus días en un campo de concentración—. Olvidémoslo.

Hay muchas cosas que mamá encuentra demasiado dolorosas para hablar de ellas. Por ejemplo, el asunto de mis sandalias nuevas, que aparecieron destrozadas las pasadas Navidades; o las continuas quejas del ayuntamiento por las cagadas de perro en nuestra calle. O cualquier otra cagada, en general, en la vida misma.

—Tengo una postal para ti —dice mientras hurga en su bolso—. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? De Andrew y Sylvia.

La miro perpleja.

—¿Quiénes?

—Nuestros vecinos, hija. Andrew y Sylvia —dice, como si fuera obvio.

Los vecinos se llaman Philip y Maggie, que yo sepa.

—Mamá…

—Te mandan muchos besos —añade—. Y Andrew quiere pedirte consejo sobre esquí.

¿Esquí? ¡Pero si yo no sé esquiar!

—Pero mamá… —Me llevo una mano a la cabeza sin acordarme de la herida y hago una mueca de dolor—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Aquí lo tenemos! —Maureen ha regresado con el jugo de naranja—. El doctor Harman viene ahora mismo.

—Debo irme, cariño —dice mamá, poniéndose de pie—. He dejado el coche en una zona azul que cuesta un ojo de la cara. Y encima, la tarifa por circular por el centro. ¡Ocho libras he tenido que pagar!

Eso tampoco es así. La tarifa contra atascos no cuesta ocho libras, sino cinco. Estoy segurísima, aunque yo no conduzca.

Siento una opresión en el estómago. Dios mío. Ha empezado a sufrir demencia precoz. Tiene que ser eso. Se ha puesto senil a los cincuenta y cuatro años. Tendré que hablar con algún médico.

—Volveré luego con Bree y Mike —dice, ya en la puerta.

¿Mike? Les pone unos nombres muy raros a sus perros.

—Estupendo. —Sonrío para animarla—. Me hace mucha ilusión.

.

.

.

Mientras me bebo a sorbitos el jugo de naranja me siento consternada. Todo el mundo cree que su madre está algo loca. Pero mamá presenta síntomas de una locura muy grave. ¿Y si tiene que ingresar en un manicomio? ¿Qué voy a hacer con toda su jauría?

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando llaman a la puerta y entra un médico joven, de pelo oscuro, seguido por otras tres personas con uniforme sanitario.

—¿Qué tal, Bella? —me dice con brío afable—. Soy el doctor Harman, uno de los neurólogos residentes del hospital. Y éstos son Nicole, enfermera especializada, y Diana y Garth, nuestros dos médicos en prácticas. Bueno, ¿cómo te sientes?

—¡Perfecta! Salvo que noto algo raro en la mano izquierda. Como si me hubiera dormido encima y no me funcionara del todo…

Al alzar la mano para mostrársela, no puedo dejar de admirar otra vez mi increíble manicura. Tengo que preguntarle a Rosalie dónde estuvimos anoche.

—Está bien —asiente el médico—. Le echaremos un vistazo; quizá necesites un poco de fisioterapia. Pero antes voy a hacerte unas preguntas. Ten un poquito de paciencia aunque te parezcan obvias. —Me lanza una sonrisa profesional y tengo la sensación de que este rollo ya lo ha soltado antes mil veces—. ¿Puedes decirme cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Bella Swan —respondo en el acto. Él asiente y hace una cruz en su carpeta.

—¿Cuándo naciste?

—En mil novecientos setenta y nueve.

—Muy bien. —Otra anotación—. Bella, cuando te estrellaste con el coche, te golpeaste la cabeza con el parabrisas. Hubo una ligera inflamación en el cerebro, pero parece que has tenido suerte. Aun así, he de hacerte algunas pruebas —añade sosteniendo su bolígrafo—. Haz el favor de mirar el extremo superior de este bolígrafo mientras lo hago oscilar…

Los médicos nunca te dejan meter baza, ¿no es así?

—¡Perdone! —le digo moviendo la mano para que me vea—. Me parece que me ha confundido con otra. Yo no me estrellé con un coche.

Él frunce el entrecejo y pasa dos páginas atrás en su carpeta.

—Aquí dice que la paciente sufrió un accidente de tráfico, ¿no? —Mira alrededor, buscando una confirmación.

¿Por qué les pregunta a las enfermeras? La que se ha pegado el porrazo soy yo.

—Bueno, lo habrán anotado mal —insisto—. Salí de copas con mis amigas, corrí detrás de un taxi y me caí. Eso es lo que ocurrió. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

El doctor Harman y Maureen se miran perplejos.

—Fue sin duda un accidente de tráfico —murmura Maureen—. Dos vehículos, lateral. Yo estaba en Urgencias y la vi cuando ingresaba. También vi al otro conductor. Me parece que él sufrió una fractura menor.

—No puedo haber tenido un accidente de tráfico —digo, armándome de paciencia—. Para empezar, no tengo coche. ¡Ni siquiera sé conducir!

Tengo intención de aprender algún día. Hasta ahora, viviendo en Londres, no lo he necesitado, y las clases son carísimas. Y tampoco puedo comprarme un coche ahora mismo.

—¿No tienes un…? —El doctor pasa una página y parpadea—. ¿Un Mercedes descapotable?

—¿Un Mercedes? —Suelto una carcajada—. ¿Habla en serio?

—Pero aquí pone…

—Mire —digo, interrumpiéndolo con buenas maneras—, voy a decirle lo que cobra un comercial de veinticinco años en Alfombras Deller, ¿de acuerdo? Y usted me dice si con eso puedo permitirme un Mercedes descapotable.

Harman abre la boca, pero la médica en prácticas requiere su atención y garabatea algo en mi expediente. Él parece extrañado y mira a la mujer, que arquea las cejas, me echa un vistazo y le señala otra vez el papel. Parecen dos estudiantes de mimo bastante mediocres.

El doctor se acerca un poco más a mí y me mira gravemente. Se me empieza a revolver el estómago. He visto Urgencias y sé lo que significa esa expresión. «Bella, te hemos hecho un escáner y hemos descubierto algo que no nos esperábamos. Puede que no sea nada…» Ya, claro. Pero resulta que siempre es algo, ¿verdad? Si no, ¿para qué ibas a salir en el programa?

—¿Es muy grave? —pregunto de un modo casi agresivo, procurando suprimir un repentino temblor de voz—. Díganmelo sin rodeos, ¿vale?

Mi mente repasa todas las posibilidades febrilmente. Cáncer. Un fallo en el corazón. Una pierna que ha de ser amputada. O quizá ya la he perdido y ellos no quieren decírmelo. Disimuladamente, tanteo bajo las sábanas.

—Bella, voy a hacerte otra pregunta. —La voz del doctor suena más amable—. ¿Puedes decirme en qué año estamos?

—¿En qué año?

—No te alarmes —me tranquiliza—. Tú sólo dime en qué año crees que estamos. Es una pregunta de rutina.

Examino sus caras, una a una. Sé que me han tendido una trampa, pero no acabo de comprender en qué consiste.

—Pues en dos mil cuatro —digo por fin.

Todos se quedan inmóviles, como si nadie se atreviese a respirar.

—Ya. —El doctor Harman se sienta en la cama—. Bella, hoy es seis de mayo de dos mil siete.

Está muy serio. Los otros también. Durante un instante parece abrirse en mi mente una grieta terrorífica. Pero enseguida, con una ráfaga de alivio, lo comprendo todo: ¡me están tomando el pelo!

—Ja, ja. —Pongo los ojos en blanco—. Muy gracioso. ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? ¿Rosalie? ¿Alice?

—No conozco a esas personas —responde el médico sin desviar la mirada—. Y no estoy bromeando.

—Habla en serio, Bella —interviene la médica—. Estamos en dos mil siete.

—Pero… eso es el futuro —digo estúpidamente—. ¿Me está diciendo que han inventado la máquina del tiempo? —Suelto una risa forzada. Nadie me sigue.

—Bella, ya sé que es un shock para ti —tercia Maureen, poniéndome una mano en el hombro—. Pero es verdad. Estamos en mayo de dos mil siete.

Seguramente las dos mitades de mi cerebro se han desconectado o algo por el estilo. Oigo lo que me dicen, pero todo es absurdo. Ayer estábamos en 2004. ¿Cómo podemos habernos saltado tres años?

—Escuchen, no puede ser dos mil siete —digo por fin, tratando de no delatar mis nervios—. Estamos en dos mil cuatro, no soy idiota…

—No te alteres —me interrumpe Harman, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a los demás—. Vayamos poco a poco. Cuéntanos lo último que recuerdas, por favor.

—Muy bien… —Me restriego la cara con las manos—. Lo último que recuerdo es que ayer salí del trabajo con unas amigas. Viernes por la noche. Nos fuimos de copas… Luego intentamos parar un taxi en medio de la lluvia, resbalé en unos escalones y me caí. Y desperté en este hospital. Y era viernes veinte de febrero. —Me tiembla la voz—. Recuerdo la fecha con exactitud ¡porque era la víspera del funeral de mi padre! ¡Y me lo he perdido, postrada en esta cama!

—Bella, todo eso sucedió hace más de tres años —me dice Maureen en voz baja.

Parece tan convencida… Todos lo parecen. Empieza a entrarme pánico mientras vuelvo a repasar sus caras. Es 2004, estoy segura. Tiene todo el aire de ser 2004.

—¿Qué más recuerdas? —pregunta el doctor—. Antes de esa noche.

—No sé —respondo a la defensiva—. La oficina… la mudanza a mi apartamento… todo.

—¿Notas cierta niebla en la memoria?

—Un poco —reconozco, mientras se abre la puerta. La médica ha salido hace un momento y vuelve ahora con el Daily Mail. Se acerca a la cama y consulta al doctor con la mirada.

—¿Le parece?

—Sí —dice él—. Buena idea.

—Mira, Bella. —Me señala la fecha en la portada—. Éste es el periódico de hoy.

Siento un tremendo sobresalto al leer: «6 de mayo de 2007.» Pero bueno, no son más que palabras impresas, no demuestran nada. Recorro la portada con la vista y me detengo en una fotografía de Tony Blair.

—¡Cómo ha envejecido, por Dios! —exclamo. Como mamá, se me ocurre, y un súbito escalofrío me recorre la columna.

Aunque eso tampoco demuestra nada. Quizá la luz no le favorecía cuando le hicieron esa foto.

Con manos temblorosas, paso la página. Se ha hecho un silencio completo; todos me miran abrumados por la emoción. Recorro con la vista los titulares: «Sube la tasa de interés», «Visita de la reina a .»… Hasta que me llama la atención el anuncio de una librería: «Todo a mitad de precio en literatura fantástica, incluido Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe.»

Vale. Ahora sí me hormiguea la piel. He leído todos los volúmenes de Harry Potter: los cinco. Y no recuerdo ningún príncipe.

—¿Y esto? —Con falsa indiferencia, señalo el anuncio—. ¿Qué es Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe?

—De momento es el último de la serie —dice la médica—. Hace mucho que se publicó.

Se me escapa un grito.

—¿Un sexto Harry Potter?

—¡Pronto saldrá el séptimo! —interviene con entusiasmo el otro médico en prácticas—. Y adivina lo que pasa al final de la sexta entrega…

—¡Chist! —dice la enfermera rubia, Nicole—. ¡No se lo cuentes!

Siguen discutiendo, pero ya no los escucho. Contemplo el anuncio del periódico hasta que la verdad cobra forma ante mis ojos. Por eso nada parecía tener sentido. No era mamá la que estaba confusa. Soy yo.

—O sea, que he estado aquí en coma… —trago saliva— ¿durante tres años?

No me lo puedo creer. He sido la Chica en Coma. Todo el mundo ha estado esperando que despertara durante tres años enteros. El mundo ha continuado sin mí. Seguramente mi familia y mis amigos han grabado vídeos caseros, han pasado noches en vela, cantando canciones y demás…

Pero Harman niega con la cabeza.

—No, Bella. Hace sólo cinco días que fuiste ingresada.

¿Cómo?

Basta. Ya no aguanto más. Llegué al hospital hace cinco días, en 2004, y ahora, por arte de magia, estamos en 2007… ¿Qué es esto, el maldito reino de Narnia?

—¡No lo entiendo! —exclamo, apartando el periódico de un manotazo—. ¿Estoy alucinando? ¿Me he vuelto loca?

—¡No! —dice Harman con tono enérgico—. Bella, me parece que sufres lo que llamamos una amnesia retrógrada. Es un estado que suele producirse tras sufrir una herida en la cabeza, pero en tu caso se está prolongando…

Él continúa hablando, pero sus palabras no acaban de llegarme al cerebro. Mientras los observo, me entra una sospecha repentina. Parecen una pandilla de farsantes. ¿Serán médicos de verdad? ¿Y esto es un hospital?

—¿Es que me han robado un riñón? —Mi voz surge como una especie de gruñido aterrado—. ¿Qué me han hecho? No pueden retenerme aquí. Voy a llamar a la policía… —Intento levantarme.

—Bella —dice Nicole, sujetándome por los hombros—, nadie quiere hacerte daño. El doctor Harman dice la verdad. Has perdido la memoria y estás confusa.

—Es normal que te entre pánico o creas que hay una especie de conspiración. Pero te estamos diciendo la verdad. —Harman me sostiene la mirada—. Has olvidado un trozo de tu vida. Lo has olvidado. Nada más.

Me entran ganas de llorar. No sé si me mienten o si todo esto es una broma monumental; ni si debo confiar en ellos o tratar de huir. Tengo un torbellino en la cabeza…

Y de pronto me quedo helada. Mientras forcejeaba para levantarme se me ha subido la manga de la bata y acabo de verme una pequeña cicatriz en forma de V junto al codo. Una cicatriz que no había visto hasta ahora. Que no reconozco.

No es nueva. Parece de hace muchos meses.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta Harman.

No puedo responder. Tengo los ojos clavados en la cicatriz.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —repite.

Mi corazón late desbocado. Desplazo la mirada hasta mis manos. Estas uñas no son postizas. Las acrílicas nunca son tan buenas. Son mis uñas auténticas. Y no es posible que me hayan crecido tanto en cinco días.

Tengo la sensación de haberme alejado de la playa nadando y de hallarme en medio de un océano insondable.

Me aclaro la garganta.

—¿Me está diciendo… que he perdido tres años de mi memoria?

—Bueno, no es fácil precisarlo. Pero eso parece por el momento —contesta Harman, asintiendo.

—¿Puedo echar otro vistazo al periódico?

Lo cojo con manos temblorosas y voy pasando páginas. En todas aparece la misma fecha: «6 de mayo de 2007», «6 de mayo de 2007»… Estamos en 2007 de verdad. Lo cual quiere decir que yo… Oh, Dios. Tengo veintiocho.

¡Soy vieja!

* * *

**N.A:** Apenas vamos en el capitulo 2, pero para las curiosas les aviso que Edward tardara un poquito en salir, por ahí del capitulo 10.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Me han traído una taza de té bien cargado. Un remedio infalible contra la amnesia, claro.

No, espera. No seas tan sarcástica. Les agradezco esa taza. Al menos es algo a lo que agarrarse. Algo real.

Mientras el doctor Harman habla de pruebas neurológicas y tomografías computarizadas, yo me las arreglo para mantener la compostura. Voy asintiendo con mucha calma, como diciendo: «Sí, hombre, no hay problema. Estoy muy tranquila.» Pero por dentro no es así. Todo lo contrario: estoy muerta de miedo. La verdad me golpea una y otra vez en las entrañas, hasta que acabo mareada.

Cuando por fin suena su busca y tiene que irse, siento un inmenso alivio. Ya no aguantaba una palabra más, aunque no entendiera lo que me estaba diciendo. Doy un sorbo de té y me desplomo sobre la almohada. (Vale, retiro todo lo dicho sobre el té. Es lo mejor que he probado en mucho tiempo.)

Maureen ha terminado su turno y la enfermera rubia, Nicole, se ha quedado en la habitación y está escribiendo en mi historial.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Rara, rara, rara —respondo, tratando de sonreír.

—No me sorprende. —Sonríe comprensiva—. Tómatelo con calma. Tu cerebro está intentando reiniciarse por su cuenta.

La observo mientras consulta su reloj y anota la hora.

—Cuando la gente sufre amnesia —me aventuro a preguntar—, ¿acaba recobrando la memoria?

—Es lo habitual —dice con un gesto tranquilizador.

Cierro los ojos y me empeño en que mi mente retroceda. Con la esperanza de que pesque algo, de que se le enganche alguna cosa, aunque sea por casualidad.

Pero no hay nada, sólo oscuridad: la nada más absoluta.

—Háblame del dos mil siete —digo, abriendo los ojos—. ¿Quién es ahora primer ministro? ¿Y el presidente de Estados Unidos?

—Pues Tony Blair —responde Nicole—. Y el presidente Bush.

—Ah, igual. —Miro alrededor—. Y… ¿ya han resuelto el calentamiento global? ¿O curado el sida?

Nicole se encoge de hombros.

—Aún no.

Uno tendería a creer que habrían ocurrido más cosas en tres años. Que el mundo habría cambiado. El 2007 me está dejando poco impresionada, la verdad.

—¿Te apetece una revista mientras te preparo el desayuno? —pregunta Nicole. —Sale de la habitación y regresa enseguida con un ejemplar de Hello!

En cuanto echo un vistazo a los titulares, me llevo un sobresalto.

—«Jennifer Aniston y su nuevo novio»… —leo con voz vacilante—. ¿Qué nuevo novio? ¿Para qué quiere otro?

—Ah, sí. —Nicole sigue mi mirada con indiferencia—. ¿No sabes que rompió con Brad Pitt?

—¿Que Jennifer y Brad rompieron? —La miro horrorizada—. ¡No hablas en serio! ¡No puede ser!

—Él se largó con Angelina Jolie. Ahora tienen una hija.

—¡No! —aúllo—. ¡Pero si Jen y Brad eran la pareja perfecta! Los dos tan guapos. Con esa preciosa fotografía de la boda y todo…

—Pues se han divorciado. —Nicole se encoge de hombros, como si no tuviese demasiada importancia.

No logro asimilarlo. ¡Jennifer y Brad, divorciados! El mundo ha cambiado radicalmente.

—La gente ya se ha hecho a la idea. —Me da unas palmaditas para calmarme—. Voy a buscar el desayuno. ¿Inglés, continental o cestilla de frutas? ¿O los tres?

—Umm… continental. Muchas gracias. —Abro la revista y vuelvo a dejarla—. Un momento… ¿Cestilla de frutas? ¿Os ha tocado la lotería en la Seguridad Social?

—Esto no es la Seguridad Social —sonríe—. Estás en el ala privada del hospital.

¿Privada? Pero si yo no puedo permitírmelo…

—Te pondré un poco más de té. —Toma la tetera de porcelana y empieza a servirme.

—¡Basta! —exclamo aterrorizada. No quiero ni una gota más. Seguro que cuesta quince pavos cada taza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta sorprendida.

—No puedo permitirme todo esto —digo avergonzada—. Perdona, pero no entiendo qué estoy haciendo en esta habitación de lujo. Deberían haberme llevado a un hospital público. Estoy dispuesta a trasladarme…

—Todo esto lo cubre tu seguro privado. No te preocupes.

—Ah. De acuerdo.

¿Tengo un seguro privado? Bueno, claro. Ahora, con veintiocho, he sentado la cabeza.

¡Veintiocho!

La impresión se me concentra en la boca del estómago, como si acabara de enterarme. Soy una persona distinta. Ya no soy yo.

O sea, claro que soy yo. Pero una Bella de veintiocho años, y a saber quién demonios es ésa. Examino mi mano, buscando alguna pista. Una persona que puede pagarse un seguro privado y hacerse una manicura tan espectacular…

Un momento. Lentamente, vuelvo la cabeza y me concentro en el reluciente bolso Louis Vuitton.

No. No es posible. Ese bolso de diseño de trillones de libras, más propio de una actriz, no será…

—¿Nicole? —Trago saliva y procuro sonar despreocupada—. ¿Tú crees…? O sea, este bolso… ¿es mío?

—Debería. Déjame ver…

Busca dentro del bolso, saca una billetera Louis Vuitton a juego y la abre.

—Sí, es tuyo. —Le da la vuelta a la billetera y me enseña una American Express platino con mi nombre impreso.

Mi cerebro sufre un cortocircuito al contemplar las letras en relieve. Esa tarjeta es mía. Y el bolso.

—Pero este bolso debe costar, qué sé yo… mil libras —digo con voz ahogada.

—Ya. —Nicole suelta una risita—. Bueno, relájate. Es tuyo.

Acaricio sigilosamente el asa, casi sin atreverme a tocarla. No puedo creer que me pertenezca. ¿De dónde lo habré sacado? ¿Es que estoy ganando dinero a espuertas?

—¿O sea, que sufrí un accidente de coche? —Levanto la vista, de repente ansiosa por saberlo todo sobre mí: todo a la vez—. ¿Conducía yo? ¿Un Mercedes?

—Eso parece. —Percibe mi incredulidad—. ¿No tenías un Mercedes en dos mil cuatro?

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Yo ni siquiera sé conducir!

¿Cuándo aprendí? Por el amor de Dios, ¿cuándo empecé a poder permitirme bolsos de diseño y Mercedes descapotables?

—Mira en el bolso. A lo mejor su contenido te refresca la memoria.

—Buena idea.

Siento un aleteo en el estómago mientras lo abro. Del interior emana olor a cuero mezclado con un perfume desconocido. Meto la mano y lo primero que saco es una polvera Estée Lauder chapada en oro. Me apresuro a abrirla para echarme un vistazo.

—Te hiciste algunos cortes en la cara—me advierte Nicole—. No te alarmes, se te acabarán curando.

Cuando me miro a los ojos en el espejito siento un alivio repentino. Todavía soy yo, aunque tenga un gran rasguño en el párpado. Muevo el espejo para mirarme mejor y me estremezco al ver el vendaje de la cabeza. Lo inclino hacia abajo: ahí están mis labios, muy llenos y rosados, cosa rara, como si me hubiera pasado la noche de besuqueo y…

¡Dios!

Ésos no son mis dientes. Tan blancos. Tan deslumbrantes. Es la boca de una extraña.

—¿Pasa algo? —Nicole me arranca de mi confusión—. ¿Bella?

—Necesito un espejo, por favor —acierto a pedir—. Quiero verme bien. ¿Tienes uno grande?

—Hay uno en el baño. —Se acerca a la cama—. Y no sería mala idea que empezaras a moverte. Yo te ayudo…

Me levanto con esfuerzo de la cama metálica. Las piernas me tiemblan, pero logro llegar hasta el baño tambaleándome.

—Escucha —me advierte Nicole antes de cerrar la puerta—, tienes cortes y varios morados, así que tu aspecto quizá te cause cierta impresión. ¿Estás lista?

—Sí. No importa. Déjame ver. —Respiro hondo y me armo de valor.

Nicole cierra la puerta y de pronto me veo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que hay detrás. ¿Ésta… soy yo?

Me he quedado sin habla. Tengo las piernas como flanes. Me agarro del toallero mientras intento dominarme.

—Ya sé que las heridas tienen mal aspecto. —Nicole me sostiene por detrás—. Pero créeme, son superficiales.

Yo ni siquiera miro los cortes. Ni el vendaje, ni la grapa de la frente. Es lo que hay debajo lo que me tiene patidifusa.

—Yo… —Gesticulo ante mi reflejo—. Yo no soy así…

Cierro los ojos y visualizo mi antiguo yo, para asegurarme de que no me he vuelto loca. Pelo marron y rizado, ojos cafes, un tipito más relleno de lo que quisiera. Guapita de cara, aunque nada del otro mundo. Lápiz de ojos negro, pintalabios rosa intenso del súper. En fin, la pinta habitual de Bella Swan.

Entonces vuelvo a abrir los ojos. Me devuelve la mirada una chica muy distinta. Una parte del pelo la tengo hecha una pena a causa del accidente, pero el resto es de un castaño desconocido, todo liso y lustroso, sin un solo rizo. Llevo impecablemente pintadas de rosa las uñas de los pies. Y tengo las piernas bronceadas, con un leve matiz dorado, y mucho más delgadas que antes. Más musculosas.

—¿Qué ves diferente? —Nicole observa mi reflejo con curiosidad. Ella no ve la diferencia.

—¡To-do! —balbuceo—. Tengo un aire… flamante.

—¿Flamante? —repite riendo.

—Mi pelo, mis piernas, ¡mis dientes…! —No puedo quitar los ojos de esos dientes nacarados. Tienen que haberme costado un ojo de la cara.

—Son bonitos —asiente.

—No, no. —Sacudo la cabeza—. No lo entiendes. Yo tengo los dientes más espantosos del mundo. Me llaman Dientotes.

—Vaya. —Arquea una ceja, divertida.

—He perdido montones de kilos… y tengo la cara distinta, no sé cómo demonios… —Examino mis rasgos, tratando de averiguarlo. Cejas más finas y arregladas, labios más llenos… Los miro de cerca con una repentina sospecha. ¿Me habré hecho algo? ¿Me he convertido en una aficionada a los «retoques»?

Me aparto bruscamente del espejo; la cabeza me da vueltas.

—Calma —dice Nicole a mis espaldas—. Has sufrido un gran shock. Deberías ir paso a paso.

Sin hacerle caso, agarro el bolso Louis Vuitton y empiezo a sacar las cosas y examinarlas una a una, como si fuesen a revelarme un mensaje. Por el amor de Dios, ¡mira qué cosas! Un llavero Tiffany, unas gafas de sol Prada, un pintalabios Lancóme (no del super).

Y aquí tenemos una agendita Smythson verde claro. Dudo un segundo, me mentalizo y la abro. Con un sobresalto, me tropiezo con mi letra: «Bella Swan, 2007», garabateado en la primera página. Tengo que haber sido yo la que escribió esas palabras y esbozó el dibujito de un pájaro en una esquina. Pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

Sintiéndome como si me espiara a mí misma, empiezo a hojear las páginas. Hay anotaciones en todas: «Almuerzo, 12.30. Copas. Cita Gill. Material gráfico.» Todo con iniciales y abreviaturas. De aquí no puedo sacar gran cosa. Llego al final y se me escurre un montoncito de tarjetas. Recojo una y… me quedo petrificada.

Es una tarjeta de la empresa, Alfombras Deller, aunque con un nuevo logo, más modernillo. Y el nombre que aparece impreso en gris marengo es:

_Bella Swan._

_Directora de Suelos y Alfombras._

Me siento flotar.

—¿Bella? —se preocupa Nicole—. Estás muy pálida.

—Mira esto. —Le enseño la tarjeta, procurando controlarme—. Es mi tarjeta, pone «Directora». Lo cual quiere decir… jefa del departamento entero. ¿Cómo es posible? —Mi voz suena más chillona de lo que quisiera—. Sólo llevo un año en la empresa. ¡Ni siquiera me han dado la bonificación!

Con manos temblorosas, vuelvo a introducir la tarjeta entre las páginas de la agenda y sigo hurgando en el bolso. Tengo que encontrar el teléfono. He de llamar a mis amigas, a mi familia, a alguien que entienda qué demonios…

Lo tengo.

Es un nuevo modelo extraplano que no reconozco, pero aun así sencillo de manejar. No hay mensajes de voz, aunque sí uno de texto, todavía sin leer:

_Llego tarde, te llamo en cuanto pueda._

_M_

¿Quién es M? Me devano los sesos, pero no se me ocurre un solo conocido cuyo nombre empiece por M. ¿Alguien nuevo del trabajo? Voy a los mensajes guardados. El primero también es de M: «Creo que no. M»

¿Será mi mejor amiga?

Luego revisaré todos los mensajes. Ahora he de hablar con alguien capaz de explicarme qué ha pasado conmigo en los últimos tres años… Llamo a Rosalie con la tecla de marcación rápida y aguardo tamborileando con mis uñas de película.

«Hola, has llamado a Rosalie Hale; por favor, deja tu mensaje.»

—Hola, Rosalie—digo en cuanto suénala señal—. ¡Soy yo, Bella! Escucha, ya sé que te sonará extraño, pero he tenido un accidente. Estoy en el hospital, necesito hablar contigo. Es importante. ¿Puedes llamarme? Ciao.

Mientras cierro el teléfono, Nicole me reprende.

—No se pueden usar esos chismes aquí —dice—. Puedes utilizar un teléfono fijo. Te buscaré uno.

—Vale. Gracias.

Me dispongo a repasar los mensajes antiguos cuando llaman a la puerta y entra otra enfermera con un par de bolsas.

—Aquí tienes tu ropa… —Deja una de las bolsas en la cama.

Saco unos tejanos oscuros y los examino. ¿Qué es esto? Demasiado altos de cintura y demasiado estrechos, casi como unas medias. Y además, ¿cómo te vas a poner unas botas por debajo de estos pantalones?

—¡Son de Seven For All Mankind! —exclama Nicole, alzando las cejas—. Preciosos.

¿Seven qué?

—Me encantaría tener unos iguales. —Acaricia la pernera con admiración—. Valen unas doscientas libras, ¿no?

¿Doscientas? ¿Por unos tejanos? Esta tía alucina.

—Y aquí están tus joyas —añade la otra enfermera, mostrándome una bolsa de plástico transparente—. Hubo que quitártelas para el escáner.

Todavía estupefacta, cojo la bolsa. Nunca he sido muy dada a llevar joyas (salvo que se incluyan en esa categoría los pendientes de Topshop y el reloj Swatch). Como una cría frente al calcetín de los regalos en Navidades, meto la mano y saco un enredo de piezas doradas. Hay una pulsera de oro trabajado de aspecto carísimo, un collar a juego y un reloj.

—Jo. ¡Qué pasada!

Paso los dedos con precaución por la pulsera; luego vuelvo a meter la mano en la bolsa y saco unos pendientes chandelier. Entre sus hebras de oro hay un anillo enredado. Después de maniobrar un rato, consigo desengancharlo.

Respiramos hondo. Las tres.

—¡Dios del cielo! —murmura alguien.

Se trata de un anillo con un enorme diamante solitario. El tipo de anillo que ves en el escaparate de una joyería sobre un fondo de terciopelo azul marino y sin etiqueta (no vale la pena ni preguntar). Cuando consigo apartar de él la mirada, veo a las dos enfermeras tan fascinadas como yo.

—¡Espera! —exclama Nicole de repente—. Hay otra cosa. Pon la mano. —Inclina la bolsa y da unos golpecitos. Tras un instante me cae en la palma una alianza de oro.

Noto un zumbido en los oídos.

—¡Debes de estar casada! —dice Nicole alegremente.

No puede ser. Yo lo sabría, ¿no? Lo sentiría en mi interior, en el fondo de mi ser. Con amnesia o sin amnesia. Le doy vueltas al anillo con torpeza, sintiendo calor y frío al mismo tiempo.

—Claro que sí —asiente la otra enfermera—. Estás casada. ¿No lo recuerdas, querida?

Meneo la cabeza en silencio.

—¿No recuerdas tu boda? —Nicole parece consternada—. ¿Nada de tu marido tampoco?

—No. —Levanto la vista, muerta de miedo—. No me habré casado con Chucho Jake, ¿no?

—¡Y yo qué sé! —Nicole suelta una risita, aunque se lleva una mano a la boca—. Perdona. Has puesto cara de pánico. ¿Tú sabes cómo se llama el marido? —le pregunta a la otra enfermera, que niega con la cabeza.

—No; lo siento. Estoy trabajando en la otra sala. Pero sé que hay un marido.

—Mira, tiene una inscripción —dice Nicole, quitándome el anillo—. «B.S. y M.N., tres de junio de dos mil cinco.» Se acerca el segundo aniversario. —Me lo devuelve—. ¿Eres tú?

Respiro agitada. Es cierto. Está grabado en oro macizo.

—Yo soy B.S. —le digo—. B de Bella. Pero no tengo ni idea de quién es M.N.

El «M» del teléfono, comprendo de sopetón. Ese mensaje era de él. De mi marido.

—Creo que necesito un poco de agua fresca…

Me voy al baño, tambaleante, y me echo agua por la cara. Apoyada en el lavamanos, observo mi rostro magullado, mi reflejo extraño y conocido a la vez. Creo que se me va a colgar el disco duro. ¿Me están gastando una broma monumental? ¿Sufro alucinaciones?

Tengo veintiocho años, unos dientes perfectos, un bolso Louis Vuitton, una tarjeta de «Directora»… y un marido.

¿Cómo demonios ha ocurrido?

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Alguna pista de quien es el marido? Hagan sus apuestas jaja, creo que mas claro ni el agua.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Matt. Melvin. Melchor.

Ha pasado una hora y continúo en estado de shock. No paro de mirar con incredulidad el anillo de boda que reposa a mi lado, sobre la cajonera. Yo, Bella Swan, tengo un marido. No me siento lo bastante vieja para tener marido, qué caramba.

Morris. Messon. Masvindo

Por Dios bendito, que no sea Masvindo.

He registrado a fondo el Louis Vuitton. He repasado la agenda, página por página. He mirado todos los números grabados en el móvil. Pero aún no he descubierto a quién corresponde esa M. Cualquiera diría que habría de acordarme al menos del nombre de mi marido. Que lo tendría grabado a fuego en mi mente.

Cuando se abre la puerta me pongo en guardia, creyendo que es él. Pero es mamá otra vez, que llega muy sofocada.

—Estos guardias de aparcamiento no tienen corazón. Sólo he pasado veinte minutos en el veterinario…

—Mamá, tengo amnesia. —La interrumpo—. He perdido la memoria. Un trozo entero de mi vida. Estoy alucinada.

—Sí. La enfermera me lo ha dicho.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan sólo un instante, porque ella la aparta enseguida. Mirar a los ojos no es su fuerte, nunca lo ha sido. Lo cual me fastidiaba mucho cuando era más joven; ahora ya lo veo como una de las características de mamá. Como esa manera suya de no recordar los nombres de los programas de la tele, aunque le hayas explicado quinientas veces que no es La pandilla de los Simpsons.

Ahora se sienta y se quita el chaleco.

—Sé muy bien cómo te sientes —empieza—. Mi memoria cada día está peor. El otro día…

—¡Mamá! —Respiro hondo, procuro no perder la calma—. No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento. Esto no es como olvidar dónde te has dejado las gafas. ¡He perdido tres años de mi vida! No sé nada de mí en dos mil siete. No tengo el mismo aspecto, mis cosas son distintas y, encima, me he encontrado estos anillos. Necesito saber una cosa… —Me tiembla la voz de pavor—. ¿Es cierto que estoy casada?

—¡Pues claro! —Parece escandalizarla que se me ocurra preguntarlo—. Mike viene enseguida. Te lo he dicho antes.

—¿Mike… es mi marido? Pensaba que era un perro.

—¿Un perro? —Arquea las cejas—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, cariño! ¡Menudo golpe te diste!

Le doy vueltas al nombre, a ver qué pasa. «Mi marido Mike. Mi querido esposo Mike.» No me dice nada. Ni frío ni caliente. «Te quiero, Mike.» «Con este anillo te desposo y con mi cuerpo te adoro, Mike.»

Espero a ver si se produce alguna reacción en mi cuerpo. Debería reaccionar ¿no? Mis células amorosas tendrían que despertar todas a una. Pero me siento totalmente en blanco.

—Tenía una reunión muy importante esta mañana —prosigue mamá—. Pero ha estado aquí contigo día y noche.

—Ya. —Trato de asimilarlo—. ¿Cómo… cómo es?

—Delicioso —dice mamá, como si hablase de un bizcocho.

—¿Y es…? —Me detengo. No quiero preguntar si es atractivo. Sería muy superficial de mi parte. ¿Y si esquiva la pregunta y me dice que tiene un excelente sentido del humor?

¿Y si es un obeso?

Ay, Dios. ¿Y si llegué a conocer todas las bellezas de su interior por Internet? Sólo que ahora se me han olvidado y tendré que simular que no me importa su aspecto.

Nos quedamos calladas y me descubro echándole una ojeada al vestido Laura Ashley de mamá, que debe de datar de 1975. Los volantes se ponen y pasan de moda cada cierto tiempo, pero ella no parece enterarse. Todavía lleva la misma ropa que cuando conoció a papá. El mismo pelo largo y encrespado, el mismo pintalabios antediluviano. Como si creyera que aún es una veinteañera.

No es que yo le hable de estas cosas. Nosotras no mantenemos charlas íntimas madre-hija. Una vez, cuando rompí con mi primer novio, intenté hacerle unas confidencias. Tremendo error. Ella no me compadeció ni me abrazó. Ni siquiera me escuchó. Se puso roja y a la defensiva, toda cortante, como si tratara de herirla a propósito hablándole de relaciones. Tuve la sensación de estar cruzando un campo de minas; pisando zonas muy sensibles de su vida que ni siquiera sabía que existieran.

Así que la dejé por imposible y llamé a Rosalie.

—Bella, ¿me hiciste el pedido de las fundas del sofá? —pregunta de repente—. Por la página de Internet —añade, al ver mi perplejidad—. Pensabas hacerlo la semana pasada.

¿Habrá oído algo de todo lo que he pensado?

—No lo sé, mamá—respondo lentamente—. No recuerdo nada de los últimos tres años.

—Perdona, cariño. —Se da una palmada en la frente—. ¡Qué estúpida soy!

—No sé qué andaba haciendo la semana pasada, ni el año pasado… ni tampoco quién es mi marido. —Abro las palmas de las manos—. Para serte sincera, es espeluznante.

—Claro. Desde luego —dice con aire ausente—. La cuestión, cariño, es que no recuerdo el nombre de la página web. Si llegas a recordarla…

—Te avisaré, ¿vale? Si recupero la memoria, lo primero que haré será llamarte y decírtelo. ¡Por Dios!

—No hace falta que me levantes la voz, Bella.

Así que mamá tiene aún la exclusiva para sacarme de quicio. Se supone que ya no debería irritarme, ¿no? Sin pensarlo, empiezo a mordisquearme la uña del pulgar. Me detengo enseguida. La Bella de veintiocho ya no se destroza las uñas.

—¿Y a qué se dedica? —Vuelvo al asunto de mi supuesto marido. Todavía no puedo creer que sea una persona real.

—¿Quién? ¿Mike?

—¡Pues claro!

—Vende propiedades —dice como si yo tuviera que saberlo—. Y es bastante bueno, por cierto.

Me he casado con un agente inmobiliario. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

—¿Vivimos en mi piso?

—¿Tu piso? —Me mira divertida—. Cariño, hace mucho que vendiste tu piso. ¡Ahora tienes tu hogar conyugal!

—¿Que lo vendí? ¡Pero si me lo acabo de comprar!

Me encanta mi piso. Está en Balham y es minúsculo, pero muy acogedor. Tiene los marcos de las ventanas pintados de azul (los pinté yo misma), un mullido sofá de terciopelo, montones de cojines coloridos por todas partes y bombillitas de fantasía alrededor del espejo. Rosalie y Alice me ayudaron a mudarme hace dos meses y entre las tres pintamos el baño de color plateado y luego, de paso, nos pintamos también los tejanos con el mismo spray.

Pues ahora resulta que todo eso ha desaparecido. Vivo en mi hogar conyugal. Con mi marido conyugal.

Por millonésima vez, examino la alianza y el anillo con su diamante. Le echo un vistazo a la mano de mi madre. Todavía lleva el anillo de papá, pese a su manera de tratarla a lo largo de años…

Papá. El funeral de papá.

Una garra me estruja el estómago.

—Mamá —digo con cautela—. Siento haberme perdido el funeral de papá. ¿Fue…? Ya me entiendes, ¿todo bien?

—No te lo perdiste, cariño. —Me habla como si me hubiera vuelto loca—. Tú también estabas allí.

—Ah. —La miro, desconcertada—. Ya, claro. Lo que pasa es que no me acuerdo.

De pronto siento que ya no puedo más y doy un suspiro antes de arrellanarme sobre las almohadas. No me acuerdo de mi propia boda ni del funeral de mi padre. Dos de los acontecimientos más importantes de mi vida, y es como si me los hubiese perdido.

—¿Cómo fue? —pregunto.

—Todo salió bien, como suelen salir las cosas…

Se la ve inquieta, como siempre que sale papá a colación.

—¿Había mucha gente?

Ahora se le dibuja una mueca de dolor en la cara.

—No hablemos de eso, cariño. Fue hace años. —Se pone de pie, como para librarse de mis preguntas—. ¿Has almorzado? No he tenido tiempo de tomar nada, sólo un poquito de huevo con una tostada. Voy a ver si consigo algo para las dos. Y haz el favor de comer bien, Bella —añade—. Déjate ya de esa obsesión con los carbohidratos. Una patatita no mata a nadie.

¿Nada de carbohidratos? ¿Así es como he conseguido este tipito? Deslizo la mirada por estas piernas asombrosas, sin un gramo de grasa. No parecen saber qué es una patata.

—He cambiado bastante, ¿no? —No puedo dejar de decirlo, aunque sea con timidez—. El pelo… los dientes…

—Sí, supongo que estás distinta. —Me echa una ojeada—. Pero ha sido tan gradual que casi no me he dado cuenta.

¡Por favor! ¿Cómo no vas a darte cuenta de que tu hija ha dejado de ser una dentona zarrapastrosa con varios kilos de más para convertirse en una chica esbelta, bronceada y estilosa?

—No tardaré —dice recogiendo su bolso bordado—. Bree debe de estar al caer.

—¿Bree está aquí? —Se me levanta el ánimo al pensar en mi hermanita pequeña, con su chaleco rosa de lana, sus vaqueros con flores bordadas y esas zapatillas tan monas que se encienden cuando se pone a bailar.

—Ha ido a comprar unas chocolatinas abajo —dice mientras abre la puerta—. Le encanta el Kit Kat de menta.

Mamá se va y me quedo mirando la puerta cerrada. ¿Han inventado un Kit Kat de menta?

Este 2007 es otro mundo, la verdad.

.

.

.

Bree no es mi media hermana ni mi hermanastra, como mucha gente cree. Es mi hermana de todas todas, al cien por cien. Pero la gente se confunde porque: 1) nos llevamos doce años; y 2), mi madre y mi padre rompieron antes de que ella naciera.

Bueno, «romper» quizá sea demasiado fuerte. No sé qué ocurrió exactamente. Lo único que sé es que mientras crecía no le vi mucho el pelo a mi padre. El motivo oficial era que la sede de su empresa estaba en el extranjero. El motivo real, que era un oportunista y un tarambana. Yo tenía ocho años cuando oí que una de mis tías lo describía así en una fiesta de Navidades. Cuando me vieron cambiaron de tema, de manera que yo creí que «tarambana» era una palabrota muy fuerte. Se me ha quedado grabada. «Tarambana.»

La primera vez que se fue de casa yo tenía siete años. Mamá me explicó que se había ido de viaje a América. Cuando Melissa me contó en el colegio que lo había visto en el supermercado en compañía de una mujer con tejanos rojos, yo le dije que era una mentirosa asquerosa.

Papá volvió a casa unas semanas más tarde con aspecto cansado. Del cambio de horario, dijo. Cuando me puse a preguntarle una y otra vez qué me había traído de recuerdo, él sacó un paquete de chicles Wrigley. Yo fardaba mucho de mis chicles americanos en el colegio y se los enseñaba a todo el mundo, hasta que Melissa me señaló el sello del super. Nunca le dije a papá que sabía la verdad. Ni a mamá. De alguna manera, siempre supe que no se había ido a América.

Un par de años después desapareció de nuevo, esta vez varios meses. Luego abrió en España un negocio inmobiliario que acabó quebrando. Entonces se metió en una red tipo pirámide bastante chunga e intentó involucrar a nuestras amistades. En algún punto de todo este historial se volvió alcohólico. Luego se fue a vivir un tiempo con una española… Pero mamá siempre volvía a abrirle la puerta. Y finalmente, hará unos tres años, se trasladó de modo definitivo a Portugal, al parecer para huir del fisco.

Mamá tuvo también varios «amigos» a lo largo de los años, pero ella y papá nunca se divorciaron; nunca se dejaron del todo. Y evidentemente, en una de sus joviales visitas navideñas (en plan: «Las copas corren de mi cuenta»), sin duda debieron…

Bueno, prefiero no imaginármelo. El caso es que acabó apareciendo Bree. La cría más adorable del mundo: siempre con la música puesta para jugar con su alfombra de baile y empeñada en hacerme trenzas un millón de veces…

La habitación se ha quedado muy tranquila. Me sirvo un vaso de agua y lo bebo despacio. Tengo una especie de nebulosa en la cabeza, como si fuera el escenario de un campo de batalla tras el bombardeo. Me siento como una forense que va recogiendo hebras microscópicas para reconstruir el cuadro completo.

Se oye un golpe ligero en la puerta y levanto la vista.

—¿Sí? ¡Adelante!

—Hola, Bella.

Se asoma una chica de unos dieciséis años, alta y delgaducha. Lleva unos vaqueros caídos, con la barriga al aire, y un piercing en el ombligo; tiene el pelo en punta con mechas azules y como seis capas de rímel.

No tengo ni idea de quién es.

Ella hace una mueca nada más verme.

—Todavía tienes la cara hecha polvo.

—Ah —murmuro, desconcertada.

Me observa entornando los ojos.

—Bella… soy yo. Me reconoces, ¿no?

—¡Claro! —Pongo cara de disculpa—. Mira, lo siento, pero he sufrido un accidente y tengo ciertos problemillas de memoria. Quiero decir, seguro que nos hemos visto…

—¿Bella? —Incrédula, casi dolida—. ¡Soy yo! ¡Bree!

.

.

.

Estoy sin habla. Peor: turulata. Ésta no puede ser mi hermana.

Pero resulta que sí. Bree se ha convertido en una adolescente altísima de estilo descarado. Casi una adulta, vaya. Mientras deambula por la habitación toqueteándolo todo, sigo hipnotizada por su estatura, por la seguridad que rezuma.

—¿Hay algo de comer? Me muero de hambre. —Tiene la voz dulce y algo ronca de siempre, pero mejor modulada. Más enrollada, más espabilada.

—Mamá ha ido a buscarme algo para almorzar. Podemos compartirlo, si quieres.

—Genial. —Se sienta en una silla y pone las piernas (larguísimas) sobre uno de los brazos, lo que me permite apreciar sus botines de ante gris con tacones afiladísimos: una pasada—. Así que no te acuerdas de nada. Qué guay.

—No tiene nada de guay. Es horrible. Me acuerdo de todo hasta el día antes del funeral de papá… Luego no hay más que niebla. Tampoco recuerdo mis primeros días en el hospital. Es como si me hubiese despertado anoche por primera vez.

—Flipante. ¿O sea, que no recuerdas mis otras visitas?

—No. Sólo me acuerdo de cuando tenías doce años. Con tu cola de caballo y tus aparatos dentales. Y con aquellos pasadores tan monos que te ponías en el pelo.

—Aggg, no me lo recuerdes. —Hace el gesto de vomitar—. Entonces… a ver si lo entiendo bien. Los últimos tres años los tienes en blanco total.

—Como un gran agujero negro. E incluso antes de eso lo tengo todo medio borroso. Según parece, estoy casada. —Suelto una risita nerviosa—. No tenía ni idea. ¿Tú fuiste dama de honor o algo así?

—Sí —dice distraída—. Fue guay. Oye, Bella, no me gusta sacar el tema justamente cuando te sientes fatal y demás, pero…

Se retuerce un mechón, con aire incómodo.

—¿Qué? Dime.

—Es sólo que me debes setenta pavos. —Se encoge de hombros, como disculpándose—. Me los pediste la semana pasada cuando se te estropeó la tarjeta y me dijiste que me los devolverías. Supongo que no te acordarás…

—Ah —digo, boquiabierta—. Claro, sírvete tú misma. —Le señalo el bolso Louis Vuitton—. Aunque no sé si habrá dinero ahí.

—Seguro que sí —dice ella, abriendo la cremallera rápidamente con una sonrisita—. Gracias.

Se mete los billetes en el bolsillo y vuelve a poner las piernas encima del brazo de la silla. Juguetea con su colección de pulseras. Levanta la vista de sopetón.

—Un momento. ¿Supongo que sabes…?

—¿Qué?

Me mira incrédula.

—Nadie te lo ha contado, ¿no?

—¿El qué?

—Joder. Imagino que quieren informarte poco a poco. Pero vaya… —Menea la cabeza y se mordisquea las uñas—. A mí me parece que deberías saberlo cuanto antes.

—¿Saber qué? —Siento un espasmo de alarma—. ¿Qué, Bree? ¡Dímelo ya, caramba!

Durante un momento parece debatirse. Finalmente se pone de pie.

—Espera. —Sale de la habitación. La puerta vuelve a abrirse enseguida y aparece con un bebé de rasgos asiáticos en brazos. Aparenta un año más o menos. Lleva unos pantaloncitos con peto y un vaso de jugo en la mano, y me dirige una sonrisa radiante.

—Es Lennon —dice con expresión dulce—. Tu hijito.

Los miro petrificada, muerta de terror. ¿Qué está diciendo?

—Supongo que no lo recuerdas. —Bree le acaricia el pelo con cariño—. Lo adoptaste en Vietnam hace seis meses. Toda una aventura, por cierto. Tuviste que sacarlo de contrabando en tu mochila. ¡Por poco te meten en el trullo!

¿Que adopté un bebé?

Estoy helada. No puedo ser mamá. No estoy preparada. No sé nada de bebés.

—¡Dile hola a tu niño! —Me lo acerca a la cama, taconeando con sus botines—. Te llama mó-má. ¿Mó-má?

—Hola, Lennon—digo con voz ahogada—. Soy mó-má. —Trato de adoptar un tono maternal—. ¡Ven con mó-má!

Levanto la vista y veo que a Bree le tiemblan los labios y se le escapa una carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa? —La miro con suspicacia—. ¿De verdad es mío o me estás tomando el pelo?

—Lo he visto antes en el pasillo —farfulla entre risas—. Y no he podido resistirlo. ¡Tendrías que ver la cara que has puesto!

Fuera se oyen gritos y llantos amortiguados.

—¿No me digas que son los padres? Mocosa descarada… ¡Devuélvelo ahora mismo!

Me desplomo sobre la almohada con un alivio inenarrable y el corazón a cien. Menos mal, joder. No tengo ningún hijo.

No consigo sobreponerme. Bree era dulce e inocente. Solía mirar Barbie Bella Durmiente una y otra vez con el dedo metido en la boca. ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?

—Por poco me da un ataque —la reprendo cuando vuelve con una lata de Coca-Cola light. Tan fresca, la niña—. Si hubiese muerto, habría sido por tu culpa.

—Necesitas espabilarte un poco —replica tan campante—. Podrían colarte como si nada cualquier cosa. —Saca una barra de chicle y empieza a desenvolverla. Luego se echa hacia delante—. Oye, Bella —dice en voz baja—, ¿de verdad tienes amnesia o estás fingiendo? No se lo diré a nadie.

—¿Para qué iba a fingir?

—Quizá querías librarte de alguna cosa. Como de una cita en el dentista.

—¡Sí, seguro! ¡Esto es auténtico, nena!

—Vale. Lo que tú digas. —Se encoge de hombros y me ofrece un chicle.

—No, gracias. —Me rodeo las rodillas con los brazos, con un temor repentino. Bree tiene razón. La gente podría aprovecharse de mí. Tengo muchas cosas que aprender y ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

Comencemos por lo más obvio.

—Bueno… —Intento sonar despreocupada—. ¿Cómo es mi marido? ¿Qué… pinta tiene?

—Wow. —Bree pone los ojos como platos—. ¡Claro! ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo es!

—Mamá dice que es delicioso. —Hago lo posible para disimular mis temores.

—Es encantador —asiente, muy seria—. Tiene un gran sentido del humor. Y lo van a operar de la joroba.

—Bravo. Buen intento, Bree. —Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Bella! ¡Él se sentiría muy dolido si te oyera! —Parece consternada—. Estamos en dos mil siete, ya no discriminamos a nadie por su aspecto. Y Mike es un tipo dulce y encantador. No tiene la culpa de que se le dañase la espalda de niño. Y ha conseguido tantas cosas… Es un caso impresionante

Me arde la cara de vergüenza. Quizá sea cierto. No debería mostrar estos prejuicios. Además, sea cual sea su aspecto, seguro que tuve mis motivos para elegirlo, ¿no?

—Pero… ¿puede andar?—pregunto, nerviosa.

—Caminó por primera vez el día de la boda —dice con una mirada evocadora—. Se levantó de la silla de ruedas para pronunciar sus votos. A todo el mundo se le caían las lágrimas. El cura apenas podía hablar…

Se le escapa la risa otra vez, a la muy…

—¡Mocosa descarada! —exclamo—. No tiene ninguna puñetera joroba, ¿verdad?

—Perdona. —Le ha entrado la risa tonta—. Es un juego superdivertido.

—¡No es ningún juego! —Me tiro del pelo sin acordarme de mis heridas y hago una mueca de dolor—. Es mi vida. No sé quién es mi marido, ni cómo lo conocí, ni nada.

—Vale, vale. —Ahora parece ablandarse—. Lo que ocurrió fue que te pusiste a hablar con un viejo vagabundo en la calle. Y resultó que se llamaba Mike…

—¡Basta! ¡Cierra el pico de una vez! Si no me lo cuentas, me lo contará mamá.

—¡Está bien, no te pongas así! —Levanta las manos—. ¿Quieres saberlo de verdad?

—¡Sí!

—Vale. Lo conociste en un programa de la tele.

—Venga ya, vuelve a intentarlo —le digo alzando los ojos al techo.

—¡De verdad! Ahora no te tomo el pelo. Fuiste a ese reality que se llama Ambición, donde la gente quiere triunfar en los negocios. Él era uno de los jurados y tú una concursante. No llegaste muy lejos en el programa, pero conociste a Mike y los dos tuvisteis buena onda desde el principio.

Se hace un silencio. Estoy esperando su carcajada y el final de esta historia tan graciosa, pero ella se limita a echarle un trago a su lata de Coca-Cola.

—¿Participé en un reality? —pregunto, todavía escéptica.

—Fue una pasada. Todos mis amigos lo miraron. Y votamos todos por ti. ¡Tendrías que haber ganado!

La observo con atención, pero su expresión es del todo seria. ¿Me dice la verdad? ¿Salí en la tele?

—¿Por qué demonios fui a un programa como ése?

—¿Para ser la jefa tal vez? —Bree se encoge de hombros—. No sé. Para progresar. Ahí fue cuando te arreglaste los dientes y el pelo. Para salir guapa en la tele.

—Pero yo no soy ambiciosa. O no tan ambiciosa…

—¿Me tomas el pelo? —Abre los ojos de par en par—. ¡Eres la tía más ambiciosa del mundo! En cuanto tu jefe dimitió, fuiste por su puesto. Todos los peces gordos de tu empresa te vieron en la tele y fliparon contigo. Por eso te dieron el cargo.

Mi mente me trae el recuerdo de las tarjetas que hay en mi agenda. «Bella Swan, Directora.»

—Eres la directora más joven que han tenido. Fue guay cuando te nombraron —añade—. Salimos todos a celebrarlo y nos invitaste a champán. —Estira el chicle que tiene en la boca hasta convertirlo en un hilo—. ¿No recuerdas nada?

—Nada de nada.

Se abre la puerta y aparece mamá con una bandeja que contiene un plato tapado, una mousse de chocolate y un vaso de agua.

—Aquí tienes —dice—. Te he traído lasaña. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Mike ya está aquí!

—¿Aquí? —Palidezco, aterrorizada—. ¿Quieres decir… aquí, en el hospital?

Mamá asiente.

—Ahora mismo sube. Le he pedido que te diera unos minutos para prepararte.

¿Cómo que unos minutos? Me hacen falta muchos, todo esto va demasiado deprisa. Aún no estoy preparada para afrontar mis veintiocho años. No digamos ya para conocer a mi marido.

—Mamá, creo que no puedo —le digo muerta de pánico—. No me siento capaz todavía. Quizá mañana, cuando esté un poco más centrada.

—¡Bella, cariño! —protesta mamá—. No puedes cerrarle la puerta en las narices a tu marido. ¡Ha venido desde su oficina corriendo para verte!

—¡Pero no lo conozco! No sabré qué decir o hacer…

—¡Cariño, es tu marido! —Me da unas palmaditas para calmarme—. No te preocupes.

—Quizá se te dispare la memoria al verlo —dice Bree, que se ha quedado con la mousse y le está quitando la tapa—. Quizá lo mirarás y dirás: «¡Mike, amor mío! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo todo!»

—Cierra el pico —le espeto—. Y esa mousse es mía.

—Tú no tomas carbohidratos. ¿También lo has olvidado? —Y me pasa la cucharilla, en plan tentador, por delante de las narices.

—Ésta sí que es buena —le digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Yo jamás dejaría el chocolate.

—Tú ya no comes chocolate. Nunca. ¿Verdad, mamá? ¡Ni siquiera te comiste el pastel de boda por las calorías!

Ha de ser una tomadura de pelo. Yo no habría dejado el chocolate ni en un millón de años. Estoy a punto de decirle que se vaya al infierno y arrebatarle la mousse cuando se oye un golpecito en la puerta y una voz masculina amortiguada.

—¿Se puede?

—Dios mío. —Las miro a las dos, enloquecida—. ¡Dios mío! ¿Es él? ¿Tan pronto?

—¡Un momentito, Mike! —grita mamá a través de la puerta. Y me susurra—: ¡Arréglate un poco, cielo! ¡Cualquiera diría que te han arrastrado por un zarzal!

—No la agobies, mamá. La sacaron a rastras de un montón de chatarra, ¿recuerdas?

—Te peinaré un poco… —Se me acerca con un peine de bolsillo y empieza a darme tirones.

—¡Aggg! —chillo—. ¡Se me va a agravar la amnesia!

—Ya está. —Me da un último tirón y me limpia la cara con la esquina de un pañuelo—. ¿Lista?

—¿Abro la puerta? —pregunta Bree.

—¡No! Espera… un segundo.

Se me revuelve el estómago de pavor. No puedo enfrentarme a un extraño que se supone es mi marido. Es algo demasiado raro, caramba.

—Mamá, por favor —le ruego—. Todavía es demasiado pronto. Dile que venga luego. Mañana. Incluso podríamos aplazarlo unas semanas.

—¡No seas tonta, cariño! —dice riendo—. Es tu marido. Ha estado preocupadísimo, y ahora lo tenemos ahí esperando. ¡Ya está bien, pobre chico!

Mientras ella se dirige hacia la puerta, yo me aferró a las sábanas con fuerza.

—¿Y si lo odio? ¿Y si no hay química entre nosotros? —Ahora ya disparo a la desesperada—. Quiero decir, ¿acaso espera que vuelva y viva con él?

—Tú improvisa sobre la marcha —dice mamá vagamente—. En serio, Bella. No debes preocuparte. Es un chico estupendo.

—Si no mencionas su peluquín. O su pasado nazi.

—¡Bree! —Mamá chasquea la lengua y abre la puerta—. Perdona que te haya hecho esperar, Mike. Pasa.

Hay una pausa insoportable. Luego se abre la puerta del todo y, tras un enorme ramo de flores, entra en la habitación el hombre más impresionante que he visto en mi vida.

* * *

**N.A:** Esta Bree es tremenda, poniendo a la pobre Bells en apuros.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Me he quedado sin habla. Sólo puedo mirarlo fijamente mientras en mi interior se agranda una burbuja de incredulidad. Es tan brutalmente atractivo que casi resulta doloroso mirarlo. Como un modelo de Armani. Pelo corto, rubio y rizado; ojos azules, hombros anchos, un traje muy caro. Mandíbula cuadrada, impecablemente rasurada.

¿Cómo conseguí a este tipo? ¿Cómo, por Dios?

—Hola —dice con una voz grave y modulada de actor.

—¡Hola! —consigo decir, casi sin aliento.

Pero mira qué tórax tan musculoso… Debe de hacer ejercicio todos los días. Y mira qué zapatos más relucientes, y ese reloj de diseño…

Vuelvo a fijarme en su pelo. Nunca pensé que me casaría con un hombre de pelo rizado. Curioso. No es que tenga nada en contra del pelo rizado. En su caso tiene un aspecto fantástico.

—Cariño. —Se acerca a la cama entre un rumor de flores carísimas—. Pareces mucho mejor que ayer. Y esta habitación es mejor que la otra. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien. Eh… muchas gracias.

Cojo el ramo de sus manos. Es el ramo más increíble, ultramoderno y sofisticado que he visto, todo en matices de blanco y marrón. ¿Dónde demonios se conseguirán rosas marrón?

—O sea… que tú eres Mike —añado para estar del todo segura.

Puedo percibir cómo la conmoción se propaga por todo su rostro, pero aun así consigue sonreír.

—Sí. Eso es. Yo soy Mike. ¿Aún no me reconoces?

—No mucho. En realidad, nada.

—Te lo he dicho —le apunta mamá en voz baja—. Lo siento tanto, Mike… Pero estoy segura de que, si se esfuerza de verdad, pronto lo recordará todo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —le suelto con una mirada ofendida.

—Bueno, querida —se defiende mamá—. He leído que estas cosas dependen siempre de la fuerza de voluntad. La mente sobre la materia.

—Estoy procurando recordar, ¿vale? —le digo indignada—. ¿O piensas que me gusta estar así?

—Vayamos poco a poco —interviene Mike, sin prestarle atención a mamá, y se sienta en la cama—. Procuraré provocar algún recuerdo. ¿Me permites? —dice señalando mi mano.

—Eh… sí, vale. —La coge suavemente. Tiene una mano bonita, cálida, firme. Pero es la mano de un extraño.

—Bella, soy yo —dice con voz grave y resonante—. Mike. Tu marido. Llevamos casi dos años casados.

Qué fascinante resulta. De cerca es todavía más atractivo. Tiene la piel suave y bronceada, y unos dientes perfectos, deslumbrantes…

«Dios de los cielos. He mantenido relaciones sexuales con este hombre.» La idea me pasa por la cabeza como un relámpago.

Me ha visto desnuda. Me ha quitado la ropa interior. A saber qué cosas hemos hecho juntos. Y ni siquiera lo reconozco. O sea… doy por supuesto que me ha quitado la ropa interior y demás. No voy a preguntarlo con mi madre delante.

Me gustaría saber qué tal es en la cama. Disimuladamente, recorro su cuerpo con la vista. Bueno, me casé con él, ¿no? Tiene que ser bastante bueno…

—¿Estás pensando en algo? —Mike se ha fijado en mi mirada—. Cariño, si quieres preguntar alguna cosa, hazlo.

—¡No, nada! —Me ruborizo—. Perdona. Continúa.

—Nos conocimos hace casi tres años en una recepción de Pyramid TV los productores de Ambición, el reality en que participamos los dos. Nos sentimos atraídos en el acto. Nos casamos en junio y fuimos de luna de miel a París. Nos alojamos en una suite del hotel George V. Fue maravilloso. Estuvimos en Montmartre, visitamos el Louvre, tomamos café au lait cada mañana… —Se interrumpe—. ¿No te suena de nada todo esto?

—La verdad es que no —respondo en tono culpable—. Lo siento.

Quizá mamá tenga razón. Debería esforzarme un poco. Venga. París. La Mona Lisa… Piensa, caramba. Intento empujar mi mente hacia el pasado. Trato de combinar su rostro con alguna imagen de París para provocar algún recuerdo…

—¿Subimos a la torre Eiffel? —pregunto por fin.

—¡Por supuesto! —Su expresión se ilumina—. ¿Empiezas a recordar? Nos quedamos allí disfrutando de la brisa, sacándonos fotos…

—No —lo interrumpo—. Lo he deducido, nada más. París, la torre Eiffel… En fin, ya me entiendes, lo clásico.

—Ah. —Asiente decepcionado, y nos quedamos en silencio.

Para mi alivio, alguien llama a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —digo, y entra Nicole con una tablilla.

—Tengo que echar un vistazo a esa presión —empieza, pero se detiene al ver a Mike con mi mano entre las suyas—. Ay, perdón. No pretendía interrumpir.

—¡No te preocupes! —digo—. Es Nicole, una de las enfermeras que me atienden —le explico a Mike. Y a ella—: Mi madre, mi hermana… y mi marido. Se llama —la miro a los ojos— Mike.

—¡Mike! —Sus ojos se iluminan—. Encantada de conocerte.

—Un placer —dice él inclinando la cabeza—. Le estoy eternamente agradecido por cuidar de mi esposa.

«Esposa.» El estómago me da un vuelco. Soy su esposa. Todo esto suena muy adulto, ¿no? Seguro que hasta tenemos una hipoteca. Y una alarma antirrobo.

—El placer es mío —repone Nicole con una sonrisa profesional—. Bella es muy buena paciente.

Me pone el manguito en el brazo y se vuelve hacía mí.

—Voy a tomarte la tensión…

«¡Es despampanante!», me dice con los labios y alza disimuladamente el pulgar. A mí se me escapa una sonrisa.

Cierto, es despampanante. En mi vida había salido con alguien que jugara en esta división. No hablemos ya de casarse. Ni de zamparme croissants en una suite del George V.

—Me gustaría hacer una donación a este hospital —anuncia Mike. Su voz grave de galán inunda la habitación—. Si están haciendo alguna cuestación o tienen un fondo…

—¡Sería fenomenal! —exclama Nicole—. Ahora mismo estamos recaudando dinero para un nuevo escáner.

—Quizá podría hacer la maratón por esa causa. Cada año corro la maratón por una causa distinta.

Estoy a punto de explotar de orgullo. Ninguno de mis novios ha corrido jamás una maratón. Chucho Jake apenas lograba arrastrarse del sofá a la tele.

—Bueno —dice Nicole, alzando las cejas mientras deja que se desinfle el manguito—. Ha sido un placer, Mike. Bella, esto está perfecto. —Hace una anotación en mi expediente—. ¿Ése es tu almuerzo?—añade, señalando la bandeja intacta.

—Ay, sí. Se me ha olvidado.

—Tienes que comer. Y voy a tener que pedirles a ustedes que no se queden demasiado. —Se vuelve hacia mamá y Bree—. Comprendo que quieran pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, pero su estado aún es delicado. Y debe tomárselo con calma.

—Haré lo que sea necesario —dice Mike apretándome la mano—. Quiero que mi esposa se recupere plenamente.

Mamá y Bree empiezan a recoger sus cosas, pero él no se mueve.

—Me gustaría hablar un momento a solas contigo —me dice—. Si no te importa, Bella.

—Ah. —Me sobresalto—. Eh… perfecto.

Mamá y Bree se acercan para darme un abrazo (sobre la marcha mamá hace otro intento de alisarme el pelo). Luego se cierra la puerta y nos quedamos a solas en medio de un extraño silencio.

—Bueno —dice él por fin.

—Qué situación más rara. —Suelto una risita, que se desvanece enseguida.

Mike me mira preocupado.

—¿Han dicho los médicos si recobrarás la memoria?

—Ellos creen que sí. Pero no saben cuándo.

Se incorpora y camina hasta la ventana.

—Así que se trata de esperar —prosigue—. ¿No habrá nada que yo pueda hacer para acelerar el proceso?

—No lo sé —digo con impotencia—. Quizá podrías contarme algo más sobre nosotros.

—Claro. Buena idea. —Se vuelve hacia mí; su cuerpo se recorta contra la ventana—. ¿Qué quieres saber? Pregúntame lo que quieras. Cualquier cosa.

—Bueno… ¿Dónde vivimos?

—En Kensington. En un apartamento tipo loft. —Pronuncia cada palabra como si fueran todas mayúsculas—. Son mi especialidad. Las viviendas estilo loft. —Lo dice con delectación y hace un gesto con las manos, como poniendo ladrillos.

Wow. ¡Kensington! Paseo la vista por la habitación, buscando alguna otra pregunta, pero todo me parece arbitrario y superficial, como las tonterías que dices en una entrevista cuando quieres ganar tiempo.

—¿Qué cosas compartimos? —pregunto finalmente.

—La buena comida, el cine… La semana pasada fuimos a ver un ballet. Y luego cenamos en Ivy.

—¿En Ivy? —Sofoco un gritito.

¿Por qué narices no recuerdo nada de todo eso? Cierro los ojos, aprieto los párpados, intento arrancar mi cerebro como si fuera una moto. Pero no hay manera.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, algo mareada, y veo que Mike se ha fijado en los anillos que hay sobre la cajonera.

—Es el anillo de boda, ¿no? —Levanta la vista, perplejo—. ¿Por qué lo has dejado ahí?

—Me lo sacaron para hacerme el escáner.

—¿Me permites?

Cuando recoge el anillo y toma mi mano izquierda, siento una punzada de alarma.

—Yo…

Instintivamente, sin pensarlo siquiera, aparto la mano de un tirón y Mike retrocede sobresaltado.

—Perdona —digo tras una pausa incómoda—. Lo siento de verdad. Es que… eres un extraño.

—Claro. —Mike se vuelve, todavía con el anillo en la mano—. Mira que soy idiota.

Ay, Dios. Parece herido. No debería haberlo llamado «un extraño», sino «un amigo que aún he de conocer».

—Lo siento mucho, Mike. —Me muerdo el labio—. Yo quiero conocerte y… quererte y tal. Seguro que eres una persona maravillosa. Si no, no me hubiera casado contigo. Y tienes un aspecto estupendo —añado para animarlo—. No me esperaba a nadie tan atractivo. Ni de lejos, vamos. Mi último novio no te llegaba a la suela del zapato.

Levanto la vista y veo que está mirándome fijamente.

—¡Qué extraño! —dice al fin—. No eres la misma. Los médicos ya me lo habían advertido, pero no me imaginaba que fuera tan acusado. —Por un momento parece abrumado; luego se yergue otra vez—. Bueno, te ayudaremos a ponerte bien. Ya lo verás. —Con delicadeza, deja el anillo sobre la cajonera, se sienta en la cama y me coge la mano—. Y para que lo sepas, Bella… te quiero.

—¿De veras? —Se me escapa una sonrisa encantada—. Quiero decir… genial. ¡Muchas gracias!

Ninguno de mis novios me había dicho «te quiero» de esa manera, o sea, como es debido, a la luz del día, como una persona adulta, y no durante una borrachera o cuando estás en plena faena. Ahora yo tengo que corresponder. Pero ¿qué digo?

«Yo también te quiero.»

No.

«Probablemente yo también te quiero.»

No.

—Mike, estoy segura de que yo también te quiero, en el fondo de mi ser —digo por fin, apretándole la mano—. Y lo recordaré. Quizá no será hoy ni mañana. Pero… siempre nos quedará París. —Hago una pausa—. O por lo menos, siempre te quedará a ti. Y a mí podrás contármelo.

Parece un poco perplejo.

—Tómate tu almuerzo y descansa. —Me da unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Voy a dejarte para que descanses.

—Quizá me despierte mañana y lo recuerde todo —le digo en plan optimista, mientras él se incorpora.

—Esperemos que sí. —Me observa unos instantes—. Pero aunque no sea así, cariño, también lo arreglaremos. ¿Trato hecho?

—Trato hecho.

—Hasta luego.

Sale en silencio de la habitación y permanezco inmóvil unos instantes. Empiezo a notar otra vez ese martilleo en la cabeza, me siento algo aturdida. Ha sido demasiado, en conjunto. Bree lleva el pelo azul, Brad Pitt ha tenido un hijo natural con Angelina Jolie y yo tengo un marido que está de muerte y que acaba de decirme que me quiere. Tengo la sensación de que voy a dormirme, de que me despertaré otra vez en 2004, en casa de Alice, con una resaca de campeonato, y descubriré que todo era un sueño.

* * *

**N.A:** No desesperen chicas, Edward no tarda en aparecer, una vez que lo haga, no se ira facilmente


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Pero no era un sueño. Me despierto a la mañana siguiente y seguimos en 2007. Tengo aún una dentadura perfecta y el pelo castaño claro. Y también un gran agujero negro en la memoria. Estoy comiéndome la tercera tostada y dándole sorbos a mi taza de té cuando se abre la puerta y aparece Nicole, empujando un carrito cargado de flores. Me quedo fascinada ante semejante despliegue. Debe de haber veinte ramos distintos, entre buqués de flores, macetas de orquídeas y rosas de primerísima clase.

—¿Es mío alguno de éstos?

Ella me mira con sorpresa.

—Todos. Se habían quedado en la otra habitación.

—¿Todos? —farfullo, casi escupiendo el té.

—Eres una chica muy popular. ¡Se nos han agotado los jarrones! —dice, entregándome un montoncito de tarjetas.

—Wow.

Cojo la primera y la leo:

_Bella, querida. Cuídate mucho y ponte bien. Nos vemos muy pronto. Con todo mi cariño._

_Lauren._

¿Lauren? Yo no conozco a ninguna Lauren.

Dejo a un lado la tarjeta y miro la siguiente:

_Con nuestros mejores deseos. Recupérate pronto._

_Tim y Suki._

A éstos tampoco los conozco.

_Bella, esperamos que te pongas bien, ¡y que pronto vuelvas a tus trescientas flexiones!_

_De tus amigas del gimnasio._

¿Trescientas? Vaya chiste. Aunque eso explicaría las piernas tan musculosas que tengo.

Miro la cuarta tarjeta; ésta, por fin, es de gente conocida:

_Recupérate pronto, Bella. Con nuestros mejores deseos._

_Rosalie, Jessica, Alice y todo el personal de Suelos y Alfombras._

Mientras leo estos nombres conocidos, noto una cálida sensación de bienestar. Será una tontería, pero casi empezaba a pensar que mis amigas se habían olvidado de mí.

—¡Oye, tienes un marido despampanante! —me dice Nicole, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—¿Tú crees? —Me hago la indiferente—. Sí, es bastante atractivo, imagino…

—¡Es increíble! ¿Sabes?, ayer se pasó por la sala para darnos otra vez las gracias. Muy poca gente lo hace.

—Yo no he salido en mi vida con un tipo como Mike —le confieso, abandonando mi falsa indiferencia—. La verdad, aún no me creo que sea mi marido. O sea, yo… ¿y él?

Se oye un golpecito en la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —dice Nicole.

Mamá y Bree entran muy acaloradas, arrastrando seis bolsas llenas de álbumes de fotos y cartas.

—¡Buenos días! —Nicole les sonríe, sosteniendo la puerta—. Les alegrará saber que Bella se encuentra mucho mejor.

—¡No me diga que ya lo ha recordado todo! —dice mamá, descompuesta—. Ahora que hemos cargado con las fotos todo el camino… ¿Sabe lo pesados que son estos álbumes? Y encima no encontrábamos aparcamiento…

—Todavía sufre una grave pérdida de memoria —dice Nicole.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —Mamá advierte la expresión de Nicole—. Bueno, quiero decir… Bella, querida, te hemos traído algunas fotografías. Quizá te refresquen la memoria.

Miro las bolsas con repentina excitación. Esas fotos contienen la parte perdida de mi historia. Me mostrarán cómo dejé de ser la Dientotes para convertirme… en Dios sabe qué.

—¡Venga, disparen! —Dejo a un lado las tarjetas y me siento en la cama—. ¡Quiero verme!

Estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas durante esta estancia en el hospital. Una de ellas es ésta: si tienes un familiar con amnesia y quieres estimular su memoria, enséñale una foto antigua; no importa cuál, ¡pero enséñale alguna! Han pasado diez minutos y aún no he visto una solo foto porque mamá y Bree continúan discutiendo por cuál empezar.

—Lo que no debemos hacer es abrumarla —repite mamá una y otra vez, mientras las dos hurgan en las bolsas—. Ésta, por ejemplo… —Elige una foto con un marco de cartón.

—Ni hablar. —Bree se la quita de las manos—. Tengo un grano en la barbilla. Y se me ve gorda.

—Pero si es un granito de nada, Bree. Apenas se ve.

—Vaya si se ve. Y esta otra aún es más repulsiva —dice, mientras rompe las dos en pedazos.

O sea, que aquí estoy, deseando enterarme de mi vida perdida mientras mi hermana se dedica a destruir las pruebas.

—¡No te miraré las espinillas! —le prometo—. ¡Déjame ver una foto! ¡La que sea!

—Muy bien. —Mamá se acerca a la cama con una fotografía sin marco—. Te la enseñaré desde aquí, Bella. Mira la imagen con atención, a ver si te despierta algún recuerdo. ¿Lista?

Y le da la vuelta.

Es un perro vestido de Santa Claus.

—Mamá —trato de controlarme—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre enseñarme un perro?

—Cariño, ¡es Tosca!—dice, herida—. Ha cambiado mucho desde dos mil cuatro. Y éste es Raphael con Bree, la semana pasada. Los dos monísimos…

—Estoy espantosa. —Bree le quita la foto y la rompe con saña antes de que yo pueda echarle un vistazo.

—¡Deja ya de romperlas! —chillo—. Mamá, ¿has traído fotos de otra cosa que no sean perros? ¿De personas, quizá?

—Oye, Bella, ¿te acuerdas de esto? —Bree me acerca un collar muy especial con una rosa de jade. Yo lo miro con los ojos entornados, me concentro para arrancarle algún recuerdo.

—No —le digo por fin—. No me dice nada.

—Genial. ¿Puedo quedármelo?

—¡Bree! —exclama mamá. Ella sigue pasando una foto tras otra con aire insatisfecho—. Quizá debiéramos esperar a que venga Mike con el DVD de la boda. Si eso no sirve para refrescarte la memoria, ya me dirás qué otra cosa va a servir.

El DVD de la boda.

De mi boda.

Cada vez que lo pienso el estómago me da un brinco, como si reaccionara por anticipado. Tengo un DVD de la boda. ¡De mi boda! Es una idea extrañísima, casi extraterrestre. No me imagino siquiera de novia. ¿Habré ido con uno de esos vestidos abullonados, con velo y cola y un espantoso tocado floral? No me atrevo a preguntarlo.

—Él… parece simpático —digo—. Mike, quiero decir. Mi marido.

—Es fantástico —dice mamá con tono ausente, todavía repasando fotos de perros—. Da un montón de dinero para obras de caridad, ¿lo sabías? O lo hace la empresa, no sé. Pero es su propia empresa, así que viene a ser lo mismo.

—¿Su propia empresa? ¿No habíamos quedado en que era agente inmobiliario?

—Es una empresa que vende propiedades, cariño. Proyectos enormes de estilo loft. El año pasado vendieron una parte de la empresa, pero él retiene la participación mayoritaria.

—Ganó diez millones —dice Bree, que sigue en cuclillas junto a las bolsas de fotos.

—¿Cómo?

—Está podrido de dinero, a ver si te enteras. Venga, no me digas que no lo habías adivinado.

—¡Bree! —dice mamá—. No seas ordinaria.

Creo que estoy mareada. ¿Diez millones?

Llaman a la puerta.

—¿Bella? ¿Puedo pasar?

Ay, Dios. Es él. Me echo un vistazo rápido y me rocío con un frasquito de Chanel que he encontrado en el bolso.

—¡Pasa, Mike! —grita mamá.

Se abre la puerta… y ahí está, sosteniendo a pulso dos grandes bolsas, otro ramo de flores y una cestilla de frutas. Lleva camisa a rayas y pantalones color canela, un suéter amarillo de cachemir y mocasines.

—Hola, cariño. —Lo deja todo en el suelo, se acerca a la cama y me besa delicadamente en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mucho mejor, gracias —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Aunque todavía no sabe quién eres —le aclara Bree—. Por ahora sólo eres un tipo con un suéter amarillo.

Él no parece turbarse lo más mínimo. Quizá ya está acostumbrado a las salidas de tono de mi hermana.

—Bueno, de eso vamos a ocuparnos hoy. —Alza la bolsa con aire animoso—. He traído fotos, DVD, recuerdos… Vamos a reintroducirte en tu vida. Reneé, ¿por qué no vas poniendo el DVD de la boda? —le dice a mamá, dándole un disco—. Y como aperitivo, Bella… nuestro álbum.

Deposita sobre la cama un álbum de piel de becerro que debe de costar una fortuna y noto un pellizco de incredulidad al ver las letras estampadas en relieve:

_BELLA Y MIKE_

_3 DE JUNIO DE 2005_

Lo abro y noto en el estómago una sensación igual que si cayera en el vacío. Me estoy viendo vestida de novia en una fotografía en blanco y negro. Voy con un largo vestido blanco de tubo, el pelo recogido en un moño impecable y un ramito minimalista de lirios. Nada abullonado a la vista.

Sin decir una palabra, paso a la página siguiente. Ahí está Mike, a mi lado, vestido de etiqueta. En la siguiente levantamos sendas copas de champán y sonreímos. Tenemos un aspecto de lujo. Como la gente de las revistas.

Es mi boda. Mi boda de verdad, mi auténtica boda. Si querías pruebas, aquí están.

De repente, me llega un rumor de charla y de risas desde la tele. Levanto la vista y sufro otro shock. En la pantalla, Mike y yo posamos con nuestros trajes de boda. Estamos junto a un pastel monumental, sosteniendo entre los dos un cuchillo y sonriendo a alguien que no aparece en pantalla. No puedo quitarme los ojos de encima a mí misma.

—Decidimos no grabar la ceremonia —me explica Mike—. Esto es del banquete.

—Ya. —Me sale una voz algo ronca.

Yo nunca he sido demasiado ñoña con las bodas. Pero al mirar cómo cortamos el pastel, cómo sonreímos a las cámaras y volvemos a posar para alguien que no ha podido captar el instante… empiezo a sentir un peligroso cosquilleo en la nariz. Es el día de mi boda, supuestamente el más feliz de mi vida, y yo no recuerdo nada.

La cámara gira poco a poco y capta el rostro de un montón de gente que no conozco. Identifico a mamá, con un vestido azul marino, y a Bree, con un modelito morado de tirantes. El lugar es un espacio ultramoderno con paredes de vidrio, sillas de diseño y arreglos florales por todas partes, y la gente sale a tomar el aire a una gran terraza con sus copas de champán en la mano.

—¿Qué sitio es ése?

—Cielo… —Mike suelta una risita—. Es nuestra casa.

—¿Nuestra casa? ¡Pero si es gigantesca!

—Es el ático. —Asiente—. Muy espacioso.

—¿Espacioso, dices? Parece un campo de fútbol. Mi piso de Balham cabría entero en una de esas alfombras… ¿Y ésa quién es? —digo señalando a una chica muy mona con un vestido rosa de tirantes, que me habla al oído.

—Es Lauren, tu mejor amiga.

¿Mi mejor amiga? No he visto a esa mujer en mi vida. Delgaducha y bronceada, con unos enormes ojos azules, lleva una pulsera grandiosa en la muñeca y unas gafas de sol alzadas sobre su pelo rubio de aire californiano.

Me envió unas flores, ahora que lo recuerdo. «Para mi queridísima amiga. Con cariño. Lauren.»

—¿También trabaja en Alfombras Deller?

—¡Qué va! —dice Mike sonriendo. Ni que le hubiese contado un chiste—. Mira, este trozo es muy divertido —añade, señalando la pantalla.

La cámara nos sigue a los dos mientras cruzamos la terraza; me oigo riendo y diciéndole: «Mike, ¿qué estás tramando?» Todo el mundo levanta la vista, no sé por qué… Y entonces la cámara enfoca hacia arriba. Hay un mensaje escrito en el cielo: «Bella, te querré siempre.» En la pantalla, todos murmuran y señalan con el brazo extendido; yo miro hacia arriba, haciendo visera con una mano, y le doy un beso a Mike.

¿Será posible? ¿Mi marido hizo que me escribieran un mensaje en el cielo el día de mi boda y yo no recuerdo nada? ¡Por favor, es para echarse a llorar!

—Esto es de las vacaciones del año pasado en isla Mauricio…

Mike ha hecho avanzar la grabación y contemplo la pantalla sin dar crédito a lo que veo. ¿Esa chica que camina por la playa soy yo? Tengo el pelo trenzado, estoy morenísima y delgada, y llevo un tanga rojo. Parezco la típica chica a la que normalmente miro con envidia.

—Y aquí estamos en un baile de beneficencia… —prosigue Mike, que ha vuelto a avanzar la grabación. Esta vez llevo un vestido de noche azul muy provocativo y aparezco bailando con Mike en una sala de aspecto majestuoso.

—Mike es un benefactor muy generoso —dice mamá.

No respondo. Me he quedado fascinada con un moreno guapísimo que está cerca de la pista. Un momento. ¿No lo conozco de algo?

Sí, sí. ¡Lo reconozco! ¡Por fin!

—¿Bella? —Mike ha captado mi reacción—. ¿Se te está activando la memoria?

—¡Sí! —Se me escapa una sonrisa de felicidad—. Recuerdo a ese tipo de la izquierda. —Señalo la pantalla—. Ahora mismo no sé exactamente quién es, pero lo conozco. ¡Lo conozco muy bien! Es simpático, divertido, y creo que es médico… O quizá lo conocí en un casino…

—Bella —me corta Mike—. Es George Clooney, el actor. Era uno de los invitados.

—Ah. —Me froto la nariz, incómoda—. Sí, exacto.

George Clooney, claro. Mira que soy idiota. Me dejo caer sobre la almohada, desanimada.

Cuando pienso en la cantidad de cosas espantosas y humillantes que sí puedo recordar… Tener que comerme la sémola en el colegio cuando tenía siete años y casi vomitarla. O llevar un traje de baño blanco cuando tenía quince y verlo transparente al salir de la piscina y oír las risas de todos los chicos. Recuerdo esa humillación como si fuese hoy.

En cambio, no logro recordar cómo caminaba por una playa de arena perfecta en isla Mauricio. Ni cómo bailaba con mi marido en un esplendoroso baile de gala. Toc, toc… ¿Cerebro, hay alguien? ¿Y tiene algún criterio?

—Anoche estuve leyendo sobre la amnesia —dice Bree de pronto, sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas—. ¿Sabes cuál es el sentido que estimula más la memoria? El olfato. Quizá deberías olisquear un poco a Mike.

—Cierto —interviene mamá—. Como ese chico francés, Proust. Un olorcillo a madalena y, ¡paf!, fluyeron todos los recuerdos.

—Venga —insiste Bree, animosa—. Vale la pena probar, ¿no?

Le echo un vistazo a Mike, avergonzada.

—¿Te importa si… te huelo, Mike?

—En absoluto. Hay que intentarlo. —Se sienta en la cama y congela la imagen del DVD—. ¿Levanto los brazos o…?

—Umm… sí, supongo.

Con aire solemne, Mike levanta un brazo. Me inclino hacia delante con cautela y olfateó su axila. Huele a jabón y loción de afeitado. También detecto un ligero olor varonil. Pero nada se remueve en mi interior.

Sólo una visión de George Clooney en Ocean's Eleven.

Será mejor que no lo comente.

—¿Notas algo? —Mike sigue rígido, con el brazo en alto.

—Aún no —contesto, después de husmear por segunda vez—. Es decir, nada muy fuerte…

—Deberías olerle la entrepierna —dice Bree.

—¡Cielo! —susurra mamá, consternada.

Sin poder evitarlo, bajo la vista y le miro la entrepierna. La entrepierna con la que me he casado. Parece bastante generosa, aunque nunca se sabe. Me pregunto…

No. Ésa no es la cuestión ahora.

—Lo que tendrian que hacer ustedes dos es practicar sexo —continúa Bree en medio del incómodo silencio que se ha creado, y hace un globo con su chicle—. Percibir el olor acre de los fluidos…

—¡Bree! —la corta en seco mamá—. ¡Cariño! ¡Ya está bien!

—¡Yo sólo digo que es el tratamiento para la amnesia que nos ofrece la propia naturaleza!

—Bueno —murmura Mike, bajando el brazo—. ¡No es que haya sido un gran éxito!

—No.

Quizá Bree tenga razón. Quizá deberíamos acostarnos. Miro a Mike con el rabillo del ojo. Estoy segura de que está pensando lo mismo.

—No pasa nada. Son sólo los primeros días —dice con una sonrisa mientras cierra el álbum, aunque percibo su decepción en la voz.

—¿Y si no recupero la memoria? —pregunto echando un vistazo alrededor—. ¿Y si se han perdido para siempre todos esos recuerdos y ya no puedo recobrarlos?

Mientras examino sus rostros preocupados, me siento de repente indefensa y vulnerable. Como cuando se me estropeó el ordenador y perdí todos mis e-mails. Igual, sólo que un millón de veces peor. El técnico no paraba de decirme que tendría que haber hecho una copia de seguridad. Pero ¿cómo haces una copia de tu cerebro?

.

.

.

A mediodía, me examina un neuropsicólogo. Un tipo simpático con tejanos. Se llama Neil. Me siento ante una mesa para hacer unos tests, y debo decir que lo hago bastante bien. De una lista de veinte palabras consigo recordar casi todas; también recuerdo bien un relato y hago un dibujo de memoria.

—Funcionas a la perfección, Bella —me dice Neil tras revisar el último test—. Tus facultades están intactas, tu memoria a corto plazo es impecable, dadas las circunstancias, y no padeces problemas cognitivos… Pero sufres una amnesia retrógrada focalizada muy severa. Un caso insólito, ¿sabes?

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Tiene que ver con el modo en que te golpeaste la cabeza. —Se inclina hacia delante, traza en su bloc la silueta de una cabeza y empieza a dibujar dentro un cerebro—. Has sufrido lo que nosotros llamamos una herida de aceleración-desaceleración. Al golpear el parabrisas, tu cerebro sufrió una sacudida en el cráneo y una reducida región del mismo quedó, digamos, pellizcada. Puede que tengas dañado tu almacén de recuerdos… o tu capacidad para recuperar esos recuerdos. En tal caso, el almacén permanecería intacto, por así decirlo, pero no podrías abrir la puerta.

Le brillan los ojos como si fuera fabuloso: como si yo misma tuviera que estar emocionada con «mi caso».

—¿No puede aplicarme un electroshock? — pregunto, frustrada—. O darme otro porrazo en la cabeza, no sé.

—Me temo que no. —Parece divertido—. Contra la opinión popular, darle a un amnésico un golpe en la cabeza no sirve para que recobre la memoria. Así que no lo intentes en casa. —Se pone de pie—. Te acompaño a tu habitación.

Cuando llegamos, mamá y Bree están mirando aún el DVD mientras Mike habla por teléfono. Termina su conversación de inmediato y cierra el móvil con un chasquido.

—¿Qué tal ha ido?

—¿Qué has recordado, cariño? —pregunta mamá, sin dejar de mirar la tele.

—Nada.

—En cuanto Bella regrese a su ambiente familiar, es probable que vaya recobrando la memoria de un modo natural —dice Neil con tono tranquilizador—. Aunque puede llevar su tiempo.

—Muy bien. —Mike asiente con seriedad—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Bueno. —Neil hojea sus notas—. Físicamente ya estás en forma, Bella. Yo diría que mañana podemos darte de alta. Te citaré para dentro de un mes. Lo mejor hasta entonces es que estés en casa. —Sonríe—. Seguro que es donde quieres estar.

—¡Sí! —exclamo tras una pausa—. En casa. Genial.

Mientras pronuncio estas palabras, me doy cuenta de que no sé qué quiero decir exactamente con «casa». Mi casa era el piso de Balham. Y ya no lo tengo.

—¿Cuál es tu dirección? —pregunta, sacando un bolígrafo.

—Eh… esto…

—Yo se la anoto —le dice Mike, solícito, tomando el bolígrafo. Es demencial. Ni siquiera sé dónde vivo. Como esas ancianitas desorientadas.

—Buena suerte, Bella. —Neil mira a Mike y mamá—. Ustedes pueden ayudarla dándole toda la información posible sobre su vida. Anótenlo todo. Llévenla a los sitios donde ha estado. Si hay problemas, me llaman.

Se cierra la puerta y se hace un silencio, sólo perturbado por la cháchara de la tele. Mamá y Mike se miran. Si tuviera tendencia a ver conspiraciones, diría que andan tramando algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Cielo, tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando antes de cómo… —vacila un momento— afrontar tu libertad, por así decirlo.

«¡Afrontar mi libertad!» Ni que fuera una psicópata peligrosa a punto de salir de la cárcel.

—Estamos en una situación un poco rara —prosigue—. Obviamente, a mí me llenaría de felicidad que quisieras venir a casa y reanudar tu vida sin más. Pero soy consciente de que podría resultarte incómodo. Al fin y al cabo… no me conoces.

—No. —Me muerdo el labio—. La verdad es que no.

—Le he dicho a Mike que te acogeré en casa encantada para que pases conmigo una temporadita —interviene mamá—. Desde luego, habrá ciertas molestias y tendrás que compartir el mismo espacio con Jake y Florian, pero son buenos perros…

—Esa habitación apesta —dice Bree.

—No es verdad —replica mamá, ofendida—. El chico de la constructora dijo que era sólo una cuestión de la madera seca o no sé qué…

—Putrefacción seca —apunta Bree, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla—. Y apesta.

Mamá parpadea, disgustada. Mike se me acerca con aire preocupado.

—Bella, no creas que voy a ofenderme. Comprendo lo difícil que tiene que resultarte esta situación. Soy un extraño para ti, por el amor de Dios. —Abre los brazos con impotencia—. ¿Por qué demonios ibas a querer venir conmigo?

Me toca responder a mí, pero me he distraído con una imagen de la tele. Mike y yo aparecemos en una lancha motora. A saber dónde estábamos, pero el sol brilla y el mar es azul. Los dos vamos con gafas oscuras. Mike me sonríe mientras conduce la lancha y la verdad es que tenemos tanto glamur como dos personajes de una película de James Bond.

No puedo quitar la vista de la pantalla, me tiene hipnotizada. «Yo quiero vivir así —oigo en mi interior—. Es la vida que me corresponde. Me la he ganado. No voy a dejar que se me escurra entre los dedos.»

—Lo último que querría es ser un obstáculo en tu recuperación —continúa Mike—. Decidas lo que decidas, lo comprenderé.

—Sí, bien. —Doy un trago de agua, intento ganar tiempo—. Voy… a pensarlo unos minutos.

Bueno. Vamos a aclarar mis opciones:

1. Una habitación putrefacta en Kent que habré de compartir con dos perros whippet.

2. Un loft palaciego en Kensington con mi atractivo esposo, que sabe pilotar una lancha motora.

—¿Sabes, Mike? —digo lentamente, midiendo mis palabras—. Creo que debería irme a vivir contigo.

—¿En serio? —Su rostro se ilumina, pero puede verse que está estupefacto.

—Eres mi marido. Debo estar contigo.

—Pero no te acuerdas de mí —contesta, vacilante—. No me conoces.

—¡Tendré que conocerte otra vez! —insisto, cada vez más entusiasmada—. Es indudable que la mejor manera de recordar mi vida es viviéndola. Tú puedes hablarme de ti, de mí, de nuestro matrimonio… ¡Puedo descubrirlo todo de nuevo! El médico dijo que las circunstancias conocidas serían de gran ayuda. Estimularán mi sistema de recuperación de archivos…

Estoy cada vez más decidida. Si, no sé nada de mi marido ni de mi vida. Pero la cuestión es que me he casado con un multimillonario que está cañón, que me quiere, que posee un enorme ático y me compra rosas marrón. ¿Voy a tirarlo todo por la borda por el simple detalle de que no lo recuerdo?

Todo el mundo tiene que esforzarse de un modo u otro en su matrimonio. Yo tendré que concentrarme sobre todo en el apartado de recuerda-a-tu-marido.

—Mike, quiero ir a casa contigo, de verdad —le digo con toda la sinceridad posible—. Estoy segura de que formamos un matrimonio lleno de amor. Podemos conseguirlo.

—Sería maravilloso que volvieras. —Aún parece inquieto—. Pero no te sientas obligada…

—¡No me siento obligada! Lo hago porque… es lo que me parece más acertado.

—A mí me parece una gran idea —interviene mamá.

—Pues ya está—digo—. Decidido.

—Evidentemente, no querrás… —Mike titubea, incómodo—. Quiero decir… yo ocuparé la suite de invitados.

—Te lo agradecería —respondo, imitando su tono formal—. Gracias, Mike.

—Bueno, si estás segura… —Su rostro se ha iluminado—. Hagámoslo como es debido, ¿no?

Echa un vistazo a los anillos, que siguen sobre la cajonera, y parece consultarme con la mirada.

—¡Sí, venga! —asiento entusiasmada.

Coge los anillos y extiendo la mano con timidez. Observo, paralizada, cómo me los desliza en el dedo. Primero la alianza; luego el enorme diamante solitario. Se hace un silencio mientras contemplo mi mano.

«Joder, este diamante es grandioso.»

—¿Te van bien, Bella? —pregunta Mike—. ¿No te molestan?

—¡Me van de fábula! De veras. Perfectos.

Sonrío abiertamente mientras vuelvo la mano a uno y otro lado. Tengo la sensación de que deberían tirarnos confeti o tocar la marcha nupcial. Hace dos noches estaba de plantón en una disco infecta… ¡y ahora estoy casada!

* * *

**N.A:** Bree me encanta.

Edward está a dos capítulos de hacer su entrada triunfal, ya no falta mucho, solo este capitulo y otro mas sin él. ¿Podrán esperar?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Tiene que ser el karma.

Debo de haber sido increíblemente buena en una vida anterior. Habré rescatado niños de un incendio o entregado mi vida a los leprosos o inventado la rueda. Es la única explicación que se me ocurre a que me haya tocado esta vida de ensueño.

Aquí estoy, volando junto al Támesis con mi apuesto marido a bordo de su Mercedes descapotable.

Digo «volando» pero, en realidad, vamos a cuarenta por hora. Mike se muestra muy solícito y no para de decir que comprende lo difícil que debe de resultarme volver a subir a un coche. A mí me da lástima decirle la verdad. O sea, que estoy la mar de bien. No recuerdo el accidente. Es como una historia que me hubieran contado de otra persona. El tipo de historia ante la que asientes con educación, mientras dices: «Sí, qué espanto», aunque en realidad ya has dejado de escuchar hace rato.

Yo no paro de echarme miradas incrédulas a mí misma. Llevo unos tejanos pirata dos tallas más pequeños de los que solía usar. Y un top Miu Miu, que es una de esas marcas que hasta ahora sólo conocía por las revistas. Mike me ha traído una bolsa llena de cosas para que eligiera y era todo tan pijo que apenas me atrevía a tocarlo, no digamos ya a ponérmelo.

En el asiento trasero van todos los ramos y regalos que tenía en la habitación, incluida una cesta gigantesca de fruta tropical que me enviaron de Alfombras Deller. Había una tarjeta de una tal Emily diciéndome que me enviaría las actas de la última reunión de la directiva, para que las leyera en un rato libre, y que esperaba que me encontrase mejor. Y luego firmaba: «Emily Young, ayudante de Bella Swan.»

O sea, que ahora tengo mi propia ayudante. Y asisto a las reuniones de dirección. ¡Yo!

Los cortes y morados han mejorado mucho y ya me han quitado la grapa de la cabeza. Tengo el pelo recién lavado y la dentadura tan impecable como una actriz de cine. ¡No puedo parar de sonreír ante cada superficie brillante que se me pone delante! No puedo parar de sonreír. En general.

Quizá fui Juana de Arco en una vida anterior y me torturaron hasta la muerte. O fui ese chico del Titanic. Sí. Me ahogué en un mar gélido y cruel, no conseguí nunca a Kate Winslet, y ésta es ahora mi recompensa. Lo que está claro es que a nadie le regalan una vida perfecta sin un buen motivo. Eso no ocurre nunca, sencillamente.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —Mike pone un momento la mano sobre la mía. El viento le alborota el pelo rizado y el sol reluce en sus carísimas gafas de sol. Tiene todo el aspecto del tipo que la gente de Mercedes querría que condujera siempre sus coches (no como esos viejos con aire de playboy caducado).

—¡Sí! —le devuelvo la sonrisa—. Me siento de fábula.

Soy Cenicienta. No, mejor que Cenicienta, porque ella sólo consiguió al príncipe, ¿no? Yo soy Cenicienta con una dentadura de película y un trabajo genial.

Mike señala a la izquierda.

—Ya llegamos. —Se mete por una entrada con dos pilares majestuosos, pasa de largo frente a un portero metido en una garita y detiene el coche en una plaza del aparcamiento—. Ven a ver nuestra casa.

.

.

.

Ya se sabe que algunas cosas, después de tanta propaganda, son una completa decepción cuando por fin las consigues. Como cuando ahorras durante meses para ir a un restaurante carísimo y te encuentras con unos camareros muy estirados, por no decir bordes, con unas mesitas minúsculas y un pudín lleno de adornos con un sabor revenido.

Bueno, pues con mi nueva casa ocurre exactamente lo contrario. Es muchísimo mejor de lo que imaginaba. Deambulo sobrecogida por su interior. Es enorme, luminosa, con vistas al río, un kilométrico sofá crema en forma de L y una barra de granito negro para las bebidas que es lo más chulo que he visto en mi vida. La ducha es una habitación entera revestida de mármol donde cabrían fácilmente cinco personas.

—¿Recuerdas algo? —pregunta Mike, observándome atentamente—. ¿No se te remueve nada por dentro?

—No. Pero esto es impresionante.

Tendríamos que montar unas fiestas increíbles en este sitio. Ya me imagino a Rosalie, Alice y Jessica acodadas en la barra, con tragos de tequila a porrillo y la música atronando desde los altavoces. Me detengo un momento junto al sofá y paso la mano por su tela suntuosa. Es tan impecable y mullida que no creo que me atreva a sentarme aquí. Quizá tendré que simularlo y quedarme suspendida a unos centímetros. Un ejercicio buenísimo para los glúteos.

—¡Este sofá es increíble! —digo—. Debe de haber costado un pastón.

Mike asiente.

—Diez mil libras.

¡Madre mía! Retiro la mano como si me quemara. ¿Cómo es posible que un sofá cueste tanto? ¿Está relleno de caviar o qué? Me alejo, dando gracias a Dios por no haber puesto mis posaderas encima. Nota mental: no se te ocurra beber vino tinto ni comer pizza encima, ni acercarte demasiado a esa pasada de sofá.

—Me encanta este… eh… aplique. —Señalo una pieza de metal ondulada.

—Es un radiador —me dice Mike con una sonrisa.

—Ah, vale —respondo, confusa—. Yo creía que el radiador era aquello. —Me refiero a un anticuado radiador de hierro que han pintado de negro y colgado de la pared.

—Eso es una obra de arte —me corrige Mike—. Es de Hector James-John. Desintegración en cascada.

Me acerco, ladeo la cabeza y lo examino junto a Mike con una mirada que, espero, parezca inteligente y «entendida».

Desintegración en cascada. Un radiador negro. Vacío total, ni idea.

—Es tan… estructural —aventuro.

—Tuvimos suerte de conseguirlo —dice Mike, asintiendo—. Solemos invertir en alguna pieza de arte no figurativo cada ocho meses. Hay espacio de sobras en el loft. Y tiene que ver también con la cartera de valores —añade encogiéndose de hombros, como si la cosa estuviera muy clara.

—¡Claro! Yo también habría dicho que ese aspecto… que la cartera… sería… desde luego… —Me aclaro la garganta y doy media vuelta.

Cierra el pico, Bella. No tienes ni idea de arte moderno ni de carteras ni de lo que significa ser rico. Y se te nota a la legua.

Me alejo del radiador artístico y examino una pantalla gigante que ocupa casi toda la pared opuesta. Hay otra pantalla en el otro extremo, junto a la mesa, y también he visto una en el dormitorio. A Mike le gusta la tele, por lo visto.

—¿Qué te apetece? —me dice—. Prueba esto. —Coge un mando a distancia y apunta a la pantalla. De repente veo un incendio enorme que lo devora todo y chisporrotea ante mis narices.

—¡Uau!

—O esto —dice Mike, y la pantalla muestra un pez de brillantes colores tropicales deslizándose entre una fronda de algas—. Es lo último en tecnología de pantallas domésticas —me explica con orgullo—. Es arte, entretenimiento, comunicación. Puedes enviar un e-mail desde aquí, o escuchar música, leer libros… Tengo miles de obras literarias cargadas en el sistema. Incluso puedes tener una mascota virtual.

—¿Una mascota? —No puedo quitar los ojos de la pantalla, tan deslumbrada me he quedado.

—Tenemos una cada uno —añade con una sonrisa—. Ésta es la mía, Titán. —Acciona el mando y en la pantalla aparece una enorme araña rayada, que se pasea por una caja de cristal.

—¡Dios mío! —Retrocedo asqueada. Nunca me han entusiasmado las arañas y ésta debe de medir tres metros de altura. Se le ven los pelitos de las patas repulsivas. ¡Se le ve la cara!—. ¿Podrías apagarlo, por favor?

—¿Qué sucede? —Me mira sorprendido—. Te la enseñé la primera vez que viniste aquí y entonces te pareció adorable.

Genial. Era nuestra primera cita, dije que me gustaba por pura educación y ahora he de aguantarme.

—¿Sabes qué pasa? —le digo, tratando de no mirar a ese bicharraco—. A lo mejor el golpe me ha hecho desarrollar una fobia a las arañas. —Hago lo posible para sonar muy enterada sobre la materia, como si se lo hubiera oído al médico.

—Tal vez. —Mike frunce el entrecejo y parece a punto de ponerle objeciones a mi teoría.

—¿Yo también tengo mascota? —pregunto para distraerlo—. ¿Qué es?

—Ahí está —dice accionando el mando—. Se llama Arthur. —Y aparece en la pantalla un gatito blanco y mullido. Doy un gritito de alegría.

—¡Es monísimo! —Miro cómo juega con un ovillo, que va dando tumbos a cada empujón—. ¿Crece? ¿Será un gato grande?

—No. —Mike sonríe—. Seguirá siendo un gatito. Toda tu vida, si quieres. Tienen una capacidad vital de cien mil años.

—Ah, vale —murmuro tras una pausa. Menuda extravagancia, por favor. Un gatito virtual de cien mil años.

Suena el teléfono de Mike. Él responde y luego acciona el mando y vuelve a poner en la pantalla el pez tropical.

—Cielo, ha llegado mi chófer. Ya te he dicho que tengo que pasarme un momento por la oficina. Pero Lauren viene de camino y te hará compañía. Y si necesitas algo entretanto, me llamas. O puedes enviarme un e-mail a través del sistema. —Me da un cacharro rectangular blanco con una pantallita—. Éste es tu mando. Controla la calefacción, el aire acondicionado, la luz, las puertas, los postigos… Es un edificio inteligente. Aunque, en principio, no deberías necesitarlo. Está todo programado.

—¿Tenemos una casa con mando a distancia? —Estoy a punto de echarme a reír.

—¡Es parte del estilo loft! —Vuelve a hacerme aquel gesto con las dos manos en paralelo y yo asiento, procurando no demostrar lo abrumada que estoy.

Lo observo mientras se pone la chaqueta.

—¿Y esta Lauren… de dónde sale?

—Es la esposa de Tyler, mi socio. Vosotras dos siempre os lo pasáis bomba.

—¿Sale conmigo y con las chicas de la oficina? ¿Salimos todas juntas?

—¿Con quién?

No parece saber de qué hablo. Quizá es de esos tipos que no están al tanto de la vida social de su esposa.

—No importa —añado rápidamente—. Ya lo averiguaré.

—Gianna también vendrá luego. Nuestra ama de llaves. Ella te ayudará a resolver cualquier problema. —Se acerca, vacila y me coge la mano. Tiene la piel suave e inmaculada incluso de tan cerca, y percibo la maravillosa fragancia a sándalo de su loción de afeitado.

—Gracias, Mike. —Le aprieto la mano—. Te lo agradezco de veras.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, querida —dice con cierta brusquedad. Retira la mano, va hacia la puerta y desaparece.

Me quedo sola. Sola en mi hogar conyugal. Mientras examino otra vez todo el espacio gigantesco que me rodea (ahora me fijo en la mesita de café de metacrilato, las sillas de cuero, los libros de arte…), me doy cuenta de que apenas hay indicios de mí misma. Ni tazas de cerámica de color chillón ni luces de fantasía ni pilas de libros de bolsillo.

Todavía. Seguramente queríamos empezar de nuevo y elegirlo todo entre los dos. Y lo más probable es que recibiéramos en nuestra boda montones de regalos increíbles. Esos floreros de cristal azul de la repisa de la chimenea tienen toda la pinta de costar una fortuna.

Deambulo lentamente hacia los enormes ventanales y escudriño la calle, que se extiende a mis pies. No me llega ningún sonido ni corriente de aire ni nada. Observo a un hombre con un paquete que se mete en un taxi y a una mujer que forcejea con la correa de su perro. Saco mi móvil y empiezo a escribirle un mensaje a Rosalie. Tengo que hablar con ella como sea. Le diré que se pase por aquí más tarde, nos acurrucaremos las dos en el sofá y me pondrá al corriente de mi vida, empezando por Mike. No puedo reprimir una sonrisa mientras aprieto los botones.

_¡Hola! Otra vez en casa, ¡llámame! Me muero por verte._

_Besos. Bella_.

Mando el mismo texto a Alice y Jessica. Luego guardo el teléfono y giro sobre mí misma mientras el parquet reluciente rechina bajo mis talones. He procurado adoptar un aire despreocupado delante de Mike, pero ahora que estoy sola siento un acceso de euforia recorriéndolo todo. Nunca pensé que llegaría a vivir en un sitio como éste. Nunca.

Una risa repentina me sube a los labios, burbujeante. Es que es una locura. Yo… ¡en este sitio!

Doy otra vuelta y empiezo a girar con los brazos extendidos, riéndome como una loca. Yo, Bella Swan, viviendo en este palacio de control remoto, ¡el último grito, vamos!

Perdón, Bella Newton.

Este pensamiento me provoca una risita incontrolable. Por no saber, ni siquiera sabía mi nombre cuando desperté. ¿Y si hubiera sido Tonta-del-Culo? ¿Qué habría hecho entonces? «Lo siento, Mike, pareces un chico estupendo, pero por nada del mundo…»

¡Catacrac!

El ruido de cristales interrumpe mis pensamientos. Paro de dar vueltas, aterrorizada. Sin darme cuenta, le he dado con la mano a un leopardo de cristal que saltaba por el aire en un expositor de la pared. Ahora yace en el suelo partido en dos.

Acabo de romper un adorno de valor incalculable y sólo llevo tres minutos sola.

Mierda.

Me agacho y examino el trozo más grande, el de la cola. Le ha quedado un borde dentado muy feo y hay varias astillas de cristal por el suelo. Esto no tiene arreglo.

Enloquezco de pánico. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Y si valía diez mil pavos como el sofá? ¿Y si es un preciado recuerdo de familia? ¿En qué estaría yo pensando, dando vueltas como una tonta?

Con mucho cuidado, recojo primero un trozo y luego el otro. Tengo que barrer las astillas y entonces…

Me interrumpe un pitido electrónico y doy un respingo. La pantalla gigante del otro lado se ha puesto azul y tiene un mensaje en mayúsculas verdes.

_«Hola Bella - ¿Cómo te va?»_

¡Joder! Puede verme, está mirándome. ¡El Gran Hermano!

Del susto, me pongo de pie y meto los dos trozos del leopardo debajo de un cojín del sofá.

—Hola —le digo a la pantalla azul, con el corazón desbocado—. Ha sido sin querer, un accidente…

Silencio. La pantalla no se mueve ni reacciona.

—¿Mike?

Nada.

Vale, quizá no pueda verme, a fín de cuentas. Debe de estar tecleando desde el coche. Me acerco de puntillas a la pantalla y descubro un teclado adosado a la pared. Al lado hay un diminuto ratón plateado. Hago clic en respuesta y tecleo despacio: «Bien, gracias.»

Podría dejar la cosa ahí. Y encontrar el modo de arreglar el leopardo… o de reemplazarlo…

No, venga. No puedo empezar mi nuevo matrimonio ocultándole secretos a mi marido. He de ser valiente y confesar mi culpa. «Roto leopardo de cristal sin querer —tecleo—. Siento mucho. Confío no sea irremplazable.»

Pulso enviar y empiezo a pasearme arriba y abajo mientras espero la respuesta, diciéndome a mí misma que no debo preocuparme. Quiero decir, tampoco sé con seguridad si es de incalculable valor. Quizá lo ganamos en una rifa. Quizá era mío y Mike siempre lo encontró espantoso. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Me desplomo en una silla, abrumada por lo poco que sé de mi propia vida. Si hubiera sabido que iba a darme un ataque de amnesia, me habría escrito una nota a mí misma. Me habría dejado unas cuantas pistas. «Cuidado con el leopardo de cristal, vale una fortuna. Posdata: Te gustan las arañas.»

Otro pitido en la pantalla. Contengo la respiración y levanto la vista.

_«¡Claro que no es irremplazable! No te preocupes.»_

Siento un alivio brutal. No hay problema.

«¡Gracias! —tecleo sonriendo—. No romperé nada más. ¡Lo prometo!»

No puedo creer que haya reaccionado de una manera tan exagerada. No puedo creer que haya escondido los trozos debajo de un cojín. ¿Acaso tengo cinco años? Ésta es mi casa. Soy una mujer hecha y derecha. Una mujer casada. Y he de empezar a comportarme como tal. Todavía sonriendo, levanto el cojín… y me quedo petrificada.

Joder.

Los cristales han desgarrado el maldito sofá. Habré pillado la tela al meter con tanta prisa los trozos bajo el cojín. Y ahora la lujosa superficie crema está toda rasgada.

El sofá de diez mil libras.

Levanto la vista instintivamente hacia la pantalla pero desvío la mirada, muerta de miedo. No puedo decirle a Mike que además he arruinado el sofá. No puedo.

Está bien. Lo que haré es… no decírselo hoy. Lo dejaré para un momento mejor. Aturdida, arreglo los cojines otra vez para cubrir el estropicio. Ya está. Como nuevo. La gente no mira debajo de los cojines, ¿no?

Cojo los trozos del leopardo y me voy a la cocina, toda reluciente con sus armarios lacados de gris y sus suelos de goma. Encuentro un rollo de papel de cocina, envuelvo el leopardo, consigo localizar el cubo tras una serie de puertas aerodinámicas y tiro los trozos. Vale. Ya está. No voy a destrozar nada más.

Suena un timbre por todo el apartamento y me incorporo, más animada. Debe de ser Lauren, mi nueva mejor amiga. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerla.

.

.

.

Lauren resulta incluso más flacucha de lo que parecía en el DVD de la boda. Va con unos pantalones negros pirata, un jersey de pico de cachemir rosa y unas grandiosas gafas de sol de Chanel montadas sobre su pelo rubio. En cuanto abro la puerta, da un gritito y deja caer la bolsa de Jo Malone que lleva en la mano.

—Dios mío, Bella —exclama consternada—. Mira tu pobre cara.

—¡Estoy bien! —digo para tranquilizarla—. Tendrías que haberme visto hace seis días. Llevaba una grapa de plástico en la cabeza.

—Pobrecita. ¡Qué pesadilla! —Recoge la bolsa y me besa en ambas mejillas—. Habría venido antes, pero sabes bien lo que tuve que esperar para conseguir esa reserva en el Cheriton Spa.

—Pasa. —Le indico la cocina con un gesto—. ¿Quieres un café?

—Encanto… —Me mira perpleja—. Yo no tomo café. El doctor André me lo prohibió, ya lo sabes.

—Ah, ya. —Hago una pausa—. La cuestión es… que no me acuerdo. Tengo amnesia.

Lauren me mira de un modo educado e inexpresivo. ¿Lo sabrá ya? ¿Se lo habrá dicho Mike?

—No recuerdo nada de los últimos tres años. —Segundo intento—. Me golpeé la cabeza y se me ha borrado todo de la memoria.

—Ay, Dios. —Se lleva las manos a la boca—. Mike no paraba de hablar de amnesia y de que no ibas a reconocerme. ¡Pensaba que era una broma!

Me dan ganas de reírme de su expresión horrorizada.

—Pues no lo era. Para mí… eres una extraña.

—¿Una extraña? —Parece herida.

—Mike también —me apresuro a añadir—. Me desperté y no sabía quién era. Todavía no lo sé, en realidad.

Se hace un breve silencio mientras Lauren procesa esta información. Finalmente, abre los ojos como platos, hincha las mejillas y se muerde el labio.

—Dios mío. ¡Es una pesadilla!

—No reconozco este lugar —digo abriendo los brazos—. Mi propia casa. Ni sé cómo es mi vida. Si pudieras echarme una mano o… contarme algunas cosas…

—Por supuesto. Vamos a sentarnos. —Entra en la cocina, deja la bolsa de Jo Malone encima del mármol y se sienta frente a una mesa ultramoderna de acero. Yo la imito mientras me pregunto si fui yo misma o fue Mike quien eligió esta mesa, o si la elegimos entre los dos.

Levanto la vista y me encuentro con sus ojos fijos en mí. Sonríe, pero veo que está alucinando.

—Ya lo sé —digo—. Es una situación extraña.

—¿Es permanente?

—Al parecer podría recobrar la memoria, pero nadie lo sabe con certeza. Ni cuándo. Ni hasta qué punto.

—Y aparte de eso, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien, salvo que tengo una mano algo más lenta. —Alzo la mano izquierda—. He de hacer unos ejercicios. —Flexiono la mano tal como me ha enseñado a hacer el fisioterapeuta y Lauren me observa con horrorizada fascinación. Como si se le fueran a salir los ojos de las órbitas.

—Qué pesadilla —susurra.

—El problema es que no sé nada de mi vida desde dos mil cuatro. Tengo un gran agujero negro. Los médicos dicen que debo hablar con mis amigos y tratar de hacerme una idea general, y que tal vez así se desencadenará algún recuerdo.

—Claro. Déjame que te ponga al día. ¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunta, echándose hacia delante.

—Bueno. —Medito un instante—. ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

—Fue hace unos dos años y medio. —Parece concentrarse—. En una fiesta. Mike me dijo: «Ésta es Bella.» Y yo dije: «Hola.» ¡Así fue como nos conocimos! —concluye con una sonrisa radiante.

—Ya. —Me encojo de hombros, como disculpándome—. No lo recuerdo.

—Fue en casa de Trudy Swinson. Ya sabes, la que era azafata de vuelo y conoció a Adrian en un viaje a Nueva York. Todo el mundo dice que fue por él en cuanto vio su American Express negra… —Su voz se va apagando, como si sólo ahora empezara a darse cuenta de la enormidad de la situación—. Entonces… ¿no recuerdas ningún cotilleo?

—La verdad es que no.

—¡Dios mío! —Suelta un resoplido—. Tengo que ponerte al corriente de muchísimas cosas. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Vamos a ver. Estoy yo —saca un bolígrafo del bolso y empieza a escribir— y mi marido Tyler, y la mala pécora de su ex, Davina. Espera a que te hable de ella y verás lo que es bueno. Y también están Jenna y Petey…

—¿Salimos alguna vez con mis otras amigas? —la interrumpo—. ¿Con Rosalie y Alice? ¿O Jessica? ¿Las conoces?

—Alice. Alice. —Se da unos golpecitos en los dientes con el bolígrafo y arruga el entrecejo, pensativa—. ¿Esa francesa encantadora del gimnasio?

—No, Alice: mi amiga del trabajo. Y Rosalie. Debo de haberte hablado de ellas, seguro. Hemos sido amigas toda la vida… Salimos cada viernes…

Rosalie me mira imperturbable.

—La verdad, encanto, es que nunca me has hablado de ellas. Por lo que sé, tú no te relacionas con la gente del trabajo.

—¡Pero si es lo más divertido! Ir a las discotecas, bien emperifolladas, y ponernos ciegas de cócteles…

Lauren se echa a reír.

—Bella, yo nunca te he visto tomarte un cóctel. Tú y Mike estáis completamente metidos en el rollo del vino.

—¿Del vino? No puede ser. Yo lo único que sé del vino es que me atonta.

—Pareces un poco confusa —dice, inquieta—. Te he bombardeado con demasiada información. Olvidemos por ahora los cotilleos. —Aparta el papel donde ha ido escribiendo una serie de nombres y, al lado de cada uno, «encanto» o «mala pécora»—. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

—Hagamos lo que solemos hacer cuando estamos juntas.

—¡De acuerdo! —Reflexiona un instante y se le ilumina la cara—. Deberíamos ir al gimnasio.

—El gimnasio —repito, procurando mostrar entusiasmo—. Claro… ¿Voy mucho al gimnasio?

—Cielo, ¡eres una adicta! Corres una hora cada día a las seis de la mañana.

¿A las seis? Yo no corro a ninguna hora. Te acaban doliendo las piernas y, además, se te bambolean todo el rato las tetas. Una vez participé en una carrera benéfica con Rosalie y Alice; era sólo un kilómetro y por poco me muero. Aunque al menos quedé mejor que Rosalie, porque ella a los dos minutos dejó de correr y siguió caminando el resto del circuito mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Para colmo, tuvo una trifulca con los organizadores y le prohibieron volver a participar en futuras campañas contra el cáncer.

—Pero no te apures. Hoy haremos una sesión suavecita —me dice para tranquilizarme—. Un masaje, por ejemplo, o una deliciosa clase de estiramientos. ¡Coge tu ropa deportiva y vamos!

—¡Vale! —Me levanto enérgicamente y camino dos pasos, pero me detengo—. Verás, me resulta un poquito embarazoso… pero el caso es que no sé dónde está mi ropa. Los armarios de nuestro dormitorio están llenos de trajes de Mike. No he visto nada mío.

Rosalie parece del todo pasmada.

—¿Que no sabes dónde está tu ropa? —De repente se le saltan las lágrimas de sus grandes ojos azules y empieza a abanicarse con una mano—. Perdona—dice tragando saliva—. Pero me estoy dando cuenta ahora de lo espeluznante que ha de resultarte todo esto. ¡Que se te haya olvidado incluso tu guardarropa! —Respira hondo para serenarse y me aprieta la mano—. Ven conmigo, cariño. Yo te lo enseño.

.

.

.

Vale. No podía encontrar mi ropa porque no está en un armario, sino en una habitación aparte, tras una puerta disimulada con un espejo. Y el motivo de que se necesite una habitación aparte es la cantidad inaudita de cosas que tengo.

Sólo de mirar esos percheros me mareo. Nunca había visto tal cantidad de ropa. Quiero decir, fuera de una tienda. Blusas blancas almidonadas, pantalones negros de corte impecable, vestidos en todos los matices desde el beige al marrón. Vestidos de gasa de noche. Medias enrolladas en un cajón especial. Braguitas de seda dobladas con etiqueta de La Perla. No hay nada que no parezca nuevo e inmaculado. Ni tejanos holgados, ni camisetas desaliñadas, ni viejos pijamas a los que has tomado cariño.

Paso la mano por una hilera de chaquetas, todas prácticamente idénticas salvo por los botones. No puedo creer que me haya gastado tanto dinero en ropa y que toda sea en distintas versiones del beige.

—¿Qué me dices? —Rosalie me mira con ojos chispeantes.

—¡Alucinante!

—Ann tiene un ojo increíble —apunta—. Es tu asistente de compras.

—¿Tengo una asistente de compras?

—Sólo para las piezas principales de la temporada. —Saca un vestido azul marino con tirantes espagueti y unos volantitos diminutos—. Mira, éste es el vestido que llevabas cuando nos conocimos. Recuerdo que pensé: «Ah, es la chica por la que Mike está colado.» ¡Fue la comidilla de la fiesta! Y permíteme que te lo diga, Bella: un montón de chicas se llevaron un buen disgusto cuando os casasteis… —Alarga la mano hacia un vestido largo negro—. Éste es el que llevaste en mi velada de misterio criminal. —Me lo pega al cuerpo—. Con una estola de piel y unas perlas… ¿no te acuerdas?

—No mucho.

—¿Y qué me dices de este Catherine Walker? De éste tienes que acordarte… O de tu Roland Mouret… —Va sacando un vestido tras otro, pero ninguno me resulta remotamente conocido. Llega a una funda de color claro y se detiene con un gritito—. ¡Tu vestido de boda! —Muy despacio, casi con veneración, abre la cremallera y saca el sedoso vestido blanco de tubo que vi en el DVD—. ¿No te vienen todos los recuerdos de golpe?

Miro el vestido y hago un esfuerzo para que mi memoria responda… pero nada.

—Ay, Dios. —Se lleva de pronto una mano a la boca—. ¡Tú y Mike tendríais que renovar vuestros votos! Yo me encargaré de organizarlo. Podríamos montar una fiesta de estilo japonés y tú llevarías un kimono…

—Quizá —la interrumpo—. Es pronto aún. Ya lo pensaré.

—Umm. —Lauren parece defraudada mientras guarda otra vez el vestido de boda. Luego se le enciende una bombilla—. Prueba con los zapatos. Tienes que acordarte de tus zapatos.

Me lleva al otro lado de la habitación y abre de par en par el armario. Yo me quedo turulata ante semejante muestrario de calzado. Todos ordenados, la mayoría de tacón alto. ¿Qué narices hago yo con zapatos de tacón?

—Es increíble —digo, volviéndome hacia ella—. Yo ni siquiera sé andar con tacones. Dios sabrá para qué los he comprado.

—Claro que sabes —replica desconcertada—. Por supuesto.

Meneo la cabeza.

—Qué va. Nunca he podido llevar tacones. Me caigo, me acabo torciendo el tobillo. Camino como una idiota.

—Cariño. —Me mira con los ojos como platos—. Tú te pasas la vida con tacones. Llevabas éstos la última vez que salimos a almorzar —dice mientras saca un par de zapatos negros con tacones de aguja de diez centímetros. El tipo de zapatos que yo ni siquiera miro en un escaparate.

Las suelas están rozadas; la etiqueta de dentro se ha borrado. Alguien los ha usado.

¿Yo?

—¡Póntelos! —me anima Lauren.

Me quito los mocasines y, con cautela, introduzco los pies en los zapatos de tacón. Casi al momento, doy un traspié y tengo que agarrarme a ella.

—¿Lo ves? No sé mantener el equilibrio.

—Bella, tú sabes andar perfectamente con estos zapatos —me repite con firmeza—. Yo te he visto.

—No puedo. —Hago ademán de quitármelos, pero Rosalie me aprieta el brazo.

—¡No! No te rindas tan fácilmente, cariño. Lo tienes dentro, estoy segura. Sólo tienes que… liberarlo.

Intento dar otro paso y el tobillo se me dobla como plastilina.

—Fatal —exclamo frustrada—. No estoy hecha para esto.

—Claro que sí. ¡Prueba otra vez! Busca el punto de apoyo. —Habla como si me estuviera entrenando para los juegos olímpicos—. ¡Tú puedes, Bella!

Me tambaleo hasta el otro lado de la habitación y me agarro de una cortina.

—Nunca podré —me desespero.

—Claro que sí. No pienses. Distráete. ¡Ya sé! Cantaremos una canción. Tierra de esperanza y gloriaaa… Venga, Bella, ¡canta!

Le hago caso a regañadientes. Espero que Mike no tenga una cámara de seguridad enfocándonos.

—Y ahora camina —continúa, dándome un suave empujón—. Venga.

—Tierra de esperanza y gloriaaa… —Tratando de concentrarme en la canción, doy un paso adelante. Y luego otro. Y otro.

¡Dios del cielo! Me está saliendo. ¡Sé andar con tacones!

—¿Lo ves? —exclama ella, triunfal—. ¡Te lo he dicho! Tú eres una chica con tacones.

Llego al otro lado de la habitación, giro con toda confianza y regreso otra vez, con una sonrisa de júbilo. ¡Me siento como una modelo en la pasarela!

—¡Ya sé hacerlo! ¡Es fácil!

—Ajá… —Alza la mano y chocamos las palmas. Luego abre un cajón, me elige ropa de deporte y lo mete todo en una bolsa grande—. En marcha.

.

.

.

Vamos en el coche de Lauren. Es un Range Rover lujoso, con las iniciales de su nombre en la matrícula y el asiento trasero lleno de bolsas de diseño tiradas de cualquier manera.

—¿Y tú a qué te dedicas? —le pregunto mientras serpentea entre dos carriles.

—Hago un montón de trabajo voluntario —contesta muy seria.

—Wow. —Me siento un poquito avergonzada. A mí Lauren no me pega demasiado como trabajadora voluntaria, pero eso sólo demuestra que estoy llena de prejuicios—. ¿De qué tipo?

—Planificación de eventos, sobre todo.

—¿Para alguna organización benéfica?

—No, sobre todo para amigos. Ya sabes: si necesitan que les eche una mano con las flores o los regalitos de una fiesta, o lo que sea… —dice, mientras le dirige una sonrisa encantadora al conductor de un camión—. Por favor, déjeme pasar, señor conductor… ¡Gracias! —Se mete en el otro carril y le lanza un beso por el retrovisor—. Hago algunas cosillas también para la empresa —añade—. Mike es un encanto y siempre me mete en la organización de almuerzos y cosas así. ¡Mierda, ahí hay obras! —Esquiva a un grupo de coches que tocan la bocina enfurecidos y sube el volumen de la radio.

—O sea, que Mike te cae bien. —Lo digo como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque me muero por saber lo que piensa.

—Es el marido perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto. —Se detiene en un paso cebra—. El mío es un monstruo.

—¿De veras?

—Bueno, en realidad yo también lo soy. —Se vuelve hacia mí y me mira muy seria con sus ojos azules—. Los dos somos muy volubles. Es una relación de amor y odio con todas las de la ley. ¡Ya llegamos!

Sale zumbando otra vez, se mete en un parking diminuto, para junto a un Porsche y apaga el motor.

—Tú ahora no te preocupes —dice mientras me conduce hacia una doble puerta de vidrio—. Ya sé que esto te resultará difícil, pero yo me encargo de hablar… ¡Hola!

Se abre paso muy decidida hasta una elegante recepción con asientos de cuero curtido y una fuente con guijarros.

—¿Cómo están, señoras…? —La recepcionista levanta la vista y se queda boquiabierta—. ¡Bella! ¡Pobrecilla! Nos enteramos de tu accidente. ¿Ya te encuentras bien?

—Muy bien, gracias. —Esbozo una sonrisa—. Muchas gracias por las flores.

—La pobre Bella sufre amnesia —explica Lauren—. No se acuerda de este sitio. No se acuerda de nada. —Echa un vistazo alrededor, como buscando algo para ilustrarlo—. O sea que no se acuerda de esa puerta… ni de esa planta —añade señalando un helecho frondoso.

—¡Por Dios!

—Ya. —Asiente con aire solemne—. Una auténtica pesadilla. —Se vuelve hacia mí—. ¿No te trae esto recuerdos, Bella?

—Eh… no mucho.

Todo el mundo me mira emocionado. Tengo la sensación de formar parte del Circo Amnesia.

—Venga —prosigue Lauren, tomándome del brazo—. Vamos a cambiarnos. Quizá te acuerdes cuando te pongas el equipo.

Los vestuarios son los más majestuosos que he visto en mi vida, todo en madera y mosaico, con una música ambiental agradable. Me encierro en un cubículo y empiezo a ponerme las mallas y el body.

Para mi sorpresa y horror, advierto que el body termina en tanga. No puedo ponerme esto, me digo. El culo se me verá enorme.

Pero al parecer no tengo otra cosa, de modo que me lo pongo de mala gana y salgo del cubículo, tapándome los ojos. Esto puede ser un verdadero horror. Cuento hasta cinco y me obligo a echar una miradita.

Pues, la verdad, no estoy tan mal. Retiro las manos del todo y me contemplo a mí misma. Se me ve alta y delgada… distinta. Doblo un brazo, a ver qué pasa, y me sale un bíceps que nunca había visto. Lo miro estupefacta como si fuese un alien.

—Bueno, bueno. —Lauren se me acerca con una malla y un top—. Por aquí. —Me guía hasta una sala muy espaciosa, donde ya hay un montón de mujeres acicaladas tendidas sobre esterillas de yoga.

—Perdón por el retraso —dice muy seria, mirando alrededor—. Pero es que Bella sufre amnesia. No se acuerda de nada. De ninguna de vosotras.

Da la sensación de que está disfrutando.

—Hola. —Saludo tímidamente con la mano.

—Me enteré de tu accidente, Bella —dice la profesora mientras se acerca con una sonrisa compasiva. Es una mujer delgada con el pelo rubio muy cortito y unos auriculares—. Tómatelo con calma por hoy. Siéntate donde quieras. Vamos a empezar trabajando en la esterilla.

—Vale. Gracias.

—Estamos procurando estimular su memoria —interviene Lauren—. O sea que vosotras actuad todas con normalidad.

Mientras las demás alzan los brazos, busco una esterilla y me siento. La gimnasia nunca ha sido mi fuerte, lo confieso. Trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Estiro las piernas e intento tocarme la punta de los pies, aunque sé muy bien…

¡Anda! Me he tocado la punta de los pies. Es más: incluso puedo apoyar la frente en las rodillas… ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

Todavía incrédula, intento el siguiente ejercicio. ¡Y también me sale! ¡Me he vuelto flexible! Mi cuerpo adopta cada posición como si lo recordase todo, aunque yo no lo recuerde.

—Y ahora, sólo para las que se vean capaces —dice la profesora—, la posición de danza avanzada…

Con precaución, empiezo a tirar de mi tobillo… ¡Obedece! Y me pongo… la pierna sobre la cabeza. ¡Como una contorsionista! Me dan ganas de gritar: «¡Miradme, chicas!»

—No te fuerces, Bella. —La profesora me mira alarmada—. Será mejor que te lo tomes con calma. Vamos a saltarnos esta semana el spagat con las piernas abiertas.

¿Yo… haciendo un spagat? Ni hablar. Eso ya es demasiado.

.

.

.

En los vestuarios, una vez terminada la clase, estoy eufórica. Me siento frente al espejo para secarme el pelo y miro cómo va pasando de un marrón húmedo a un castaño resplandeciente.

—Aún no puedo creerlo —le repito a Lauren—. Yo siempre he sido muy patosa para estas cosas.

—Tienes una capacidad innata, cielo —dice, embadurnándose de crema hidratante—. Eres la mejor de la clase.

Yo apago el secador, me paso los dedos por el pelo y estudio mi reflejo. Por millonésima vez, los ojos se me van directamente hacia esa dentadura de anuncio y esos labios tan llenos… Mi boca no tenía este aspecto en 2004, eso seguro.

—Lauren —digo, bajando la voz—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal?

—Claro —susurra.

—¿Yo me he hecho alguna cosa? ¿En la cara? ¿Botox? ¿O…? —Bajo aún más la voz; no puedo creer que esté haciendo esta pregunta—. ¿O algo de cirugía?

—¡Cielo! —Se lleva un dedo a los labios, escandalizada—. ¡Chist!

—Pero…

—Chisssst… ¡Naturalmente que no! Todo, lo que se dice todo, es cien por cien natural —dice guiñándome un ojo. ¿Qué significa ese guiño?

—Lauren, tienes que contármelo…

Me quedo con la palabra en la boca, distraída de repente por lo que veo en el espejo. Sin pensarlo siquiera, he sacado horquillas del bote que tengo delante, me he ido recogiendo el pelo como una sonámbula y, en menos de treinta segundos, me he hecho un moño perfecto.

«¿Cómo demonios lo he hecho?»

Mientras me miro las manos como si no fuesen mías, siento una especie de histeria. ¿Qué más sabré hacer? ¿Desactivar una bomba? ¿Desnucar con el canto de la mano?

—¿Qué te pasa? —me pregunta Lauren.

—Acabo de recogerme el pelo. —Señalo el espejo—. Mira. ¿No es increíble? No había hecho esto en mi vida.

—Claro que sí. Siempre lo llevas así cuando vas a la oficina.

—Yo no lo recuerdo. Es… como si Superwoman se hubiera apoderado de mí. O algo así. Sé andar con tacones, sé hacerme un moño en el pelo y un spagat en el suelo con las piernas abiertas… ¡Me siento como la mujer perfecta! ¡No soy yo!

—¡Eres tú, cielo! —Lauren me aprieta el brazo—. Y será mejor que te acostumbres.

.

.

.

Almorzamos en un establecimiento de jugos y charlamos con un par de chicas que parecen conocerme. Luego Lauren me lleva a casa. Mientras subimos en el ascensor, me siento repentinamente exhausta.

—¡Bueno! —dice al entrar en el apartamento—. ¿Quieres que echemos otro vistazo a tu ropa? ¿A los trajes de baño?

—La verdad es que estoy agotada —le digo, disculpándome—. ¿Te importa si me voy a descansar un rato?

—Claro que no. —Me da una palmadita—. Me quedaré por si necesitas algo.

—No seas tonta. Estoy bien y luego vendrá Mike. De verdad. Gracias, Lauren. Has sido muy amable.

—¡Querida! —Me da un abrazo y recoge su bolso—. Te llamaré. ¡Cuídate!

Está a punto de salir cuando se me ocurre algo.

—¡Lauren! —la llamo—. ¿Qué le preparo a Mike para cenar?

Ella me mira atónita. Supongo que es una pregunta un poco rara, así de sopetón.

—Es que se me ha ocurrido que tú sabrías lo que le gusta —le digo riendo, medio incómoda.

—Cariño… —Pestañea—. Tú no haces la cena. Es Gianna quien la hace, tu ama de llaves. Debe de estar de compras ahora. Luego vendrá, hará la cena, preparará las camas…

—Ah, vale. ¡Claro! —Asiento rápidamente, como si ya lo supiera.

Vaya vidorra. Yo nunca he tenido una sirvienta, no digamos un ama de llaves en plan hotel de cinco estrellas.

—Bueno, pues me voy a la cama. Hasta luego.

Lauren me lanza un beso y cierra la puerta. Luego me voy a mi habitación, pintada en tono crema y recubierta de lujosa madera oscura. La cama, tapizada de ante, es enorme. Mike ha insistido en que me quede el dormitorio principal, lo cual es muy amable de su parte. A decir verdad, la habitación de invitados es bastante suntuosa también. De hecho, creo que tiene su propio Jacuzzi, o sea que no se puede quejar.

Me quito los zapatos de una patada, me deslizo bajo la funda nórdica y siento un gran relax en el acto. Ésta es la cama más cómoda que he probado en mi vida. Me remuevo un poco, deleitándome con la suavidad de las sábanas y el tacto mullido de las almohadas.

Mmmm… qué placer. Voy a cerrar los ojos y echar un pequeño…

.

.

.

Me despierta una luz tenue y un tintineo de vajilla.

—¿Querida? —dice una voz detrás de la puerta—. ¿Ya estás despierta?

Me incorporo con dificultad, restregándome los ojos.

—Eh…hola.

Se abre la puerta y entra Mike con una bandeja y una bolsa.

—Has dormido durante horas. Te traigo algo para cenar. —Se acerca, coloca la bandeja en la cama y enciende la lamparilla—. Sopa de pollo thai.

—¡Me encanta la sopa tailandesa! ¡Gracias!

Mike sonríe y me alcanza una cuchara.

—Lauren me ha dicho que habéis ido al gimnasio.

—Sí, ha sido genial. —Tomo una cucharada; la sopa es deliciosa y estoy muerta de hambre—. ¿Podrías traerme un poquito de pan?

—¿Pan? —dice, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Nunca compramos pan, cariño. Los dos seguimos una dieta sin carbohidratos.

Ah, vaya. Me había olvidado de ese detallito.

—No pasa nada. —Le sonrío y tomo otra cucharada. Creo que me adaptaré. Todo controlado.

—Lo cual me lleva a este pequeño regalito —prosigue Mike—. Bueno, dos regalitos. Éste es el primero…

Mete la mano en la bolsa y saca un cuaderno plastificado de espiral, que me entrega tras unas cuantas florituras en el aire. La portada es una fotografía en color de los dos con nuestros vestidos de boda. El título reza:

_Mike y Bella Newton: Manual Conyugal._

—El médico nos propuso que escribiéramos todos los detalles de nuestra vida juntos, ¿te acuerdas? —Parece orgulloso—. Pues yo he preparado este librito para ti. La respuesta a cualquier pregunta que te hagas sobre nuestro matrimonio y nuestra vida en común debería estar aquí.

Paso la primera página y leo un encabezamiento:

_Mike y Bella._

_Un matrimonio mejor para un mundo mejor._

—¿Tenemos un lema?

—Se me acaba de ocurrir. —Se encoge de hombros con modestia—. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Fantástico! —Ojeo el cuaderno. Entre el texto aparecen intercalados titulares, fotografías e incluso esquemas hechos a mano. Hay apartados dedicados a las vacaciones, a la familia, a la colada, a los fines de semana…

—He organizado las entradas en orden alfabético —me explica—. Y he añadido un índice. Creo que te resultará fácil de utilizar.

Paso las páginas hasta el final y le echo un vistazo al índice.

Laca - ver Tocador

Lechuga, pp. 5,23

Lenguas, p. 24

¿«Lenguas»? Busco rápidamente la página 24.

—No lo leas ahora. —Mike me cierra suavemente el cuaderno—. Necesitas comer y dormir.

Miraré «Lenguas» más tarde. Cuando se haya ido.

Termino la sopa y me vuelvo a echar con un suspiro.

—Muchas gracias, Mike. Me ha venido de fábula.

—No es ninguna molestia, querida. —Me retira la bandeja y la pone sobre la mesita. Repara en mis zapatos, que he dejado tirados por el suelo de cualquier manera—. Bella —dice con una sonrisa—, los zapatos van en el vestidor.

—Ah, perdón.

—No pasa nada. Hay mucho que aprender. —Se acerca a la cama y se lleva la mano al bolsillo—. Y éste es el otro regalito…

Saca un pequeño joyero de cuero y siento un hormigueo de incredulidad. Mi marido me da un regalo en el estuche más pijo que he tenido en las manos… Igual que en las películas.

—Quiero que tengas algo que recuerdes que yo te he regalado —dice con una sonrisa triste, y señala el joyero—. Ábrelo.

Levanto la tapa y me encuentro un diamante resplandeciente ensartado en una cadena de oro.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Es… alucinante! —balbuceo—. ¡Me encanta! ¡Muchas gracias!

Alarga una mano y me acaricia el pelo.

—Me alegro de que estés en casa, Bella.

—Y yo me alegro de estar en casa —respondo con fervor.

Lo digo casi de verdad. Quizá no pueda afirmar que me siento del todo en casa. Pero sí me siento como en un hotel de cinco estrellas, lo cual es incluso mejor. Él, con una expresión tierna, juguetea con un mechón de mi pelo.

—Mike —empiezo con timidez—. Cuando nos conocimos, ¿qué viste en mí? ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?

Una sonrisa nostálgica cruza su rostro.

—Me enamoré de ti, Bella, porque eres dinámica, porque eres eficiente. Porque ambicionas el éxito, como yo. La gente dice que somos duros, pero no es verdad. Somos profundamente competitivos, eso sí.

—Vale —digo tras una pausa.

A decir verdad, yo nunca me he considerado tan competitiva. Pero quizá sí lo soy en 2007.

—Y me enamoré de tu preciosa boca. —Me toca suavemente el labio superior—. De tus largas piernas. Y de la manera que tienes de balancear el maletín.

«Ha dicho "preciosa".»

Lo escucho sumida en un trance. Me gustaría que siguiera eternamente. Nadie me había hablado así. Nunca.

—Ahora tengo que dejarte. —Me da un beso en la frente y recoge la bandeja—. Que duermas bien. Nos vemos por la mañana.

—Hasta mañana —murmuro—. Buenas noches, Mike… Y gracias.

Cierra la puerta y me deja sola con mi collar, mi manual conyugal y una sensación de euforia. Tengo un marido de ensueño. E incluso mejor. Me ha traído a la cama una sopa thai, me ha regalado un diamante y me ha dicho que se prendó de mi modo de balancear el maletín.

Debo de haber sido Gandhi. Por lo menos.

* * *

**N.A:** 24 páginas de Word y un adelanto del próximo capítulo, ¿soy la mejor o qué?

Adelanto:

—_Sé que tuviste un accidente —dice por fin. Tiene una voz peculiar: seca e intensa. Como si cada palabra tuviera importancia—. Ya me había enterado._

—_Un momento —digo chasqueando la lengua—. Antes me has llamado por mi nombre… ¿Nos conocemos?_

_Una conmoción se apodera de su rostro. Sus ojos me examinan como si casi no pudiese creerme; como si estuviera buscando una interpretación alternativa._

—_¿No te acuerdas de mí? —pregunta por fin._

—_No —le respondo, encogiéndome de hombros—. Perdona, no es grosería, me pasa con todo el mundo. No recuerdo a ninguna de las personas que he conocido en los últimos tres años. A nadie. Ni siquiera a mi marido. ¡Era un completo desconocido para mí! ¡Mi propio marido! ¿Puedes creerlo?_

_Esbozo una sonrisa, pero él no me la devuelve ni muestra ninguna simpatía. Su expresión me pone nerviosa._

—_¿Quieres que te lo aparque? —dice con brusquedad._

—_Sí, por favor._

_Me miro inquieta la mano izquierda, todavía aferrada al freno._

—_¿Puedo soltarlo? ¿No empezará a rodar?_

_Una ligera sonrisa le ilumina el rostro._

—_No. Puedes soltarlo._

_Con precaución, abro la mano, que tengo casi agarrotada y la sacudo._

—_Muchas gracias —le agradezco mientras me bajo—. Está nuevecito, me lo acaban de traer. Si lo hubiera escacharrado… no quiero ni pensarlo —digo con una mueca de espanto—. Me lo ha comprado mi marido. ¿Lo conoces? ¿Mike Newton?_

—_Sí —contesta, tras una pausa—. Lo conozco._

¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? ¿Con quién está hablando Bells? xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Paladar, p. 49, ver también Menú Diario y Comer Fuera

Pasta e hilo dental, p. 50

Preliminares, p. 51

¡No me digas que ha incluido un apartado de «preliminares»…!

Llevo hojeando el manual conyugal desde que me levanté esta mañana. Es una auténtica pasada. Tengo la sensación de estar espiándome a mí misma. Y no digamos a Mike. Lo sé todo: desde dónde se compra los gemelos hasta qué piensa del gobierno. También que cada mes se revisa el escroto por si le salen bultitos. (Lo cual es más de lo que esperaba, la verdad. ¿Hacía falta mencionar el escroto?)

Es la hora del desayuno y estamos los dos en la cocina. Mike lee el Financial Times; yo consulto el índice para ver qué como normalmente. Comida me remite a Paladar —¡qué sofisticado!— y dos líneas más abajo descubro Preliminares, que aún me parece más interesante. Con disimulo, paso a la página 21.

¡Ha escrito tres párrafos sobre los preliminares! Bajo el título «Procedimiento habitual», leo: «… recorriendo, con un movimiento regular… por lo general en el sentido de las agujas del reloj… una suave estimulación del interior de los muslos…»

Casi escupo el café. Mike levanta la vista.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —Me sonríe—. ¿Te resulta útil el manual? ¿Encuentras lo que necesitas?

—¡Sí! —digo, saltando apresuradamente a otro apartado, como un niño al que han pillado buscando palabrotas en un diccionario—. Quería saber qué suelo tomar de desayuno.

—Gianna te ha dejado beicon y huevos revueltos en el horno. También sueles tomar jugo verde. —Me señala una jarra llena de una especie de agua turbia—. Es una bebida vitamínica y un supresor natural del apetito.

Yo suprimo un estremecimiento.

—Creo que me lo voy a saltar por hoy. —Me sirvo beicon y huevos revueltos y trato de sofocar las ganas de zamparme tres buenas rodajas de pan integral.

—El coche nuevo deberían entregártelo esta mañana—dice mientras bebe un sorbo de café—. El otro quedó inservible. Aunque supongo que no tienes mucha prisa por volver a conducir.

—No lo había pensado —respondo, sin saber qué decir.

—Ya lo iremos viendo. Tampoco puedes hacerlo, en realidad, hasta que vuelvas a pasar el examen de conducir. —Se limpia los labios con una servilleta de lino y se pone en pie—. Otra cosa, Bella. Si te parece bien, me gustaría programar una cena para la semana que viene. Sólo unos pocos viejos amigos.

—¿Una cena? —repito con aprensión. No soy muy dada a ofrecer cenitas en casa. Salvo que cuente en esa categoría un plato de pasta en el sofá mientras dan Willy Grace en la tele.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. —Me pone las manos en los hombros con suavidad—. Gianna se encargará de la comida. Tú lo único que has de hacer es ponerte guapa. Pero si no te apetece, lo olvidamos…

—¡Claro que me apetece! —me apresuro a responder—. Ya estoy cansada de que todo el mundo me trate como a una inválida. ¡Me encuentro estupendamente!

—Bueno. Pues eso me lleva a otro asunto. El trabajo —dice mientras se pone la chaqueta—. Evidentemente, aún no estás preparada para reincorporarte del todo, pero Simon se preguntaba si no te gustaría ir de visita a la oficina. Simon Johnson —me aclara—. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

—¿Simon Johnson? ¿El director general?

—Ajá—asiente—. Llamó anoche. Tuvimos una buena charla. Es un gran tipo.

—Ni siquiera creo que haya oído hablar de mí.

—Bella, tú eres un miembro importante del equipo directivo —me explica con paciencia—. Por supuesto que ha oído hablar de ti.

—Ah, vale. Claro.

Mastico mi beicon, simulando indiferencia, pero me dan ganas de dar unos gritos de alegría. Esta nueva vida cada vez se pone más interesante. ¡Un miembro importante del equipo directivo! ¡Simon Johnson sabe quién soy! ¡Uf!

—Nos pareció que podría serte de ayuda pasarte un rato por el despacho. Quizá contribuya a refrescarte la memoria. Y de paso servirá para tranquilizar al departamento.

—Me parece una gran idea —digo entusiasmada—. Podré empezar a familiarizarme con mi nuevo trabajo, ver a las chicas, almorzar con ellas…

—Tu adjunto ha ocupado tu puesto —añade, consultando un bloc de notas de la cocina—. Byron Foster. Sólo hasta que vuelvas, desde luego.

—¿Byron, mi adjunto? —No me lo puedo creer—. ¡Si era mi jefe!

El mundo al revés. Todo irreconocible. Me muero de ganas de llegar a la oficina y ver qué narices pasa.

Mike anota algo en su agenda BlackBerry, la guarda y recoge su maletín.

—Que tengas un buen día, cariño.

—Tú también, eh… cariño.

Me pongo de pie y él lo hace al mismo tiempo. Una corriente repentina fluye entre ambos. Lo tengo apenas a unos centímetros. Llega hasta mí la fragancia de su loción e incluso veo el minúsculo rasguño que se ha hecho en el cuello al afeitarse.

—Aún no me he leído el manual entero. —Me siento muy torpe de repente—. ¿Lo normal es… es que ahora te dé un beso?

—Normalmente sí, en efecto. —Él también está agarrotado—. Pero, por favor, no te sientas…

—¡No! ¡Si yo quiero! O sea… tenemos que hacer lo que hacíamos siempre, ¿no? —Me estoy ruborizando—. Entonces… ¿yo te besaría en la mejilla?, ¿o en los labios?

—En los labios. —Se aclara la garganta—. Eso sería lo normal.

—Vale —digo—. Umm… —Le paso los brazos por la cintura para parecer natural—. ¿Así? Dime si no lo hago exactamente…

—Más bien con una sola mano —me corrige él tras un instante de reflexión—. Y un poco más arriba.

—De acuerdo. —Le deslizo una mano hasta el hombro y dejo caer la otra, con la sensación de estar practicando bailes de salón. Manteniendo la posición, alzo la cabeza.

Entonces reparo en que tiene un extraño bultito en la punta de la lengua. Vale. No lo miraré. Concéntrate en el beso. Él se inclina hacia mí y sus labios rozan los míos brevemente. Sentir, sentir… no siento nada.

Yo creía que nuestro primer beso desencadenaría una avalancha de recuerdos y sensaciones. Quizá una súbita imagen de la torre Eiffel o de nuestra boda. O de nuestro primer morreo… Pero mientras él se aparta, no siento más que un gran vacío en mi interior. Me mira con expectación y yo me apresuro a buscar algo estimulante que decir.

—¡Ha sido encantador! Muy…

La voz se me atraganta. Sólo se me ocurre la palabra «veloz», que no me parece demasiado indicada.

—¿Te ha traído algún recuerdo? —Me mira con atención.

—Bueno… no —digo, como disculpándome—. Pero eso no significa que no haya sido… O sea, sí… ¡estoy excitada! —Las palabras me salen de sopetón, sin que pueda detenerlas.

¿Por qué lo habré dicho? Yo no estoy excitada.

—¿De veras? —Mike parece iluminarse y deja el maletín.

Oh, no. ¡Nooooo!

Aún no puedo acostarme con él. Primero, porque ni siquiera lo conozco, o casi. Y segundo, porque no he leído lo que ocurre tras la suave estimulación del interior de los muslos.

—Pero no excitada en ese sentido —corrijo a toda prisa—. O sea, lo justo para saber… para darme cuenta… Es decir, obviamente, tenemos una gran… en el terreno… de cama, digamos…

«Basta. Cierra el pico, Bella.»

—Bueno. —Le dirijo la sonrisa más radiante que puedo—. Que pases un gran día.

—Tú también. —Me toca la mejilla con suavidad y se da media vuelta. En cuanto oigo que la puerta se cierra, me dejo caer en una silla. Ha ido por los pelos. Cojo el manual. Además de los Preliminares, he de buscar varias palabras por la F.

Frecuencia (Sexual) es una. Y no digamos Felación.

Tengo para un buen rato.

.

.

.

Dos horas y tres tazas de café más tarde, cierro el manual conyugal y me reclino, con la cabeza rebosante de información. Lo he leído de cabo a rabo y ahora sí me hago una idea de conjunto.

He descubierto que Mike y yo pasamos a menudo el fin de semana en «hoteles con encanto». Que nos gusta mirar documentales de negocios y también El ala oeste. Que tuvimos opiniones muy distintas sobre Brokeback Mountain, que es —primera noticia— una peli sobre vaqueros gays. (¿Vaqueros gays? ¡Venga ya!)

Me entero de más cosas. Que los dos compartimos una verdadera pasión por el vino y por la región de Burdeos. Que soy una persona «motivada», «centrada» y dispuesta a trabajar «veinticuatro horas para que las cosas salgan adelante». Que «no soporto a los idiotas», que «detesto perder el tiempo» y que soy de la clase de personas que «aprecian las cosas buenas de la vida».

Toda una novedad para mí.

Me levanto y me acerco a la ventana, intentando digerir lo que acabo de leer. Cuanto más descubro sobre esta Bella de veintiocho años, mayor es la sensación de que es una persona muy distinta de mí. No sólo parece diferente. Es diferente. Es una ejecutiva. Lleva ropa beige de diseño y lencería de La Perla. Entiende de vinos y jamás come pan.

Es una adulta. Exactamente. Me miro en el cristal y mi rostro de veintiocho años me devuelve la mirada.

¿Cómo demonios me las arreglé para dejar de ser yo y convertirme… en ella?

Con un impulso repentino, me voy al dormitorio y entro en el vestidor. Tiene que haber alguna clave por ahí. Me siento ante un tocador minimalista y lo examino en silencio.

Esto mismo, para empezar. Mi antiguo tocador estaba pintado de rosa y era un desbarajuste total: un montón de pañuelos y collares colgados sobre el espejo y tarros de maquillaje desperdigados por todas partes. Este tocador, en cambio, está impoluto. Tarros plateados en hileras; un platillo con un par de pendientes y un espejo de mano art déco. Nada más.

Abro un cajón al azar y encuentro un montón de pañuelos doblados impecablemente. Encima, un DVD con la inscripción «Ambición: EP1» escrita con rotulador. Lo examino perpleja hasta que comprendo de qué se trata. Es ese programa del que me hablaba Bree. ¡Soy yo, en la tele!

Dios, esto tengo que verlo. Primero porque me muero por ver qué aspecto tenía cuando salí. Y segundo porque es otra pieza importante del puzle. En ese reality show fue donde me vio Mike por primera vez. Supuso, además, un cambio importante en mi carrera. Seguramente yo no tenía ni idea entonces de lo decisivo que iba a ser.

Corro hacia el salón, encuentro (no sin dificultades) el reproductor de DVD tras un panel translúcido y lo meto en la ranura. Enseguida aparecen los títulos del programa en todas las pantallas del apartamento; adelanto la grabación hasta que surge mi rostro en pantalla. Me preparo para morirme de vergüenza y esconderme detrás del sofá, y pulso play.

Sin embargo, la verdad es que no tengo tan mala pinta. Los dientes ya los tengo chapados o barnizados o como se diga, aunque los labios se me ven mucho más finos. (Ya no hay duda: tengo implantes de colágeno.) Llevo el pelo castaño recogido en una cola, traje chaqueta negro y una blusa verde mar. En conjunto, un aire de ejecutiva total.

«He de triunfar —le digo a un entrevistador que no aparece en pantalla—. Tengo que ganar el concurso.»

¡Caray, nena! Qué seria se te ve. No lo entiendo. ¿Qué mosca me habrá picado para querer ganar de repente un concurso de negocios?

—Buenos días, señora Bella.

Me vuelvo de un brinco y veo a una mujer cincuentona. Me ha dado un susto de muerte, la tía. Me apresuro a pulsar stop y me la quedo mirando. Lleva el pelo entrecano recogido en un moño, va con un guardapolvo floreado y sostiene un cubo lleno de utensilios de limpieza. En el bolsillo del guardapolvo lleva prendido un iPod, y desde los auriculares que tiene en los oídos me llegan los compases de una ópera.

—¡Ya está levantada! —me dice con voz penetrante—. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Mejor? —Su acento es difícil de identificar, una mezcla de cockney e italiano.

—¿Usted es Gianna? —pregunto con cautela.

—Ay, Señor. —Se persigna y se besa los dedos—. El señor Mike ya me lo advirtió. No tiene usted bien la cabeza, pobrecilla.

—Me encuentro bien, en realidad—digo apresuradamente—. Sólo he perdido un poquito la memoria. Voy a tener que aprenderlo todo sobre mi vida otra vez.

—Bueno, yo soy Gianna. —Se señala con un dedo, por si hubiera dudas.

—Genial. Y… gracias. —Me hago a un lado; ella se acerca a la mesita de café y empieza a repasar con un plumero la superficie de vidrio mientras tararea la música de su iPod.

—¿Conque estaba mirando su programa de televisión? —me dice, echando un vistazo a la enorme pantalla.

—Pues… sí. A ver si lo recordaba. —La apago a toda prisa. Ella, entretanto, se pone a sacarles brillo a las fotos enmarcadas.

Empiezo a retorcerme los dedos, nerviosa. ¿Cómo puedo estar aquí plantada, mirando cómo me limpia la casa otra mujer? ¿No debería ofrecerme a ayudarla?

—¿Qué le gustaría que prepare para cenar esta noche? —pregunta mientras ahueca los almohadones del sofá.

—¡Oh! —exclamo, horrorizada—. ¡Nada, gracias! ¡De veras!

Ya sé que Mike y yo somos ricos, pero no puedo pedirle a alguien que me prepare la cena. Me parece obsceno.

—¿Nada? —Hace una pausa—. ¿Es que van a salir?

—No. Sólo que… quizá me encargue yo misma de la cena.

—Ya veo —dice—. Como usted guste. —Con aire tenso, agarra el siguiente almohadón y lo zarandea con vigor—. Espero que le gustase la sopa de ayer —añade sin mirarme.

—Estaba deliciosa —me apresuro a decir—. ¡Muchas gracias! Un sabor exquisito.

—Me alegro —responde con voz agarrotada—. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

Ay, Dios. ¿Se habrá ofendido?

—Ya me dirá qué quiere que le compre para que prepare usted —prosigue, todavía golpeando el almohadón—. Si lo que quiere es algo nuevo o diferente…

Mierda. Se ha ofendido.

—Eh… Bueno. —Me sale la voz rasposa de puros nervios—. ¿Sabe qué, Gianna?, pensándolo bien… Quizá podría preparar alguna cosilla. Pero, vaya, sin complicarse demasiado. Con un sándwich bastará.

—¿Un sándwich? —Me mira alucinada—. ¿Para cenar?

—Bueno, lo que usted quiera. Lo que disfrute más cocinando.

Incluso mientras lo digo, me doy cuenta de lo rematadamente estúpido que suena. Me alejo titubeante, cojo una revista sobre propiedades inmobiliarias de una mesita rinconera y ojeo un artículo sobre fuentes japonesas.

¿Cómo voy a acostumbrarme a todo esto? ¿Cómo he podido convertirme en una señorona con ama de llaves, por el amor de Dios?

—¡Ay, madonna! ¡El sofá! —aúlla Gianna.

Ahora suena más italiana que cockney. Se arranca de los oídos los auriculares del iPod y me señala la tela rasgada con expresión horrorizada.

—¡Mire! ¡Toda desgarrada! Ayer no estaba así. —Me mira a la defensiva—. Se lo juro. Cuando yo me fui estaba en perfectas condiciones. No tenía una sola marca…

Me sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Fui… yo —tartamudeo—. Es culpa mía.

—¿Suya?

—Fue un accidente —digo a trompicones—. Lo hice sin querer. Se me rompió ese leopardo de cristal… —Casi estoy jadeando—. Encargaré otro sofá, no se preocupe. Pero no se lo diga a Mike. Él no lo sabe.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabe? —repite, desconcertada.

—Puse el almohadón encima. —Trago saliva—. Para taparlo.

Gianna me mira fijamente sin poder creerme. Yo le sostengo la mirada, suplicante, conteniendo el aliento. Su severo rostro se contrae por fin en una sonrisa. Deja el almohadón en el sofá y me da una palmadita en el brazo.

—Yo lo coseré. Con puntadas pequeñas. Su marido no se enterará.

—¿De veras? —Siento una oleada de alivio—. Gracias a Dios. Sería maravilloso. Le estaría eternamente agradecida.

Ella me mira con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Está segura de que no le pasó algo raro cuando se dio en la cabeza? —dice finalmente—. Como… ¿un trasplante de personalidad?

—¿Qué? —Suelto una carcajada—. No creo…

Suena el portero automático.

—Es para mí. Será mejor que responda. —Corro hacia la puerta y descuelgo el telefonillo—. ¿Diga?

—¿Señora Newton? —dice una voz gutural—. Vengo a entregarle el coche.

.

.

.

Mi nuevo coche me espera frente al edificio, en una plaza de parking que, según el portero, es mía. Es de color plateado, un Mercedes (lo sé por la insignia que lleva en el morro), y además descapotable. No sabría dar más detalles: no entiendo nada de coches. Aunque es evidente que habrá costado una fortuna.

—Tiene que firmar aquí… y aquí —me dice el empleado, con una tablilla en la mano.

—Muy bien. —Hago un garabato.

—Aquí están las llaves… La chapa del impuesto de circulación… Y los papeles… Gracias. —El tipo me quita el bolígrafo de la mano y se aleja hacia la entrada, dejándome sola con el coche, un montón de papeles y un reluciente juego de llaves. Las hago tintinear con un escalofrío de excitación.

Ya lo he dicho: nunca me han interesado los coches.

Pero, claro, tampoco había tenido nunca tan a mano un Mercedes nuevecito. Un Mercedes que, además, es mío.

Voy a echarle un vistazo por dentro. De manera instintiva, sostengo el mando y aprieto un botoncito. Casi doy un respingo cuando se oye un pitido y destellan todos los faros.

Bueno. Por lo visto, esto lo he hecho otras veces. Abro la puerta, me deslizo en el asiento del conductor y respiro hondo.

Uau. Esto sí es un coche. No como el birrioso Renault de Chucho Jake (descalificado a perpetuidad). Noto el maravilloso y embriagador aroma del cuero nuevo. Los asientos son amplios y muy cómodos. El salpicadero de madera reluce de barniz. Pongo lentamente las manos en el volante. Parecen aferrarlo con toda naturalidad, como si hubieran pasado mucho tiempo en esa posición. De hecho no quiero moverlas de ahí.

Permanezco sentada un rato mientras observo cómo se abre la entrada para dejar salir un BMW.

La cuestión es que… sé conducir. En algún momento debí de aprobar el examen, aunque ahora no lo recuerde.

Y éste es un coche chulísimo. Sería una pena no dar una vueltita.

Meto la llave (para ver qué pasa) en la ranura que hay junto al volante… y entra perfecta. La giro, como he visto hacer a la gente, y el motor suelta una especie de rugido de protesta. Mierda. ¿Qué he hecho ahora? La vuelvo a girar con más cuidado y esta vez no hay rugido: sólo unas cuantas lucecitas que se encienden en el salpicadero.

¿Y ahora qué? Reviso los mandos con la esperanza de encontrar alguna inspiración, pero no me llega ninguna. No tengo ni idea de cómo funcionan estos cacharros, la verdad. No tengo recuerdos de haber conducido en mi vida.

Pero la cuestión sigue siendo que lo he hecho. Es igual que caminar con tacones: una destreza que está en mi interior. Lo único que tengo que hacer es permitir que mi cuerpo tome el mando. Si logro distraerme, tal vez me encuentre de pronto conduciendo de forma automática.

Sujeto el volante con firmeza. Allá vamos. Piensa en otra cosa. La, la, la. No pienses en conducir. Deja que tu cuerpo haga lo que le surja espontáneamente. Relájate. Quizá debería cantar una canción. La otra vez funcionó.

—Tierra de esperanza y gloriaaa —empiezo, medio desafinando—, madre de los hombres libreees…

Dios mío. ¡Funciona! Mis manos y pies empiezan a moverse de modo sincronizado. No me atrevo a mirarlos. Lo único que sé es que he girado la llave y pisado un pedal, luego se ha oído un ruido sordo y… ¡bingo! ¡Lo he arrancado!

Siento la vibración del motor, como si quisiera salir zumbando. Vale, tranquila. Respiro hondo, aunque por dentro me está entrando pánico. Estoy frente a los mandos de un Mercedes en marcha y ni siquiera sé cómo ha ocurrido.

Bueno. Serenidad, Bella.

Freno de mano. Sé lo que es: hasta ahí llego. Y el cambio de marchas. Muy bien. Libero los dos poco a poco y el coche empieza a moverse.

Instintivamente, piso un pedal a fondo; el coche da un brinco y suelta un chirrido espantoso. Mierda. Eso no ha sonado nada bien. Retiro el pie y el coche se desliza hacia delante de nuevo. No estoy segura de querer que siga así. Procurando conservar la calma, vuelvo a pisar el pedal. Pero esta vez no se detiene, sigue adelante. Piso a fondo y el coche da un acelerón, como un prototipo de carreras.

—¡Mierda! Vale, párate ya… ¡Quieto! —Tiro del volante, pero no sirve de nada: esto no es un caballo. Y no sé cómo controlarlo. Nos dirigimos poco a poco hacia un deportivo de lujo que está aparcado enfrente y a mí no se me ocurre cómo demonios frenar. A la desesperada, lanzo ambos pies a fondo y piso los dos pedales, lo que desencadena un chirrido de frenos tremendo.

Ay, Dios, ay, Dios… Me arde la cara; las manos me sudan. Nunca tendría que haberme subido a este coche. Si acabo estrellándolo, Mike se divorciará de mí y no podré culparlo.

—¡Quieto! —grito otra vez.

De repente, reparo en un tipo con tejanos que cruza la entrada. En cuanto me ve avanzando hacia el deportivo, se pone a gritar con la cara descompuesta:

—¡Frena! —Su voz me llega amortiguada a través del cristal.

—¡No puedo!

—¡Gira! —Con ambos manos, hace el gesto de girar el volante.

El volante. Claro. Mira que soy gilipollas. Doy un brusco volantazo a la derecha (casi me disloco los brazos) y consigo desviarme del deportivo. Sólo que ahora voy directa al muro de ladrillo.

—¡Frena! —El tipo corre a mi lado—. ¡Frena, Bella!

—Pero si no…

—¡Frena, por el amor de Dios! —chilla.

El freno de mano, recuerdo de golpe. Rápido. Tiro de él con las dos manos y el coche para en seco, con una sacudida. El motor sigue en marcha, pero el coche ya no se mueve. Al menos no he chocado ni me he llevado nada por delante.

Estoy jadeando. Aún tengo las manos aferradas a la palanca del freno. No volveré a conducir. Nunca más.

—¿Estás bien? —El tipo se inclina junto a la ventanilla.

Tras unos instantes, acierto a levantar una mano del freno. Voy pulsando botones de la puerta hasta que se baja la ventanilla.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me ha entrado pánico. No sé conducir, en realidad. Creía que me acordaría, pero me he asustado… —Sin previo aviso, noto que me resbala una lágrima por la mejilla—. Lo siento —digo tragando saliva—. Estoy un poco desquiciada. Tengo amnesia.

El tipo me mira como si le hablara en cantonés. Tiene una cara bastante llamativa, ahora que me fijo. Pómulos altos, ojos verdes y cejas arqueadas en un entrecejo fruncido. El pelo cobrizo oscuro y desordenado. Lleva una camiseta gris sobre los tejanos y parece mayor que yo: treinta y pocos, le calculo.

Ahora se ha quedado mudo. Completamente flipado. No es para menos, imagínate: el hombre entra en un aparcamiento, pensando en sus asuntos, y se encuentra a una chica a punto de estrellar un Mercedes y que dice sufrir amnesia.

Quizá no me cree, se me ocurre de pronto. Quizá piensa que estoy borracha y que todo lo demás es una excusa rebuscada.

—Tuve un accidente de tráfico hace unos días —le explico a trompicones—. De verdad. Y me golpeé la cabeza. —Señalo los cortes que aún se me ven en la cara.

—Sé que tuviste un accidente —dice por fin. Tiene una voz peculiar: seca e intensa. Como si cada palabra tuviera importancia—. Ya me había enterado.

—Un momento —digo chasqueando la lengua—. Antes me has llamado por mi nombre… ¿Nos conocemos?

Una conmoción se apodera de su rostro. Sus ojos me examinan como si casi no pudiese creerme; como si estuviera buscando una interpretación alternativa.

—¿No te acuerdas de mí? —pregunta por fin.

—No —le respondo, encogiéndome de hombros—. Perdona, no es grosería, me pasa con todo el mundo. No recuerdo a ninguna de las personas que he conocido en los últimos tres años. A nadie. Ni siquiera a mi marido. ¡Era un completo desconocido para mí! ¡Mi propio marido! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Esbozo una sonrisa, pero él no me la devuelve ni muestra ninguna simpatía. Su expresión me pone nerviosa.

—¿Quieres que te lo aparque? —dice con brusquedad.

—Sí, por favor.

Me miro inquieta la mano izquierda, todavía aferrada al freno.

—¿Puedo soltarlo? ¿No empezará a rodar?

Una ligera sonrisa le ilumina el rostro.

—No. Puedes soltarlo.

Con precaución, abro la mano, que tengo casi agarrotada y la sacudo.

—Muchas gracias —le agradezco mientras me bajo—. Está nuevecito, me lo acaban de traer. Si lo hubiera escacharrado… no quiero ni pensarlo —digo con una mueca de espanto—. Me lo ha comprado mi marido. ¿Lo conoces? ¿Mike Newton?

—Sí —contesta, tras una pausa—. Lo conozco.

Sube al coche, cierra la puerta y me indica que me quite de en medio. Con destreza, coloca el coche marcha atrás en su sitio.

—Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.

Espero que él conteste: «De nada» o «A tu disposición», pero parece sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué te han dicho de la amnesia? —pregunta de sopetón—. ¿Tus recuerdos se han evaporado para siempre?

—Puede que vuelvan en cualquier momento —le explico—. O puede que no. Nadie lo sabe. Estoy intentando aprenderlo todo sobre mi vida otra vez. Mike me ayuda mucho; me ha explicado lo de nuestra boda y demás. ¡Es el marido perfecto! —Sonrío, tratando de relajar el ambiente—. Y a ti… ¿dónde he de situarte?

Él permanece en silencio. Se ha metido las manos en los bolsillos y mira al cielo. No entiendo qué le pasa.

Por fin baja la cabeza y vuelve a mirarme. Tiene la cara contraída, como si lo estuviese pasando mal de verdad.

—Debo irme —dice.

—Bueno, gracias otra vez —le digo educadamente—. Ha sido un placer conocerte. O sea, ya sé que nos conocimos en mi vida anterior, pero ¡ya me entiendes!

Le tiendo la mano para estrechársela, pero él la mira como si no tuviese el menor sentido.

—Adiós, Bella. —Y da media vuelta.

—Adiós… —murmuro.

Qué tipo más raro. Ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre.

* * *

**N.A:** Creo que ustedes si saben como se llama ese hombre ¿no?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Rosalie es una de las personas más sinceras que conozco. Somos amigas desde los seis años, cuando yo era la «nueva» en el patio del colegio. Ya entonces era la más alta de las dos y tenía el pelo largo y una voz resonante y aplomada. Rosalie me dijo que mi cuerda para saltar a la comba era una birria y me enumeró, uno a uno, todos sus defectos. Y entonces, cuando ya estaba a punto de llorar, me ofreció la suya.

Ella es así. Te puede herir con su franqueza, y lo sabe. Cuando ha dicho lo que no debía, pone los ojos en blanco y se da una palmada en la boca. Pero en el fondo es una persona cariñosa y amable. Y es fantástica en las reuniones de trabajo. Mientras el resto de la gente se limita a enrollarse como una persiana, ella va directa al grano, sin rodeos ni tonterías.

Fue ella quien me dio la idea de presentarme en Alfombras Deller. Rosalie llevaba dos años allí cuando mi empresa de entonces —Frenshaws— fue vendida a un grupo español. Muchos empleados nos acogimos a las bajas incentivadas. Como en Deller había un hueco en la sección de Suelos y Alfombras, me sugirió que le llevase el currículo a Gavin, que era su jefe…

Y así fue. Conseguí el puesto.

Desde que trabajamos juntas, nos hemos vuelto más amigas de lo que ya éramos. Comemos juntas, vamos al cine los fines de semana y nos mandamos mensajes de texto mientras Gavin intenta echarnos una «bronca en equipo», como él las llama. También soy amiga de Alice y Jessica, pero Rosalie siempre es la primera en enterarse cuando tengo noticias; la primera en la que pienso cuando pasa algo divertido.

Por eso es tan extraño que no haya dado señales de vida. Le he enviado varios mensajes de texto desde que salí del hospital. También le he dejado un par en el buzón de voz. Y le he mandado algunos correos en plan chistoso. Incluso le escribí una tarjeta dándole las gracias por las flores. Pero no ha habido respuesta. Quizá esté muy ocupada, me digo y me repito. O está en alguna convención de trabajo. O tiene la gripe. Puede haber un millón de motivos.

En todo caso, hoy iré a la oficina y la veré. A ella y las demás.

Me miro en el enorme espejo de mi guardarropa. La Bella de antes solía presentarse en la oficina con unos tejanos negros de Next, una blusa del cesto de saldos de New Looky un par de zapatillas con las suelas hechas polvo.

Ya no. Ahora tengo puesta la blusa más almidonada que he llevado en mi vida —un modelo de Prada con puño francés—, un traje chaqueta negro con falda de tubo y cintura estrecha, y unas medias Charnos que me ciñen las piernas con su brillo inigualable. Los zapatos, de charol y con tacón de aguja, por supuesto. Y el pelo, recogido en mi moño habitual. Parezco la ilustración de un libro infantil. Una Dama de Hierro.

Mike entra en el vestidor y yo me vuelvo.

—¿Qué tal estoy?

—¡Fantástica! —dice, aunque no parece muy sorprendido. Claro, para él este conjuntito debe de ser muy normal. Para mí, en cambio, es ir de punta en blanco—. ¿Todo listo?

—¡Creo que sí! —Recojo el bolso, un Bottega Veneta negro que he encontrado en el armario.

Ayer le pregunté a Mike por Rosalie, pero él apenas parecía recordarla, aunque sea mi amiga más antigua y haya estado en nuestra boda y demás. La única amiga mía que conoce, por lo visto, es Lauren, y eso porque está casada con Tyler.

No importa. Voy a visitarla esta mañana; seguro que hay alguna explicación y que todo vuelve a ser como siempre. Confío en que salgamos todas a tomar una copa a la hora del almuerzo. Así nos pondremos al día.

—¡No te olvides esto! —Mike abre un armario del rincón, saca un delgado maletín negro y me lo alcanza—. Te lo regalé cuando nos casamos.

—Wow. ¡Es precioso! —Está hecho de una piel suave y finísima y tiene estampadas mis iniciales: B.S.

—Ya sé que usas tu nombre de soltera en el trabajo —dice—, pero quería que te llevases cada día a la oficina un trocito de mí.

¡Qué romántico! ¡Es tan perfecto!

—He de irme —añade—. Vendrán a recogerte en cinco minutos. Que lo pases bien. —Me da un beso y me deja sola.

Mientras Mike sale y cierra la puerta, examino el maletín y me pregunto qué voy a poner ahí dentro. Nunca he usado un trasto de éstos. Yo siempre lo metía todo en el bolso a presión. Después de reflexionar un poco, saco del bolso un paquete de pañuelos y otro de caramelos de menta y los meto en el maletín. Luego añado un bolígrafo. Tengo la sensación de estar preparando la cartera para el primer día de colegio. Mientras deslizo el bolígrafo en un sedoso bolsillo del maletín, noto con los dedos que hay algo dentro, quizá una tarjeta.

No. Es una foto. Una fotografía antigua de las cuatro: Rosalie, Jessica, Alice y yo. Antes de que me arreglase el pelo, cuando aún tenía los dientes torcidos. Aparecemos en un bar, muy acicaladas, con las mejillas rojas y la cabeza cubierta de serpentinas. Rosalie me rodea el cuello con el brazo y yo tengo entre los dientes una sombrilla de cóctel. Se nos ve a todas enloquecidas y no puedo reprimir una sonrisa nostálgica.

Recuerdo muy bien aquella noche. Jessica acababa de dejar a Mitchell, aquel novio espantoso que trabajaba en un banco, y nos habíamos propuesto ayudarla a olvidar. En mitad de la juerga, Mitchell la llamó al móvil y Alice respondió en su lugar y fingió que era una profesional rusa de mil libras la noche, que creía estar hablando con un cliente. Alice había estudiado ruso, así que el papel le salió bastante bien, y Mitchell se puso muy nervioso, el muy lerdo, aunque luego lo negara. Todas lo escuchamos por el altavoz; yo creía que me moría de la risa.

Sonriendo, vuelvo a guardar la foto y cierro el maletín con un chasquido. Lo cojo y me echo una última mirada en el espejo. La Dama de Hierro se va a la Oficina.

—Hola —le digo a mi reflejo, adoptando tono de ejecutiva—. Qué tal. Bella Swan, directora de Suelos y Alfombras. ¿Cómo te va? ¡Ja! Soy la jefa.

Dios mío. No me siento como una jefa. En absoluto. Pero, bueno, quizá me lo crea cuando esté allí.

.

.

.

Alfombras Deller es esa empresa que todo el mundo recuerda por los anuncios de la tele en los años ochenta. El primero mostraba a una mujer tendida en medio de una tienda sobre una moqueta con un estampado azul en espiral, porque era tan mullida que había sentido la necesidad imperiosa de acostarse con un vendedor de aire timorato. Luego vino la continuación: el anuncio en que ella se casaba con el vendedor y ponía en el pasillo una moqueta floreada Deller. Y luego tenían gemelos que no podían dormirse si no los tapaban en la cuna con una colcha azul de Alfombras Deller.

Eran anuncios bastante horteras, pero consiguieron que Alfombras Deller se convirtiera en una marca conocida. Lo cual es parte del problema. La empresa intentó hace pocos años cambiar de nombre para convertirse en Deller a secas. Hicieron un nuevo logo y un eslogan, pero nadie hizo caso. Si tú explicas que trabajas en Deller, la gente arruga la frente y dice: «¿Quieres decir Alfombras Deller?»

La cosa es especialmente irónica porque hoy en día las alfombras son sólo una pequeña parte del negocio. Hará unos diez años, el departamento de mantenimiento empezó a producir un limpiador de alfombras que se vendía por correo y se hizo tremendamente popular. Aquello dio lugar a toda una gama de aparatos y productos de limpieza, y ahora las ventas por correo son una pasada. Lo mismo ha ocurrido con cortinas y tejidos. En cambio, las pobres alfombras se han quedado muy rezagadas. El problema de las alfombras es que ya no molan. Ahora lo que se llevan son los suelos de madera y de pizarra. Nosotros vendemos parqué, pero casi nadie lo sabe porque todos creen que seguimos siendo Alfombras Deller. En fin, un círculo vicioso.

Ya sé que las alfombras no son guay. Y las estampadas, aún menos. Aunque yo, secretamente, las adoro. Sobre todo esos diseños retro de los setenta. Tengo en mi escritorio un viejo catálogo de estampados que hojeo siempre que mantengo una de esas aburridas e interminables conversaciones telefónicas. Y una vez encontré en el almacén una caja entera de muestras antiguas. Nadie las quería, así que me las llevé a la oficina y las clavé en la pared, junto a mi escritorio.

O mejor dicho, mi antiguo escritorio. Porque entiendo que ahora me han ascendido. Mientras me dirijo hacia el edificio de Victoria Palace Road, siento una especie de hormigueo en el estómago. Ahí está: un gran bloque gris con columnas de granito en la entrada. Empujo las puertas de vidrio de recepción y me detengo, sorprendida. El vestíbulo está distinto. ¡Tiene un aspecto muy chulo! Han desplazado el mostrador y colocado una mampara de cristal donde antes había una pared. Y el pavimento es de un vinilo especial de brillo metálico. Deben de haber sacado una nueva gama.

—¡Bella!

Una mujer rolliza con blusa rosa y pantalones pitillo negros se me acerca, muy bulliciosa. Lleva mechas en el pelo, los labios de color fucsia y zapatos de salón. Y se llama… Sí la conozco… La jefa de recursos humanos…

—¡Dana! —Casi grito su nombre—. ¡Qué tal!

—Bella. —Me tiende la mano—. ¡Bienvenida de nuevo! ¡Pobrecilla! Nos quedamos todos tan preocupados cuando lo supimos…

—Estoy bien, gracias. Mucho mejor. —La sigo por el vestíbulo de vinilo, tomo la tarjeta que me entrega y la paso por la máquina de seguridad. Todo esto es nuevo. Antes no había barreras, sólo un guardia que se llamaba Reg.

—¡Estupendo! Por aquí… —Dana me va indicando el camino—. He pensado que podríamos charlar un momento en mi despacho, asomar la nariz en la reunión de presupuestos y luego… Supongo que querrás echar una ojeada a tu departamento.

—¡Fantástico! Buena idea.

Mi departamento. Antes sólo tenía un escritorio y una engrapadora.

Subimos en ascensor, bajamos en la segunda planta y Dana me hace pasar a su despacho.

—Siéntate. —Ella se instala en su escritorio, en una silla muy lujosa—. Bueno, como es obvio, tenemos que hablar de tu… situación —dice bajando la voz, como si yo tuviera una enfermedad vergonzosa—. Tienes amnesia.

—Exacto. Pero, aparte de eso, me encuentro bien.

—¡Estupendo! —Anota algo en su bloc—. ¿Y es permanente o temporal?

—Bueno… los médicos me han dicho que podría empezar a recordar en cualquier momento.

—¡Fenomenal! —Su rostro se ilumina—. Como es natural, desde nuestro punto de vista sería estupendo que pudieras recordarlo todo para el día veintiuno. Que es cuando se celebra nuestra convención de ventas —añade con una mirada expectante.

—Muy bien —digo tras una pausa—. Haré todo lo posible.

—Tú puedes hacerlo incluso mejor —me dice riendo con un gorjeo y se dispone a levantarse—. Vamos a saludar a Simon y compañía. ¿Te acuerdas de Simon Johnson?

—Por supuesto.

¿Cómo no voy a acordarme del jefazo máximo? Lo recuerdo pronunciando su discursito durante la fiesta de Navidad. Y también cuando se presentó en nuestra oficina y fue preguntando nuestros nombres mientras Gavin —entonces jefe del departamento— lo seguía a todas partes como un perrillo faldero. ¡Pues ahora asisto a reuniones con él!

Procurando disimular mis nervios, sigo a Dana por el pasillo. Subimos en ascensor hasta la octava planta. Me guía con paso enérgico hasta la sala de reuniones, llama con los nudillos a la puerta de madera maciza y la abre.

—¡Perdón por la interrupción! ¡Bella ha venido de visita!

—¡Bella! ¡Nuestra superestrella! —Simon Johnson se levanta de la cabecera de la mesa. Es un hombre alto y cuadrado, de complexión militar y un pelo castaño que ya empieza a clarear. Se me acerca, me estrecha la mano como si fuéramos viejos amigos y me da un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, querida?

No puedo creerlo. ¿El director general besándome?

—Eh… muy bien, gracias. —Intento mantener la compostura—. Mucho mejor.

Echo un vistazo alrededor y observo a toda la tropa de ejecutivos trajeados. Byron, en tiempos mi jefe más directo, está en la otra punta de la mesa. Un tipo pálido y larguirucho de pelo oscuro, con una de sus habituales corbatas retro. Me dirige una sonrisa cansada y yo se la devuelvo con cierto alivio. Por lo menos reconozco a alguien.

—Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza, tengo entendido —me está diciendo Simon Johnson con su voz meliflua.

—Exacto.

—Pues date prisa en recuperarte —bromea, simulando una gran urgencia—. Porque Byron te ha reemplazado muy bien. —Lo señala con un gesto—. Aunque no sé si puedes confiar en que mantenga el presupuesto de tu departamento…

—No sé… —Arqueo las cejas—. ¿He de preocuparme?

Estalla una carcajada alrededor de la mesa; Byron me lanza una mirada asesina.

Sólo estaba bromeando. De veras.

—Hablando en serio, Bella, tenemos que retomar nuestras últimas… conversaciones —me dice Simon con un gesto de complicidad—. Iremos a almorzar en cuanto te reincorpores.

—Desde luego —respondo, imitando su tono confidencial, aunque no tengo ni idea de qué me está hablando.

—Simon. —Dana se adelanta tímidamente—. Los médicos no saben si la amnesia de Bella es permanente o temporal. O sea, que podría tener problemas de memoria…

—Seguramente una ventaja en este negocio —comenta un tipo calvo al otro lado de la mesa, provocando otra carcajada.

—Bella, confío mucho en ti —me dice Simon con firmeza, y se vuelve hacia un pelirrojo que tiene al lado—. Daniel, ustedes dos no se conocen, ¿verdad? Daniel es nuestro nuevo director financiero… a Bella —dice, mirándolo de soslayo— quizá la habías visto ya en televisión, ¿no?

—¡Es verdad! —exclama él, reconociéndome mientras nos damos la mano—. Así que tú eres la chica prodigio de la que tanto he oído hablar.

¿La chica prodigio?

—Umm… No creo —digo. Más risas.

—¡No seas modesta! —Simon me sonríe y se vuelve hacia Daniel—. Esta joven ha protagonizado el ascenso más meteórico que se recuerda en esta empresa. De adjunta comercial a directora de su departamento en dieciocho meses. Como le he dicho a ella misma muchas veces, fue una apuesta arriesgada darle el cargo. Pero nunca me he arrepentido de haber asumido ese riesgo. Es una líder nata. Transmite entusiasmo. Se entrega en cuerpo y alma. Y tiene algunas visiones estratégicas de futuro muy sugerentes… En fin, es uno de los miembros de la empresa con más talento.

Al terminar, me dirige una sonrisa radiante; lo mismo hacen el tipo calvo y un par de ejecutivos más.

Estoy conmocionada. Estoy colorada. Las piernas me tiemblan. Nadie ha hablado así de mí en toda mi vida.

—Bueno… ¡gracias! —balbuceo.

—Bella… —Simon me señala una silla vacía—. ¿Te apetecería quedarte para la reunión de presupuestos?

—Eh… —Le lanzo una mirada de socorro a Dana.

—Hoy no puede quedarse mucho, Simon —dice ésta—. Y tenemos que pasarnos por Suelos y Alfombras aún.

—Claro —asiente él—. En fin, tú te lo pierdes. A todo el mundo le encantan las reuniones de presupuestos —agrega con una mueca cómica.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de que me hice esto para saltármela? —Señalo el último rasguño que me queda en la cabeza. Otra carcajada colectiva.

—Hasta pronto, Bella —me dice Simon Johnson—. Cuídate.

Mientras Dana y yo abandonamos la sala de conferencias, me siento flotar de pura euforia. Nunca lo habría creído. ¡Yo, bromeando con el jefe supremo! ¡La chica prodigio! ¡Con sus visiones estratégicas!

Espero haberlas dejado anotadas en alguna parte.

—¿Recuerdas dónde está el departamento de Suelos y Alfombras? —me pregunta Dana mientras bajamos en el ascensor—. Todo el mundo se muere de ganas de verte.

—¡Y yo! —le digo, más segura de mí misma que antes. Salimos del ascensor y su teléfono da un pitido.

—¡Uf! —exclama mirando la pantalla—. Debo contestar. ¿Quieres acercarte tú misma a tu despacho? Yo te sigo enseguida.

—Por supuesto.

Echo a andar por el pasillo. Tiene el aspecto de siempre: la misma moqueta marrón, los mismos avisos contra incendios, las mismas plantas de plástico. El departamento de Suelos y Alfombras está al fondo a la izquierda. Y el despacho de Gavin, a la derecha.

Mejor dicho, mi despacho.

Mi despacho privado.

Me detengo frente a la puerta un instante, para mentalizarme. No acabo de creer que sea mi despacho. Mi puesto.

Vamos. No hay nada que temer. Puedo hacerlo: lo ha dicho Simon Johnson. Mientras pongo la mano en el pomo, veo a una chica de unos veinte años que sale como una exhalación de la oficina principal y se lleva las manos a la boca.

—¡Bella! ¡Has vuelto!

—Sí. —La miro indecisa—. Tendrás que perdonarme, pero con el accidente he perdido la memoria…

—Me lo han dicho. —Parece muy nerviosa—. Soy Emily. Tu ayudante.

—Ah, ¿qué tal? Me alegro de conocerte. Entonces… ¿yo estoy aquí? —digo señalando con un gesto el despacho de Gavin.

—Exacto. ¿Te traigo una taza de café?

—Gracias. Me encantaría.

Intento ocultar mi entusiasmo. ¡Una ayudante que me trae el café! No hay duda: he triunfado. Entro y dejo que se cierre la puerta con un agradable chasquido.

Wow. Había olvidado lo grande que era este despacho. Tiene un amplio escritorio, una planta, un sofá… De todo. Dejo el maletín sobre la mesa y me acerco ala ventana. ¡Incluso tengo una vista! De otro edificio enorme, cierto. Pero aun así, ¡es mía! ¡Para mí sólita! ¡Soy la jefa! Se me escapa la risa, estoy como borracha. Giro sobre mí misma, me siento de un salto en el sofá y doy unos cuantos botes… Hasta que oigo que llaman a la puerta y me paro en seco.

Mierda. Si hubiese entrado alguien y me hubiera visto… Contengo la respiración, corro a situarme ante el escritorio, cojo un documento al azar y empiezo a estudiarlo en plan ejecutiva eficiente.

—¡Adelante!

—¡Bella! —Es Dana, siempre acelerada—. ¿Ya te estás poniendo a tus anchas? ¡Emily me ha dicho que no la reconocías! Esto te va a resultar un poquito complicado. No había advertido hasta qué punto… —Sacude la cabeza—. O sea… ¿no recuerdas nada?

—Bueno… no —reconozco—. Pero estoy convencida de que los recuerdos vendrán, tarde o temprano.

—Esperemos que así sea. Venga, vamos al departamento, para que veas a todo el mundo…

Salimos del despacho y entonces… ¿a quién veo saliendo de la oficina, con una falda negra cortita, unas botas y un top verde sin mangas? ¡A Rosalie! Se la ve algo distinta: tiene un mechón rojo en el pelo y la cara más delgada. Pero es ella. Hasta lleva el juego de pulseras de carey que ha llevado siempre.

—¡Rosalie! —exclamo emocionada. Casi se me cae el bolso—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Soy yo! ¡Bella! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!

Ella se sobresalta. Se vuelve y me mira boquiabierta, como si yo fuera una loca peligrosa. Imagino que parezco algo más excitada de la cuenta. Pero es que me entusiasmo sólo de verla.

—Hola, Bella —dice por fin, observándome—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¡Tienes un aspecto genial! ¡Me encanta lo que te has hecho en el pelo!

Todos los ojos están fijos en mí.

—En fin. —Trato de recuperar la compostura—. Quizá luego podamos vernos y ponernos al día, ¿no? Con las demás…

—Eh… sí. —Asiente sin mirarme a los ojos.

¿Por qué está tan desagradable? ¿Qué pasa? Siento un frío repentino. Esto es lo que llaman un jarro de agua fría. Quizá por eso no ha respondido a mis mensajes… Habremos tenido una buena trifulca y las otras se han puesto de su lado. Pero yo no consigo acordarme.

—Tú primera, Bella —dice Dana, y me hace pasar a la oficina principal, una sala grande sin tabiques. Quince cabezas levantan la vista de su escritorio mientras trato de dominarme.

«Esto es rarísimo», me digo.

Están Alice, Jessica, Melanie y muchas otras. Todas conocidas, aunque con tres años más. Los peinados, el maquillaje y la ropa son diferentes. Jessica tiene los brazos muy musculosos y está muy bronceada, como si acabase de volver de unas vacaciones exóticas; Alice lleva unas gafas nuevas sin montura y el pelo aún más corto que antes…

Ahí está mi escritorio. Lo ocupa una chica teñida de rubio, que parece muy a sus anchas.

—Todos saben que Bella ha estado de baja a causa de su accidente —dice Dana, alzando la voz—. Estamos encantados de que haya venido hoy de visita. Bella sufre algunos efectos colaterales de sus heridas; sobre todo amnesia. Estoy segura de que la ayudaran a recordar cómo va todo y le daran una calurosa bienvenida. —Se vuelve hacia mí y murmura—: Bella, ¿quieres dirigir unas palabras motivadoras al departamento?

—¿Motivadoras?

—Algo inspirador —añade sonriendo—. Para arengar a la tropa. —Su teléfono vuelve a pitar—. Perdona. Discúlpame. —Y sale al pasillo, dejándome sola ante el departamento en pleno.

Vamos, Bella. Simon Johnson dice que eres una líder nata.

—Umm… ¡Hola a todos! —Saludo con la mano pero nadie me corresponde—. Sólo quería decir que estaré pronto de vuelta y… Bueno, que sigan así… —Me debato buscando algo «motivador»—. ¿Cuál es el mejor departamento de Deller? ¡El nuestro! ¿Quién se lleva la palma? ¡Suelos y Alfombras! —Agito el puño como una animadora—. ¡Ese, u, e, o…!

—Falta la ele —me interrumpe una chica que no conozco y que me mira con los brazos cruzados, nada impresionada.

—¿Cómo? —Me detengo, casi sin aliento.

—Que falta la ele. De «suelos» —explica poniendo los ojos en blanco. Las dos chicas que tiene al lado se están mondando de risa y se tapan la boca con la mano. Alice y Jessica me miran con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

—Cierto —asiento, nerviosa—. En fin, buen trabajo… han hecho entre todos una tarea increíble…

—¿O sea, que ya te reincorporas, Bella? —pregunta una chica vestida de rojo.

—No exactamente…

—Es que necesito que me firmes mis gastos. Con urgencia.

—¡Yo también! —me dicen otras seis personas.

—¿Has hablado con Simon de nuestros objetivos? —Melanie se me acerca, ceñuda—. Son del todo impracticables tal como están planteados…

—¿Y qué pasa con los nuevos ordenadores?

—¿Has leído mi e-mail?

—¿Ya está resuelto el pedido del Grupo Thorne?

De repente, todo el mundo se arremolina a mi alrededor, disparando preguntas. Casi no consigo oírlas, ni mucho menos entiendo de qué van.

—¡No lo sé! —grito desesperada—. Lo siento, no me acuerdo… ¡Nos vemos luego!

Salgo jadeando al pasillo, me meto en mi despacho y cierro de un portazo.

Mierda. ¿Qué era todo eso?

Alguien llama a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —contesto con voz ahogada.

—¡Hola! —dice Emily, desde debajo de una montaña de cartas y documentos—. Perdona que te moleste, Bella, pero, ya que estás aquí, ¿podrías echar una ojeada a todo esto? Tienes pendiente una respuesta a Tony Dukes, de Biltons, y hay que autorizar el pago a Sixpack, y ya de paso habría que firmar estas exenciones, y ese tal Jeremy Northpool ha llamado un montón de veces, dice que espera que puedan reanudar las conversaciones…

Me tiende un bolígrafo. Supongo que espera que yo pase a la acción a cámara rápida.

—No puedo autorizar nada—digo muerta de pánico—. Y tampoco firmar nada. Nunca he oído hablar de Tony Dukes. No recuerdo una sola palabra de todo esto.

—Pero… —Se asoma entre el montón de papeles y me mira con los ojos como platos—. Entonces ¿quién va a dirigir el departamento?

—No tengo ni… Es decir, yo. Es mi trabajo. Y lo haré. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo… ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo todo aquí. Le echaré una ojeada. Quizá lo vaya recordando.

—Está bien —dice aliviada, y descarga la montaña de papeles en mi escritorio—. Te traigo ahora mismo el café.

La cabeza me da vueltas. Me siento frente al escritorio y cojo la primera carta. Es sobre una reclamación, por lo visto. «Como sin duda sabrá… esperamos una respuesta inmediata…»

Miro el siguiente documento. Es la previsión presupuestaria mensual que se hace en todos los departamentos. Hay seis gráficos y un póst-it en el que alguien ha anotado: «Esperamos tus comentarios, Bella.»

Emily da unos golpecitos y entra otra vez.

—Tu café.

—Ah, sí. Gracias, Emily —digo, sin levantar la vista y adoptando tono de jefa. Mientras deposita la taza a mi lado, señalo los gráficos con un gesto—. Interesante… Les daré una respuesta… más tarde.

En cuanto se marcha, dejo caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio, desesperada. ¿Qué voy a hacer, por el amor de Dios? Esto es una pasada. Es un trabajo muy difícil.

¿Cómo demonios lo hago? ¿Cómo sé lo que tengo que decir y las decisiones que debo tomar?

Llaman de nuevo a la puerta. Me incorporo de golpe y cojo otro papel al azar.

—¿Todo bien, Bella? —Es Byron, con una botella de agua y un fajo de papeles. Apoya un brazo en el marco de la puerta. Por el puño de su camisa blanca asoma una muñeca huesuda, ceñida por un reloj enorme de última generación. Debe de costar mucha pasta, pero resulta ridículo.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Genial! —exclamo—. Creía que estabas en la reunión de presupuestos.

—Hemos hecho una paradita para comer.

Byron habla siempre con un tonillo sarcástico, como si una fuera idiota. A decir verdad, nunca me he llevado bien con él. Ahora está recorriendo con la vista el montón de documentos de mi escritorio.

—Otra vez en marcha, por lo que veo.

—No del todo. —Le dirijo una sonrisa que él no me devuelve.

—¿Has decidido qué hacer con Tony Dukes? Los de Contabilidad vinieron ayer a darme la lata.

—Bueno. —Vacilo—. En realidad… yo no… —Trago saliva; noto que me suben los colores—. La cuestión es que he sufrido amnesia a causa del accidente y… —Me interrumpo mientras me retuerzo los dedos.

Su rostro se ilumina de repente.

—¡Santo Dios! —exclama—. No sabes quién es Tony Dukes, ¿es eso?

Tony Dukes. Tony Dukes. Hurgo frenéticamente en mi cerebro, pero no hay manera.

—Eh… bueno… pues no. ¿Me refrescas la memoria?

Byron no me hace caso. Ahora entra del todo en el despacho, golpeando la botella de agua contra la palma de su mano.

—A ver si lo entiendo bien —dice despacio—. ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada?

Se me disparan todas las alarmas. El gato y el ratón. Pretende averiguar lo débil que es su presa.

«Este tío quiere mi puesto.»

En cuanto lo comprendo, me siento como una estúpida redomada por no haberlo deducido antes. Pues claro que lo quiere. Le pasé por delante. Debe de odiarme a muerte bajo ese barniz educado.

—¡No recuerdo nada! —declaro casi sin aliento, como si la idea misma fuese absurda—. Los últimos tres años los tengo en blanco.

—¿Los últimos tres años? —Byron echa la cabeza atrás y suelta una carcajada—. Cuánto lo siento, Bella. Pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que en este negocio tres años son toda una vida.

—Pronto seré la de siempre. —Intento parecer convencida—. Los médicos me han dicho que puedo empezar a recordar en cualquier momento.

—O puede que no. —Ahora adopta un tono compasivo—. Lo cual debe de provocarte una gran preocupación. La posibilidad de que tu mente se quede en blanco para siempre.

Le sostengo la mirada con toda la frialdad que puedo.

«No vas a asustarme tan fácilmente.»

—Seguro que todo volverá pronto a la normalidad —le aseguro con un gesto enérgico—. De nuevo en mi puesto, al frente del departamento… He mantenido antes una charla con Simon Johnson —le suelto para rematar.

—Ajá. —Le da unos golpecitos a la botella, pensativo—. ¿Y qué querías saber exactamente de Tony Dukes?

Mierda, me ha pillado. No tengo ni la menor idea de ese asunto y él lo sabe. Ordeno los papeles de mi escritorio para ganar tiempo.

—Quizá… puedas tomar tú una decisión —digo por fin.

—Por mí, encantado. —Me dirige una sonrisa condescendiente—. Yo me hago cargo de todo. Tú cuídate, Bella, recupérate. Tómate todo el tiempo necesario. ¡No te preocupes por nada!

—Bueno. —Finjo un tono amable—. Te lo agradezco, Byron.

—¿Qué tal? —Dana asoma por la puerta—. ¿Estaban de charla? ¿Poniéndoos al día, Bella?

—Naturalmente. —Sonrío con los dientes apretados—. Byron me está ayudando mucho.

—Para cualquier cosa… —abre los brazos con falsa humildad— aquí me tienes. ¡Con la memoria intacta!

—Fenomenal. —Dana consulta su reloj—. Bueno, Bella, he de salir pitando a un almuerzo, pero todavía puedo acompañarte a la puerta si quieres…

—No te molestes. Me quedaré un rato más para repasar estos documentos.

No voy a salir de aquí hasta que haya hablado con Rosalie.

—Vale, como quieras. Me ha encantado verte, Bella. Ya hablaremos sobre cuándo quieres reincorporarte.

Hace el gesto de hablar por teléfono y yo la imito.

—Sí, nos llamamos.

Salen los dos y oigo que Byron le está diciendo:

—Dana, ¿tienes un momento? Tenemos que hablar. Con todos los respetos para Bella…

La puerta se cierra con un chasquido. Me acerco de puntillas, abro una rendija y pego el oído.

—… evidente que no está en condiciones de dirigir el departamento… —le oigo decir mientras doblan por el pasillo hacia los ascensores.

Hijo de perra. Ni siquiera se ha molestado en esperar a que yo no pudiera oírles. Vuelvo al despacho, me desplomo en la silla y me cubro la cara con las manos. Toda mi euforia se ha volatilizado. Saco al azar un papel del montón. Un papiro egipcio no me resultaría más misterioso. Tiene que ver con primas de seguros, me parece… ¿Cómo llegué a aprender estas cosas? ¿Cuándo? Me siento como si hubiese despertado en la cima del Everest sin saber siquiera lo que es un crampón.

Con un profundo suspiro, dejo el documento en su sitio. Tengo que hablar con alguien. Con Rosalie. Levanto el auricular y marco el 352: su extensión, salvo que haya cambiado.

—Suelos y Alfombras, Rosalie Hale al habla.

—¡Rosalie, soy yo! Bella. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro —dice, muy formal—. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu despacho ahora? ¿O le pido cita a Emily?

Se me cae el alma a los pies. Suena tan… distante.

—¡Quiero decir si podemos charlar un rato! Si es que no estás ocupada…

—En realidad, iba a salir a almorzar.

—Vale, voy contigo —le digo entusiasmada—. Como en los viejos tiempos. Me muero por un chocolate caliente. ¿Siguen haciendo en Morelli's esos panini tan deliciosos?

—Bella…

—Rosalie, tengo que hablar contigo, ¿vale? —Me acerco más el auricular y bajo la voz—. Yo… no me acuerdo de nada. Y la situación me tiene algo asustada. —Intento reír—. Espérame un segundo, voy enseguida…

Cuelgo y cojo un trozo de papel. Tras un instante de duda, escribo: «Dale curso a todo esto, Byron. Muchas gracias. Bella.»

Sé que estoy poniéndome en sus manos. Pero ahora mismo lo único que me importa es ver a mis amigas. Recojo el bolso y el maletín, salgo corriendo, paso junto al escritorio de Emily y entro en la oficina principal del departamento.

—Hola, Bella —me dice una chica—. ¿Querías algo?

—No, gracias. He quedado con Rosalie para almorzar… —Miro alrededor. No la veo por ningún lado. Ni a Alice. Ni a Jessica.

—Me parece que ya han salido todas. —Parece sorprendida—. Se te han escapado por los pelos.

—Ah, bueno. —Procuro disimular mi desconcierto—. Gracias. Deben de esperarme en el vestíbulo.

Doy media vuelta y empiezo a cruzar el pasillo tan deprisa como me lo permiten mis tacones… Justo para ver cómo desaparece Jessica en el ascensor.

—¡Espera! —grito echando a correr—. ¡Jessica!

Pero las puertas ya se están cerrando.

Me ha oído. Estoy segura de que me ha oído.

Los pensamientos se agolpan en mi mente mientras abro la puerta de la escalera y empiezo a bajar a toda prisa con un redoble de tacones. Sabían que iba con ellas. ¿Me están evitando? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado en estos tres años? Somos amigas. Vale, sí, soy la jefa… Pero también puedes seguir siendo amiga de tu jefa, ¿no?

¿No?

Llego a la planta baja y poco falta para que me caiga de morros en medio del vestíbulo. ¡Ahí están! Alice y Jessica se dirigen hacia las puertas de cristal; Rosalie va delante.

—¡Eh! —chillo—. ¡Esperen!

Corro y las alcanzo por fin en los escalones del edificio.

—Ah. Hola, Bella. —Rosalie suelta un bufido, lo que significa que está haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse.

Debo de tener un aspecto estrafalario, corriendo como una posesa con mi traje chaqueta y mi moño de ejecutiva.

—Creía que íbamos a almorzar juntas —digo jadeando—. ¡Te he dicho que iba con ustedes!

Se hace el silencio. Ninguna de las tres me mira a los ojos. Jessica juguetea con su colgante de plata mientras el viento alborota su pelo rubio. Alice se quita las gafas para limpiarlas con su camisa blanca.

—¿Qué pasa? —Trato de parecer tranquila, pero percibo un tono dolido en mi propia voz—. Rosalie, ¿por qué no has respondido a mis mensajes? ¿Hay… algún problema?

Ninguna responde. Casi veo las burbujas de sus pensamientos yendo de una a otra. Pero ya no sé leer esas burbujas; estoy fuera de onda.

—Chicas. —Hago un esfuerzo para sonreír—. Por favor. Tienen que echarme una mano. He sufrido un ataque de amnesia y no recuerdo… ¿Tuvimos una pelea o algo así?

—No. —Rosalie se encoge de hombros.

—Entonces no lo entiendo. —Las miro a las tres, suplicante—. Lo último que recuerdo es que éramos íntimas y salíamos juntas un viernes. Nos tomamos unos cócteles de banana. Chucho Jake me dio plantón. Hicimos karaoke… ¿Lo recuerdan?

Rosalie suelta un resoplido y arquea una ceja mirando a Alice.

—De eso hace mucho.

—¿Y qué ha pasado desde entonces?

—Mira —dice Rosalie, suspirando—, vamos a dejarlo así. Tú has tenido un accidente, estás enferma y nosotras no queremos darte un disgusto…

—Venga, vamos a tomarnos un sándwich juntas. —Jessica le lanza a Rosalie una mirada de síguele-la-corriente.

—¡No quiero que me perdonen la vida! —Me sale un tono más cortante de lo que querría—. ¡Olvídense del accidente! No soy ninguna inválida, estoy bien. Pero necesito que me digan la verdad. —Las miro una a una, desesperada—. Si no nos peleamos, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—No ha pasado nada, Bella. —Rosalie parece incómoda—. Es sólo… que ya no salimos contigo. Ya no somos amigas.

—¿Por qué no? —El corazón me va a cien mientras trato de conservar la calma—. ¿Porque soy la jefa?

—No es eso. Eso no tendría importancia si tú fueses… —Se interrumpe y mete las manos en los bolsillos, rehuyendo mi mirada—. Si he de serte sincera, es porque eres…

—¿Qué? —Miro las caras de las tres, perpleja—. ¡Dilo!

Rosalie se encoge de hombros.

—Una engreída estúpida.

—Una bruja repulsiva y tiránica sería más exacto —musita Alice.

Me quedo helada. Turulata. ¿Bruja tiránica? ¿Yo?

—No… no lo entiendo —tartamudeo—. ¿No soy buena jefa?

—Uy, sí, buenísima. —Alice rezuma sarcasmo—. Nos penalizas si llegamos tarde. Nos cronometras el tiempo del almuerzo. Nos sometes a inspecciones sobre nuestros gastos… En fin, diversión de la buena en Suelos y Alfombras.

Me arden las mejillas, como si me hubiera abofeteado.

—Pero yo nunca… ¡Yo no soy así!

—Ahora sí —me corta Alice.

—Tú lo has preguntado, Bella —dice Rosalie con los ojos en blanco, como siempre que se siente incómoda—. Por eso ya no salimos juntas. Tú vas a tu aire, y nosotras al nuestro.

—No soy una bruja —logro decir con voz temblorosa—. No puede ser. ¡Soy amiga suya! Nos divertimos juntas, salimos a bailar, nos ponemos ciegas… —Me asoman las lágrimas. Miro desesperada esas tres caras que conozco tan bien (o que creía conocer) buscando algún signo de complicidad—. ¡Soy yo! ¡Bella! ¡La Dientotes! ¿Es que no se acuerdan de mí?

Rosalie y Alice se miran.

—Bella —me dice Rosalie casi con amabilidad—, tú eres nuestra jefa. Y nosotras hacemos lo que nos dices. Pero no almorzamos ni salimos contigo. —Se coloca el bolso en el hombro y suspira—. Escucha, ven hoy si quieres…

—No —le digo, herida—. No. Muchas gracias.

Con las piernas temblando, me doy media vuelta y me alejo.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Quién además de mi se siente mal por Bells? Pobrecita, vaya que ha cambiado :S


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Estoy como aturdida por el shock.

Durante el trayecto a casa, permanecí en el taxi sumida en una especie de trance. Al llegar, aún tuve fuerzas para hablar con Gianna de los preparativos de la cena y para aguantar un rato a mamá, que llamó para contarme su última trifulca con el ayuntamiento a cuenta de los perros. Ahora es media tarde y estoy en la bañera. Pero no he parado de darle vueltas a lo mismo en todo el día.

«Soy una bruja repulsiva. Mis amigas me odian. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?»

Cada vez que recuerdo el tono mordaz de Alice, me estremezco. Dios sabe qué le habré hecho, pero no me soporta.

¿Será posible que me haya convertido en una bruja en estos tres años? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y por qué?

El agua empieza a ponerse tibia y me decido a salir. Me froto bien con la toalla, para tonificarme. No puedo parar de pensar. Ya son las seis. Dentro de una hora llegarán los invitados.

Por lo menos, no he de cocinar. Cuando llegué, Gianna estaba muy liada en la cocina con una de sus sobrinas, aunque iba cantando al mismo tiempo la ópera que atronaba por los altavoces. Había fuentes de sushi y canapés en todos los estantes de la nevera y un aroma delicioso a carne asada. Intenté colaborar (el pan de ajo me sale bastante bien), pero ellas se apresuraron a sacarme de allí y acabé refugiándome en el baño.

Me envuelvo con una toalla limpia y entro de puntillas en el dormitorio. Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y me dirijo al vestidor. Demonios. Ahora entiendo por qué los ricos son tan delgados. Es por las excursiones que tienen que hacer a lo largo y ancho de sus mansiones. En mi piso de Balham podía alcanzar el armario sin moverme de la cama. Y la televisión. Y la tostadora.

Escojo un vestidito negro, unas braguitas negras y unos zapatitos de raso. Todo pequeñito: no hay tallas grandes en este guardarropa. Ningún jersey holgado y mullido; ningunos zapatones grandotes. Todo minimalista y bien ceñido.

Al volver al dormitorio, dejo caer la toalla al suelo.

—¡Hola, Bella!

¡Arggg! Casi doy un salto del susto. La gran pantalla que hay a los pies de la cama se ha activado de repente y muestra una imagen gigantesca del rostro de Mike. Me tapo los pechos con las manos y me acurruco detrás de una silla.

Estoy en pelotas. Él puede verme.

Pero es mi marido, me recuerdo. Y ya ha visto todo lo que había que ver. Es normal.

Sólo que a mí no me lo parece.

—Mike, ¿me estás viendo? —pregunto con voz chillona.

—Ahora mismo no —dice riendo—. Has de poner el mando en cámara.

—¡Ah, vale! —respondo, aliviada—. Un segundo…

Me pongo una bata y me apresuro a recoger toda la ropa que he dejado tirada por la habitación. Una cosa que he aprendido enseguida es que a Mike no le gusta que haya cosas tiradas por el suelo. O en las sillas. Ningún tipo de desbarajuste. Lo meto todo debajo de la funda nórdica, pongo un almohadón encima y aliso la cama rápidamente.

—¡Lista! —Me acerco a la pantalla y le doy a cámara.

—Retrocede un poco —me dice Mike; obedezco—. Ahora sí te veo. Bueno, ya sólo me queda una reunión y voy para casa. ¿Todo listo para la cena?

—¡Eso creo!

—¡Magnífico! —Su enorme boca pixelada se distiende a cámara lenta en una gran sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal por la oficina?

—¡Genial! —acierto a decir con falso entusiasmo—. He visto a Simon Johnson, y a todo el departamento, y a mis amigas… —La voz se me ahoga y me sube el repentino calor de la humillación. ¿Todavía puedo describirlas como amigas?

—¡Excelente! —No creo que Mike me escuche siquiera—. Ahora ya tendrías que empezar a arreglarte. Nos vemos luego, querida.

—Espera, Mike —le digo con un impulso repentino.

Es mi marido. Tal vez no lo conozca apenas, pero él sí me conoce. Me quiere. Y si hay alguien a quien debo confiarle mis problemas y que puede tranquilizarme es él.

—Dispara, cariño —responde asintiendo. Sus movimientos en la pantalla son lentos y entrecortados.

—Rosalie me ha dicho… —Me cuesta horrores repetir esas palabras—. Me ha dicho que soy una bruja. ¿Es cierto?

—¡Claro que no!

—¿De veras? —Siento una punzada de esperanza—. ¿No soy una horrible y repulsiva bruja tiránica?

—Cariño, es imposible que seas horrible. O una bruja tiránica.

Parece tan convencido que me siento muy aliviada. Tiene que haber una explicación. Quizá se le han cruzado los cables a alguien; será un malentendido, todo se arreglará…

—Diría, eso sí, que eres… dura —añade.

La sonrisa de alivio se me congela. ¿Dura? No me gusta nada cómo suena.

—¿Quieres decir «dura» en el buen sentido? —Procuro sonar indiferente—. Digamos… ¿dura, pero simpática y agradable?

—Querida, tú eres una persona centrada. Una persona motivada. Manejas tu departamento con mano firme. Eres una jefa de primera. —Sonríe—. Y ahora he de dejarte. Nos vemos luego.

La pantalla se apaga y me quedo mirándola con desasosiego. En realidad, más alarmada que nunca.

Dura.

¿No es otra manera de decir «bruja repulsiva y tiránica»?

.

.

.

Sea cual sea la verdad, no debo permitir que esto me afecte. Tengo que ver las cosas con perspectiva. Ha pasado una hora y he recuperado un poco el ánimo. Me he puesto la cadena con el diamante que me regaló Mike y me he echado litros de un perfume carísimo. Y he tomado de extranjis una copita de vino que me ha ayudado a verlo todo de otra manera.

Quizá las cosas no sean tan perfectas como había creído. Quizá me haya enfadado con mis amigas; quizá Byron quiera quitarme el puesto; quizá yo no tenga ni idea de quién es Tony Dukes. Pero todo eso puede arreglarse. Puedo aprender otra vez a hacer mi trabajo. Puedo arreglar las cosas con Rosalie y las demás. Y puedo buscar en Google quién es Tony Dukes.

La cuestión es que sigo siendo la chica con más suerte del mundo. Tengo un marido despampanante, un matrimonio maravilloso y un apartamento de narices. O sea, ¡echa un vistazo, nena! Esta noche, más que nunca, tiene una pinta como para caerse de culo. Ha pasado por aquí la florista y hay ramos de lirios y rosas por todas partes. La mesa de la cena, completamente extendida, está cubierta de plata y de cristal y tiene un centro de mesa como en las bodas. ¡Incluso hay tarjetas con los nombres de los invitados en una preciosa caligrafía!

Mike me dijo que sería «una cenita informal». A saber cómo será una cena formal de verdad. Quizá con diez mayordomos de guante blanco.

Me aplico un pintalabios Lancóme con cuidado. Al acabar, me observo detenidamente en el espejo. Llevo un moño de primera, un vestido ceñido que me queda perfecto y unos pendientes de diamantes. Parezco recién salida de un anuncio. Como si fuese a aparecer un rótulo en la pantalla:

«Ferrero Rocher. Para los grandes momentos.»

«Gas Nacional. Calor y confort en su loft chachi de un millón de libras.»

Retrocedo un paso y las luces cambian automáticamente: en lugar de los focos del espejo ahora brilla una luz más global. El sistema de «iluminación inteligente» de esta habitación es mágico. Calcula tu posición con unos sensores de calor y se ajusta por sí solo. A mí me encanta despistarlo corriendo de un lado para otro y gritando: «¡Ja! ¡Te pillé, señor inteligente!» Cuando Mike no está, por supuesto.

—¡Cariño!

Doy un respingo y me vuelvo. Mike asoma por la puerta con su traje de ejecutivo.

—¡Estás preciosa!

—¡Gracias! —Noto un rubor de placer y me paso la mano por el pelo.

—Una cosita. Tú maletín está en el vestíbulo. ¿Te parece un sitio adecuado? —Su sonrisa no se altera, pero percibo irritación en su voz.

Mierda. Me lo habré dejado allí. Estaba tan agitada al llegar que no me he dado ni cuenta.

—Ya lo quito —me apresuro a decir—. Perdona.

—Estupendo —asiente—. Pero antes prueba esto. —Me alcanza una copa de vino tinto—. Es Chateau Branaire-Ducru. Lo compramos en el último viaje a Francia. A ver qué opinas.

—Bueno. —Procuro aparentar seguridad—. Cómo no.

¿Qué narices voy a decir? Lentamente, doy un sorbo y lo paseo por la boca mientras busco en mi cerebro palabras de esa jerga que usan los chiflados del vino. Correoso. Sabor a roble. Una cosecha excelente.

Si te paras a pensarlo, son todo chorradas, ¿no? Vale. Voy a decirle que es de una magnífica cosecha, con mucho cuerpo y un suave matiz de fresas salvajes. No: de grosellas. Me lo trago por fin y asiento con aire entendido.

—¿Sabes?, me parece una ex…

—Espantoso ¿no? —Me interrumpe—. Con sabor a corcho. Totalmente pasado.

«¿Pasado?»

—Oh… sí, ya lo creo. —Me recupero sobre la marcha—. Completamente caducado. ¡Aggg! —Hago una mueca—. Asqueroso.

Por los pelos. Dejo la copa en una mesita y la iluminación inteligente se ajusta de nuevo.

—Mike —lo llamo, sin manifestar mi exasperación—. ¿Podríamos ajustar la luz de manera que permaneciera igual toda la noche? No sé si será posible…

—Todo es posible. —Parece algo ofendido—. Hay infinitas posibilidades a nuestro alcance. En eso consiste justamente el estilo de vida loft. —Me pasa el mando a distancia—. Ahí tienes. Con esto puedes anular el sistema. Escoge la modalidad que desees. Yo voy a elegir el vino.

Entro en la sala, busco iluminación en el mando y empiezo a probar modalidades. Día resulta muy intensa. Cine, demasiado oscura. Relax, sombría… Repaso la lista rápidamente. Lectura… Disco…

Eh, un momento. ¿Luces de discoteca? Pulso el botón y me echo a reír cuando la sala se llena de vibrantes haces de colores. Ahora probemos estroboscópica. De inmediato, toda la sala parpadea en blanco y negro y me lanzo alegremente a bailar al estilo robot alrededor de la mesita de café. ¡Es igual que una disco! ¿Cómo no me lo había dicho Mike? Quizá también tengamos hielo seco y una bola de espejo…

—¡Santo Dios, Bella! ¿Qué demonios haces? —La voz de Mike me llega desde el otro lado de la sala parpadeante—. ¡Has dejado todo el apartamento con luz estroboscópica! ¡Gianna por poco se corta un brazo!

—¡Ay! Perdón. —Busco a tientas el mando y pulso botones hasta que volvemos a iluminación disco—. ¡No me habías contado que teníamos estas luces tan chulas! ¡Qué pasada!

—Nunca las usamos. —Su rostro es un remolino psicodélico—. Y ahora busca algo más sensato, por el amor de Dios. —Se da media vuelta y desaparece.

¿Cómo es posible que no las usemos? ¡Qué desperdicio! ¡Tengo que invitar a las chicas y montar una fiesta monstruo! Un poco de vino, cosas para picar, despejamos la sala, ponemos el volumen a tope…

Y entonces me acuerdo de todo y se me encoge el corazón. Eso no va a ocurrir por ahora. O quizá nunca.

Desinflada, pongo las luces en zona de recepción 1: una modalidad que no está ni bien ni mal, qué más da. Dejo el mando, me acerco a la ventana y contemplo la calle. Estoy decidida. No voy a rendirme. Son mis amigas, averiguaré qué ha ocurrido y luego me reconciliaré con ellas.

.

.

.

Había pensado quedarme con las caras y los nombres de los invitados con técnicas de memoria visual. Pero mi plan naufraga a la primera cuando los tres compañeros de golf de Mike aparecen juntos con trajes idénticos, caras idénticas e incluso esposas idénticas, y con unos nombrecitos como Greg, Mick, Suki y Pooky. En cuanto llegan, se ponen a hablar de unas vacaciones en la nieve que pasamos una vez juntos, por lo visto.

Yo le doy sorbos a mi copa y sonrío sin parar, y entonces se presentan otros diez invitados y ya no tengo ni idea de quién es quién. Salvo Lauren, que llega como una exhalación, me presenta a su marido Tyler (no parece un monstruo, sólo un tipo manso y trajeado), y desaparece enseguida de mi vista.

Al cabo de muy poco tengo los oídos zumbando y me siento mareada. Gianna sirve las bebidas y su sobrina los canapés. Todo parece bajo control, así que farfullo una excusa al tipo calvo que me estaba hablando de una guitarra de Mick Jagger que acaba de comprar en una subasta benéfica y me deslizo furtivamente a la terraza.

Me lleno los pulmones de aire fresco un par de veces. La cabeza me da vueltas. Cae un crepúsculo gris y azulado y empiezan a encenderse las farolas. Contemplando la vista de Londres, me siento irreal. Es como si interpretase el papel de una chica con un vestido de noche que se asoma con una copa de champán al balcón de un loft de ensueño.

—¡Cariño! ¡Conque estabas aquí!

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Mike, que desliza la puerta corredera y se asoma desde el interior.

—¡Estoy tomando un poco el aire!

—Déjame presentarte a Edward, mi arquitecto —dice, y le abre paso a un tipo moreno vestido con tejanos negros y una chaqueta gris marengo de lino.

—¡Hola…! —empiezo, pero me interrumpo en el acto—. ¡Eh, nosotros nos conocemos! —exclamo, casi aliviada al ver una cara conocida—. Tú eres el tipo del coche.

Una rara expresión cruza su rostro. Una especie de decepción. Luego asiente.

—Exacto. El tipo del coche.

—Edward es nuestro espíritu creativo —me explica Mike, mientras le da unas palmadas—. Es él quien tiene el talento. Yo quizá posea instinto comercial, pero él ha creado el estilo de vida loft.

Mientras pronuncia estas palabras, hace aquel gesto con las manos, como poniendo ladrillos.

—¡Genial! —Procuro sonar entusiasmada. Pero por mucho que sea el negocio de Mike, lo del «estilo de vida loft» me está empezando a hinchar las narices.

—Gracias otra vez por lo del otro día —le digo a Edward con una sonrisa educada—. ¡Me salvaste la vida! —Me vuelvo hacia Mike—. No te lo conté, cariño, pero quise probar el coche y por poco me estrello contra la pared. Edward me salvó por los pelos.

—Fue un placer—respone él, dando un trago—. ¿Cómo va? ¿Aún no recuerdas nada?

Meneo la cabeza.

—Nada.

—Debe de ser muy raro.

—Sí… pero me voy acostumbrando. Y Mike me ayuda un montón. Hasta me ha escrito un libro para refrescarme la memoria. Un manual conyugal. Organizado por temas y todo.

—¿Un manual? —repite Edward. Le ha entrado un tic en la nariz—. ¿En serio?

—Sí, un manual. —Lo miro, extrañada.

—Ahí está Graham. —Mike ni siquiera nos está escuchando—. Debo hablar con él un momento, perdonad… —Vuelve a entrar en el apartamento y me deja sola con el arquitecto.

No sé qué pasa con este tipo; es decir, ni siquiera lo conozco, pero tiene algo que me enerva.

—¿Qué tiene de malo un manual conyugal? —me oigo preguntarle.

—No, nada. En absoluto. —Sacude la cabeza con seriedad—. Es una idea muy sensata. Si no, tal vez no sabrías cuándo tienen que besarse.

—¡Exacto! Mike ha incluido un apartado entero… —Me interrumpo. Su boca se crispa como si estuviera aguantando la risa. ¿O sea que lo encuentra divertido?—. El manual aborda todo tipo de cuestiones —añado con tono glacial—. Y nos ha ayudado mucho a los dos. También para Mike resulta difícil, ¿sabes?, tener una esposa que no recuerda nada de él. ¿O eso no se te había ocurrido?

Se hace un silencio. El humor se ha evaporado de su rostro.

—Créeme —responde por fin—. Sí se me ha ocurrido.

Apura su copa y se la queda mirando unos instantes. Luego levanta la vista, se dispone a hablar… Y entonces se abren las puertas a su espalda.

—¡Bella! —Lauren se acerca tambaleante, con una copa en la mano—. ¡Los canapés son espectaculares!

—Ah… ¡gracias! —Me avergüenza recibir elogios por algo que no he hecho—. Aún no los he probado. ¿Están buenos?

Ella me mira perpleja.

—No tengo ni idea, cielo. Pero tienen un aspecto maravilloso. Y Mike dice que la cena está a punto.

—Ay, Dios —digo con remordimiento—. Se lo he dejado todo al pobre Mike. Será mejor que entremos. ¿Se conocen? —prosigo mientras volvemos dentro.

—Desde luego —dice él.

—Edward y yo somos viejos amigos —comenta Lauren con dulzura—. ¿Verdad, querido?

Edward asiente y se apresura a cruzar las puertas de cristal.

—Nos vemos luego —dice, y desaparece.

—¡Qué tipo más horrible! —comenta Lauren con una mueca.

—¿Horrible? —repito asombrada—. A Mike le cae muy bien.

—Sí, ya —dice con desdén—. Y Tyler cree que es el no va más. Un visionario que gana premios y bla, bla, bla. —Se sacude el pelo—. Pero es el tipo más grosero que he conocido en mi vida. Cuando le pedí el año pasado que hiciera una donación para mi campaña benéfica, se negó. Peor aún: se echó a reír.

—¿Cómo que se echó a reír? —me escandalizo—. ¡Qué espanto! ¿En qué consistía la campaña?

—Se llamaba Una Manzana al Día —me explica, orgullosa—. Se me ocurrió a mí sola. La idea era darle, una vez al año, una manzana a cada alumno de un barrio deprimido de Londres. ¡Una manzana llena de maravillosos nutrientes! Sencillo y genial, ¿no te parece?

—Eh… sí, fenomenal. ¿Y qué tal fue?

—Empezó muy bien. Repartimos miles de manzanas; teníamos camisetas y una furgoneta con el logo de la manzana. ¡Fue tan divertido! Hasta que el ayuntamiento comenzó a mandarnos unas cartas del todo estúpidas sobre la fruta supuestamente tirada en la calle y los bichos que generaba.

—¡Qué lástima! —Me muerdo el labio. La que tiene ganas de mondarse ahora soy yo.

—¿Sabes?, ése es el problema con las obras benéficas —prosigue con aire sombrío—. Los funcionarios no quieren tu ayuda y te ponen toda clase de trabas.

Cruzamos las puertas correderas y observo a toda la marabunta. Veinte caras desconocidas, riendo y charlando y dando gritos. Veo cómo destellan las joyas y percibo el rumor de las risas y tengo de nuevo una sensación de irrealidad.

—No debes preocuparte. —Rosalie me pone una mano en el brazo—. Mike y yo tenemos un plan. Todo el mundo se irá poniendo de pie y se presentará durante la cena. —Arruga la frente—. Cielo, pareces asustada.

—¡Qué va! —Consigo sonreír—. ¡En absoluto!

Es mentira, claro. Estoy muerta de miedo. Mientras busco mi sitio en la larga mesa de vidrio, entre saludos y sonrisas, me siento como si estuviera viviendo un sueño extraño. Éstos son mis amigos, supuestamente. Todos me conocen. Y yo tengo la sensación de no haberlos visto en mi vida.

—¡Bella, cariño! —Una mujer de pelo muy negro me arrastra a un lado—. ¿Tienes un minuto? —dice casi susurrando—. Oye, el quince y el veintiuno pasamos todo el día juntas. ¿Vale?

—¿Ah, sí? —respondo sin comprender.

—Sí, mujer. Por si Christian pregunta. Mi marido. —Me señala al calvo de la guitarra de Mick Jagger, que se sienta enfrente.

—Ah, vale. ¿De veras pasamos el día juntas?

—¡Claro! —dice tras una pausa—. ¡Claro que sí, cariño! Me aprieta la mano y se aleja.

—Damas y caballeros… —Mike se ha puesto de pie en la otra punta de la mesa y todas las conversaciones se apagan mientras la gente toma asiento—. Bienvenidos. Bella y yo estamos encantados de tenerlos aquí.

Todos se vuelven hacia mí, y esbozo una tímida sonrisa.

—Como saben, Bella sufre aún las secuelas de su accidente, lo cual significa que no anda muy bien de memoria. —Sonríe con tristeza. El tipo que tiene delante suelta una risita, pero su esposa lo hace callar de inmediato—. Lo que les propongo es que cada uno de ustedes se presente otra vez a Bella. Se ponen de pie, dicen su nombre y cuentan algún hecho memorable que hayan compartido con ella.

—¿Qué dicen los médicos? ¿Esto podría servir para estimular su memoria? —pregunta un tipo que tengo a mi derecha.

—Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta —responde Mike con gravedad—. Pero debemos intentarlo. ¿Quién empieza?

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! —Es Lauren, que se pone en pie de un salto—. Bella, soy Lauren, tu mejor amiga, ya lo sabes. Y nuestro recuerdo más memorable fue aquella vez cuando nos depilaron a la cera y la chica se entusiasmó más de la cuenta… —Ríe tontamente—. La cara que pusiste…

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta una chica toda de negro.

—¡No voy a contarlo en público! —dice Lauren, muy digna—. Pero, la verdad, fue inolvidable. —Sonríe y vuelve a sentarse.

—Muy bien —dice Mike, que se ha quedado a cuadros—. ¿El siguiente? ¿Charlie?

—Soy Charlie Mancroft. —Un hombre de aire tosco se levanta al lado de Rosalie y me hace un gesto—. Imagino que nuestro hecho memorable debe de ser aquella vez que fuimos todos a Wentworth, a la fiesta de la empresa. Montgomerie hizo un birdie en el hoyo dieciocho. Una jugada increíble —añade, y se me queda mirando.

—¡Claro! —No sé de qué me habla. ¿De golf? ¿De billar?—. Eh… muchas gracias.

El tipo vuelve a sentarse y se incorpora la chica de su lado.

—Hola, Bella —me dice, saludándome con la mano—. Soy Natalie. Para mí, el hecho más memorable es el día de tu boda.

—¿En serio? —respondo casi conmovida—. Wow.

—¡Fue un día tan feliz! —Se muerde el labio—. Estabas preciosa y yo pensaba: «Así me gustaría estar a mí cuando me case.» En realidad, yo creía que Matthew me lo propondría aquel día, pero no lo hizo. —Se le tensa la sonrisa.

—¡Por favor, Natalie! —refunfuña un tipo, sentado frente a ella—. ¡Otra vez con esa historia, no!

—¡No, no, si no pasa nada! —continúa alegremente—. ¡Ahora sí estamos prometidos! ¡Sólo han hecho falta tres años! —Me muestra su diamante de compromiso—. ¡Llevaré el mismo vestido que tú! ¡El mismo modelo de Vera Wang, en blanco!

—¡Muy bien, Natalie! —la interrumpe Mike—. Vamos a continuar. ¿Edward? Tu turno.

Edward, sentado frente a mí, se pone en pie.

—Hola —dice con su voz seca—. Soy Edward. Nos hemos visto antes. —Se queda callado.

—¿Y? —Lo anima Mike—. ¿Qué hay de tu recuerdo más memorable?

Edward me examina con sus ojos verdes e intensos. Se rasca la nuca, frunce el entrecejo y bebe un sorbo de vino, como si se estuviese concentrando. Al fin, extiende las palmas de las manos.

—No se me ocurre nada.

—¿Nada? —Me siento un poco picada.

—¡Cualquier cosa! —dice Mike para alentarlo—. Algún momento especial que hayan compartido…

Todos los ojos están fijos en él, que vuelve a fruncir el entrecejo y se encoge de hombros.

—No recuerdo nada—concluye—. Nada que pueda contar.

—Tiene que haber algo, Edward —insiste ansiosamente una chica—. ¡A lo mejor sirve para estimular su memoria!

—Lo dudo —responde él con media sonrisa.

—Bueno, está bien —interviene Mike con impaciencia—. No importa, sigamos.

Cuando todos se han puesto de pie y han contado su anécdota, ya no me acuerdo de los que han hablado primero. Pero, en fin, es un comienzo, supongo. Gianna y su sobrina nos sirven un carpaccio de atún, ensalada de rúcula y peras al horno mientras charlo con un tal Ralph sobre su divorcio. Luego retiran los platos y Gianna recorre la mesa anotando los cafés.

—Del café me encargo yo —digo levantándome—. Ya has trabajado demasiado esta noche, Gianna. Tómate un respiro.

Verla trajinar cargada de fuentes alrededor de la mesa me ha ido poniendo cada vez más incómoda. Tampoco me ha gustado que los invitados no la miren siquiera mientras se sirven. Ni el modo que ha tenido de ladrarle ese tipo horroroso llamado Charlie porque quería más agua. ¡Qué maleducado!

—¡Bella! —dice Mike sonriendo—. ¡No hace ninguna falta!

—Quiero hacerlo —insisto—. Siéntate, Gianna. Yo puedo preparar perfectamente unas tazas de café. De veras.

Gianna me mira perpleja.

—Iré a prepararle la cama —dice al fin, y se encamina hacia mi dormitorio seguida de su sobrina.

No me refería a eso cuando le he dicho que se tomara un respiro. Pero bueno.

—Vale. —Sonrío en torno a la mesa—. El que quiera café, que levante la mano… —Empiezo a contar—. ¿Algún poleo menta?

—Te echaré una mano —dice Edward de repente, incorporándose.

—Bueno —respondo desconcertada—. Vale, gracias.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina, lleno el cazo y enciendo el hornillo. Luego me pongo a buscar las tazas por los armarios. Quizá tenemos un juego especial para este tipo de cenas. Consulto un momento el manual conyugal, pero no encuentro nada.

Entretanto, Edward se pasea de un lado para otro, como sumido en una ensoñación y sin ayudarme en lo más mínimo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunto por fin, medio irritada—. Supongo que tú no sabrás dónde están las tazas, ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera parece oír la pregunta.

—¿Hola? —Le hago señas—. ¿No has venido a ayudarme?

Por fin se detiene y me mira con una expresión rarísima.

—No sé cómo decírtelo —empieza—. Así que te lo voy a decir sin más. —Respira hondo, luego parece cambiar de idea, se me acerca y me mira fijamente—. ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? ¿No es una broma que me estás gastando?

—¿Recordar qué? —le respondo, flipada.

—Vale. Vale. —Se da media vuelta y empieza a pasearse de nuevo, mientras se pasa las manos por el pelo. Vuelve a acercarse—. Ésta es la cuestión: te quiero.

—¿Cómo?

—Y tú me quieres a mí —añade sin darme tiempo a reaccionar—. Somos amantes.

—¡Cielo! —La puerta se abre de golpe y Lauren asoma la cabeza—. Dos poleos más y un descafeinado para Tyler.

—¡Marchando! —acierto a graznar.

Lauren desaparece y la puerta de la cocina se cierra sola. Se hace un silencio: el silencio más espantoso que he soportado en mi vida. No puedo mover una ceja. Ni decir palabra. Por un momento se me van los ojos hacia el manual conyugal, que sigue sobre el mármol, como si fuese a encontrar allí la respuesta. Edward sigue mi mirada.

—Supongo —dice secamente— que yo no figuro en ese manual.

—No… no entiendo —alcanzo a decir, mientras me esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura—. ¿Qué significa «amantes»? ¿Me estás diciendo que teníamos… una aventura?

—Llevábamos viéndonos ocho meses. —Tiene sus ojos oscuros fijos en mí—. Estabas planeando dejar a Mike.

Se me escapa una risita. Enseguida me tapo la boca.

—Perdona, no pretendía ser grosera, pero… ¿dejar a Mike? ¿Por ti?

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, las puertas vuelven a abrirse.

—¡Bella! —Aparece un tipo de cara colorada—. ¿No tendrás un poco de agua con gas por ahí?

—Aquí tienes. —Le pongo un par de botellas en las manos. La puerta se cierra otra vez. Edward hunde las manos en los bolsillos.

—Estabas a punto de decirle a Mike que no podías seguir con él —me dice, hablando rápido—. Ibas a dejarlo, habíamos hecho planes… —Se interrumpe y da un profundo suspiro—. Y entonces tuviste el accidente.

Está muy serio. Cree de verdad lo que me está diciendo.

—¡Pero eso es absurdo!

Por un instante me mira como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

—¿Absurdo?

—¡Sí, absurdo! Yo no soy del género infiel. Además, tengo un gran matrimonio, un marido fantástico, soy feliz…

—Tú no eres feliz con Mike —me interrumpe—. Créeme.

—¡Desde luego que sí! —replico asombrada—. ¡Es encantador! ¡Es perfecto!

—¿Perfecto? —Da la impresión de que se está reprimiendo para no pasarse de la raya—. No tiene nada de perfecto, Bella.

—Pues se acerca bastante —le digo, nerviosa. ¿Quién se habrá creído que es este tipo para venir a soltarme en medio de la cena que es mi amante?—. Escucha, Edward… seas quien seas. No te creo. Yo nunca tendría una aventura, ¿vale? Tengo un matrimonio ideal. ¡Una vida de ensueño!

—¿De ensueño, dices? —Se rasca la frente, como intentando ordenar sus ideas—. ¿Eso crees?

Este tipo me está sacando de quicio.

—¡Pues claro! —Le muestro la cocina con los brazos extendidos—. ¡Mira este sitio! ¡Mira a Mike! ¡Es fantástico! ¿Cómo iba a tirarlo todo por la borda por un…?

Me detengo en seco al ver que se abre la puerta.

—¡Cariño! —Mike me sonríe desde el umbral—. ¿Cómo van esos cafés?

—Enseguida están —digo, aturdida—. Perdona, cariño. —Me doy la vuelta para ocultarle el rubor que me arde en las mejillas y empiezo a llenar la cafetera a cucharadas. La mitad se me cae fuera. Quiero que este tipo se largue ahora mismo.

—Mike, he de marcharme —dice Edward a mi espalda, como si me leyese el pensamiento—. Gracias por esta magnífica velada.

—¡Edward! ¡Genio! —Mike le da unas palmadas—. Hemos de vernos mañana, tenemos que preparar la reunión.

—Por supuesto —responde él—. Adiós Bella. Me ha encantado conocerte de nuevo.

—Adiós. —Me obligo a darme la vuelta y dirigirle una sonrisa de anfitriona—. Encantada de verte.

Él se inclina y me da un beso en la mejilla.

—No tienes ni idea de tu vida —me dice al oído. Y sale de la cocina sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Qué puedo decir? Varias le han atinado, resulta que Edward es amante de Bella, ¿o lo era?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

No puede ser.

La luz de la mañana se cuela por las persianas; llevo un buen rato despierta, pero soy incapaz de levantarme. Contemplo el techo, respirando despacio. La teoría, supongo, es que si estoy lo bastante quietecita quizá se calme la vorágine que tengo en la cabeza.

Por ahora ha demostrado ser una teoría muy chapucera.

Cada vez que repaso lo ocurrido anoche siento mareos. Creía que me estaba adaptando a esta nueva vida, que todo empezaba a cobrar sentido. Y ahora es como si se hubiera abierto el suelo bajo mis pies. Rosalie dice que soy una bruja repulsiva. Y ese tipo va y me suelta que soy su amante secreta. ¿Qué más? ¿Va a resultar que soy agente del FBI?

No puede ser. Y punto. ¿Por qué narices habría de engañar a Mike? Es atractivo, delicado, multimillonario. Y sabe conducir una lancha motora. Mientras que Edward es como… no sé, desaliñado. Como erizado de púas.

En cuanto a esa frasecita: «No tienes ni idea de tu vida», ¡menuda cara, el tipo! Yo sé un montón de cosas de mi vida, muchas gracias. Sé a qué peluquería voy, y qué pusieron de postre en mi boda, y con qué frecuencia nos acostamos Mike y yo… Está todo en el manual.

Además, ¿no es de una grosería espantosa? Uno no se presenta y le espeta a una mujer casada «Somos amantes» mientras está dando una cena en su casa con su marido. En fin, al menos eliges otro momento. O le escribes una carta.

No, una carta no…

Bueno, lo que sea. Y deja ya de pensar.

Me siento en la cama, aprieto el botón para subir las persianas y me paso los dedos por el pelo enredado, dándome tirones. La pantalla que tengo delante permanece apagada y un misterioso silencio me rodea. Después de vivir en mi piso de Balham, lleno de corrientes, se me hace raro este lugar tan hermético. Según el manual, no tenemos que abrir las ventanas porque eso distorsiona el sistema de aire acondicionado.

Ese Edward debe de ser un psicópata. Seguro que se ceba en las personas con amnesia y les dice que es su amante, el muy descarado. Pero no hay ninguna prueba de que nosotros tuviéramos una aventura. Ninguna. No he encontrado nada que tenga que ver con él: una nota, una foto, un recuerdo.

Claro que tampoco iba a dejarlo en medio para que Mike lo encontrase, ¿no?, dice una vocecita en mi interior.

Permanezco unos momentos inmóvil, siguiendo el curso de mis pensamientos. Luego, con un impulso repentino, me levanto y voy al vestidor. Me acerco al tocador y de un tirón abro el primer cajón. Está lleno de envases de Chanel perfectamente alineados. Lo cierro y abro el siguiente, atestado de pañuelos doblados. En el siguiente hay un estuche de joyas y un álbum de fotos de ante, vacío.

Cierro el cajón lentamente. Incluso aquí, en mi rincón más íntimo, todo parece ordenado, esterilizado y como anulado. ¿Y el desorden? ¿Y los trastos, las cartas, las fotos? ¿Dónde están mis cinturones con tachuelas? ¿Y mis pintalabios de muestra, obsequio de alguna revista de cuarta? ¿Dónde estoy… yo?

Me apoyo en los codos, mordisqueándome una uña. Y de repente tengo una inspiración: el cajón de las bragas. Si hubiera escondido algo, sería allí. Abro el armario, tiro del cajón y empiezo a hurgar entre un mar satinado de La Perla… Pero no encuentro nada. Tampoco en el cajón de los sujetadores.

—¿Buscas algo? —Me vuelvo con un respingo y veo a Mike en el umbral. Me pongo roja como un tomate.

Lo sabe.

No, no seas estúpida. ¡Si no hay nada que saber!

—¡Hola! —Saco las manos del cajón con toda la calma, o eso intento—. Estaba buscando… unos sujetadores.

Vale, Bella. Ésta es la razón principal de que no puedas tener una aventura. Mientes de pena.

¿Para qué iba a necesitar «unos sujetadores»? ¿Es que me han salido seis tetas?

—Me estaba preguntando —continúo, medio aturullada—. ¿Hay más chismes míos en otra parte?

—¿Chismes? —Mike arquea una ceja.

—Sí, cartas, diarios, esas cosas.

—Bueno, también está el escritorio del estudio. Ahí tienes todos tus archivos de trabajo.

—Claro. —Se me había olvidado el estudio. O tal vez pensaba que era territorio suyo.

—Una cena maravillosa, anoche. —Se adentra un par de pasos en el vestidor—. Te felicito, querida. No te habrá sido fácil.

—Fue divertido. —Me pongo en cuclillas y jugueteo con la correa del reloj—. Había gente interesante.

—¿No te resultó abrumador?

—Un poquito —contesto sonriendo—. Todavía tengo mucho que aprender.

—Ya sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Para eso estoy —dice, abriendo las manos—. ¿Algo en concreto?

Le devuelvo la mirada en silencio. «¿Sabes si me he tirado a tu arquitecto?»

—Bueno. —Me aclaro la garganta—. Ya que lo preguntas… Estaba pensando… Nosotros somos felices juntos, ¿no? Formamos una pareja feliz… y fiel, ¿verdad? —Creo que he dejado caer «fiel» muy sutilmente, pero su oído aguzado la pesca al vuelo.

—¿Fiel? —repite, con el entrecejo fruncido—. Yo nunca te he sido infiel, Bella. No me lo plantearía siquiera. Hicimos unos votos. Asumimos un compromiso.

—Por supuesto. Sin duda.

—No entiendo cómo se te puede haber ocurrido. —La verdad es que parece estupefacto—. ¿Te ha dicho alguien otra cosa? ¿Alguno de los invitados? Porque quienquiera que sea…

—¡No! ¡Nadie me dijo nada! Sólo que… todo es tan nuevo y tan extraño… —Hablo a trompicones, la cara me arde—. Bueno… se me ha ocurrido preguntarte. Simple interés.

Vale, así que el nuestro no es un matrimonio abierto y «moderno». Por si necesitaba saberlo.

Cierro el cajón de los sujetadores, abro otro al azar y observo tres filas de medias primorosamente dobladas mientras la cabeza me va a mil por hora. Debería cambiar de tema. Pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo que investigar.

—Eh… y ese tipo… —Arrugo la frente exageradamente, como si no pudiera recordar su nombre—. El arquitecto.

—Edward.

—Eso es, Edward. Parece buen tipo —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—De lo mejor que hay. A él se debe nuestro éxito en gran parte. Es la persona con más imaginación que conozco.

—¿Imaginación? —Me aferró a ese detalle—. ¿Quieres decir que se pasa a veces de imaginativo? ¿Una especie de… fantasioso?

—No. —Me mira perplejo—. En absoluto. Es mi mano derecha. Pondría mi vida en sus manos sin dudarlo.

Antes de que pueda preguntarme a qué viene tanto interés, el teléfono da un timbrazo repentino para mi alivio.

Mike sale del dormitorio para responder y me apresuro a cerrar el cajón de las medias. Estoy a punto de darme por vencida y abandonar el registro de mi propio armario cuando descubro una cosa en la que no me había fijado hasta ahora. Hay un cajoncito disimulado en la base del armario, con un pequeño teclado numérico.

¿Un cajón secreto?

El corazón se me acelera. Me agacho y marco la clave que utilizo siempre: 4591. Se oye un chasquido y el cajón se abre. Mirando la puerta de reojo por si aparece Mike, tanteo sigilosamente con la mano y tropiezo con algo duro, el mango de un…

Látigo.

Me quedo tan pasmada que no puedo ni moverme. Es un látigo pequeño con tiras de cuero negro; vamos, un artículo directamente salido del Palacio del Sado. Su visión me deja paralizada. ¿Será esto el látigo de mi adulterio? ¿Me he convertido en una persona totalmente distinta? ¿En una fetichista, una asidua de los locales sadomaso que somete a los hombres vestida con un corsé de tachuelas?

Siento unos ojos clavados en mí. Mike está en el umbral, mirando el látigo y enarcando las cejas con aire socarrón. Me llevo un susto de muerte.

—¡Ah! Eh… ¡He encontrado esto aquí! No sabía…

—Será mejor que no lo dejes a la vista —dice con aire divertido—. No vaya a ser que lo encuentre Gianna.

Lo miro de hito en hito mientras mi cerebro alelado trabaja a marchas forzadas. Mike está al corriente. Sonríe. Lo cual significa…

No. No puede ser.

¡Ni hablar!

—¡Esto no estaba en el manual! —Quería decirlo en tono ligero y burlón, pero me sale un chillido histérico.

—No todo está en el manual. —Sus ojos destellan.

Vale, pero eso es cambiarme las reglas. Yo creía que todo, absolutamente todo, figuraba allí.

Le echo una mirada nerviosa al látigo. Entonces… ¿cómo es la cosa? ¿Yo lo azoto? ¿O es él…?

No quiero ni pensarlo. Vuelvo a meterlo en el cajón y lo cierro de un golpe. Me sudan las manos.

—Eso es. —Mike me guiña un ojo—. Bien guardado. Hasta luego.

Me deja sola y un momento después oigo la puerta principal.

Creo que me iría bien un chupito de vodka.

.

.

.

Al final, me decido por una taza de café y un par de galletas que Gianna me cede de su alijo personal. Dios mío, echo mucho de menos las galletas. Y el pan. Y las tostadas. Me muero por una buena tostada crujiente y doradita, cubierta de mantequilla…

En fin. Deja de fantasear sobre carbohidratos. Deja de pensar en el látigo. Un látigo en miniatura. Muy bien. ¿Y qué?

Mamá viene a las once, pero no tengo nada que hacer hasta entonces. Me paseo por la sala, me siento en el brazo del inmaculado sofá y abro una revista, pero la cierro a los dos minutos. Estoy demasiado crispada. Es como si hubieran empezado a surgir grietas en esta vida tan perfecta. No sé qué pensar. No sé qué hacer.

Dejo la taza de café y me miro las uñas impecables. Yo era una chica normal con el pelo de escarola, los dientes salidos y un novio chungo. Con un trabajo cutre, un grupo de amigas con las que echar unas risas y un piso diminuto y acogedor.

Y ahora… Aún reacciono con retraso cuando veo mi reflejo en un espejo. Y no veo mi personalidad reflejada por ningún lado en este apartamento. El reality show de la tele… los tacones altos… mis amigas que no quieren ni verme… un tipo que me dice que es mi amante secreto… No sé en qué me he convertido. No comprendo qué demonios me ha pasado.

Siguiendo un impulso, dejo la revista y voy al estudio. Ahí está mi escritorio, pulcro y reluciente, con la silla perfectamente colocada en su sitio. Nunca he tenido un escritorio tan ordenado. No es de extrañar que no supiera que es mío. Me siento y abro el primer cajón. Está lleno de cartas ordenadas en carpetas de plástico. En el segundo están los extractos bancarios, atados con cordel azul.

Jolines. ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan minuciosa?

Abro el último, el más grande, esperando encontrar una hilera de frascos de Tippex perfectamente alineados, o algo por el estilo. Pero está vacío, aparte de un par de papeles.

Saco los extractos bancarios y los hojeo deprisa. Me quedo estupefacta al ver mi sueldo, que es al menos tres veces más de lo que ganaba antes. La mayor parte del dinero sale de mi cuenta personal y va a la cuenta conjunta que tengo con Mike. Pero una cantidad considerable va cada mes a una cosa llamada «Cta. Unito». Tengo que averiguar qué es.

Dejo los extractos y saco los papeles del último cajón. Uno está escrito con mi letra, pero con tantas abreviaturas que no entiendo ni jota. Casi parece un código cifrado. En el otro, un trozo de hoja arrancado de un bloc, hay únicamente tres palabras garabateadas a lápiz con mi letra:

Yo sólo deseo

Las contemplo, absorta. ¿Qué? ¿Qué deseaba?

Mientras le doy vueltas al papel, intento imaginarme a mí misma escribiendo esas palabras. Incluso —aunque sé que no tiene sentido— trato de recordarme escribiéndolas. ¿Fue hace un año? ¿Seis meses? ¿Tres semanas? ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Suena el timbre. Doblo el papel con todo cuidado y me lo meto en el bolsillo. Luego cierro el cajón de golpe.

.

.

.

Mamá se ha traído tres perros: tres whippet enormes y llenos de energía a este loft impoluto e inmaculado. Que Dios nos agarre confesados.

—Hola, mamá. —Mientras recojo su raída chaqueta acolchada y voy a darle un beso, dos chuchos salen disparados hacia el sofá—. Wow… ¡Has venido acompañada!

—Los pobrecitos se han puesto tan tristes cuando iba a salir… —Tiene al tercero abrazado y restriega la mejilla contra su hocico—. Agnes se siente un poco vulnerable últimamente.

—Ya. Pobrecita. ¿No podías dejarla en el coche?

—¡Cariño! ¡No puedo abandonarla! —Eleva los ojos al cielo—. No ha sido fácil organizar este viaje a Londres, ¿sabes?

Vaya por Dios. Ya sabía yo que ella no quería venir. Toda esta visita es fruto de un malentendido. Sólo le dije por teléfono que me sentía rara rodeada de tantos desconocidos, y ella se puso a la defensiva y me espetó que por supuesto pensaba hacerme una visita. Así que acabamos quedando para hoy.

Un perro ha puesto las patas en la mesita del café; el otro se ha subido al sofá y está mordisqueando un cojín. Si el sofá vale diez mil, ese cojín debe de costar mil libras él sólito.

—Mamá, ¿podrías sacar ese perro del sofá?

—Raphael, ¡cuidadito con hacer estropicios! —le advierte. Y a continuación suelta a Agnes, que se apresura a reunirse con Raphael y con el otro, como demonios se llame.

Ahora hay tres whippet retozando en el sofá de Mike. Espero que no se le ocurra encender las cámaras en este momento.

Vuelve a sonar el timbre. Ahora es Bree la que aparece, con aire enfurruñado y las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Tienes Coca-Cola light? —me suelta a modo de saludo.

—En la cocina, creo —contesto distraídamente. Ahora estoy demasiado ocupada—. ¡Perritos! ¡Fuera del sofá!

Ni caso.

—¡Venid, pequeñines! —Mamá saca unas galletas de los bolsillos de su rebeca y los tres dejan de roer el tapizado y salen disparados hacia ella—. Muy bien. Sin un solo desperfecto. —Compruebo el cojín aplastado que Raphael acaba de soltar. No vale la pena decir nada.

—No hay Coca-Cola light. —Bree regresa de la cocina desenvolviendo una piruleta. Se le ven unas piernas larguísimas con esos vaqueros tan ceñidos y esas botas—. ¿No tendrás Sprite?

—Quizá. Oye… ¿tú no deberías estar en el colegio?

—No —repone encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo que no? —Noto una repentina tensión en el aire.

Ninguna de las dos responde de inmediato. Mamá se ajusta su cinta de terciopelo.

—Bree tiene un problemilla —dice por fin—. ¿No, Raphael?

—Estoy expulsada temporalmente. —Con aire arrogante, se sienta y pone las botas sobre la mesita.

—¿Expulsada? ¿Por qué?

Silencio. Mamá no parece haberme oído.

—¿Mamá? —insisto.

—Me temo que Bree ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas —explica con una mueca.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

Bree nunca se ha distinguido por sus trastadas. Al contrario. Es muy ingenua.

—¡Tampoco había para tanto! ¡Se han pasado un montón conmigo! —protesta, quitándose la piruleta de la boca—. Lo único que hice fue llevar al cole a esa vidente.

—¿A una vidente?

—Bueno. —Me mira con una sonrisita socarrona—. La conocí en un bar. No sé si tiene poderes, pero todo el mundo se lo tragó. Les cobré diez pavos por cabeza y ella les dijo a todas que iban a conocer muy pronto a un chico. Se quedaron encantadas. Hasta que un profesor se enteró.

—¿Diez pavos por cabeza? —repito, incrédula—. ¡No me extraña que estés metida en un lío!

—Es el último aviso —me dice, orgullosa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué más has hecho?

—No gran cosa. Bueno… durante las vacaciones hice una recolecta para esa profesora de mates, la señorita Winters, que había sido internada en un hospital. —Se encoge de hombros—. Dije que estaba en las últimas y todo el mundo puso un montón de pasta. Me saqué más de quinientos pavos. —Se ríe sorbiéndose la nariz—. ¡Fue una pasada!

—Cariño, eso es obtener dinero de modo fraudulento. —Mamá retuerce su collar de ámbar y acaricia con la otra mano a uno de los perros—. La señorita Winters estaba muy contrariada.

—Le regalé una caja de bombones, ¿no? —replica Bree sin ningún arrepentimiento—. Además, no era mentira. Te puedes morir de verdad por una liposucción.

Estoy patidifusa. ¿Cómo es posible que mi dulce e inocente hermanita se haya convertido en semejante gamberra?

—Necesito crema para los labios —anuncia ella, quitando los pies de la mesa—. ¿Puedo usar la de tu tocador?

—Eh… claro. —En cuanto desaparece, me vuelvo hacia mamá—. ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Cuánto lleva metiéndose en líos?

—Pues… los últimos dos años —contesta sin mirarme, como si le hablara al perro que tiene en el regazo—. Es una buena chica, en el fondo, ¿verdad, Agnes? Sólo que se deja arrastrar por el mal camino. Unas chicas mayores la incitaron al robo, no fue culpa suya.

—¿Qué robo? —pregunto alucinada.

—Bueno. —Pone expresión afligida—. Fue un desafortunado incidente. Se quedó con la chaqueta de un compañero de clase y cosió detrás una cinta con su nombre. Luego estaba muy arrepentida.

—Pero… ¿porqué?

—Nadie lo sabe, cariño. Le sentó muy mal la muerte de su padre, y desde entonces ha sido prácticamente una tras otra.

No sé qué responder. Quizá sea normal que una adolescente se desmande un poco después de perder a su padre.

—Esto me recuerda otra cosa. Tengo algo para ti, Bella —me dice, hurgando en su bolsa de lona y sacando un DVD—. Es el último mensaje de tu padre. Hizo una grabación de despedida antes de la operación. Por si acaso. La pusieron en el funeral. Si no la recuerdas, deberías verla. —Me la entrega sosteniéndola con dos dedos, como si estuviese contaminada.

El último mensaje de papá. Todavía no puedo creer que lleve tres años muerto.

—Será como volver a verlo. Qué impresionante que se le ocurriera hacer una grabación.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes cómo era. Siempre tenía que ser el centro de atención.

—¡Por favor, mamá! A mí me parece normal ser el centro de atención en tu propio funeral.

Ella simula no haberme oído. Su truco de siempre cuando la gente habla de algo que no le gusta. Se hace la loca y cambia de tema.

En efecto, enseguida levanta la vista y me dice:

—Tal vez puedas echarle a Bree una mano, cielo. Estabas pensando en buscarle un puesto de interina en tu oficina.

—¿De interina? —Arrugo el entrecejo—. No sé qué decirte… —Mi situación en la empresa ya es bastante complicada sin que Bree ande por allí quejándose y haciendo aspavientos.

—Sólo una semana o dos. Tú dijiste que habías hablado en la oficina y que estaba todo arreglado…

—Quizá. Pero ahora todo es distinto. Ni siquiera me he reincorporado y tengo que volver a aprenderlo todo…

—Tú has hecho una carrera brillante —continúa.

Sí, impresionante. De asistente a bruja repulsiva en un solo paso.

Se hace un silencio. Sólo se oyen los perros, que corretean por la cocina. No quiero ni pensar qué estarán haciendo.

—Justamente estaba pensando en eso —le digo—. Quiero reunir otra vez todas las piezas… y no me acaban de encajar. ¿Por qué me presenté a ese programa de la tele? ¿Cómo me convertí en una mujer dura y ambiciosa de la noche a la mañana? No consigo comprenderlo.

—No tengo ni idea, hija. —Tampoco tiene mucho interés. Ahora parece muy ocupada buscando algo en su bolsa—. Una quiere mejorar en su trabajo, es natural.

—Eso no tuvo nada de natural. —Me inclino hacia delante, a ver si consigo captar su atención—. Nunca fui una de esas profesionales enérgicas, tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué cambiaría tan de sopetón?

—Cariño, hace mucho de eso, ya no recuerdo… ¿No eres una buena chica? ¿No eres la chica más guapa del mundo?

Le está hablando a un perro, me doy cuenta de golpe. Ni siquiera me escucha. Típico de ella.

Bree se acerca, chupando aún su piruleta.

—Estaba hablando con Bella de que pases una temporada de interina en su oficina —le dice mamá—. ¿Te gustaría?

—Cuando haya vuelto a incorporarme —aclaro.

—Psé. Supongo.

Ni siquiera parece agradecida.

—Con algunas normas básicas, desde luego —le advierto—. No puedes estafar a mis compañeros. Ni robarles.

—¡Yo no robo! —grita—. Sólo era una chaqueta de mierda. Y fue un malentendido. ¡Por favor!

—No fue sólo la chaqueta, cielo —dice mamá.

—Todo el mundo piensa mal de mí. Cada vez que desaparece algo, me convierto en el chivo expiatorio. —Está pálida, le brillan los ojos. Se encoge de hombros y yo me siento culpable. Tiene razón, la he juzgado sin conocer los hechos.

—Perdona —le digo en tono conciliador—. Estoy segura de que no robaste nada.

—Como quieras —replica sin mirarme—. Échame la culpa de todo si quieres. Igual que los demás.

—No, no. —Me acerco a ella, junto a la ventana—. Bree, perdona. Sé que todo ha sido muy duro desde que murió papá… Ven —le digo, abriendo los brazos.

—Déjame en paz —exclama con brusquedad.

—Pero…

—¡Lárgate! —Retrocede y alza los brazos para zafarse de mí.

—¡Venga, hermanita! —Insisto y la abrazo con fuerza. Pero me echo atrás enseguida—. ¡Uy! ¡Cómo pinchas!

—¿Yo?

Miro extrañada su chaqueta llena de bultos.

—¿Qué demonios llevas en los bolsillos?

—Latas —dice a bote pronto—. De atún y maíz.

—¿De maíz? —repito pasmada.

—¡Otra vez no! —exclama mamá, cerrando los ojos—. Bree, ¿qué has cogido ahora?

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡No he cogido nada!

Levanta la mano, airada, y le salen disparados de la manga dos pintalabios. Aterrizan en el suelo con estrépito y las tres nos quedamos mirándolos. Son de Chanel.

—¿Son míos? —pregunto al fin.

—¡No! —responde Bree, furiosa y completamente colorada.

—Claro que sí.

—Como si fueras a enterarte —replica enfurruñada—. Tienes miles.

—¡Ay, Bree! —dice mamá, apenada—. Vacíate los bolsillos.

Ella le lanza una mirada asesina y empieza a sacarse cosas de los bolsillos y dejarlas en la mesita del café. Dos cremas hidratantes nuevas. Una vela de Jo Malone. Un cargamento de maquillaje. Un juego de perfumes Christian Dior.

La observo con ojos desorbitados.

—Ahora quítate la camiseta —le ordena mamá, como si fuera una agente de inmigración.

—¡Esto es injusto! —murmura Bree. Se quita la camiseta con cierto esfuerzo y me quedo boquiabierta. Debajo lleva un vestido de tirantes de Armani remetido de cualquier manera en los pantalones; cuatro o cinco sujetadores La Perla en torno a la cintura y, colgados de ellos, dos bolsitos de noche.

—¿Has cogido un vestido? ¿Y sujetadores?

—Vale, ¿quieres tu vestido? Muy bien. —Se quita todo, una capa tras otra, y lo tira sobre la mesa—. ¿Satisfecha? —grita desafiante—. No es culpa mía. Mamá no me da dinero para ropa.

—¡Menuda tontería! —bufa mamá—. Tienes ropa a montones.

—¡Toda pasada de moda! —responde Bree a gritos. Es evidente que ya han tenido esta discusión otras veces—. ¡No todos vivimos en los setenta! ¿Cuándo vas a enterarte de que estamos en el siglo XXI? —Señala su vestido—. ¡Es patético!

—¡Basta, Bree! —le digo—. Ésa no es la cuestión. Además, esos sujetadores ni siquiera te van.

—Se pueden vender en eBay —replica mordaz—. Lujosos sujetadores de fantasía.

Se pone la camiseta, se sienta en el suelo y empieza a enviar un sms con su móvil.

Entre una cosa y otra, me tienen enloquecida.

—Bree, quizá deberíamos mantener una pequeña charla. Mamá, ¿por qué no vas a preparar café?

Ella también está de los nervios y acoge la propuesta con alivio. En cuanto se ha ido, me siento en el suelo frente a mi hermana, que no levanta la vista.

Vale. He de ser comprensiva. Sé que hay una gran diferencia de edad entre las dos. Además, ni siquiera recuerdo una parte de su vida. Pero seguro que hay un vínculo entre nosotras.

—Escucha, Bree —empiezo con mi mejor voz de hermana mayor enrollada—. No puedes andar por ahí robando, ¿entiendes? No puedes sacarle dinero a la gente.

—Que te den —murmura ella sin levantar la cabeza.

—Te meterás en líos. Te echarán a patadas del colegio.

—A la mierda —me suelta—. Que te den… y que te den.

—¡Escucha! —le digo, haciendo acopio de paciencia—. Sé que las cosas pueden ser duras. Y es posible que te sientas sola viviendo con mamá. Pero si algún día quieres que hablemos, si tienes problemas, aquí estoy. Llámame o mándame un mensaje. A cualquier hora. Saldremos a tomar un café o nos iremos al cine…

Me detengo. Bree sigue enviando un mensaje con una mano.

—¡Que te den a ti, nena! —exclamo furiosa.

Maldita mocosa descarada. Si mamá se cree que le voy a dar un puesto en la empresa, va fina.

Nos quedamos ahí sentadas, sumidas en un espeso silencio. Luego me acuerdo del DVD de papá; sin levantarme del suelo, me acerco al reproductor y lo meto en la ranura. La pantalla gigante de la pared opuesta se enciende en el acto y enseguida aparece el rostro de mi padre.

Lo contemplo absorta. Está en un sillón con una bata afelpada roja, aunque no reconozco la habitación. Normal: no llegué a ver la mayoría de los sitios donde vivió. Tiene la cara demacrada, como la tenía cuando se puso enfermo. Era como si se estuviese desinflando lentamente. Pero sus ojos verdes centellean y tiene un puro en la mano.

«Hola —dice con voz ronca—. Soy yo. Bueno, ya lo sabéis. —Se le escapa una risita que se convierte en una tos seca. Él la alivia dándole una buena calada al puro, como si fuese un trago de agua—. Todos sabemos que esta operación sólo tiene un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades. Culpa mía, por castigarme el cuerpo de esta manera. O sea que he pensado en dejaros un pequeño mensaje, por si acaso.»

Hace una pausa y le da un trago a un vaso de whisky. La mano le tiembla cuando vuelve a dejarlo. ¿Sabía que se iba a morir? Tengo un nudo en la garganta. Miro de soslayo a Bree. Ella ha dejado el teléfono; se ha quedado paralizada también.

«Disfrutad de la vida —dice papá a la cámara—. Sed felices. Sed buenas entre vosotras. Reneé, deja de vivir a través de esos malditos chuchos. No son humanos. Nunca te querrán ni te apoyarán ni se irán a la cama contigo. Salvo que estés muy desesperada.»

Me llevo la mano a la boca.

—¡No puede haber dicho eso!

—Ya lo creo —dice Bree con una risita—. Mamá se levantó y se fue en cuanto lo oyó.

«Sólo tenéis una vida, queridas mías. No la malgastéis.»

Mira a la cámara con los ojos brillantes y de repente me acuerdo de cuando venía a buscarme al colegio con su coche deportivo. «¡Es mi papá!», le explicaba a todo el mundo. Los niños miraban el coche boquiabiertos y las madres no podían dejar de echarle miradas furtivas, tan atractivo estaba con su chaqueta de lino y su bronceado español.

«Sé que me he equivocado más de una vez —continúa—. Sé que no he sido un buen padre de familia. Pero, con la mano en el corazón, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Adiós, queridas mías. Nos vemos en el otro barrio.» Levanta la copa hacia la cámara y echa un trago. Luego la pantalla se apaga.

El DVD sale con un chasquido, pero ni Bree ni yo nos movemos. Mientras sigo contemplando la pantalla vacía, me siento más desolada que nunca. Mi padre está muerto. Lleva muerto tres años. No podré volver a hablar con él nunca más. Ni hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños. Ni pedirle consejo. No es que se le pudiera pedir consejo sobre demasiadas cosas. Tal vez sobre dónde comprar lencería sexy… Pero bueno. Miro a Bree; ella me devuelve la mirada y se encoge de hombros.

—Un mensaje muy bonito —digo, decidida a no ponerme sentimental ni mucho menos a llorar—. Papá terminó bien.

—Sí. Es cierto.

El hielo entre nosotras parece haberse derretido. Bree hurga en su bolso y saca un estuche de maquillaje. Mirándose en el espejito, se pinta con destreza con un lápiz de labios. Nunca la había visto maquillarse, salvo cuando jugábamos a pintarnos.

Bree ya no es una niña, pienso mientras la observo. Está a punto de convertirse en una mujer. Hoy las cosas no han ido demasiado bien entre nosotras, pero a lo mejor fuimos amigas en el pasado.

Quizá era mi confidente.

—Oye, Bree —le digo bajando la voz—. ¿Hablábamos a menudo antes del accidente? Nosotras dos, quiero decir. De… nuestras cosas. —Echo un vistazo hacia la cocina para asegurarme de que mamá no nos oye.

—Un poco. —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Estaba pensando… —Intento parecer natural—. Por pura curiosidad… ¿te hablé alguna vez de un tal Edward?

—¿Edward? —Hace una pausa, con el lápiz de labios en la mano—. ¿Quieres decir ése con el que te fuiste a la cama?

—¿¡Cómo!? ¿Estás segura? —¡Dios mío! Es cierto.

—Claro. —Parece sorprendida de mi reacción—. Me lo contaste en Nochebuena. Estabas bastante borracha.

—¿Qué más te conté? —El corazón me late enloquecido—. Dime todo lo que recuerdes.

—¡Me lo contaste todo! —dice con los ojos brillantes—. Con detalles. Era tu primera vez, y él perdió el condón, y tú estabas muriéndote de frío en medio de las pistas del cole…

—¿En las pistas…? —Me la quedo mirando—. ¿No querrás decir… no estarás hablando de James?

—¡Ah, sí! —Chasquea la lengua—. Ése. James. El que estaba en el grupo de rock. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú en quién estabas pensando? —Termina de arreglarse los labios y me mira con interés renovado—. ¿Quién es Edward?

—Nadie —me apresuro a decir—. Un… tipo. Nadie importante.

.

.

.

¿Lo ves? No hay pruebas. Si de verdad tuviera una aventura, habría dejado algún rastro. Una nota, una foto, un diario. O lo sabría Bree, algo así…

Lo cierto es que estoy felizmente casada con Mike. Ésa es la verdad.

Mamá y Bree se han marchado hace un rato, después de engatusar a un whippet para que saliera del Jacuzzi, donde se estaba peleando con una toalla. Ahora voy en el coche con Mike, deslizándome por la orilla del Támesis. Él tenía una reunión con Ava, su interiorista, y me ha propuesto que le acompañase a ver el piso piloto de su último proyecto: el Blue 42.

Todos los edificios de Mike se llaman así, Blue y un número. Es la marca de la empresa. Y resulta que tener una marca es indispensable para vender el estilo de vida loft. Como lo es tener puesta la música adecuada y exhibir en la mesa una cubertería de diseño. Al parecer, Ava es genial eligiendo cuberterías.

Yo ya sabía de Ava por el manual. Tiene cuarenta y ocho, está divorciada, trabajó durante veinte años en Los Ángeles, ha escrito una serie de libros de interiorismo y diseña todos los pisos piloto de la empresa de Mike.

—Hoy he mirado mis extractos bancarios —le digo mientras avanzamos entre el tráfico—. Según parece, estoy enviando dinero regularmente a un sitio llamado Unito. Y en el banco me han dicho que es una cuenta de un paraíso fiscal.

—Vaya, vaya —asiente. No parece ni remotamente interesado. Aguardo por si comenta algo más, pero él enciende la radio.

—¿Tú sabías algo? —le pregunto, levantando la voz.

—No. —Se encoge de hombros—. Pero no es mala idea tener un poco de dinero en un paraíso fiscal.

—Vale.

No me satisface nada su respuesta. Casi me dan ganas de empezar una pelea. Aunque no sé bien por qué.

—He de poner gasolina —anuncia, desviándose y entrando en una estación de servicio—. No tardo nada…

—Oye —le digo cuando abre la puerta—, ¿me traes una bolsa de patatas? Con sal y vinagreta, si hay.

—¿Una bolsa de patatas? —Me mira como si le hubiese pedido una dosis de heroína.

—Sí, patatas.

—Cariño, tú no comes patatas. Está en el manual. Nuestro nutricionista nos recomendó una dieta proteínica baja en carbohidratos.

—Ya… ya lo sé. Pero todo el mundo tiene derecho a darse un gusto de vez en cuando, ¿no? Y a mí ahora me apetecen unas patatas.

Mike no sabe qué decir durante un instante.

—Los médicos ya me advirtieron que podrías comportarte de un modo irracional y tomar decisiones extrañas —murmura como si hablara consigo mismo.

—¡Comerse una bolsa de patatas no tiene nada de irracional! ¡No son un veneno!

—Cielo, lo digo por ti. —Ahora adopta su tono cariñoso—. Sé muy bien lo que te costó bajar esas dos tallas. Gastamos un montón en un entrenador personal. Si ahora quieres echarlo por la borda por una bolsa de patatas… tú sabrás. Aun así, ¿insistes?

—Sí —replico, más desafiante de lo que desearía.

Una sombra de irritación le cruza el rostro, pero enseguida la convierte en una sonrisa.

—Como quieras. —Y cierra la puerta con estrépito.

Unos minutos más tarde, vuelve con la bolsa.

—Aquí tienes. —Me la tira en el regazo y arranca.

—Gracias. —Le sonrío, aunque él no parece advertirlo.

Mientras se concentra en el volante intento abrir la bolsa, pero tengo la mano izquierda algo torpe aún y no logro agarrarla bien. Al final, me la pongo entre los dientes, tiro con fuerza con la mano derecha y… explota la bolsa entera.

Mierda. Hay patatas por todas partes. Por los asientos, por la palanca del cambio, por la ropa de Mike.

—¡Dios! —exclama cabreado—. ¿Las tengo en el pelo también?

—Perdona —digo mientras le sacudo la chaqueta—. Lo siento muchísimo…

El aroma a vinagreta inunda el coche. Mmmm… delicioso.

—Tendré que hacer lavar el coche de arriba abajo —refunfuña arrugando la nariz—. Y tengo la chaqueta llena de grasa.

—Lo siento mucho, Mike —murmuro, quitándole los últimos trocitos—. Yo pagaré la tintorería. —Me arrellano en mi asiento, cojo una patata enorme de mi regazo y me la meto en la boca.

—¿Pero te la vas a comer? —Parece fuera de sí.

—La tenía en la falda —protesto—. ¡No la he cogido del suelo!

Nos quedamos callados. Disimuladamente, me como unas cuantas más, procurando que no crujan demasiado.

—No es culpa tuya —dice Mike, con la mirada fija en la calzada—. Te diste un golpe en la cabeza. Aún no puedo esperar una normalidad total.

—Yo me siento muy normal.

—Claro que sí. —Me da unas palmaditas, aunque sólo logra ponerme todavía más envarada. Vale, quizá no esté recuperada del todo, pero sé que una bolsa de patatas no te convierte en una enferma. Voy a decírselo cuando él pone el intermitente, gira para cruzar unas puertas que se abren a nuestro paso y entramos en una explanada. Luego apaga el motor.

—Ya estamos. —Percibo una nota de orgullo en su voz mientras señala el edificio—. Ésta es nuestra última criatura.

Levanto la vista, abrumada. Ya se me han olvidado las patatas. Tengo ante mí un edificio blanco nuevecito, con balcones curvados, un toldo en la entrada y una escalinata de granito que termina en unas puertas imponentes de marco plateado.

—¿Tú has hecho esto? —le digo por fin.

—Bueno, no con mis propias manos —contesta riendo—. Vamos.

Abre la puerta, se sacude un par de patatitas de los pantalones y baja del coche. Yo lo sigo, maravillada, mientras un portero de uniforme viene a abrirnos. El vestíbulo es todo de mármol blanquísimo y está decorado con columnas. Esto es un verdadero palacio.

—Increíble. ¡Qué glamur! —No dejo de reparar en detalles de un gusto exquisito, como los zócalos con incrustaciones o el cielo pintado en el techo.

—El ático tiene su propio ascensor. —El portero asiente y Mike me guía hasta el fondo del vestíbulo. El ascensor, con revestimientos de marquetería, es precioso—. En el sótano hay una piscina, un gimnasio y una sala de cine para los inquilinos. Aunque, por supuesto —añade—, la mayoría de los apartamentos tienen su gimnasio y su proyector de cine propios.

Lo miro para ver si me toma el pelo; parece que no.

—Ya hemos llegado. —Las puertas se abren con un leve chasquido y salimos a un vestíbulo circular lleno de espejos. Mike presiona con suavidad uno de los espejos. Es una puerta; en cuanto se abre, me quedo embobada.

Ante mí se extiende una estancia kilométrica. Es un espacio, no una habitación. Tiene ventanales de cristal hasta el techo, una chimenea en la que puedes entrar andando y, en la pared opuesta, una enorme plancha de acero por la que cae en cascada una corriente de agua.

—¿Es agua de verdad? —pregunto estúpidamente.

Mike se echa a reír.

—A nuestros clientes les gustan estos detalles únicos. ¿Divertido, no? —Coge un mando, apunta a la cascada y el agua se ve bañada de repente por una luz azul—. Hay diez luces distintas programadas… ¿Ava? —llama.

Enseguida aparece por una puerta empotrada una rubia delgadísima con gafas sin montura, tejanos grises y una blusa blanca.

—¡Eh, Bella! —me saluda con su acento de la costa Este—. ¡Ya estás repuesta! —Me estrecha una mano entre las suyas—. Me enteré de lo que te pasó. Pobrecilla.

—Estoy bien —sonrío—. Tratando de ponerme otra vez en marcha… ¡Este sitio es increíble! Y toda esa agua…

—El agua es el tema central del apartamento piloto —me explica Mike—. Hemos seguido estrictamente los principios del feng-shui, ¿verdad, Ava? Cosa que tiene suma importancia para nuestro target de gama extra alta…

—¿Extra qué?

—Los más ricos —aclara—. Nuestro mercado potencial.

—El feng-shui es fundamental para esa gama social —asiente Ava—. Mike, acabo de recibir los peces para la suite principal. ¡Son impresionantes! Cada uno cuesta trescientas libras —me explica—. Los hemos alquilado expresamente.

Gama extra no sé qué. Peces alquilados. Cascadas de colores. Esto es otro mundo. No tengo palabras; me limito a mirar en derredor: la barra de bar curvada, la sala situada en un nivel más bajo, la escultura de vidrio colgada del techo. No tengo ni idea de lo que debe de costar todo esto. Prefiero no saberlo.

—Mira, echa un vistazo. —Ava me pone en las manos un detalladísimo modelo a escala, hecho de papel y palillos—. Es del edificio entero. Verás que he reflejado la línea curvada de los balcones en el borde festoneado de los almohadones —añade—. Una fusión de Art Deco y Gaultier.

—Eh… magnífico. —Me devano los sesos, buscando alguna cosa que decir—. ¿Y cómo se te ocurrió todo esto? —pregunto señalando la cascada, ahora de color naranja.

—Ah, eso no fue idea mía. Mi especialidad es el mobiliario, los tejidos, los detalles sensuales. El concepto en sí es de Edward.

Siento un pequeño sobresalto.

—¿Edward? —repito ladeando la cabeza, como si fuera una palabra de un oscuro idioma.

—Edward Cullen —apunta Mike—. El arquitecto. Lo conociste en la cena… ¿No me has preguntado antes por él?

—¿Ah, sí? No me acuerdo.

Empiezo a darle vueltas a la maqueta del edificio, sin hacer caso del calorcillo que me sube a la cara.

Es absurdo. Me estoy comportando como una adúltera con sentimiento de culpa.

—¡Edward! —exclama Ava—. ¡Estábamos hablando de ti!

¿Es que está aquí? Aprieto la maqueta con fuerza. No quiero verle. No quiero. He de poner una excusa y marcharme…

Pero es demasiado tarde. Ahí está, acercándose a grandes zancadas con sus tejanos y un jersey azul marino de pico.

Bueno. Manten la calma. Todo va bien. Estás felizmente casada. No has encontrado pruebas de ninguna aventurilla, de ningún affaire o liaison con este hombre.

—Hola. Mike. Bella. —Nos hace un gesto educado. Luego me mira las manos… Tierra, trágame. La maqueta está medio aplastada; tiene el tejado roto y se ha desprendido un balcón.

—¡Bella! —exclama mi marido—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Edward! ¡Tu maqueta! —La cara de Ava es todo un poema.

—Lo siento muchísimo —digo aturdida—. No sé qué ha pasado. La tenía en la mano y no sé como…

—No te preocupes. —Edward se encoge de hombros—. Sólo me costó un mes hacerla.

—¿Un mes? —repito horrorizada—. Escucha, si tienes un poco de celo, yo te la arreglo… —Le doy golpecitos al tejado aplastado, con la esperanza de ponerlo bien otra vez.

—Quizá no fuese un mes —dice Edward, observándome—. Quizá un par de horas.

—Ah, bueno. —Paro de dar golpecitos—. Perdona de todos modos.

Me echa una mirada rápida.

—Podrías compensarme.

¿Compensarlo? ¿Qué quiere decir? Sin pensarlo, me cuelgo del brazo de Mike. Necesito tranquilidad, un contrapeso para mantener los pies en el suelo. Un marido firme a mi lado.

—El apartamento es impresionante. —Ahora adopto un tono insulso de esposa de ejecutivo—. Felicidades.

—Gracias. Me siento muy satisfecho —dice de un modo igualmente insípido—. ¿Y cómo va esa memoria?

—Más o menos igual.

—¿Ningún recuerdo nuevo?

—No.

—Qué pena.

—Si.

Intento actuar con naturalidad, pero entre nosotros hay una especie de corriente eléctrica cada vez más intensa. Se me está entrecortando el aliento. Le echo una mirada a Mike, convencida de que habrá notado algo, pero él ni siquiera pestañea. ¿No se da cuenta? ¿No lo ve?

—Mike, tenemos que hablar del proyecto Bayswater —dice Ava después de hojear unos papeles que tenía en su bolso de piel—. Fui a verlo ayer y tomé algunas notas…

—¿Por qué no das una vuelta mientras hablamos, Bella? —me dice Mike, soltándome el brazo—. Edward puede enseñártelo todo.

Me quedo rígida.

—No te preocupes.

—A mí me encantaría —comenta Edward—. Si te apetece a ti.

—No, no hace falta…

—Cariño, Edward ha diseñado este edificio. —Mike me mira con expresión severa—. Ahora tienes una oportunidad única para conocer la visión de la empresa.

—Sígueme y te explicaré el concepto básico —insiste Edward, señalando el otro extremo del apartamento.

No tengo escapatoria.

—Fantástico —accedo al fin.

Bueno. Si quiere hablar, hablaremos. Lo sigo en silencio; él se detiene junto a las corrientes de agua coloreada. ¿Cómo va a vivir nadie con una cascada atronando en la pared?

—Bueno —digo con educación—, ¿de dónde sacas todas estas ideas? Todos estos detalles tan exclusivos.

Edward arruga la frente, pensativo. Espero que no me suelte ahora un discursito pretencioso sobre su genio artístico.

—Simplemente —responde— me pregunto qué podría gustarle a un imbecil. Y lo pongo en el proyecto.

No puedo evitar una carcajada. Alucino con este tío.

—Bueno, si yo fuera imbecil, esto me encantaría.

—¿Lo ves? —Se me acerca y baja la voz. Casi cuesta oírle con la cascada al lado—. ¿O sea que no has recordado nada?

—Nada.

—Muy bien. —Da un suspiro—. Hemos de vernos; tenemos que hablar. Hay un sitio a donde solemos ir. El Old Canal House de Islington. Te habrás fijado en la altura de los techos —añade en voz más alta—. Son el sello distintivo de todos nuestros proyectos. —Me mira un momento y ve mi expresión—. ¿Qué?

—¿Tú estás loco? —le suelto con un silbido, cuidando que Mike no pueda oírnos—. ¡No voy a quedar contigo! Y para tu información —susurro—, no he encontrado una sola prueba de que tengamos una aventura. Ni una… ¡Qué sentido magistral del espacio! —digo casi a gritos.

—¿Pruebas? —repite—. ¿Como qué?

—Como… qué sé yo. Como una carta de amor.

—Nosotros no nos escribimos cartas de amor.

—O chucherías.

—¿Chucherías? —Ahora casi se echa a reír—. Tampoco estábamos para chucherías.

—¡Pues vaya una aventura más cutre! —le espeto—. He mirado en mi tocador, y nada. En mi diario, tampoco. Le he preguntado a mi hermana, y ni siquiera ha oído hablar de ti.

—Bella. —Hace una pausa—. Era un amor secreto. Lo cual significa que nadie estaba al corriente.

—O sea: no tienes pruebas. Lo sabía.

Doy media vuelta y echo a andar hacia la chimenea. Él me sigue.

—¿Así que necesitas pruebas? —murmura incrédulo—. ¿Como, por ejemplo… una marca en la nalga izquierda?

—No tengo ninguna. —Me doy la vuelta, victoriosa, pero me detengo en seco. Mike nos está mirando desde la otra punta—. ¡Es asombroso el uso que has hecho de la luz! —Le hago una seña a Mike; él me la devuelve y prosigue su conversación.

—Sé muy bien que no tienes una marca en la nalga —me dice Edward, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No tienes ninguna marca de nacimiento. Sólo un lunar en el brazo.

Me quedo muda un instante. Es cierto. Vale, ¿y qué?

—Eso puedes haberlo adivinado de chiripa —digo, y cruzo los brazos.

—Ya. Pero no es así. —Me sostiene la mirada—. No me lo he inventado, Bella. Tenemos una aventura. Nos queremos. De un modo profundo, apasionado.

—Escucha. —Me paso la mano por el pelo—. ¡Esto es una locura! Yo no tendría una aventura. Ni contigo ni con nadie. Nunca he sido infiel…

—Hicimos el amor aquí, en el suelo, hace sólo cuatro semanas —me interrumpe—. Ahí mismo. —Señala con la cabeza una enorme piel de carnero, blanca y mullida.

Yo la observo sin pronunciar palabra.

—Tú encima —añade.

—¡Basta! —Me vuelvo desquiciada y me alejo hasta el otro extremo del apartamento, donde una escalera de metacrilato ultramoderna asciende a un nivel más elevado.

—Echemos un vistazo a la zona de baños —dice él en voz alta, a mis espaldas—. Creo que te gustará…

—No lo creo —replico por encima del hombro—. Déjame en paz.

Llegamos a lo alto de la escalera y nos asomamos por encima de la balaustrada de acero. Veo a Mike en el nivel inferior y, más allá, tras los ventanales, todas las luces de Londres. He de reconocerlo: es un apartamento espectacular.

Edward se pone de pronto a olisquear el aire.

—Eh —dice—. ¿Has comido patatas a la vinagreta?

—Quizá. —Le echo una mirada suspicaz.

Él abre los ojos como platos.

—Estoy impresionado. ¿Has logrado pasar de extranjis una bolsa sin que se entere ese fanático de las calorías?

—No es ningún fanático. Le preocupa la nutrición, simplemente.

—Es Hitler en persona. Si pudiera encerrar el pan en un campo de concentración, no dudaría en hacerlo.

—Ya está bien.

—Lo gasearía: los panecillos, primero; luego los cruasanes.

—¡Basta! —Casi se me escapa una sonrisa; doy media vuelta para que no me vea.

Es más divertido de lo que parece. Y tiene su punto sexy, visto de cerca, con ese pelo desgreñado y oscuro.

Pero bueno, hay muchas cosas graciosas y con su punto sexy (Friends, por ejemplo) y no por eso te las llevas a la cama ni tienes una aventura con ellas.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —le digo por fin, volviéndome y encarándolo—. ¿Qué pretendes que haga?

—¿Qué quiero? —Hace una pausa y arruga el entrecejo—. Quiero que le digas a tu marido que no lo amas y que vengas conmigo para que empecemos una nueva vida.

Habla en serio. Casi me da la risa.

—Quieres que me escape contigo —repito—. Ahora. Sin más ni más.

—Bueno, en cinco minutos. —Consulta su reloj—. Tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

—Estás como una cabra.

—De eso nada —dice con paciencia—. Te quiero. Y tú me quieres. De veras. Tienes que creerme.

—No tengo por qué creerte. —Me irrita su confianza—. Estoy casada, ¿vale? Tengo un marido. Lo quiero y he prometido quererlo toda mi vida. ¡Aquí está la prueba! —le digo mostrándole mi alianza.

—¿Lo quieres? —repite sin mirar el anillo—. ¿Sientes amor por él? ¿Aquí dentro? —Se golpea el pecho.

Me gustaría replicarle: «Sí, estoy desesperadamente enamorada de él» y cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas. Pero por algún estúpido motivo no me decido a mentir.

—Quizá no lo sienta aún… pero llegaré a sentirlo —le espeto, desafiante—. Mike es fantástico. Todo es maravilloso entre nosotros…

—Ajá. —Edward asiente con aparente educación—. Seguro que no habéis practicado el sexo desde el accidente…

Lo miro con desconfianza.

—¿Sí o no? —Sus ojos relampaguean.

—Yo… eh… —Me aturullo—. ¡Tal vez sí, tal vez no! Mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo.

—Ya lo creo que sí. —Ahora hay cierta ironía en su expresión—. Ya lo creo. Ésa es la cuestión precisamente.

Para mi sorpresa, me coge una mano y la sostiene un instante, mirándola. Luego, muy despacio, empieza a desrizarme el pulgar por la piel.

No consigo moverme. Siento una especie de hormigueo. Su pulgar va dejando a su paso una deliciosa sensación. Noto un estremecimiento en la nuca.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece? —La voz de Mike resuena desde abajo.

Casi doy un brinco y retiro la mano de un tirón. ¿En qué estaría yo pensando?

—¡Es genial, cariño! —gorjeo asomándome a la balaustrada—. Enseguida bajamos…

Retrocedo para que no me vean desde abajo, y le hago una seña a Edward.

—Escucha, ya he tenido bastante —le susurro a toda prisa—. Déjame tranquila. No te conozco. No te quiero, digas lo que digas. Y las cosas ya son bastante difíciles ahora mismo. Lo único que quiero es seguir con mi vida y con mi marido, ¿vale? —Me dirijo hacia la escalera.

—No, no vale. —Me agarra del brazo—. Bella, hay muchas cosas que no sabes. Tú no eres feliz con Mike. Él no te quiere ni te comprende…

—¡Claro que me quiere! —Ya estoy hasta las narices—. Estuvo a mi lado en el hospital día y noche. Me trajo esas increíbles rosas marrón…

—¿Y crees que yo no quería estar contigo día y noche? —Me lanza una mirada turbada—. Te aseguro, Bella, que aquello por poco acaba conmigo.

—Suéltame. —Intento zafarme, pero él me sujeta con fuerza.

—No puedes tirar lo nuestro por la borda. —Me mira desesperado—. Lo tienes dentro. En alguna parte. Estoy seguro.

—¡Te equivocas! —Con un gran esfuerzo, acabo soltándome—. ¡No es cierto! —grito, y bajo las escaleras con un redoble de tacones y sin mirar atrás… directa a los brazos de Mike.

—¡Eh! —exclama riendo—. Menudas prisas. ¿Pasa algo?

—No me encuentro muy bien. —Me toco la frente—. Tengo jaqueca. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

—Claro que sí, cielo. —Me masajéalos hombros y echa un vistazo a las escaleras—. ¿Te has despedido de Edward?

—Sí. Vamos.

Mientras nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, me apoyo en su brazo. El suave tacto de su chaqueta Armani aplaca mis nervios. Éste es mi marido, qué caramba. Y es de él de quien estoy enamorada. Ésa es la única realidad.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

Bueno. Ahora sí que necesito recuperar la memoria. Estoy hasta el moño de la amnesia. Ya me he hartado de que la gente me cuente mi propia vida.

La memoria es mía. Me pertenece.

Me miro a los ojos en la puerta-espejo del guardarropa, a sólo unos centímetros del vidrio. Es una nueva costumbre, quedarme pegada al espejo de manera que sólo me veo los ojos. Me reconforta. Me hace sentir como si mirase a mi antiguo yo.

—Recuerda ya, tonta —me digo—. Re-cuer-da.

Mis ojos me devuelven la mirada, como si lo supieran todo pero no pensaran soltar prenda. Doy un suspiro y apoyo la cabeza en el vidrio, frustrada.

Desde el día que fuimos al apartamento piloto, me he dedicado a hacer una inmersión en los últimos tres años. He repasado álbumes de fotos y mirado películas que sé que he visto antes. He escuchado canciones que la otra Bella escuchó cientos de veces… Pero nada ha funcionado. El armario mental donde se hallan almacenados esos archivos es muy resistente. No se va a abrir de par en par por muchas veces que escuche una canción titulada You're Beautiful, de James no sé qué.

Estúpido cerebro, con tanto secretito. O sea, ¿quién manda aquí? ¿Él o yo?

Ayer fui a ver a ese neuropsicólogo, Neil. Él fue asintiendo y tomando notas con simpatía mientras yo me desahogaba. Y luego me dijo que era fascinante, que igual escribía un artículo sobre mi caso. Cuando le pregunté qué podía hacer yo con mi caso, me dijo que podría resultarme útil redactar una cronología y que, si quería, podía visitar a un terapeuta.

¡Pero yo no necesito una terapia! Lo que necesito es recobrar la memoria.

He empañado el espejo con mi aliento. Presiono el cristal con la frente, como si las respuestas estuvieran del otro lado, en ese otro yo del espejo, y como si pudiera llegar a captarlas si me concentro lo suficiente…

—¿Bella? —Mike entra con un DVD en la mano—. Cariño, te has dejado esto en la alfombra. ¿Te parece un sitio apropiado…?

Lo cojo. Es Ambición. EP1, el DVD que empecé a mirar el otro día.

—Perdona. No sé cómo habrá ido a parar ahí.

Es mentira, desde luego. Se me olvidó recogerlo ayer, cuando esparcí por la alfombra más de veinte DVD, además de un montón de revistas, álbumes de fotos y envoltorios de caramelos. Si llega a verme, le da un ataque.

—Tu taxi viene a las diez —dice—. Yo ya me voy.

—¡Perfecto! —Le doy un beso, como cada mañana. Ya empieza a parecerme normal—. ¡Que tengas un buen día!

—Tú también —dice apretándome el hombro—. Espero que te vaya bien.

—Seguro que sí—respondo con confianza.

Hoy me reincorporo a la oficina. A jornada completa. No voy a hacerme cargo del departamento: obviamente, aún no estoy preparada. Pero sí voy a empezar a aprenderlo todo otra vez y ponerme un poco al día. Han pasado cinco semanas desde el accidente. No puedo quedarme sentadita en casa toda la vida. Tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que rehacer mi vida. Y recuperar a mis amigas.

Sobre la cama tengo preparadas tres bolsas relucientes con regalos para Rosalie, Jessica y Alice. Voy a llevárselos hoy. Me ha costado una eternidad elegirlos. De hecho, cada vez que pienso en ellos tengo ganas de darme besos a mí misma.

Tarareando, voy a la sala y pongo el DVD en el reproductor. Sólo he visto el principio y quizá lo que queda me ayude a conectarme con el rollo del trabajo. Paso de largo la primera parte hasta que me veo sentada en una limusina con dos tipos trajeados. Pulso play.

«… Bella y sus compañeros de equipo no lo van a tener fácil esta noche», dice una voz en off. La cámara me enfoca; yo (la espectadora) contengo la respiración.

«¡Vamos a ganar esta prueba! —grito a mis compañeros, chocando las palmas—. Si hay que dedicar las veinticuatro horas, lo haremos. ¿Entendido? Pero vamos a ganar. Sin excusas.»

Me miro a mí misma con la boca abierta. ¿Esa ejecutiva feroz soy yo? En mi vida he hablado de ese modo.

«Como siempre, Bella está poniendo a punto a su equipo —dice la voz en off—. Aunque esta vez… ¿no habrá ido la Cobra demasiado lejos?»

¿Qué cobra ni qué ocho cuartos?

Cambia la escena. Aparece uno de los tipos de la limusina, sentado ante un escritorio. Se ve un cielo nocturno a través del ventanal que tiene a su espalda.

«No es humana —murmura—. Sólo hay veinticuatro puñeteras horas al día. Y nosotros hacemos todo lo que podemos, joder. Pero ¿te crees que a ella le importa?»

Mientras habla, aparezco yo recorriendo con paso enérgico una especie de almacén. Siento una punzada de pánico. ¿Estaba hablando de mí? Ahora hay otro corte y de repente se nos ve a los dos discutiendo ásperamente en mitad de la calle. Él trata de defenderse, pero yo ni siquiera le dejo meter baza.

«¡Estás despedido! —le espeto por fin con un tono implacable que me llena de vergüenza (no sé si propia o ajena)—. ¡Estás expulsado del equipo!»

«¡La Cobra ha golpeado de nuevo! —comenta la voz en off con desenfado—. ¡Veamos repetido ese momentazo!»

Pero entonces… está diciendo… ¿que yo soy la Cobra?

Con una música amenazadora, repiten a cámara lenta la escena, empezando con un primer plano de mi rostro.

«¡Estaaaaás despediiiiiido! —silbo con ferocidad—. ¡Estaaaaás expulsado de mi equipo!»

Me mareo de horror. ¿Qué coño han hecho? Me han manipulado la voz. Sueno como una verdadera serpiente.

«¡Bella está en plena forma venenosa esta semana! —dice la voz en off—. Y mientras tanto, en el otro equipo…»

Ahora aparece en pantalla otro grupo de gente trajeada; todos discuten sobre el precio de una negociación.

Yo no puedo ni moverme.

¿Cómo es posible?

¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho nada? ¿Por qué no me han advertido? Cojo el teléfono y marco casi a puñetazos el número de Mike.

—Hola, Bella.

—Mike, ¡acabo de ver el DVD del reality show! —le digo a trompicones—. ¡Me llamaban la Cobra! ¡Y yo me comportaba como una auténtica bruja! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—Cielo, fue un programa impresionante —repone en tono tranquilizador—. Y tú estuviste magnífica.

—Pero si me llamaban la Cobra…

—¿Y qué?

—¡Que no quiero ser una serpiente! —Debo de sonar casi histérica, lo sé, no puedo evitarlo—. ¡A nadie le gustan las serpientes! Yo me parezco más a… a una ardilla. O a un koala.

Los koalas son peludos y mullidos. Y tienen dientes salidos.

—¿Un koala? —Mike ríe—. Cariño, tú eres una cobra. Tienes instinto. Agresividad. Lo cual te convierte en una gran ejecutiva.

—Pero yo no quiero… —Me interrumpo al oír el timbre—. Es mi taxi. He de dejarte.

Corro al dormitorio y recojo las bolsas de los regalos, tratando de recobrar el ánimo. Me gustaría sentir la misma excitación que sentía hace un rato ante el día que me aguarda. Pero ahora toda mi seguridad se ha evaporado.

Soy un reptil. No es de extrañar que todos me odien.

.

.

.

Mientras el taxi se abre paso hacia Victoria Palace Road, permanezco rígida en el asiento, aferrada a las bolsas, y me doy a mí misma una charla «motivadora». En primer lugar, cualquiera sabe que en la televisión lo distorsionan todo. Nadie cree que yo sea una serpiente repulsiva. Además, ese programa ya es muy antiguo y todo el mundo lo ha olvidado…

¡Uf! El problema de darte esta clase de charlas a ti misma es que sabes muy bien que son una sarta de chorradas.

El taxi me deposita frente al edificio de la empresa. Respiro hondo y me estiro el traje chaqueta de Armani. Luego, algo intimidada, subo a la tercera planta. Nada más salir del ascensor, veo junto a la máquina del café a Rosalie, Alice y Jessica. Rosalie gesticula señalándose el pelo, y habla con Alice con gran animación. Pero la charla se detiene en cuanto me ven. Como si alguien hubiera desenchufado una radio.

—¡Hola, chicas! —Las miro con la sonrisa más calurosa y amigable que logro esbozar—. ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!

—Hola, Bella —dice Rosalie con un gesto, como encogiéndose de hombros.

Vale, no será una sonrisa, pero al menos es una reacción. Las otras dos se han quedado mudas.

—¡Tienes una pinta estupenda! ¡Me encanta esa blusa! —Rosalie me mira con extrañeza—. ¡Tú también estás fantástica, Jessica! ¡Y tú, Alice! ¡Vaya peinado! ¡Y qué botas más chulas!

—¿Éstas? —Alice suelta una carcajada—. Las tengo hace siglos.

—Bueno… todavía son llamativas.

Los nervios me hacen hablar a borbotones y decir demasiadas tonterías. Con razón me miran pasmadas las tres. Rosalie se ha cruzado de brazos; Jessica parece reprimir una risita.

—Bueno. —Intento calmarme un poco—. Os he traído una cosita. Rosalie, esto es para ti. Jessica…

Ahora que se las entrego, las bolsas parecen demasiado llamativas y hasta ridículas.

—¿A qué viene esto? —pregunta Jessica.

—Bueno, no sé. Porque… son mis amigas… Vamos. Abridlas.

Se miran, indecisas, y luego cada una empieza a romper el envoltorio.

—¿Gucci? —exclama Rosalie boquiabierta mientras saca un estuche de joyería—. Bella, no puedo aceptar…

—Claro que sí. Por favor. Ábrelo y verás.

Ella lo abre con un chasquido. Es un reloj de oro.

—¿Te acuerdas? —le digo entusiasmada—. Siempre nos parábamos delante del escaparate. Cada fin de semana. Bueno, pues por fin es tuyo…

—En realidad… —dice incómoda—. Bueno, es mío desde hace dos años.

Se arremanga la blusa y veo que lleva exactamente el mismo reloj, sólo que algo más deslucido. Se me cae el alma a los pies.

—Bueno, no importa. Puedo cambiarlo y buscar otra cosa…

—Bella, yo no puedo usar esto —interviene Alice, y me devuelve el estuche de perfume que le he comprado y la bolsa de cuero en que iba envuelto—. Ese olor me da arcadas.

—¡Pero si es tu favorito!

—Lo era —me corrige—. Antes de quedarme embarazada.

—¿Estás embarazada? —La miro, abrumada—. ¡Dios mío, Alice, felicidades! ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Me alegro tanto por ti! Matt debe de estar contentísimo…

—No es de Matt —me corta.

—¿Ah, no? Pero… ¿es que rompisteis? —No puede ser. Imposible. Todo el mundo daba por supuesto que seguirían juntos para siempre.

—No me apetece hablar del asunto, ¿vale? —murmura. Para mi horror, veo que tiene los ojos rojos detrás de los cristales de las gafas—. Hasta luego.

Me lanza el envoltorio y la cinta y, dándose media vuelta, se mete a toda prisa en la oficina.

—Bravo, Bella —dice Rosalie, sarcástica—. Ahora que ya creíamos que había superado lo de Matt…

—No lo sabía. No tenía ni idea. Lo siento muchísimo. —Me arde la cara de vergüenza—. Jessica, abre tu paquete.

Le he comprado una cruz tachonada de diamantes diminutos. A ella las joyas la vuelven loca y, en estos casos, una cruz nunca falla. Le va a encantar.

Jessica desenvuelve su regalo en silencio.

—Ya sé que es un poquito desorbitado —digo nerviosa—. Pero quería algo realmente especial…

—¡Una cruz! —Jessica me devuelve la caja con la nariz arrugada, como si apestara—. Yo no puedo llevar esto. ¡Soy judía!

—¿Judía? Venga ya. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que me comprometí con Jacob —me dice, como si estuviera muy claro—. Me he convertido.

—¡Wow! —exclamo con alegría—. ¿Estás prometida? —Ahora me fijo en el anillo de platino que lleva en la mano izquierda, con un diamante en el centro. Jessica lleva tantos anillos que no me había dado cuenta—. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

—El mes que viene —dice, rehuyendo mi mirada—. En Wiltshire.

—¡El mes que viene! ¡Dios mío, Jessica! Pero si todavía no tengo… —Enmudezco de golpe. Se hace un silencio muy denso. Iba a decir que no tengo aún la invitación. No la tengo porque no estoy invitada—. Quiero decir… eh… ¡felicidades! —Consigo mantener la sonrisa—. Espero que todo vaya de maravilla. Y no te preocupes, devolveré la cruz… y el reloj… y el perfume…

Con dedos temblorosos, meto todos los envoltorios en una de las bolsas.

—Bueno —dice Rosalie con una voz extraña—, nos vemos, Bella.

—Ciao —añade Jessica sin mirarme a los ojos. Mientras se alejan, siento unas ganas tremendas de llorar.

Bravo, Bella. No sólo no has recuperado a tus amigas, sino que lo has fastidiado todo un poquito más.

—¿Un regalito para mí? —Es la voz sarcástica de Byron. Me vuelvo y veo que viene por el pasillo con un café en la mano—. ¡Qué amable de tu parte!

Este tío me da repelús. Él sí que es un reptil.

—Hola, Byron —le digo con un tono que quiere ser enérgico—. Me alegro de verte.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, alzo la barbilla y me aparto de la cara un mechón rebelde. No puedo desmoronarme.

—Demuestras mucho valor volviendo —me dice mientras cruzamos el pasillo—. Lo encuentro admirable.

—No sé por qué. A mí me hace mucha ilusión.

—Bueno, para cualquier duda, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Aunque hoy estaré casi todo el día con James Garrison. Recuerdas a James, ¿no?

Cabrón. ¿Por qué siempre elige gente que no conozco?

—Refréscame la memoria —le digo a regañadientes.

—Es el jefe de la distribuidora, Southey's. ¿Sí? Distribuyen nuestros productos por todo el país. O sea, alfombras, baldosas y tal. Los llevan en camiones —añade en tono socarrón.

—Me acuerdo de Southey's, gracias —replico cortante—. Y ¿por qué te reúnes con ellos?

—Bueno. —Hace una pausa—. La verdad es que últimamente han perdido el norte. Están en crisis. Si no logran mejorar, tendremos que buscarnos otro distribuidor.

—Muy bien. —Asiento con aire ejecutivo—. Mantenme informada. —Hemos llegado a mi despacho—. Nos vemos, Byron.

Cierro la puerta y tiro las bolsas en el sofá. Abro el armario del archivo, saco un montón de carpetas. Sin dejarme vencer por el desaliento, me instalo en mi escritorio y me enfrento al primer expediente, que contiene las actas de las reuniones del departamento.

Tres años. Puedo ponerme al día. Tampoco es tanto.

.

.

.

Sólo veinte minutos después, ya me duelen las meninges. No recuerdo haber leído nada serio o pesado en mucho tiempo, y estos expedientes son densos y aburridos con ganas. Discusión presupuestaria. Renovación de contratos. Valoraciones de rendimiento… Es como si hubiera vuelto al colegio y tuviera que pasar seis cursos a la vez.

Y aún no he terminado de leer el primer documento…

—¿Cómo te va? —La puerta se ha abierto silenciosamente y Byron asoma la cabeza. ¿Es que no sabe llamar primero?

—Muy bien —digo a la defensiva—. Estupendamente. Tengo sólo un par de preguntitas.

—Dispara. —Se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

—Vale. Primero: ¿qué es QAS?

—Nuestro nuevo software de contabilidad. Todo el mundo ha recibido ya la formación necesaria.

—Bueno, entonces también puedo recibirla yo —digo con energía—. Y ¿qué es ?

—Es la empresa que atiende a nuestros clientes on-line.

—¿Cómo?—pregunto desconcertada—. ¿Y nuestro departamento de atención al cliente?

—Todos despedidos. Hace años —contesta con aire aburrido—. Hubo una reestructuración y muchos departamentos fueron suprimidos.

—Está bien. —Intento asimilar toda la información y vuelvo a mirar el documento—. Y BD Brooks, ¿qué es?

—Nuestra agencia de publicidad —dice, como armándose de paciencia—. Hacen nuestros anuncios. Radio, televisión…

—Sé lo que es una agencia. ¿Y Pinkham Smith? ¿Qué pasó con ellos? Teníamos una relación excelente…

—Ya no existen. —Pone los ojos en blanco—. Quebraron. Jo, Bella, no tienes ni pajolera idea, ¿no?

Abro la boca para replicar, pero vuelvo a cerrarla. Tiene razón. Es como si el paisaje que yo conocía hubiera sido barrido por un huracán. Lo han reconstruido y no reconozco nada.

—Nunca llegarás a ponerte al día del todo. —Me observa con lástima.

—Claro que sí.

—Tienes que afrontarlo. No estás bien. No deberías someter tu mente enferma a una tensión como ésta.

—¡No tengo ninguna enfermedad mental! —exclamo. Me pongo en pie y salgo bruscamente del despacho pasando por su lado. Emily levanta la vista, alarmada, y cierra su móvil.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Querías algo? ¿Una taza de café?

Parece aterrorizada, como si fuera a morderla o despedirla. Muy bien. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de demostrarle que no soy una bruja tiránica. Que soy yo, Bella Swan.

—¡Hola, Emily! —le digo con mi tono más afectuoso, y me siento en la esquina de su escritorio—. ¿Todo bien?

—Eh… sí. —Me mira con ojos desorbitados.

—Estaba pensando… ¿quieres que te traiga un café?

—¿Tú? —Ahora su mirada es de alarma, como si sospechara una trampa—. ¿Traerme un café… a mí?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Cuanto más sonrío, más se estremece.

—No… gracias. —Se levanta despacio, con los ojos fijos en mí, como si realmente pensara que soy una cobra—. Yo te lo traigo.

—Espera —la detengo a la desesperada—. ¿Sabes?, Emily, me gustaría conocerte mejor. Tal vez podríamos ir un día a almorzar juntas… a dar una vuelta… de compras…

Emily me mira patidifusa.

—Eh… sí, Bella —murmura, y echa a correr por el pasillo.

Me vuelvo y descubro a Byron, que sigue en el umbral de mi despacho y se está mondando de risa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Oye —dice arqueando las cejas—, tú te has convertido en otra persona, ¿no?

—A lo mejor lo único que pasa es que quiero ser amable con mi gente y tratarla con respeto —respondo desafiante—. ¿Alguna objeción?

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —Levanta las manos—. Es una gran idea, Bella. —Me observa atentamente, todavía con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios; luego chasquea la lengua—. Lo cual me recuerda otra cosa. Te la cuento antes de irme pitando. Es un asunto que te he dejado para que resuelvas tú, como directora del departamento. Me ha parecido lo más adecuado.

Por fin me trata como lo que soy. Como la jefa.

—¿Ah, sí? —Alzo la barbilla con orgullo—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Hemos recibido un e-mail de arriba sobre alguna gente que se está pasando con el tiempo del almuerzo. —Se lleva la mano al bolsillo y saca un papel—. S.J. quiere que los directores les echen una bronca a sus equipos. Hoy, preferiblemente —añade alzando las cejas—. ¿Lo dejo en tus manos?

.

.

.

Hijo de perra. Maldito hijo de perra.

Encerrada en mi despacho, camino de un lado para otro con el estómago atenazado por los nervios. Nunca le he pegado un buen chorreo a nadie. No digamos ya a un departamento entero. Y menos aún mientras intento demostrar que soy una tía enrollada y no una bruja repulsiva.

Vuelvo a leerme el e-mail que ha enviado Natasha, la asistente personal de Simon Johnson:

_Apreciados colegas. Ha llegado a oídos de Simon que algunos miembros de la plantilla están extendiendo sistemáticamente la hora del almuerzo mucho más allá de los límites estipulados. Lo cual es intolerable. Simon os agradecería que se lo dejarais bien claro a vuestros equipos lo más pronto posible y que impongáis una política de control más estricta._

_Gracias,_

_NATASHA_

Bueno. Pero no dice por ninguna parte «echadle una buena bronca a vuestro departamento». No hace falta que sea agresiva. Puedo hablar del asunto sin ser desagradable.

Quizá podría hacerlo en plan simpático e incluso con cierto cachondeo. Empezaré diciendo: «¡Eh, chicos! ¿Os hace falta más tiempo para almorzar?» Pondré los ojos en blanco para indicar que es una ironía y todos se echarán a reír, y alguien me preguntará: «¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo, Bella?» Y yo sonreiré medio apenada y diré: «No soy yo; son los de arriba… O sea que vamos a intentar volver a la hora, ¿vale?» Y más de uno asentirá como diciendo: «Vale, está bien.» Y asunto arreglado.

Sí. Suena bien. Respiro hondo, doblo el papel, me lo meto en el bolsillo, salgo de mi despacho y entro en la oficina principal de Suelos y Alfombras.

Hay un murmullo general de gente al teléfono y teclados repiqueteando. Durante medio minuto nadie advierte mi presencia, hasta que Rosalie levanta la vista y le da un codazo a Alice; ésta a su vez le da un toque a la chica de al lado (no la reconozco), que interrumpe su conversación telefónica en el acto. Todos se apresuran a colgar, apartan la vista de la pantalla y las manos de los teclados; todas las sillas giran en redondo. El departamento entero queda paralizado y en silencio.

—¡Hola a todos! —empiezo—. Eh… ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo va la cosa?

Nadie responde. Ni siquiera se inmutan. Se limitan a mirar al techo con una expresión de: «¡Venga ya!»

—Bueno, bueno. —Procuro sonar simpática—. Quería saber… ¿Tenéis tiempo suficiente para almorzar?

—¿Queeeé? —La chica sentada en mi antiguo escritorio me mira con incredulidad—. ¿Nos van a dar más?

—¡No! O sea… Es demasiado, en realidad.

—Yo creo que está bien. —Se encoge de hombros—. Con una hora tienes tiempo de hacer unas compras.

—Sí —dice otra chica—. Justo para ir a King's Road y volver.

Parece que no he logrado hacerme entender. Y ahora hay dos chicas en el rincón que se han puesto a hablar.

—¡Escuchad, por favor! —Se me está poniendo una voz estridente—. Tengo una cosa que deciros. Sobre la hora del almuerzo. Algunas personas de la plantilla… eh… bueno, aunque no necesariamente ninguna de vosotras…

—Bella —interviene Alice—, ¿de qué coño estás hablando?

Rosalie y Jessica explotan en una carcajada. Yo me pongo roja como un tomate.

—Escuchad. —Trato de no perder la compostura—. Esto va en serio.

—Seeeeeerio —repite alguien, haciéndome eco. Risitas por toda la oficina.

—Muy gracioso. —Esbozo una sonrisa—. Pero bueno, ahora en serio…

—¡Seeeeeerio!

Ahora el departamento entero parece sisear por lo bajini o reír disimuladamente, o las dos cosas a la vez. Todo el mundo lo encuentra muy divertido. Excepto yo. De golpe, un avión de papel pasa rozándome la oreja y aterriza en el suelo. Doy un respingo del susto y todos estallan en risotadas.

—Bueno, vale, escuchad. No os colguéis demasiado durante el almuerzo, ¿está claro? —digo, desesperada.

Nadie me escucha. Otro avión de papel me da en la nariz; luego una goma. De pronto me encuentro al borde de las lágrimas.

—Bueno, ¡nos vemos! —acierto a decir—. Gracias por… vuestra magnífica labor.

Las carcajadas resuenan a mi espalda mientras salgo tambaleante. Corro hacia el baño y me cruzo por el camino con Dana.

—¿Vas a entrar en ese baño, Bella? —me pregunta, sorprendida—. Ya sabes que tienes la llave de los servicios de dirección. ¡Mucho más bonitos!

—Aquí está bien —le digo con una sonrisa forzada—. En serio.

Me meto directamente en el último cubículo, cierro de un portazo y me desplomo con la cabeza entre las manos. Ha sido la experiencia más humillante de mi vida. Dejando de lado el episodio del traje de baño transparente.

¿Por qué habré querido ser la jefa? ¿Por qué? Lo único que consigues es perder a todas tus amigas, verte obligada a echar broncas y tener que soportar risitas y silbidos. Y todo, ¿a cambio de qué? ¿De un sofá en tu despacho? ¿De una Visa oro?

Finalmente, levanto la cabeza y reparo en la puerta del cubículo, como de costumbre llena de grafitis. Siempre hemos usado esta puerta como una especie de tablón de anuncios donde desahogar nuestras frustraciones y escribir chistes y diálogos idiotas. Con el tiempo, se va llenando y llenando, y entonces alguien la rasca hasta dejarla limpia… y vuelta a empezar. El personal de limpieza no se ha chivado nunca y los ejecutivos jamás entran aquí, así que resulta bastante seguro.

Repaso los mensajes. Hay una historia calumniosa sobre Simon Johnson que me arranca una sonrisa. Y de pronto tropiezo con un mensaje en rotulador azul que capta toda mi atención. Es la letra de Jessica y dice: «La Cobra ha vuelto.»

Debajo, con boli negro, alguien ha añadido: «No te preocupes, he escupido en su café.»

.

.

.

Sólo hay una salida. Y consiste en pillar una borrachera de campeonato. Una hora más tarde, acodada en el bar del hotel Bathgate, a la vuelta de la esquina, apuro mi tercera copa. El mundo se ha vuelto un poquito borroso, pero ya me va bien. Por lo que a mí respecta, cuanto más borroso, mejor. Siempre y cuando pueda conservar el equilibrio en el taburete.

—Eh. —Llamo al camarero—. Sírvame otra, por favor.

El tipo alza las cejas levemente.

—Desde luego.

Lo observo con cierto resentimiento mientras prepara la menta. ¿Es que no va a preguntarme por qué quiero otro? ¿No va a ofrecerme como en las películas un poco de sabiduría casera?

Coloca el cóctel en un posavasos y añade un cuenco de cacahuetes, que yo aparto con desdén. No quiero tomar nada para amortiguar el alcohol. Lo que quiero es que me suba directo a la cabeza.

—¿Le preparo alguna cosa? ¿Un tentempié?

Me señala con un gesto la carta, pero no hago ni caso y le doy un trago generoso a mi copa. Fría, acida, con sabor a lima. Perfecto.

—¿A usted le parezco una bruja? Sinceramente.

—No —dice él, sonriendo.

—Pues lo soy, por lo visto. —Echo otro trago—. Es lo que dicen todas mis amigas.

—Lo dirán algunas.

—Antes eran amigas mías… —Incluso yo percibo que arrastro las palabras—. No sé cuándo se fue a la mierda mi vida.

—Eso dicen todos —comenta un tipo al final de la barra, levantando la vista del Evening Standard. Tiene acento norteamericano y el pelo oscuro con grandes entradas—. Nadie sabe nunca en qué punto se jodio.

—Ya. Pero yo no lo sé de verdad —digo, levantando un dedo—. Sufro un accidente de tráfico, ¡bum! Y cuando despierto, me encuentro atrapada en el cuerpo de una bruja.

—Pues a mí me parece que está atrapada en el cuerpo de un bombón. —El norteamericano se acerca y se sienta en el taburete de al lado—. Yo no cambiaría ese cuerpo por nada.

Lo observo perpleja.

—¡Ah! ¡Está coqueteando! Lo siento. Estoy casada. Con un tipo. Mi marido. —Levanto la mano izquierda, localizo la alianza tras unos instantes y se la señalo—. ¿Ve? Casada. —Reflexiono un momento—. Y quizá también tengo un amante.

Se oye un resoplido. Cuando levanto la vista, el camarero me mira imperturbable. Tomo otro trago. Noto cómo me sube el alcohol; me zumban los oídos, el local empieza a balancearse.

Estupendo. ¡El mundo entero ha de balancearse!

—No crea que bebo para olvidar —le digo al camarero—. Yo ya lo he olvidado todo. —Y esto me parece de repente tan gracioso que me sale una risita incontrolable—. Me di un coscorrón en la cabeza y lo olvidé todo. —Me aprieto el estómago; las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos—. ¡Incluso olvidé que tenía un marido!

—Ajá. —El camarero le lanza una mirada al norteamericano.

—Y dicen que no tiene cura. Pero los médicos pueden equivocarse, ¿no os parece? —Ahora me dirijo a toda la concurrencia. A estas alturas hay unos cuantos escuchando y un par de ellos asienten, comprensivos.

—Los médicos siempre se equivocan —remacha el norteamericano—. Son todos idiotas.

—¡Exacto! —Me vuelvo hacia él—. ¡Cuánta razón tienes, tío! —Doy otro trago y llamo al camarero—. ¿Puede hacerme un favor? Coja esa coctelera y deme en la cabeza. Los médicos dicen que no funcionará, ¿pero ellos qué saben?

El camarero sonríe; cree que bromeo.

—Muy bien. —Suspiro con impaciencia—. Lo haré yo misma.

Antes de que pueda detenerme, agarro la coctelera y me doy un porrazo en la frente.

—¡Joder! ¡Me he hecho daño! —gimo, dejando caer la coctelera.

—¿Lo ha visto? —dice alguien a mis espaldas—. ¡Está loca!

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —El camarero parece alarmado—. ¿Quiere que llame…?

—Espere. —Levanto la mano y permanezco unos momentos inmóvil, aguardando a que fluyan los recuerdos. Luego me doy por vencida—. Nada. Ni uno. Maldita sea.

—Yo le prepararía un café bien cargado —le dice por lo bajini el norteamericano al camarero.

Vaya morro, el tío. ¡No quiero café! Estoy a punto de decírselo cuando mi móvil lanza un pitido. Tras un pequeño forcejeo con la cremallera del bolso, consigo sacarlo. Es un mensaje de Mike:

_Hola. Voy para casa. M._

—Es de mi marido —informo al camarero—. ¿Le he dicho que sabe conducir una lancha motora?

—Fantástico —responde con educación.

—Sí. Ya lo creo. —Asiento seis o siete veces—. Es fantástico. El matrimonio perfecto… —Me quedo pensativa un instante—. Aunque no hemos tenido relaciones sexuales.

—¿No tienen relaciones? —repite el norteamericano

—Sí hemos tenido relaciones sexuales. —Doy un trago y me inclino hacia él, en plan confidencial—. Sólo que no me acuerdo.

—¿Tan bueno resultó? —Suelta una carcajada—. Se le fundieron los plomos, ¿no?

Se me fundieron los plomos. Sus palabras iluminan mi cerebro como un neón deslumbrante. Se me fundieron los plomos.

—¿Sabe? —digo lentamente—. Quizá usted no se dé cuenta, pero eso es muy… pero que muy… sificativo… significati…

No sé si me ha salido del todo la palabra, pero sé muy bien lo que quiero decir. Si nos acostamos, quizá se me fundan los plomos. ¡A lo mejor es lo que necesito! Tal vez Bree tenía razón, es el remedio para la amnesia que ofrece la naturaleza.

—¡Voy a hacerlo! —Dejo el vaso de golpe—. ¡Voy a acostarme con mi marido!

—¡Bien hecho! —dice el norteamericano, riendo—. ¡Que lo disfrute!

.

.

.

Voy a acostarme con Mike. Ésa es mi misión. Mientras me dirijo a casa en taxi, me siento bastante excitada. Voy a atacarlo en cuanto llegue. Tendremos una sesión increíble de sexo, se me fundirán los plomos y todo se aclarará de golpe.

La única pega que se me ocurre es que no llevo encima el manual conyugal. Y no sé si recuerdo del todo el orden de los preliminares.

Cierro los ojos, tratando de olvidar el mareo que siento y de recordar exactamente lo que escribió Mike. Había una cosa «en el sentido de las agujas del reloj». Y otra con «lengüetazos suaves y luego acelerados». ¿Qué? ¿Los muslos? ¿El pecho? Tendría que habérmelo aprendido de memoria. O habérmelo apuntado en una nota en el cabezal de la cama.

Vale. Creo que ya lo tengo. Primero los glúteos, luego la cara interna de los muslos, luego el escroto…

—¿Cómo dice? —pregunta el taxista.

¡Uf! No me he dado cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta.

—¡Nada!

Los lóbulos de las orejas aparecían por algún lado, recuerdo de pronto. Quizá eran ahí los lengüetazos. Bueno, no importa. Lo que no recuerde puedo inventármelo. O sea, tampoco es posible que seamos una vieja y aburrida pareja de casados y que cada vez hagamos lo mismo.

¿No?

Siento una pequeña duda, pero no hago caso. Va a ser una pasada. Además, llevo una ropa interior chulísima. De seda, a conjunto y toda la pesca. Ya no hay nada «andrajoso» entre mis pertenencias.

Llegamos y pago al taxista. Mientras subo en el ascensor, me quito de la boca el chicle que he venido mascando para refrescarme el aliento y me desabrocho un poco la blusa.

Bueno, no tanto. Ahora se me ve el sostén.

Vuelvo a abrocharme, entro en el apartamento y llamo a Mike.

No hay respuesta, así que me dirijo al estudio. Estoy bastante borracha, la verdad. Voy dando tumbos sobre los tacones y las paredes se acercan y se alejan de un modo muy extraño. Será mejor que no intentemos hacerlo de pie.

Llego a la puerta del estudio y veo a Mike, que está trabajando con su ordenador. En la pantalla aparece el folleto del Blue 42, su nuevo edificio. La fiesta de inauguración se celebra dentro de pocos días y él está dedicado por entero a preparar su intervención.

Bueno. Lo que mi marido debería hacer ahora es percibir las vibraciones sexuales que hay en el ambiente, darse la vuelta y verme. Pero no.

—Mike —digo con mi voz más roca y sensual. Él, como si nada. Hasta que me doy cuenta de que lleva los auriculares—. ¡Mike! —grito, y por fin se vuelve.

Se quita los auriculares y sonríe.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

—Mike… tómame. —Me paso una mano por el pelo—. Hagámoslo. Fúndeme los plomos.

Él me mira unos segundos, entornando los ojos.

—Cielo, ¿has bebido?

—Quizá me haya tomado un par de cócteles. O tres —asiento, agarrándome al marco de la puerta—. Lo importante es que me han hecho darme cuenta de lo que necesito. De lo que me hace falta. Sexo.

—Bueeeeno. —Arquea las cejas—. Quizá sea mejor que se te pase un poco primero y que comas algo. Gianna ha preparado un caldo de marisco…

—¡No quiero caldos! —Me entran ganas de patalear—. ¡Tenemos que hacerlo! ¡Es la única manera de que empiece a recordar!

¿Qué le ocurre? Yo creía que se me echaría encima sin más y lo que hace es frotarse la frente con el dorso del puño.

—Bella, yo no quiero forzarte a hacer nada. Esto es una decisión importante. El médico del hospital dijo que debemos mantenernos en un nivel en el que tú te sientas cómoda…

—Pues me sentiría muy cómoda si lo hiciéramos ahora mismo. —Me desabrocho dos botones, dejando a la vista mi wonderbra de La Perla. Dios, ¡qué grandes se me ven las tetas con este invento! Faltaría más, por sesenta libras—. Vamos. —Alzo la barbilla, desafiante—. Soy tu esposa.

Veo cómo trabaja su mente mientras me observa.

—Bueno… está bien. —Cierra el documento, apaga el ordenador, se me acerca, me rodea con sus brazos y empieza a besarme. Es… agradable.

Sí, eso, agradable.

Tiene una boca bastante suave. Ya lo había notado antes. Un poco raro en un hombre. Quiero decir, no es que sea exactamente antisexy pero…

—¿Te sientes cómoda, Bella? —me dice al oído, jadeante.

—¡Sí! —susurro.

—¿Vamos al dormitorio?

—¡Vale!

Sale del estudio y lo sigo dando tumbos. Parece todo un poquito raro, demasiado formal, como si fuese a hacerme una entrevista de trabajo.

En la habitación, reanudamos el besuqueo. Él parece muy concentrado, pero yo no sé muy bien qué debo hacer a continuación. Vislumbro el manual conyugal sobre la otomana y me pregunto si podría abrirlo en la página de Preliminares con la punta del pie. Aunque Mike tal vez lo notaría.

Ahora me arrastra hacia la cama. Tengo que corresponderle de algún modo, pero ¿cómo? Pito, pito, colorito… No. Para. Voy a concentrarme en… el pecho. Le desabrocho la camisa y empiezo a acariciárselo. En el sentido de las agujas del reloj.

Tiene un buen tórax, eso no puedo negárselo. Firme y musculoso, gracias a su hora diaria de gimnasio.

—¿Te parece bien que te toque los pechos? —murmura mientras empieza a quitarme el sujetador.

—Creo que sí—murmuro.

¿Por qué me estruja tanto? Como si estuviese comprando fruta. Me va a hacer un morete.

En fin. Déjate de melindres. Esto es fantástico. Tengo un marido fabuloso con un cuerpo fabuloso y estamos en la cama…

¡Agggg! ¡Mi pezón!

—Perdona —susurra—. Escucha, cielo, ¿te sientes cómoda si te toco el abdomen?

—Eh… ¡supongo!

¿Por qué me pregunta eso? ¿Por qué iban a parecerme bien los pechos y no el abdomen? Y para ser del todo sincera, no sé si «cómoda» es la palabra apropiada. Esto es surrealista. Estamos moviéndonos, jadeando y haciéndolo todo tal como dice el manual, pero yo no tengo la sensación de ir a ninguna parte.

Mike me echa su cálido aliento en la nuca. Creo que ahora me toca a mí hacer alguna cosa. Las nalgas tal vez o… Sí, vale. Por la manera que tiene de mover las manos, parece que ahora pasamos sin más al interior de los muslos.

—¡Qué buena estás! —dice con voz ahogada—. Por Dios, ¡qué buena! ¡Y qué caliente me pones!

¡Otro con la manía de decir «caliente»! Debería acostarse con Jessica. ¡No! No debería, obviamente. Borra esa idea.

Me doy cuenta de que voy tres pasos por detrás en los preliminares, no digamos ya en la charla sexy. Pero Mike no parece haberlo notado.

—Bella, cielo —me murmura al oído.

—¿Sí? —susurro, preguntándome si me va a decir: «Te quiero.»

—¿Te sientes cómoda si te meto el pene en tu…?

¡Argggggg!

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me lo quito de encima de un empujón y ruedo hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Bueno… no quería darle un empujón tan fuerte.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se incorpora alarmado—. ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¿Has tenido un recuerdo repentino?

—No. —Me muerdo el labio—. Lo siento. Me he sentido de sopetón un poco…

—Lo sabía. Sabía que nos estábamos precipitando. —Suspira y me toma de las manos—. Dime, Bella, ¿por qué no te has sentido cómoda? ¿Te ha venido un recuerdo traumático?

Ay, Dios. Habla muy en serio. Tendré que mentirle. No, no puedo mentir. El matrimonio sólo funciona si eres totalmente sincera.

—No ha sido ningún recuerdo traumático. —Le digo por fin, con la vista fija en el edredón—. Ha sido porque has dicho… «pene».

—¿«Pene»? —repite estupefacto—. ¿Qué pasa con «pene»?

—Es que… ya sabes. No resulta muy sexy. Como palabra.

Mike se reclina sobre el cabezal, con gesto desconcertado.

—A mí «pene» me parece sexy—dice por fin.

—Bueno, vale —rectifico—. O sea, sí, obviamente es bastante sexy… —¡Por favor! ¿Cómo puede parecerle sexy?—. En fin, no sólo era eso. —Me apresuro a cambiar de tema—. Ha sido esa manía de preguntarme cada dos por tres si me sentía cómoda. Suena un poquito, no sé… formal. ¿No crees?

—Sólo trataba de ser considerado —repone con frialdad—. Ésta es una situación muy extraña para los dos. —Se da la vuelta y empieza a ponerse la camisa con gestos bruscos.

—¡Lo sé! —digo—. Y te lo agradezco, de veras. —Le pongo una mano en el hombro—. Pero quizá podríamos relajarnos un poco. Ser más… espontáneos.

Mike se queda callado, como sopesando lo que he dicho.

—Entonces, ¿duermo aquí esta noche? —me dice por fin.

—¡Oh! —Me echo atrás sin poder remediarlo. ¿Qué me pasa? Es mi marido. Hace un momento estaba decidida a hacer el amor con él. Y en cambio, tenerlo durmiendo conmigo toda la noche me resulta… demasiado íntimo—. Quizá podríamos dejarlo tal como está un tiempo. Lo siento, es sólo…

—Perfecto. Lo comprendo. —Se pone de pie sin mirarme a los ojos—. Creo que voy a darme una ducha.

—De acuerdo.

En cuanto sale, me desplomo sobre los almohadones.

Fenomenal. No he tenido relaciones sexuales. No recuerdo nada. He fallado estrepitosamente.

«A mí "pene" me parece sexy.»

Me entra una carcajada y me tapo la boca, por si pudiera oírme. El teléfono junto a la cama empieza a sonar, pero al principio no me muevo. Seguro que es para Mike. Luego recuerdo que está en la ducha. Alargo el brazo y descuelgo un auricular Bang & Olufsen que es el último grito.

—¿Hola?

—Hola —una voz seca y conocida—. Soy Edward.

—¿Edward? —Noto que me pongo al rojo vivo. Mike no está a la vista, pero aun así corro al baño adosado con el teléfono, cierro la puerta y echo el pestillo—. ¿Estás loco? —susurro furiosa—. ¿Para qué me llamas aquí? ¡Es muy arriesgado! ¿Y si se pone Mike?

—Yo esperaba que se pusiera Mike. —Suena desconcertado—. He de hablar con él.

—Ah. —Me quedo de piedra. ¡Estúpida de mí!—. Ah, vale. —Intento salvar la situación adoptando un tono de atenta y solícita esposa—. Por supuesto, Edward. Ahora voy a buscarlo…

—Pero quiero volver a hablar contigo —me corta él—. Hemos de vernos. Tenemos que hablar.

—¡No puede ser! Tienes que parar. Todo este… diálogo o lo que sea. Al teléfono. Sin teléfono.

—Bella… ¿estás borracha?

—No. —Me examino la cara enrojecida en el espejo—. Bueno… un poquito quizá.

Oigo una especie de bufido al otro lado de la línea. ¿Se está riendo?

—Te quiero —dice.

—Tú no me conoces.

—Quiero a la chica… que eras. Que eres.

—¿A la Cobra? —replico con brusquedad—. ¿A esa bruja repulsiva? Entonces debes de estar loco.

—¡Tú no eres una bruja repulsiva! —Ahora ríe abiertamente.

—Todo el mundo parece creer que lo soy. Que lo era. O como sea.

—Estabas descontenta. Y cometiste algunos errores importantes. Pero no eras una bruja repulsiva.

Bajo la neblina del alcohol, me bebo cada una de sus palabras. Es como si estuviera poniéndome un bálsamo en una herida en carne viva. Quiero seguir escuchándolo.

—¿Qué…? —Trago saliva—. ¿Qué clase de errores?

—Te lo diré cuando nos veamos. Hablaremos de todo. Bella, te he echado tanto de menos…

Su tono íntimo me incomoda de repente. Aquí estoy, en mi propio cuarto de baño, susurrándole a un tipo que no conozco. ¿En qué lío me estoy metiendo?

—Basta. ¡Basta! —lo corto en seco—. Tengo que pensar.

Camino de un lado para otro, pasándome la mano por el pelo y tratando de arrancarle alguna idea sensata a mi cabeza, que sigue dándome vueltas.

Podríamos vernos y hablar, simplemente…

No. ¡No! No puedo empezar a ver a alguien a espaldas de Mike. Quiero que mi matrimonio funcione.

—¡Mike y yo acabamos de tener relaciones sexuales! —le suelto, desafiante.

Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué se lo he dicho.

Se hace un silencio. Me pregunto si se ha sentido ofendido y me ha colgado. Bueno, mejor.

—¿Y? —resurge su voz.

—Ya me entiendes. Eso cambia las cosas.

—No te sigo. ¿Crees que dejaré de estar enamorado de ti sólo porque te has acostado con Mike?

—No sé… Quizá.

—¿O acaso crees que tener relaciones sexuales con él es una prueba de que lo quieres? —Su voz suena implacable.

—¡No sé! —repito nerviosa. Ni siquiera debería mantener esta conversación. Debería estar caminando con el teléfono en la mano y diciendo: «¿Cariño? Es Edward, para ti.» Pero algo me retiene en el baño, con el auricular pegado a la oreja—. Creí que me estimularía la memoria —digo al fin, sentándome en el borde de la bañera—. No paro de pensar que quizá todos mis recuerdos estén ahí, encerrados, y que si consigo llegar… ¡Es tan frustrante!

—Dímelo a mí —dice Edward, irónico, y de repente me lo imagino de pie, con su camiseta gris y sus tejanos, con la cara fruncida y el teléfono en una mano, mesándose la nuca y dejando entrever la axila… La imagen resulta tan vivida que pestañeo—. ¿Y qué tal te ha ido? El sexo. —Su tono ha cambiado; suena más tranquilo.

—Ha sido… —Me aclaro la garganta—. Ya me entiendes. Sexo. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.

—Sí, ya sé. Y también sé cómo es Mike al respecto. Hábil… considerado… con la imaginación de…

—¡Basta! Lo dices como si fuesen defectos.

—Hemos de vernos —dice, cortante—. En serio.

—No podemos. —Noto un temblor espantoso. Como si estuviera a punto de caer al vacío. Como si tuviera que detenerme.

—Te echo mucho de menos —prosigue con una voz grave y dulce—. Bella, no tienes ni idea de cómo te echo de menos. Vivir sin ti me está matando…

Se me ha puesto húmeda la mano con que sostengo el teléfono. No puedo seguir escuchándolo. Me confunde, me aturde. Porque si fuera cierto lo que dice, si lo fuera…

—Lo siento, tengo que dejarte —le digo a toda prisa—. Te paso a Mike.

Con piernas temblorosas, quito el pestillo y salgo del baño apartando el teléfono ostentosamente, como si estuviera contaminado.

—Bella, espera. —Oigo su voz en el aparato, pero no hago caso.

—Mike —digo en voz bien alta al acercarme a su baño; él sale envuelto en una toalla—. ¿Cariño? Edward, para ti. El arquitecto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

Lo he intentado. Lo he intentado de verdad. He hecho todo lo que se me ha ocurrido para demostrar al departamento que no soy una bruja.

He colgado un cartel pidiendo ideas para organizar una excursión con todo el personal y nadie ha apuntado nada. He puesto flores en los alféizares de las ventanas y no ha habido el menor comentario. Hoy he traído una cesta enorme de madalenas de chocolate, vainilla y arándanos, y la he dejado encima de la fotocopiadora con un cartel que decía: «De parte de Bella. ¡Sírvete tú mismo!»

Me he dado una vuelta hace unos minutos por la oficina y no han tocado una sola madalena. Pero no importa, aún es pronto. Dejaré pasar otros diez minutos. A ver.

Paso una página del expediente que estoy leyendo y abro un documento en pantalla. Estoy revisando expedientes y archivos informáticos al mismo tiempo, para tratar de cotejarlo todo. De improviso, me sale un gigantesco bostezo y apoyo la cabeza en el escritorio. Estoy cansada. Reventada. He venido cada día a las siete de la mañana para adelantar un poco con esta montaña de papeles, y tengo los ojos enrojecidos de tanto leer.

Poco me ha faltado hoy para no volver. Esta mañana, al día siguiente de que Mike y yo tuviéramos relaciones (por así decirlo), me desperté toda pálida, con una jaqueca espantosa y ningunas ganas de venir a la oficina. Nunca más. Fui a la cocina dando tumbos, me preparé una taza de té con tres cucharadas de azúcar, me senté y anoté en una hoja, haciendo muecas de dolor a cada movimiento:

OPCIONES

1. Lo dejo correr.

2. No lo dejo correr.

Me quedé una eternidad mirando el papel. Al final, taché la primera opción.

El problema de dejarlo es que nunca sabría si hubiera sido capaz de hacer este trabajo. Y ya estoy harta de no saber cosas sobre mí. O sea que aquí estoy, en mi despacho, repasando un análisis de variación de costes de las moquetas de fibra durante el 2005. Por si fuera importante.

No. Venga ya, no puede ser importante. Cierro el expediente, me levanto y estiro las piernas; luego me acerco a la puerta de puntillas. Abro una pequeña rendija y echo una miradita a la oficina principal. Vislumbro la cesta a través del cristal: sigue intacta.

Me siento de puta pena. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nadie se anima a tomar una? A lo mejor debería dejar más claro que las madalenas son para todos. Salgo del despacho a la oficina principal.

—¡Hola a todos! —digo jovialmente—. Sólo quería decirles que esas madalenas son para ustedes. Las he traído esta mañana de la panadería. Recién hechas. O sea que… ¡adelante! ¡Sírvanse ustedes mismos!

Nadie responde. Ni siquiera se dan por enterados de mi presencia. ¿Es que me he vuelto invisible?

—Bueno. —Me obligo a sonreír—. ¡Disfrutenlas!

Giro sobre los talones y me retiro.

Yo ya he cumplido. Si quieren madalenas, bien; y si no también. Punto. Me importa un bledo. Vuelvo a sentarme ante mi escritorio, abro un informe financiero y empiezo a recorrer con el dedo las columnas importantes. Al cabo de un momento me reclino y me froto los ojos. Estas cifras no hacen más que confirmar lo que ya sabía: los resultados del departamento son pésimos.

Las ventas subieron un poco el año pasado, pero todavía son demasiado bajas. Vamos a tener verdaderos problemas si no le damos la vuelta a la situación. Se lo dije a Byron el otro día y él no pareció inmutarse siquiera. ¿Cómo es que le trae todo sin cuidado? Anoto en un posit: «Comentar ventas con Byron», y dejo a un lado el bolígrafo.

¿Por qué no quieren mis madalenas?

Me sentía muy animada cuando las compré esta mañana. Me imaginaba que se iluminarían todas las caras al verlas y que dirían: «¡Qué buena idea, Bella! ¡Gracias!» Ahora, en cambio, me siento alicaída. Deben de odiarme a muerte. Vamos, tienes que aborrecer a alguien de verdad para rechazarle una madalena. Y mira que éstas son de primera. Gruesas, recién hechas. Las de arándanos hasta tienen limón glaseado.

Una vocecita juiciosa me dice que lo deje correr, que me olvide del asunto. Sólo es una cesta de madalenas, por Dios.

Pero no puedo. No voy a quedarme aquí sentada. Me levanto de un salto y me dirijo otra vez a la oficina. Ahí está la cesta, todavía intacta. Todos están tecleando o hablando por teléfono, sin hacerme caso a mí ni a la madalenas.

—¡Bueno! —Procuro sonar relajada—. ¿Nadie quiere una madalena? ¡Son de las buenas!

—¿Madalenas? —pregunta Rosalie, arqueando una ceja—. No las veo por ningún lado. —Mira alrededor, como si estuviera perpleja—. ¿Alguien ha visto esas madalenas?

Todos se encogen de hombros, como si también estuvieran desconcertados.

—¿Quieres decir madalenas inglesas? —Alice arruga el entrecejo—. ¿O francesas?

—En Starbucks tienen. Puedo mandar a buscar unas cuantas si quieres —dice Jessica, conteniendo a duras penas la risa.

Ja, ja. Muy divertido.

—¡Vale! —digo, ocultando mi disgusto—. Si prefieren comportarse como críos, perfecto. Olvidenlo. Sólo pretendía ser amable.

Salgo airada y soltando bufidos. Oigo risitas a mis espaldas, pero me hago la sorda. He de mantener la dignidad, no perder la compostura. No debo reaccionar ni encabritarme…

¡Por Dios! No puedo resistirlo. El berrinche y la furia ascienden en mi interior como un volcán. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan mezquinos?

Irrumpo otra vez en la oficina, toda sofocada.

—No tan perfecto, pensándolo bien —jadeo—. Escuchad, me he tomado la molestia de traerles estas madalenas porque me ha parecido simpático darles una sorpresa. Y ahora fingen que ni siquiera las ven…

—Perdona, Bella. —Rosalie parece contrita y sorprendida—. No sé de qué estás hablando, la verdad.

Alice ahoga una carcajada y algo en mi interior se quiebra.

—¡Hablo de esto! —Agarro una de chocolate y la agito ante sus narices, haciéndola retroceder—. ¡Es una madalena! ¡Una maldita madalena! ¡Muy bien! ¡Si no se la van a comer, me la comeré yo! —Arranco un trozo enorme con los dientes, empiezo a masticar con furia y enseguida le doy otro mordisco. Caen migas enormes por el suelo, pero me da igual—. Es más, ¡voy a comérmelas todas! ¿Por qué no? —Tomo una de arándanos y me la zampo también en la boca—. ¡Mmm, ñam!

—¿Bella?

Me doy la vuelta y se me encogen las entrañas. Simon Johnson y Byron están en la puerta, con los ojos como platos.

Byron parece a punto de reventar de regocijo. Simon me mira como miraría a un gorila desquiciado que se dedicara a esparcir su comida por todo el zoo.

—¡Simon! —farfullo horrorizada y escupiendo migas en todas direcciones—. Umm, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo estás?

—Quería hablar contigo un momento. Si no estás muy ocupada —añade arqueando las cejas.

—¡Claro! —Me aliso el pelo mientras trato desesperadamente de tragarme el pastoso bocado—. Vamos a mi despacho.

Al cruzar la puerta de cristal, me veo reflejada y casi me da un patatús. Tengo los ojos rojos del cansancio y todo el pelo alborotado. Debería habérmelo recogido. En fin, ya no hay nada que hacer.

—Bueno, Bella —dice Simon mientras cierro la puerta y dejo en el escritorio las madalenas medio mordidas—. Acabo de tener una larga conversación con Byron sobre junio de dos mil siete. Estoy seguro de que él te habrá puesto al día.

—Desde luego. —Asiento como si supiera a qué se refiere, aunque a mí «junio de 2007» no me suena de nada. ¿Pasa algo en junio?

—Voy a convocar una reunión el lunes para tomar la decisión definitiva. Prefiero no añadir nada más por ahora. La discreción es crucial, obviamente… —Se interrumpe y arruga la frente—. Sé que tú tenías ciertas dudas. Todos las tenemos. Pero realmente no hay alternativa.

¿De qué estará hablando? ¿De qué?

—Bueno, Simon. Estoy convencida de que podremos resolverlo —digo con falso aplomo, rezando para que no me pida que me explique con más detalle.

—Así me gusta, Bella. Sabía que acabarías dándonos la razón —replica, más animado—. Otra cosa. Luego me voy a reunir con James Garrison, el tipo nuevo de Southey's. ¿Qué opinas de él?

Gracias a Dios. Por fin algo que me suena.

—Ah, sí —respondo con energía—. Por desgracia, Simon, deduzco que Southey's no está dando la talla. Tendremos que buscarnos otro distribuidor.

—Lamento disentir, Bella —me corta Byron—. Southey's acaba de ofrecernos una mejora en el porcentaje y los servicios logísticos. —Se vuelve hacia Simon—. Ayer me pasé el día con ellos, en compañía de Keith, de Soft Furnishings. James Garrison ha cambiado la empresa de arriba abajo. Me dejó impresionado.

Hijo de perra.

—¿Tú no estás de acuerdo, Bella? —me pregunta Simon, sorprendido—. ¿Te has reunido con Garrison?

—Umm… no, aún no. —Trago saliva—. Estoy… segura de que tienes razón, Byron.

Me ha jorobado del todo. A propósito.

Se hace una pausa espantosa. Noto que Simon me mira perplejo y decepcionado.

—Muy bien —dice por fin—. He de irme. Me alegro de verte, Bella.

—Hasta luego, Simon. —Lo acompaño hasta la puerta, tratando de aparentar la seguridad y desenvoltura de un alto cargo—. Espero ponerme completamente al día muy pronto. Quizá podamos programar ese almuerzo en algún momento…

—Oye, Bella —dice Byron de repente, señalándome el trasero—. Tienes algo en la falda.

Busco a tientas por detrás y me encuentro un post-it pegado. Nada más mirarlo, tengo la sensación de que el suelo ha empezado a moverse bajo mis pies. Alguien ha escrito con rotulador rosa:

_Simon Johnson me va._

No me atrevo a mirar a Simon. La cabeza me va a estallar. Byron suelta una carcajada.

—Hay otro —añade, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Atolondradamente, me arranco un segundo post-it.

_¡Simon, házmelo!_

—¡Una travesura infantil! —Estrujo las dos notas con saña—. Las chicas tienen ganas… de divertirse.

Simon no parece nada divertido.

—Ya —dice tras una pausa—. Bueno, nos vemos, Bella.

Se da media vuelta y se aleja por el pasillo con Byron. Oigo que éste le dice al cabo de un momento:

—¿Te das cuenta, Simon? Está totalmente…

Me quedo mirándolos, temblorosa y consternada. Ya está. Mi carrera arruinada antes de hacer siquiera el intento. Entro en mi despacho, aturdida, y me desplomo en la silla. No puedo con este trabajo. Estoy hecha polvo. Byron me ha hecho la cama. Nadie quiere mis madalenas.

Este último pensamiento me provoca una tremenda punzada de angustia y, de repente, ya no puedo contenerme: una lágrima me resbala por la mejilla. Hundo la cara entre los brazos y estallo en sollozos. Creía que iba a ser todo fantástico. Pensaba que ser la jefa sería divertido y emocionante. No me había dado cuenta… No había pensado…

Una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos:

—Hola.

Levanto la cabeza y veo a Rosalie en el umbral.

—Ah, hola. —Me enjugo los ojos torpemente—. Perdona. Yo sólo…

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta, incómoda.

—Sí, perfectamente. —Hurgo en el cajón, saco un pañuelo de papel y me sueno la nariz—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Perdona por las notas. —Se muerde el labio—. No creíamos que fuese a aparecer Simon. Era sólo una broma.

—No pasa nada. —Me tiembla la voz—. No podían saberlo.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—No pareció impresionado. —Doy un suspiro—. Aunque tampoco parece estarlo conmigo, así que… ¡qué más da! —Arranco un trocito de la madalena de chocolate, me lo meto en la boca y de inmediato me siento mejor. Una décima de segundo.

Rosalie me mira fijamente.

—Creía que ya no comías carbohidratos.

—Ya, seguro. Como si yo pudiera vivir sin chocolate. —Le doy un buen mordisco a la madalena—. Las mujeres necesitamos el chocolate. Está comprobado.

Se hace un silencio y, cuando levanto la vista, veo que Rosalie sigue mirándome desconcertada.

—Qué raro —dice—. Suenas como la antigua Bella.

—Soy la antigua Bella. —Me da de repente una pereza terrible tener que explicarlo todo otra vez—. Rosalie… imagínate que mañana te levantas y te encuentras de sopetón en el año dos mil diez. Y que has de incorporarte a una nueva vida y convertirte en otra persona. Bueno, pues eso es lo que me pasa. —Arranco otro trozo de madalena, lo examino un instante y lo dejo a un lado—. Y el caso es que no reconozco a esa nueva persona. Ni siquiera sé por qué es como es. Y resulta… muy duro.

Hay un largo silencio. Miro fijamente el escritorio, con la respiración agitada, mientras voy desmenuzando la madalena en trocitos. No me atrevo a levantar la vista, no vaya a ser que Rosalie diga algo sarcástico o se ría de mí y yo acabe deshaciéndome en lágrimas otra vez.

—Perdona, Bella —dice en voz baja, tan baja que apenas la oigo—. No me… no nos habíamos dado cuenta. Quiero decir, tienes el mismo aspecto.

—Ya. —Sonrío con tristeza—. Parezco una Barbie morena. —Me levanto un mechón de pelo y lo dejo caer—. Cuando me vi en el hospital en un espejo, casi me da un ataque. No me reconocía.

—Escucha —prosigue, mordiéndose el labio y retorciéndose las pulseras—. Perdona. Por las madalenas, por los post-it y… por todo lo demás. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras a almorzar? —Se acerca a mi escritorio con un entusiasmo repentino—. Empecemos de nuevo.

—Estaría bien. —Le dirijo una sonrisa agradecida—. Pero hoy no puedo. He quedado con ChuchoJake.

—¿Con ChuchoJake? —repite tan anonadada que se me escapa una sonrisa—. ¿Para qué? No estarás pensando…

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Sólo quiero averiguar qué ha pasado con mi vida en estos últimos tres años. Recomponer todas las piezas. —Vacilo un instante, dándome cuenta de que ella seguramente conoce las respuestas a muchas preguntas—. ¿Tú sabes por qué rompimos Chucho y yo?

—Ni idea. —Se encoge de hombros—. Nunca nos lo contaste. Nos dejaste de lado. Incluso a mí. Era como si lo único que te importara fuera tu carrera. Y al final, dejamos de intentarlo.

Creo detectar que aún se siente herida.

—Perdona, Rosalie —digo con torpeza—. No pretendía dejarte de lado. O por lo menos, no creo haberlo hecho. —¡Esto sí que es surrealista! ¡Disculparme por algo que no recuerdo! Como el hombre-lobo o algo así.

—No te preocupes. No fuiste tú. O sea, fuiste tú… pero no eras tú. —Se queda callada. También ella parece confusa.

—Será mejor que me vaya —anuncio, mirando el reloj—. A lo mejor Chucho tiene algunas respuestas.

—Bella —dice Rosalie con aire contrito—, se te ha olvidado uno. —Me señala la falda.

Busco a tientas y me arranco otro post-it.

«Simon Johnson: lo haré.»

—Ni loca lo haría —digo, estrujándolo.

—¿No? —Rosalie sonríe, maliciosa—. Yo sí.

—¡No me digas! —Se me escapa una risita.

—Está bastante bueno.

—¡Es viejísimo! Seguramente ni siquiera es capaz…

Nos miramos a los ojos y estallamos de repente en carcajadas, como en los viejos tiempos. Dejo la chaqueta y me siento en el brazo del sofá, agarrándome la barriga y sin poder parar de reír. No me había reído así desde antes del accidente. Es como si me desahogara ahora de toda la tensión acumulada. La risa lo limpia todo.

—¡Dios mío, te he echado de menos! —me dice, todavía con la respiración entrecortada.

—Yo también. —Inspiro hondo mientras intento dominarme—. Rosalie, de veras. Perdona. Por la actitud que haya adoptado… por las cosas que haya hecho…

—No seas tonta. —Me corta de una manera amable pero firme y me tiende la chaqueta—. Anda, ve a tu cita.

.

.

.

Pues mira por dónde, a ChuchoJake las cosas le han ido bien. Pero que muy bien. Ahora trabaja en la central de Auto Repair Workshop y tiene un cargo directivo en el área comercial. Lo veo salir del ascensor, muy elegante, con un traje de raya diplomática, el pelo mucho más largo (antes lo llevaba casi al cero) y gafas sin montura. Me levanto de un salto y exclamo:

—¡ChuchoJake! ¡Pero mira qué pinta tienes!

Él hace una mueca y recorre el vestíbulo con la vista.

—Ya nadie me llama ChuchoJake —dice en voz baja—. Ahora soy Jacob, ¿vale?

—Claro. Perdona… eh… Jacob. ¿Butch tampoco? —le pregunto sin poder resistirlo. Él me lanza una mirada asesina.

Su barriga ha desaparecido también, advierto mientras se inclina sobre el mostrador para hablar con el recepcionista. Ahora sí debe de hacer ejercicio como es debido, no como antes, cuando toda su actividad consistía en levantar pesas cinco veces, abrir una lata de cerveza y poner el fútbol en la tele.

Pensándolo bien, no me cabe en la cabeza cómo lo soportaba: calzoncillos cutres tirados por todo el apartamento; chistes brutales sobre las mujeres; la absurda paranoia de que me moría por atraparlo, por cargarlo con tres hijos y todas las tareas pesadas del hogar…

O sea. Habría estado de suerte.

—Tienes buen aspecto, Bella —dice al volverse del mostrador, examinándome de arriba abajo—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Te vi por la tele, claro. En Ambición. En otra época me habría gustado participar en un programa de ese tipo. —Me mira con lástima—. Pero ese nivel ya lo he superado. Ahora estoy subiendo de manera meteórica. ¿Vamos?

Lo lamento, pero no puedo tomarme en serio a Chucho Jake en su papel de Jacob, el ejecutivo meteórico. Salimos a la calle para dirigirnos hacia lo que describe como un «buen restaurante de la zona». Durante todo el camino no para de hablar por el móvil sobre «ofertas» y «millones» mientras me recorre con la vista.

—Wow —digo, cuando se guarda por fin el teléfono—. Ahora sí eres un jefazo.

—Tengo un Ford Focus. —Se arremanga como quien no quiere la cosa para que vea sus gemelos—. American Express de la empresa. Derecho a usar el chalet de esquí de la dirección.

—¡Fantástico!

Ya hemos llegado al restaurante, un pequeño local italiano. Nos sentamos. Me echo hacia delante, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos. Chucho parece nervioso; juguetea con el menú de plástico y no para de revisar su móvil.

—Jacob —empiezo—, no sé si recibirías el mensaje en que te explicaba por qué quería verte.

—Mi secretaria me dijo que querías hablar de los viejos tiempos —dice con cautela.

—Sí. La cuestión es que tuve un accidente de coche. Y estoy intentando recomponer todas las piezas mi vida, averiguar qué ocurrió con nosotros, tal vez charlar de nuestra ruptura.

Suspira.

—Cariño, ¿te parece buena idea desenterrar otra vez todo eso? Ya dijimos lo que teníamos que decir en su momento…

—¿Desenterrar qué?

—Ya sabes… —Mira en derredor y consigue llamar la atención de un camarero—. ¿Puede atendernos? ¿Un poco de vino? Una botella de tinto de la casa, por favor.

—¡Es que no lo sé! No tengo ni idea de qué ocurrió. —Me inclino aún más hacia él—. Sufro amnesia. ¿No te lo explicó tu secretaria? No me acuerdo de nada.

Chucho se vuelve muy despacio y me mira fijamente, como temiéndose una tomadura de pelo.

—¿Tienes amnesia?

—¡Sí! He estado en el hospital y toda la pesca.

—¡Joder! —Menea la cabeza mientras llega el camarero y luego se entretiene con toda esa comedia de probar y hacer servir el vino—. ¿O sea que no recuerdas nada?

—Nada en absoluto de los tres últimos años. Y lo que quiero saber es por qué cortamos. ¿Ocurrió alguna cosa… nos alejamos poco a poco… o qué?

No responde enseguida. Me observa por encima de su copa.

—¿Hay algo de lo que sí te acuerdes? —pregunta al cabo.

—Mis últimos recuerdos son de la noche antes del funeral de mi padre. Estaba en una disco, muy cabreada porque tú no te habías presentado y, con la lluvia, me caí por unas escaleras… Ya no recuerdo más.

—Sí, sí —asiente, pensativo—. Recuerdo esa noche. Bueno, en realidad… por eso cortamos.

—¿Por qué? —digo perpleja.

—Porque no me presenté a la cita. Me diste la patada. Finito. —Bebe otro sorbo de vino.

—¿De veras? —Estoy patidifusa—. ¿Te di la patada?

—A la mañana siguiente. Estabas harta, se acabó. Habíamos terminado.

Arrugo el entrecejo, procurando imaginarme la escena.

—Entonces, ¿tuvimos una gran pelea?

—No tanto —prosigue tras un instante de reflexión—. Más bien fue una conversación madura. Coincidimos los dos en que lo mejor era dejarlo. Tú me dijiste que quizá estabas cometiendo el error de tu vida, pero que no podías controlar tu carácter celoso y posesivo.

—¿De veras? —digo con suspicacia.

—Sí. Me ofrecí a acompañarte al funeral de tu padre, para darte mi apoyo, pero dijiste que no, que no querías verme ni un minuto más. —Da otro trago de vino—. Pero no te guardé rencor. Te dije: «Bella, a mí siempre me vas a importar. Y tus deseos son órdenes para mí.» Te di una rosa y un último beso. Y me alejé. Fue precioso.

Dejo mi copa y lo observo con atención. Me mira tan abiertamente y con tanta inocencia como cuando engañaba a los clientes para que asegurasen su coche con una póliza totalmente chunga.

—¿O sea que eso fue lo que pasó exactamente? —le insisto.

—Punto por punto. —Coge la carta—. ¿Te apetece pan de ajo?

¿Son imaginaciones mías o está mucho más contento desde que se ha enterado de mi amnesia?

—Chucho Jake, ¿de verdad fue eso lo que pasó? —Le dirijo mi mirada más severa y penetrante.

—Claro —contesta ofendido—. Y deja de llamarme así.

—Perdona. —Suspiro y empiezo a desenvolver un palito de pan. Quizá me ha dicho la verdad. O una versión Chucho Jake de la verdad. Quizá sí le di la patada. Estaba cabreada con él, eso es indudable.

—¿Y no pasó nada más en esa época? —Parto el palito y empiezo a mordisquearlo—. ¿No recuerdas nada? Por ejemplo, ¿por qué me obsesioné tanto con mi carrera? ¿Por qué dejé de lado a mis amigas? ¿Qué pasaba por mi cabeza?

—A mí que me registren —dice, repasando las ofertas de la carta—. ¿Te apetece que compartamos una lasaña?

—Es todo muy confuso. —Me froto la frente—. Me siento como si hubiera caído en mitad de un mapa con una de esas flechas enormes que dicen «Usted está aquí», cuando lo que yo quiero saber es cómo he llegado aquí.

Chucho levanta la vista de la carta.

—Lo que tú necesitas es un GPS —dice, como si fuera el Dalai Lama haciendo una declaración en lo alto de una montaña.

—¡Exacto! Me siento perdida. Si pudiera rastrear el camino, guiarme hacia atrás…

Él asiente sabiamente.

—Puedo hacerte una oferta.

—¿Cómo? —digo, sin comprender.

—Que puedo conseguirte un GPS de oferta. —Se da un golpecito en la nariz—. Estamos abriéndonos a nuevos productos en Auto Repair.

Por un momento creo que voy a explotar.

—¡No necesito un GPS literalmente! —casi le grito—. ¡Es una metáfora! ¡Me-tá-fo-ra!

—Vale, vale. Claro, por supuesto. —Chucho asiente, frunciendo el entrecejo, como si asimilara mis palabras—. Es un sistema incorporado, ¿no?

No puedo creerlo… ¿Yo salí con este tipo?

—Sí, eso es —le digo—. Lo ha fabricado Honda. Vamos a pedir el pan de ajo.

.

.

.

Llego a casa decidida a preguntarle a Mike qué sabe de mi ruptura con Chucho Jake. Seguro que hemos hablado de nuestras relaciones anteriores. Pero cuando entro en el loft, percibo que no es el mejor momento. Mike se mueve de un lado para otro mientras habla por teléfono con aire estresado.

—Corre, Bella—me dice tapando el auricular—. O llegaremos tarde.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Para qué? ¡Para la inauguración!

Mierda. Esta noche es la fiesta de inauguración del Blue 42. Lo sabía, pero se me había ido de la cabeza.

—Claro. Enseguida estaré.

—¿No tendrías que llevar el pelo recogido? —me dice con una mirada crítica—. Tienes un aspecto poco profesional.

—Eh… claro, sí.

Hecha un manojo de nervios, me pongo a toda prisa un traje chaqueta negro de seda y mis zapatos de tacón más altos, y me hago el moño de siempre. Me pongo también unos diamantes y me vuelvo para mirarme.

Puag. ¡Qué pinta más sosa! Parezco una agente de seguros. ¿Es que ya no uso broches? ¿O flores de seda, o pañuelos, o agujas brillantes para el pelo? ¿Algo divertido? Hurgo en mis cajones pero no encuentro nada, salvo una cinta para el pelo beige. Estupendo. Vaya nota más estilosa…

—¿Lista? —pregunta Mike, entrando deprisa—. Estás perfecta. Vamos.

¡Uf! Nunca lo había visto tan tenso e hiperactivo. Se pasa todo el camino pegado al teléfono y cuando lo deja por fin, empieza a tamborilear con los dedos sobre el aparato mientras mira por la ventanilla.

—Seguro que saldrá perfecto —le digo para animarlo.

—Debería —responde sin mirarme—. Ésta es nuestra campaña más importante. Mucha gente de alto standing, un montón de prensa. Es ahora cuando vamos a convertir el Blue cuarenta y dos en la comidilla de toda la ciudad.

Mientras cruzamos las puertas de entrada, no puedo evitar soltar un gritito. Hay antorchas flanqueando el camino hasta la puerta principal, y rayos láser barriendo el cielo nocturno. Hay una alfombra roja para los invitados e incluso un par de fotógrafos esperando. Parece el estreno de una película.

—Mike, esto es increíble. —Impulsivamente, le aprieto una mano—. Va a ser un exitazo.

—Eso espero. —Por primera vez, se vuelve hacia mí y me dirige una sonrisa tensa. El chófer abre la puerta y me sujeto el bolso—. Ah, Bella. —Rebusca en un bolsillo—. Antes de que se me olvide. Quería darte esto —dice tendiéndome un papel.

—¿Qué es? —Sonrío mientras lo desdoblo. Pero la sonrisa se me evapora en el acto: es una factura. Arriba figuraba el nombre de Mike; él lo ha tachado y ha escrito encima: «Para Bella Newton.» Leo sin dar crédito:

Chelsea Bridge, objetos de regalo.

Leopardo de vidrio soplado.

Cantidad: 1

A pagar: 3.200 libras.

—Pedí que lo reemplazaran —explica Mike—. Puedes pagarlo cuando quieras. Con un cheque o una transferencia a mi cuenta…

¿Me está pasando una factura?

—¿Quieres que pague el leopardo? —Suelto una risita, para ver si me está tomando el pelo—. ¿Con mi dinero?

—Bueno, lo rompiste tú. —Parece sorprendido—. ¿Hay algún problema?

—¡No! Está… bien. —Trago saliva—. Te daré un cheque. En cuanto lleguemos a casa.

—No hay prisa —añade sonriendo, y señala al chófer, que aguarda con la puerta abierta—. Será mejor que subamos.

Está bien, me digo. A él le parece correcto pasarme una factura. Evidentemente, así funciona nuestro matrimonio.

Pero no debería funcionar así.

No. Déjalo. Está bien, es encantador.

Meto el papel en el bolso y le dedico al chófer una sonrisa lo más radiante posible. Cuando llegamos, bajamos del coche y sigo a mi marido por la alfombra roja.

* * *

**N.A:** Hoy no ha salido Edward, pero Bella ha hecho un avance con Rosalie, eso es algo ¿no?


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

Joder. Esto es una fiesta de verdad, un party glamoroso y a todo plan. El edificio entero está lleno de luces e inundado con el rumor de una música de fondo. El loft del ático tiene una pinta más espectacular que la otra vez, con flores por todas partes, bolsas de regalos para los invitados y una legión de camareros de uniforme negro súper elegante que circulan con bandejas de champán. Ava, Edward y otros que no conozco están en corrillo junto al ventanal, y Mike se dirige rápidamente hacia ellos.

—A ver —dice—, ¿está hecho el repaso de los invitados? ¿Tienes la lista de prensa, Sarah? ¿Todo controlado?

—Ya están aquí —anuncia una chica que llega a toda prisa y por poco tropieza con sus tacones de aguja—. Los Van Gogen han venido más pronto de lo previsto. Han traído a varios amigos. Y detrás hay otro nutrido grupo.

—¡Buena suerte, chicos! —Mike choca palmas con toda la gente de su equipo—. ¡A vender el edificio!

En ese mismo instante entra una pareja, los dos con abrigos carísimos, y Mike sale disparado a su encuentro, desplegando todo su encanto. Se los presenta a Ava, les ofrece champán y se los lleva para que vean las vistas. Llega más gente y muy pronto hay una pequeña multitud, que charla, ojea el folleto y examina con curiosidad la cascada de agua.

Edward está a unos diez metros, a mi izquierda, con un traje oscuro, y departe con los Van Gogen con gesto concentrado. Aún no he hablado con él. No sé si me habrá visto. De vez en cuando, le echo una mirada de lejos y enseguida desvío la vista mientras el estómago me da un vuelco.

Como si tuviera trece años otra vez y estuviese colada por él. Es la única persona de la que estoy pendiente en este lugar abarrotado. Dónde está, qué hace, con quién habla. Le echo otro vistazo y esta vez me sorprende mirándolo. Con las mejillas ardiendo, me vuelvo y le doy un buen trago a mi copa de vino. Bravo, Bella. No se ha notado ni nada.

Adrede, me giro de manera que quede fuera de mi campo visual. Casi sumida en un trance, contemplo a los invitados que llegan cuando Mike aparece a mi lado.

—Bella, cariño. —Lleva puesta una sonrisa de reproche—. Queda muy raro que estés aquí en medio sola. Ven conmigo.

Antes de que pueda impedírselo, me arrastra con firmeza hasta el corrillo que forma Edward con otra pareja de aspecto ricachón. La mujer va con un traje chaqueta estampado de Dior, con todo el pelo teñido de rojo y una cantidad exagerada de pintalabios. Me muestra sus dientes de porcelana y su canoso marido suelta una especie de gruñido, mientras la mantiene posesivamente agarrada por el hombro.

—Permítanme que les presente a mi mujer, Bella —les dice Mike con una sonrisa radiante—. Una de las grandes fans de… —hace una pausa; yo me pongo en tensión, esperando que lo diga— ¡el estilo de vida loft!

Como oiga una vez más esa expresión, me pego un tiro.

—Qué tal, Bella. —Edward me mira un instante a los ojos mientras Mike se aleja de nuevo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, gracias. —Procuro sonar tranquila, como si fuera un invitado cualquiera; como si no hubiera estado obsesionada con él desde que he llegado—. Bueno, ¿y qué les parece el loft? —pregunto volviéndome hacia la mujer de Dior.

Ellos se miran como dudando.

—Nos preocupa una cosa —dice el marido con un acento europeo que no identifico—. El espacio. Si será lo bastante grande.

Me quedo de piedra. Aquí cabría un avión. ¿Cómo no va a ser lo bastante grande?

—Nosotros creemos que quinientos metros cuadrados es un tamaño bastante generoso —comenta Edward—. De todos modos, si necesitan más espacio, se podrían juntar dos o tres unidades.

—El otro problema que vemos es el diseño —continúa el hombre.

—¿El diseño? —repite Edward, con tono educado.

—En nuestra casa tenemos algunos toques de oro —apunta el millonario—. Cuadros de oro. Lámparas de oro. Umm…

Parece que ha perdido impulso.

—Alfombrras —interviene la mujer, arrastrando la R—. Alfombrrras de orrrro.

El hombre le da un golpecito al folleto.

—Aquí lo que veo es mucha plata. Y cromo.

—Ya veo —asiente Edward, con cara de póquer—. Bueno, evidentemente el loft siempre puede adaptarse a su gusto personal. Por ejemplo, podríamos chapar la chimenea en oro.

—¿La chimenea? —dice ella, dudosa—. ¿No sería excesivo?

—¿Puede haber excesos cuando se trata de oro? —repone Edward con simpatía—. También podríamos añadir apliques de oro macizo. Y Bella siempre puede echarles una mano para elegir la alfombra de oro. ¿Verdad, Bella?

—Claro —digo, muy seria, rezando para no estallar en carcajadas.

—Sí, bueno. Lo pensaremos. —El matrimonio se aleja, hablando en una lengua irreconocible, y Edward apura su copa.

—Que no es lo bastante grande. Por Dios. Aquí cabrían diez de nuestras unidades de Ridgeway.

—¿Qué es Ridgeway?

—Nuestro proyecto de viviendas asequibles. —Por mi mirada advierte que no entiendo—. Sólo obtenemos licencia para un edificio como éste si construimos algunas viviendas asequibles.

—Ah, vale. Mike nunca me ha hablado de ese proyecto.

Una chispa cruza su rostro.

—Supongo que su corazón no está del todo entregado a esa parte del trabajo.

En ese momento, mi marido sube a un pódium colocado frente a la chimenea. Mientras se atenúan las luces ambientales y se enciende un foco que lo ilumina, el rumor de las conversaciones se va extinguiendo.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Su voz resuena por la estancia—. Bienvenidos a Blue cuarenta y dos, el último proyecto de la serie Blue, dedicado a…

Contengo la respiración. No lo digas, por favor; no lo digas…

—¡Al estilo de vida loft. —Mueve las manos como poniendo ladrillos y los miembros de su equipo aplauden a rabiar.

Edward me echa una mirada y retrocede, apartándose de la multitud. Un momento después, yo también retrocedo unos pasos, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Todo mi cuerpo parece rechinar de temor. Y de excitación.

—¿Te has acordado de algo? —me susurra.

—No.

Una pantalla enorme se ilumina detrás de Mike con imágenes de los loft tomadas desde todos los ángulos. Suena una música vibrante mientras la estancia se sume aún más en la penumbra. Es una presentación impresionante, eso hay que reconocérselo a Mike.

—¿Sabes?, nosotros nos conocimos en una inauguración como ésta. —Edward habla en voz tan baja que la música casi me impide oírlo—. En cuanto hablaste, lo supe.

—¿El qué?

—Que me gustabas.

Me quedo en silencio unos instantes; me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije? —murmuro.

—Dijiste: «Si oigo otra vez esa expresión, "estilo de vida loft", me pego un tiro.»

—No. —Lo miro fijamente y casi suelto una carcajada.

El tipo de delante se vuelve enfadado y, como si estuviéramos sincronizados, Edward y yo retrocedemos unos pasos más hasta quedar sumidos en las sombras.

—No deberías esconderte —le digo—. Éste es tu gran momento. Tu loft.

—Ya, sí —responde secamente—. La gloria se la cedo a Mike. Por mí, puede quedársela toda.

Miramos en la pantalla a Mike, que aparece con un casco recorriendo una obra.

—Te contradices —le digo en voz baja—. Si crees que los loft son para idiotas con dinero, ¿por qué te dedicas a diseñarlos?

—Buena pregunta. —Da un trago a su bebida—. La verdad es que debería dejarlo. Pero Mike me cae bien. Él creyó en mí, me dio mi primera oportunidad, dirige una gran empresa…

—¿Que te cae bien? —Meneo la cabeza, incrédula—. Ya lo creo. Por eso no paras de decirme que lo deje.

—De veras. Es un gran tipo, es honesto, es leal… —Hace pausa, sus ojos relampagueantes en la oscuridad—. Yo no pretendo fastidiarle la vida —dice al fin—. Eso no estaba previsto.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—Él no te entiende. —Me mira a los ojos—. No tiene ni idea de quién eres.

—¿Y tú sí, supongo? —replico justo cuando las luces vuelven a encenderse y un gran aplauso resuena la estancia. Instintivamente, me aparto de él.

Los dos estiramos el cuello para ver. Mike sube al pódium de nuevo envuelto en un aura de éxito y dinero. Está en lo más alto.

—¿Ya has visto el Mont Blanc? —me pregunta Edward, aplaudiendo, ahora de mejor humor.

—¿Qué Mont Blanc? —replico, suspicaz.

—Ya lo descubrirás.

—Dímelo.

—No, no. —Aprieta los labios, como aguantándose la risa—. Te estropearía la sorpresa.

—¡Dímelo!

—¡Edward! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Una emergencia!

Los dos nos sobresaltamos al ver aparecer a Ava por detrás. Viste un traje pantalón negro, sujeta torpemente un saco de arpillera y se la ve muy nerviosa.

—Acaban de llegar de Italia las piedras decorativas para la pecera del dormitorio principal. Pero yo tengo que revisar los cubiertos en la cocina, porque algún idiota los ha desordenado todos. ¿Puedes encargarte tú de esto? —Le pone el saco en las manos—. Sólo has de colocar las piedras en la pecera. Deberías tener tiempo antes de que termine la presentación.

—No hay problema. —Edward me lanza una mirada impenetrable—. Bella, ¿quieres venir y echarme una mano?

Noto una tenaza en la garganta. Apenas puedo respirar. Es una invitación. Un desafío.

No. He de decir que no.

—Eh… sí. —Trago saliva—. Claro.

Me siento casi mareada mientras lo sigo a través de la multitud y subimos por la escalera al nivel elevado. Nadie se fija en nosotros. Todo el mundo sigue atento a la presentación.

Entramos en el dormitorio principal y Edward cierra la puerta.

—Bueno —dice.

—Escucha. —Con los nervios, me sale una voz aguda—. ¡No puedo seguir así! Con tanto susurro y tanto deslizarse a hurtadillas para intentar… sabotear mi matrimonio. ¡Yo soy feliz con Mike!

—No. —Menea la cabeza—. Dentro de un año no estarás con él. —Lo dice tan seguro de sí mismo que me resulta irritante.

—Por supuesto que sí —replico—. Seguiré con él dentro de cincuenta años.

—Harás todo lo posible, procurarás amoldarte… pero tu espíritu es demasiado libre para una persona como él. Al final no podrás seguir soportándolo. —Suspira—. Ya he visto cómo sucedía una vez. No quiero volver a verlo.

—Gracias por la advertencia —le espeto—. Cuando suceda te avisaré, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vamos a poner las piedras.

Le señalo el saco con la cabeza, pero él no me hace caso. Deja el saco en el suelo y se me acerca, con ojos inquisitivos.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

—No —le digo, cansada—. Por millonésima vez. Nada.

Está a unos centímetros nada más, estudiando mi expresión, buscando algo.

—Con todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos y todo lo que hemos llegado a decirnos… Tiene que haber algún modo de estimular tu memoria. —Se pasa la mano por la frente—. ¿Los girasoles te dicen algo?

A mi pesar, empiezo a devanarme los sesos. Girasoles. Girasoles. ¿No fui una vez…? No, se me ha ido.

—Nada —digo por fin—. O sea, me gustan los girasoles, pero…

—¿Y la poesía de E. E. Cummings? ¿O las patatas con mostaza?

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondo, impotente.

Lo tengo tan cerca que noto su suave aliento en la piel. Sus ojos no se separan de los míos.

—¿Y esto significa algo para ti? —Me ha puesto las manos en la cara, sobre las mejillas, y me acaricia con los pulgares.

—No. —Trago saliva.

—¿Y esto? —Se inclina y me roza el cuello con los labios.

—¡Para! —digo débilmente, pero apenas consigo articular palabra. Y además no siento lo que digo. Tengo la respiración cada vez más entrecortada. Se me ha olvidado todo lo demás. Quiero besarlo. Besarlo de un modo que no deseaba cuando estaba con Mike.

Y entonces sucede: su boca se encuentra con la mía y todo mi cuerpo clama que esto es justamente lo que tengo que hacer. Huele bien. Sabe bien. Besa bien. Me estrecha entre sus brazos; la aspereza de sus mejillas. Tengo los ojos cerrados, me estoy abandonando, esto es perfec…

—¿Edward? —La voz de Ava llega a través de la puerta y, para mí, viene a ser como una descarga eléctrica. Me separo de él casi tropezando, porque me tiemblan las piernas, y suelto varios tacos por lo bajini.

—¡Joder!

—¡Chist! —Él también parece desconcertado—. Mantén la calma. Hola, Ava. ¿Qué pasa?

Las piedras. Era lo que se suponía que estábamos haciendo. Cojo el saco y empiezo a sacarlas y tirarlas a la pecera lo más aprisa posible, salpicando y provocando un violento chapoteo. Los pobres pececitos corren como locos de un lado para otro, pero no tengo alternativa.

—¿Va todo bien? —Ava asoma la cabeza por la puerta—. Estoy a punto de traer a un grupo de invitados para hacer todo el tour…

—No hay problema. —La tranquiliza Edward—. Ya casi estamos.

En cuanto Ava desaparece, él cierra la puerta de una patada y se me acerca de nuevo.

—Bella. —Me coge la cara como si quisiera devorarme, o abrazarme, o ambas cosas—. Si supieras… Esto ha sido una tortura…

—¡Basta! —digo, apartándome. La cabeza me da vueltas—. Estoy casada. No podemos… ¡No puedes…! —Doy un grito y me tapo la boca con la mano—. Oh, mierda. ¡Mierda!

Ya no miro a Edward. Estoy mirando la pecera.

—¿Qué? —Él no entiende lo que ocurre hasta que sigue mi mirada—. ¡Uf!

La calma ha vuelto a la pecera. Todos los peces tropicales nadan tranquilamente entre las piedras de mármol. Salvo uno de rayas azules, que flota en la superficie.

—¡He matado un pez! —Se me escapa una risa horrorizada—. Le he roto la cabeza con una piedra.

—Eso parece —dice Edward, acercándose a examinar la pecera—. Buena puntería.

—¡Ha costado trescientas libras! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Los invitados van a aparecer de un momento a otro!

—Un feng-shui bastante nefasto. —Sonríe—. Vale, yo entretendré a Ava. Tú tíralo por el lavabo.

Me coge una mano y la sostiene un instante.

—No hemos terminado —dice, y me besa la punta de los dedos; luego sale, dejándome sola con la maldita pecera.

Haciendo muecas de asco, meto la mano en el agua templada y cojo el pez por la punta de la aleta.

—Lo siento de verdad—digo con una vocecita infantil.

Poniendo la otra mano debajo para no mojar el suelo, corro hacia el baño de alta tecnología. Tiro el pez en el váter reluciente y busco el botón de la cisterna. No hay. Debe de ser un váter inteligente.

—¡La cadena! —exclamo, agitando los brazos para disparar los sensores—. ¡Tira de la cadena!

Nada.

—¡El agua! —digo a la desesperada—. ¡Venga, dispárate ya!

Pero el váter permanece impasible. El pez sigue flotando, y aquí, con la loza blanca, su color azul resulta aún más chillón.

Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. Si algo puede disuadir a un cliente de comprarse un apartamento súper sofisticado es un pez muerto en el váter. Me saco el teléfono del bolsillo y busco en Contactos hasta que encuentro la E. Debe de ser él. Pulso «marcación rápida» y Edward responde al cabo de un instante.

—¿Sí?

—¡El pez está en el váter! —cuchicheo enloquecida—. Pero no sé cómo va la cisterna.

—Los sensores han de activarse automáticamente.

—¡Ya! ¡Pero ahora no funcionan! ¡Y hay un pez muerto en el váter, mirándome! ¿Qué hago?

—No pasa nada. Ve al panel que hay junto a la cama. Puedes anular los sensores y accionar desde allí la cisterna. ¡Eh, Mike! ¿Cómo estás? —Se corta la comunicación.

Corro hacia la cama y localizo el panel abatible que hay en la pared. Una intimidante pantalla digital parpadea ante mis ojos y dejo escapar un gemido. ¿Cómo podrá vivir nadie en un sitio más complicado que la NASA? ¿Y por qué tendría que ser inteligente una casa? ¿Por qué no puede ser agradable y estúpida?

Pulso torpemente menú y luego anular y opciones. Repaso la lista. «Temperatura», «luces»… ¿Dónde estará «baño»? Y ¿dónde «cisterna del váter»? ¿Estaré manejando el panel correcto?

De repente, descubro otro panel abatible en el lado opuesto de la cama. Quizá sea ése. Me apresuro hasta el otro lado, lo abro de un tirón y empiezo a pulsar botones a voleo. Me temo que voy a tener que sacar el dichoso pez con las manos…

Un sonido me detiene en seco. Un aullido. Una sirena lejana. ¿Qué diablos…?

Dejo de pulsar botones y examino con más atención el panel. En la pantalla parpadean estas palabras en rojo: «Alarma. Zona Segura.» Un movimiento en la ventana atrae mi atención. Levanto la vista y veo una reja metálica que desciende sobre el cristal.

—¿Qué demon…?

Vuelvo a pulsar los botones frenéticamente, pero la pantalla me responde «No autorizado» y luego continúa parpadeando: «Alarma. Zona Segura.»

Ay, Dios. ¿Qué he hecho?

Salgo corriendo de la habitación, me asomo a la balaustrada y miro a mis pies.

No puedo creerlo. Es un caos total.

La sirena se oye aquí mucho más fuerte. Hay rejas metálicas descendiendo automáticamente por todas partes y cubriendo las ventanas, los cuadros, la decoración. Todos los ricachones invitados a la fiesta se apiñan en medio del loft como si fuesen un grupo de rehenes, salvo un tipo corpulento que se ha quedado atrapado tras una reja, junto a la cascada.

—¿Es un atraco? ¿Tienen armas? —grita histérica una mujer, vestida con un traje chaqueta blanco, mientras forcejea con sus propios dedos—. ¡George, trágate mis anillos!

—¡Un helicóptero! —exclama un tipo de pelo gris, aguzando el oído—. ¡Escuchad! ¡Están en el tejado! ¡Somos un blanco fácil!

Observo la escena paralizada de pánico.

—¡Viene del dormitorio principal! —le grita a Mike uno de sus ayudantes, después de consultar un panel junto a la chimenea—. Alguien ha disparado la alarma. La policía ya está en camino.

He arruinado la fiesta. Mike me va a matar.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, la sirena enmudece. El silencio que se hace repentinamente viene a ser como si saliera el sol.

—Damas y caballeros. —La voz procede de la escalera. Giro en redondo: es Edward. Tiene un mando en la mano y me lanza una mirada antes de dirigirse a la multitud—. Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de esta demostración de seguridad. Permanezcan tranquilos, no somos víctimas de ningún atraco.

Hace una pausa, se oye alguna risita nerviosa. Las rejas de todo el apartamento han empezado a replegarse.

—La seguridad —continúa— es una cuestión esencial hoy en día. Muchas zonas residenciales alardean de sus medidas de seguridad. Nosotros hemos preferido que las vieran con sus propios ojos. Este sistema es equivalente al de los centros de inteligencia y ha sido instalado para asegurar su protección.

Me entra flojera en las piernas, de puro alivio. Me ha salvado la vida.

Mientras sigue hablando, regreso tambaleante a la habitación y encuentro al pez azul flotando aún en el váter. Cuento hasta tres, sumerjo la mano, lo cojo con un escalofrío y me lo meto en el bolso. Luego me lavo las manos y salgo de nuevo. Ahora Mike ha relevado a Edward.

—… gracias a este pequeño sobresalto —está diciendo— verán aún más claro que en Promotora Blue nos hacemos cargo de sus inquietudes incluso mejor que ustedes mismos. No los consideramos simples clientes, sino socios nuestros en un estilo de vida ideal. —Levanta su copa—. Que disfruten del recorrido.

Mientras él se retira, un aliviado rumor de risas y conversaciones se desata entre la gente. Veo que la mujer del traje chaqueta blanco recupera tres anillos de diamantes de las manos de su marido y vuelve a ponérselos. Menos mal que no se los había tragado.

Espero unos minutos y bajo las escaleras discretamente. Me hago al vuelo con una copa de champán y bebo un buen sorbo. No pienso volver a tocar un panel en mi vida. Ni ningún pez. No digamos ya un váter.

—¡Encanto! —Doy un respingo del susto. Es Lauren. Lleva un minúsculo vestidito turquesa de lentejuelas y unos zapatos de tacón con plumas—. Por Dios. ¿No ha sido genial? Esto va a dar mucho que hablar mañana en los periódicos. La gente no para de elogiar este sistema de alarma de tecnología punta. ¿Sabías que costó trescientas mil libras? ¡Sólo el sistema!

Trescientas mil libras… y ni siquiera funciona la cisterna.

—Sí—digo—. Fenomenal.

—Bella. —Lauren me mira pensativa—. Cariño… ¿podemos hablar un momentito? Sobre Edward. Te he visto antes hablando con él.

Me entra un miedo repentino. ¿Habrá visto algo?

—Ah, sí. —Ensayo un tono indiferente—. Bueno, es el arquitecto de Mike y estábamos hablando del estilo del loft…

—Bella. —Me toma del brazo y me arrastra lejos del jaleo—. Ya sé que te diste un golpe en la cabeza y tal. —Se inclina hacia mí—. Pero ¿recuerdas algo sobre Edward? ¿Algo del pasado?

—Eh… Pues no.

Se me acerca aún más.

—Tal vez voy a provocarte un pequeño shock —dice con una voz susurrante y entrecortada—. Hace un tiempo me contaste algo en secreto. De amiga a amiga. Yo no le dije una palabra a Mike, desde luego…

Estoy patidifusa. Tengo los dedos agarrotados en torno a la copa de champán. ¿Lauren lo sabe?

—Imagino que te resultará difícil creerlo —prosigue—, pero la cuestión es que algo pasaba entre tú y Edward. A espaldas de Mike.

—¡Bromeas! —Me entra un sofocón brutal—. ¿Como qué… exactamente?

—Bueno, me temo que… —Mira alrededor y se acerca tanto que casi me empuja—. Bien, el hecho es que Edward no paraba de molestarte. He pensado que tenía que prevenirte por si vuelve a intentarlo.

Estoy demasiado alelada para responder. ¿Molestarme?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —balbuceo.

—¿Tú qué crees? Lo ha intentado con todas nosotras —dice, arrugando la nariz desdeñosamente.

—¿Estás diciendo…? —No logro procesarlo—. ¿Me estás diciendo que lo ha intentado contigo?

—¡Uf, ya lo creo! —exclama con los ojos en blanco—. Me dijo que Tyler no me comprende. Lo cual es verdad —añade tras una pausa—. Tyler es un tarado integral, pero eso no significa que vaya a echarme en sus brazos para que él haga otra muesca en la pata de la cama, ¿no te parece? Y también fue detrás de Margo. —Saluda a una mujer vestida de verde en la otra punta del apartamento—. Menuda cara, el tío. Le dijo que él la conocía mejor que su marido y que ella se merecía mucho más, que notaba que era una mujer muy sensual… ¡toda clase de sandeces! —Chasquea la lengua, despectiva—. La teoría de Margo es que ataca siempre a mujeres casadas y les dice lo que ellas quieren oír. Supongo que le producirá un extraño placer…

Se interrumpe al ver mi expresión.

—¡Cariño! No vayas a preocuparte. Es como una mosca fastidiosa; sólo tienes que ahuyentarla. Pero contigo estuvo muy insistente. Tú significabas «la más difícil todavía». Ya me entiendes, siendo la mujer de Mike y tal. —Me mira entornando un poco los ojos—. ¿No recuerdas nada de todo esto?

Ava pasa por nuestro lado con unos invitados y Lauren les dedica una amplia sonrisa. Yo no puedo ni moverme.

—No —contesto finalmente—. No recuerdo nada. Y… ¿qué hice yo?

—Seguiste diciéndole que te dejara en paz. Era muy delicado. Tú no querías arruinar su relación con Mike ni complicar las cosas. Estuviste muy digna. Yo le hubiese vaciado una copa en la cabeza. —Veo de repente que tiene la vista fija en otro lado—. Bella, he de irme corriendo y hablar con Tyler de la cena de esta noche. Ha hecho mal las reservas, es una auténtica pesadilla… —Se detiene otra vez y me mira, preocupada—. ¿He hecho mal en decírtelo? Me ha parecido que debía avisarte…

—No, al contrario. Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho.

—Me consta que tú no te tragarías nunca sus chorradas —añade apretándome el brazo.

—¡Claro! —Me las arreglo para sonreír—. ¡Nunca en la vida!

Lauren se pierde entre la multitud, y yo me siento como si tuviera los pies clavados al suelo. Nunca me había sentido tan humillada, tan boba, tan petulante.

Me lo he tragado todo. Me he dejado engatusar por su labia.

«Hemos tenido un aventura en secreto… Te conozco mucho mejor que Mike…»

Se ha aprovechado de mi amnesia. Me ha halagado, se me ha subido a la cabeza. Y lo único que quería era meterse en la cama conmigo… Un trofeo más, el más difícil. Las mejillas me arden de pura mortificación. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que yo nunca habría tenido una aventura! Yo no soy del género infiel. No lo soy y punto. Tengo un marido decente que me quiere. Y me he dejado encandilar estúpidamente. Poco me ha faltado para echarlo todo a perder.

Bueno, se acabó. Sé cuáles son mis prioridades. Me acabo la copa, echo a andar con la cabeza bien alta hasta que me encuentro a Mike y me cuelgo de su brazo.

—Querido, la fiesta está yendo de maravilla. Eres genial.

—Creo que lo hemos conseguido. —Parece más relajado que antes—. Nos ha ido por los pelos con el asunto de la alarma. Edward ha salvado la situación. Mira, ahí está. ¡Edward!

Me aferró a su brazo aún con más fuerza mientras Edward se acerca. No quiero ni mirarlo, no lo soporto. Mike le da una palmada en la espalda y le ofrece una copa de champán de una bandeja.

—A tu salud —exclama—. ¡A la salud de Edward!

—A su salud —repito mecánicamente y doy apenas un sorbito. Voy a hacer como si no existiera. Me lo voy a quitar de la cabeza.

Me distrae un pitido procedente de mi bolso. Saco el teléfono y veo que tengo un mensaje.

De Edward.

No puedo creerlo. ¿Me envía mensajes delante de las narices de Mike? Pulso y aparece el texto.

_Old Canal House en Islington. Cualquier tarde a partir de las 6. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Te quiero._

_E._

_PD: borra este mensaje._

_PD: ¿qué has hecho con el pez?_

Estoy sofocada de furia. Las palabras de Lauren resuenan en mi cabeza. «Sólo has de ahuyentarlo.»

—¡Es un mensaje de Bree! —le digo a Mike con voz estridente—. Voy a responderle ahora mismo…

Sin mirar a Edward, empiezo a escribir con los dedos cargados de adrenalina.

_Sí. Claro. Supongo que te ha parecido muy divertido aprovecharte de la chica amnésica. Bueno, ahora ya conozco tus artimañas, ¿vale? Soy una mujer casada. Déjame en paz._

Envío el mensaje y me guardo el teléfono. Un instante después, Edward mira su reloj frunciendo el entrecejo y dice despreocupadamente:

—No sé si voy bien. Me parece que este reloj adelanta.

Saca su móvil y mira la pantalla entornando los ojos, como si fuese a comprobarlo, aunque percibo cómo pulsa botones con el pulgar. Lee el mensaje y se le queda cara de estupor.

Ja. Le he dado de lleno.

Tras unos instantes, parece recobrarse.

—Voy adelantado seis minutos —dice, dándole unos golpecitos al móvil—. Tendré que cambiar el reloj…

No sé para qué se molesta en disimular. Mike no le presta atención. Tres segundos más tarde mi móvil pita otra vez y vuelvo a sacarlo.

—Otro mensaje de Bree —murmuro, displicente—. ¡Menudo plomo! —Le lanzo una mirada a Edward y pongo el dedo en borrar. Él abre los ojos como platos, con aire consternado. Ja. Ahora que sé la verdad, me resulta evidente que finge.

—¿Te parece buena idea? —se apresura a decirme—. ¿Borrar un mensaje sin leerlo?

—No me interesa. —Me encojo de hombros.

—Pero si no lo has leído, no puedes saber…

—Como te he dicho —le dirijo una dulce sonrisa—, no me interesa. —Pulso borrar, apago el teléfono y lo meto en el bolso.

—¡Bueno! —Mike se vuelve, radiante y lleno de entusiasmo—. Los Clarkson quieren volver a hacer una visita mañana. Creo que tenemos otra venta. Ya van seis unidades, sólo esta noche.

—Buen trabajo, cariño. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! —le digo rodeándolo con un brazo, en un gesto más bien extravagante—. Te quiero incluso más que el día de nuestra boda.

Mike frunce el entrecejo, desconcertado.

—Pero si no te acuerdas de ese día, no puedes saber cuánto me querías entonces.

Por el amor de Dios. ¿Por qué habrá de ser tan literal este hombre?

—Bueno, por mucho que te quisiera entonces… —me corrijo, conteniendo la irritación—. Ahora te quiero más, mucho más.

Dejo la copa de champán y, tras echarle una mirada desafiante a Edward, atraigo a Mike hacia mí para darle un beso. Un beso largo, ruidoso, un beso de mira-cómo-quiero-a-mi-marido-y-por-cierto-tenemos- una-vida-sexual-increíble. Mike intenta separarse un poco, pero me aferró a él aún más estrechamente, pegando su cara a la mía. Al final, cuando ya creo que voy a asfixiarme, lo suelto, me seco la boca con el dorso de la mano y echo una ojeada a la estancia, que ya se va vaciando.

Edward ha desaparecido.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Quién quiere darle un par de bofetadas a Lauren? ¿Le creyeron? Porque Bella si, pobre Edward.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

Mi matrimonio. Ésa es mi gran prioridad. De ahora en adelante voy a centrarme en mi relación con Mike.

Todavía me siento un poco alterada cuando entro a la mañana siguiente en la cocina y saco de la nevera la jarra de jugo verde. Anoche debía de estar loca. Tengo un marido de ensueño servido en bandeja. ¿Por qué habría de arriesgarlo todo? ¿Por qué besar a un tipo que no conozco de nada, por muchas historias que me haya contado?

Me sirvo jugo en una copa y lo agito, como cada mañana, hasta que toma un aspecto de posos removidos. (Me cuesta tragarme estos hierbajos, pero no puedo decepcionar a Mike, que los encuentra tan maravillosos como el estilo de vida loft.) También me sirvo un huevo y una taza de té, que Gianna me ha dejado preparados. Empiezo a acostumbrarme a estos desayunos bajos en carbohidratos. Cada día me tomo sin falta un huevo hervido con beicon o una tortilla de clara de huevo.

A veces me como también un bagel de camino al trabajo. Pero sólo si estoy muerta de hambre.

La cocina se halla sumida en la serenidad, pero yo todavía estoy un poco de los nervios. ¿Y si hubiera ido más lejos con Edward? ¿Y si Mike lo hubiera descubierto? Podría haberlo echado todo a perder. Sólo he disfrutado de este matrimonio unas semanas y ya lo estoy poniendo en peligro. Tengo que cuidarlo y mimarlo, como una planta de yuca.

—¡Buenos días! —Mike aparece tan campante. Lleva una camisa azul y parece pletórico. No me sorprende. La inauguración de ayer ha sido, por lo visto, la mejor de toda su historia—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Muy bien, gracias.

Aún no compartimos dormitorio ni hemos vuelto a intentarlo con el sexo. Pero si voy a cuidar de mi matrimonio, quizá deberíamos tener más contacto. Me levanto para coger la pimienta y me rozo deliberadamente con él.

—Tienes un aspecto estupendo esta mañana —le digo con una sonrisa.

—¡Tú también!

Le acaricio la mandíbula. Mike me mira a los ojos, como preguntando, y me toma la mano. Yo echo un vistazo rápido al reloj. No tenemos tiempo, gracias a Dios.

No. Eso no lo he pensado.

He de ser positiva. El sexo con Mike va a ser de fábula, estoy segura. Quizá tendríamos que hacerlo a oscuras. Y sin hablar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta con una sonrisita críptica.

—Perfectamente. Aunque tengo un poco de prisa. —Le lanzo una sonrisa, me separo de él y me bebo el té antes de que se le ocurra proponerme un achuchón de urgencia contra la puerta de la nevera. Gracias a Dios, parece captar el mensaje. Se sirve una taza de té y saca su BlackBerry, que está sonando.

—¡Ah! —dice complacido—. Acabo de llevarme en una subasta una caja de Lafite Rothschild del ochenta y ocho.

—¡Wow! —exclamo—. ¡Bien hecho, cariño!

—Mil cien libras. Una ganga.

¿Mil cien?

—¿Por… cuántas botellas?

—Una caja. —Frunce el entrecejo como si fuera obvio—. Doce.

Enmudezco. ¿Por doce botellas de vino? No, lo siento, pero esto no está bien. ¿Tendrá idea de lo que son mil cien pavos? Con ese dinero podría comprarme cien botellas, también de lujo, y todavía me sobraría dinero.

—Bella, ¿te pasa algo?

—No, nada. Estaba pensando… ¡Qué gran jugada! —Apuro el té, me pongo la chaqueta y recojo el maletín—. Adiós, cariño.

—Adiós, cielo.

Se acerca y nos damos un beso. Ahora empieza a resultar casi normal. Mientras me ajusto la chaqueta y me dirijo a la puerta, recuerdo algo.

—Oye, Mike —le digo con naturalidad—. ¿Qué es Mont Blanc?

—¿Mont Blanc? —Me mira incrédulo—. Me tomas el pelo. ¿Te acuerdas de Mont Blanc?

He caído en la trampa. No puedo responder: «Me lo dijo Edward.»

—No es que lo recuerde exactamente —improviso—. Pero me ha venido «Mont Blanc» a la cabeza y, no sé por qué, me ha parecido importante. ¿Significa algo especial?

—Tú misma lo descubrirás, cariño. —Entreveo en su rostro un placer contenido—. Lo acabarás recordando todo. Prefiero no decírtelo por ahora. ¡Esto es buena señal!

—Tal vez —digo, procurando compartir su excitación—. Bueno, ¡nos vemos luego!

Salgo de la cocina devanándome los sesos. «Mont Blanc.» ¿Una estación de esquí? ¿Esas estilográficas superpijas? ¿Un pico nevado?

Ni idea.

.

.

.

Bajo del metro en Victoria, compro un bagel y voy mordisqueándolo de camino al trabajo. Pero a medida que me acerco a la oficina, el hambre me abandona de repente y siento el estómago revuelto. Esa sensación de ansiedad, de no-quiero-ir-al-colegio.

Rosalie quizá vuelve a ser mi amiga, pero es la única. Metí la pata a base de bien delante de Simon Johnson. Y todavía no tengo la impresión de dominar nada de lo que hago… Cuando el edificio aparece ante mi vista, me detengo, muerta de miedo.

Venga, me digo con firmeza; será divertido.

No, qué va.

Vale, está bien. No será divertido. Pero no tengo alternativa.

Reuniendo todas mis energías, tiro el resto del bagel en una papelera y empujo la puerta de cristal. Subo a mi despacho sin tropezarme con nadie, me siento al escritorio y me acerco el montón de documentos. Veo la nota que dejé ayer escrita: «Comentar ventas con Byron.» Podría hacerlo ahora mismo. Levanto el auricular para marcar su extensión, pero vuelvo a dejarlo en su sitio al oír que llaman a la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, Bella. —Jessica entra tímidamente en el despacho. Lleva una chaqueta de punto turquesa y una falda tejana, y un sobre en la mano.

—Ah —suspiro atemorizada—. Hola, Jessica.

—¿Cómo estás? —dice con cierta incomodidad.

—Bien… bien. —La puerta se abre más y aparecen Rosalie y Alice, también medio avergonzadas—. ¡Hola! —exclamo sorprendida—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Les he contado lo que me dijiste —explica Rosalie—. Anoche salimos a tomar una copa y se lo conté.

—No nos habíamos dado cuenta—dice Jessica, afligida—. No te dimos una oportunidad. Pensábamos que seguías siendo… —Busca la expresión adecuada.

—Una ambiciosa sin escrúpulos —apunta Alice, muy seria.

—Nos sentimos fatal. —Jessica se muerde el labio y mira a las demás—. ¿Verdad?

—No os preocupéis. —Procuro sonreír. Mientras las observo, sin embargo, me siento de repente más sola que nunca. Éstas eran mis amigas. Éramos inseparables. Pero ellas han pasado tres años de juergas, risas y conversaciones que yo me he perdido. Han acabado convertidas en un trío. Y yo soy una extraña.

—Bueno, sólo quería darte esto. —Jessica se acerca, toda colorada, y me entrega el sobre. Lo rasgo y saco un tarjetón grabado: una invitación de boda.

—Espero que podáis asistir —dice, con las manos en los bolsillos—. Tú y Mike.

Siento una oleada de humillación. Su lenguaje corporal habla a las claras: lo último que desea es vernos en su boda.

—Escucha, Jessica, no hace falta que lo hagas. Es muy amable de tu parte… —Trato de meter el tarjetón en el sobre, a mi vez ruborizada—. Pero sé que en realidad tú no…

—Sí, sí. —Me toca la mano para interrumpirme. Sus ojos no han cambiado: siguen siendo de un azul intenso, con esas pestañas larguísimas tiesas de rímel—. Tú eras una de mis mejores amigas, Bella. Ya sé que las cosas han cambiado. Pero has de venir.

—Bueno… gracias —murmuro—. Me encantaría. —Le doy la vuelta a la invitación y recorro el grabado con un dedo—. ¿Cómo has conseguido que tu madre accediera a incluir otro invitado tan tarde?

—Por poco me mata —responde.

Yo no puedo evitar una carcajada.

—¿Te ha amenazado con quitarte la semanada?

—¡Exacto! —exclama, y las tres reímos tontamente. La madre de Jessica viene amenazando con quitarle la semanada desde que la conocemos, aunque en realidad dejó de pasársela hace más de diez años.

—Hemos comprado unas magdalenas —tercia Rosalie—. Para pedirte perdón por lo de ayer… —Unos golpecitos en la puerta la interrumpen.

Simon Johnson está en el umbral.

—¡Simon! —digo sobresaltada—. ¡No te había visto!

—Bella. ¿Tienes un minuto?

—Nos vamos —concluye Rosalie y arrastra a las demás fuera del despacho—. Gracias… por la información, Bella. Nos será muy útil.

—¡Hasta luego! —Le lanzo una sonrisa agradecida.

—No te robaré mucho tiempo —dice Simon, cerrando la puerta—. Sólo quería informarte con vistas a la reunión del lunes. Por supuesto, mantén la máxima discreción. En este departamento, sólo tú y Byron estáis al corriente.

Se acerca a mi escritorio con una carpeta.

—Desde luego —asiento con aire ejecutivo.

Al coger la carpeta, reparo en un rótulo mecanografiado arriba: «Junio 07», y tengo un mal presentimiento. Aún no sé qué significa. Ayer estuve toda la tarde buscando en mis archivos y no encontré nada. Ni documentos informáticos ni expedientes.

Sé que debería habérselo preguntado a Byron, pero no me lo permitió el orgullo. Quería averiguarlo sola.

—¡Estoy ansiosa! —Doy unas palmaditas a la carpeta con la esperanza de resultar convincente.

—Magnífico. El lunes, a las doce en punto, en la sala de juntas. Hay un par de consejeros que tienen que salir disparados.

—Nos vemos allí. —Le sonrío con aplomo—. Gracias, Simon.

En cuanto sale, me siento y abro de un manotazo la carpeta. «Sumario», reza el encabezamiento de la primera página; recorro el texto rápidamente: «Junio 07… reestructuración completa… reubicación en el mercado… replanteamiento global…»

Tras unos segundos, me hundo en mi asiento, abrumada. No es de extrañar tanto secretismo. Van a transformar la empresa de arriba abajo. Vamos a comprar una compañía de tecnología doméstica… vamos a fusionar distintos departamentos… Salto hasta las últimas líneas: «… el contexto de su facturación actual… planes para disolver…»

Alto ahí.

Vuelvo a leerlo otra vez. Y otra.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Me he quedado paralizada, leyendo y releyendo las mismas líneas. No puede ser… no puede significar lo que creo…

Con una descarga de adrenalina, me pongo de pie de un salto, salgo disparada y cruzo el pasillo. Ahí está Simon, hablando con Byron junto a los ascensores.

—¡Simon! —Jadeo de pánico—. ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

—Bella. —Detecto en su frente un tic de irritación.

—Hola. —Miro alrededor para asegurarme de que no hay moros en la costa—. Sólo quería… aclarar un par de cosas. Estos planes para disolver el departamento de Suelos y Alfombras —digo dando unos golpecitos a la carpeta—. No pueden significar… no puedes pensar en serio…

—Por fin se ha enterado. —Byron se cruza de brazos y menea la cabeza con tanta guasa que me entran ganas de darle un puñetazo. ¿Él lo sabía?

Simon suspira.

—Bella, ya lo hemos discutido muchas veces. El mercado está muy duro. Tú has hecho auténticas maravillas con tu equipo de ventas. Eso lo valoramos todos y, desde luego, serás recompensada debidamente. Pero hoy en día, el departamento es insostenible.

—¡Pero no puedes suprimir Suelos y Alfombras! Es la especialidad de Alfombras Deller. ¡Así empezó esta empresa!

—No levantes la voz —me advierte, mirando alrededor. Todo su barniz amable se ha evaporado—. Bella, ya sabes que no me gustan los arrebatos. Es muy poco profesional…

—Pero…

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Tú y Byron tendréis un puesto en la dirección de la empresa. Lo hemos estudiado todo minuciosamente. Ahora no puedo perder más tiempo. —Llega el ascensor, sube y pulsa un botón.

—Pero, Simon—me desespero—, no puedes poner de patitas en la calle al departamento entero…

Demasiado tarde. Las puertas se han cerrado.

—No es «poner de patitas en la calle» —susurra Byron a mi espalda con voz sardónica—, sino hacer una reducción de plantilla. A ver si te expresas correctamente.

—¿Cómo tienes la cara de seguir aquí? —Giro sobre mis tacones, furiosa—. ¿Y cómo se explica que yo no supiera nada de esto?

—Ah, ¿no te lo dije? —Chasquea la lengua y simula reprochárselo con sorna—. Lo lamento, Bella. No es fácil saber por dónde empezar cuando tú has olvidado… bueno, todo.

—¿Dónde están los expedientes? ¿Por qué no había visto antes este informe?

—A lo mejor yo los había tomado prestados —dice con un encogimiento de hombros, y entra en su despacho—. Ciao.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —Entro tras él a trompicones y cierro la puerta—. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué quieren cargarse el departamento?

—¿Has repasado las ventas últimamente? —Pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Pues han subido! —replico, sabiendo de antemano que ésta no es la táctica correcta.

—¿Un tres por ciento? —contesta en tono de mofa—. Bella, las alfombras son agua pasada. Y no hemos conseguido penetrar en los demás mercados del sector. Sólo tenemos un par de contratos para ir tirando. Afróntalo. Esto se ha terminado.

—Pero no podemos desprendernos sin más del departamento. ¡Esos diseños originales son auténticos clásicos! ¿Qué me dices de… de las alfombrillas?

Me mira incrédulo un instante y estalla en carcajadas.

—Eres muy graciosa, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Cómo?

—Es que te repites. Dijiste exactamente lo mismo en el primer gabinete de crisis. «¡Podríamos reconvertir las alfombras en alfombrillas!» —imposta una vocecita chillona—. Ríndete de una vez.

—¡Pero se irán al paro! ¡Todo el equipo a la puta calle!

—Ya. Lástima. —Se sienta frente a su escritorio y me indica la puerta con un gesto—. Tengo trabajo.

—Eres un hijo de puta —le digo con voz temblorosa.

Salgo y doy un portazo, aferrando la carpeta y jadeando de tal manera que temo sufrir una hiperventilación. He de leerme todo esto, tengo que pensar…

—¡Bella!

Levanto la cabeza y me aprieto la carpeta contra el pecho instintivamente. Rosalie está en la puerta de la oficina principal, haciéndome señas.

—Ven a tomarte una magdalena.

La miro sin pronunciar palabra.

—¡Vamos! —Se echa a reír—. Johnson ya se ha ido, ¿no?

—Eh… sí —digo con voz ronca—. Ya se ha ido.

—Bueno, entonces ven. ¡Te estamos esperando!

No puedo negarme. He de aparentar normalidad, parecer simpática, por mucho que esté a punto de sufrir un patatús.

Rosalie me tira del brazo y, en cuanto entro en la oficina, me quedo atónita. Entre dos ventanas han colgado un cartel: «¡Bienvenida, Bella!» Encima del archivador hay una bandeja de magdalenas y una preciosa cesta de regalo.

—No te habíamos dado la bienvenida como es debido —me dice—. Sólo queríamos decirte que nos alegramos de que estés bien después del accidente. —Se dirige a todo el departamento—. A los que no conocisteis a Bella hace años, he de deciros que creo que este accidente ha cambiado las cosas. Estoy convencida de que va a ser una jefa fantástica y todos hemos de apoyarla. ¡A tu salud, Bella!

Levanta su taza de café y la oficina en pleno estalla en un sonoro aplauso.

—Gracias a todos —acierto a decir, roja como un tomate—. Sois… fenomenales. —Se van a quedar todos sin trabajo. No tienen ni idea. Y me han comprado magdalenas y una cesta de regalo.

—Tómate un café. —Rosalie me trae una taza—. Deja que te aguante esa carpeta.

—¡No! —Ahogo un grito y me la pego con más fuerza al pecho—. Es un poco… confidencial.

—Son nuestras bonificaciones, ¿verdad? —dice Jessica, dándome un codazo—. Procura que sean generosas, ¿eh, Bella? ¡Necesito un bolso nuevo!

Esbozo una sonrisa mortificada. Estoy en una pesadilla.

.

.

.

Cuando por fin salgo del trabajo, a las seis y media, la pesadilla no se ha desvanecido. Tengo el fin de semana para preparar una defensa razonable de Suelos y Alfombras. Y lo cierto es que apenas sé cuál es el problema, no digamos la solución. Justo cuando estoy en el ascensor pulsando el botón de la planta baja, aparece Byron y se desliza a mi lado, ya con el abrigo puesto.

—¿Trabajo para casa? —dice, arqueando las cejas al ver mi maletín hasta los topes.

—He de salvar el departamento —respondo secamente—. Voy a trabajar todo el fin de semana para encontrar una solución.

—¿Bromeas? —Menea la cabeza con incredulidad—. ¿No has leído la propuesta? Esto nos favorecerá a ti y a mí. Están creando un nuevo equipo estratégico; tendremos más poder, mayor radio de acción…

—¡Ésa no es la cuestión! ¿Qué hay de los compañeros a los que les vamos a dar la patada?

—Qué penita, por Dios. Me duele el corazón —repone, en plan teatral—. Encontrarán otro trabajo. —Se detiene y me observa—. Antes no te preocupaba, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Antes del accidente estabas totalmente a favor de suprimir el departamento. Sobre todo cuando viste la tajada que sacarías. Más poder, más dinero… ¿No es maravilloso?

Un frío glacial se apodera de mí.

—No te creo —digo con voz entrecortada—. No te creo. Yo nunca habría vendido a mis amigas.

Byron me mira con lástima.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Tú no eres ninguna santa, Bella. ¿Por qué habrías de serlo, además?

En ese momento se abren las puertas del ascensor y él se aleja a paso rápido.

.

.

.

Llego a los grandes almacenes Langridge y subo como una exhalación al departamento de modas. Tengo una cita con Ann, mi asistente de compras. Según el manual, nos vemos una vez cada trimestre; ella me elige algunas «piezas» y luego analizamos juntas las tendencias de la temporada.

—¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? —Ann es una chica menuda, de pelo oscuro y cortito, pantalones pitillo negros y un perfume inconfundible que me revuelve el estómago—. ¡Me quedé destrozada al enterarme de tu accidente!

—Ya estoy bien, gracias. Del todo recuperada. —Hago lo posible por sonreír. Tendría que haber anulado esta cita. No sé qué hago aquí.

—¡Fantástico! Bueno, hay algunas piezas absolutamente fabulosas que quiero que veas. —Me acompaña a un probador y me muestra un perchero portátil con gesto teatral—. Verás algunos diseños y estilos nuevos, pero creo que pueden servirte…

¿Diseños y estilos nuevos? Pero si todo son trajes en colores neutros… Ya tengo un armario lleno de «piezas» de éstas.

Ann me enseña una chaqueta tras otra sin parar de hablar de largos, sisas y bolsillos, pero yo no la escucho. Noto un zumbido en la cabeza, como si tuviese un insecto atrapado dentro, y cada vez suena con más fuerza…

—¿No tienes algo distinto? —la corto en seco—. ¿Algo un poco más… vivo?

—¿Vivo? —repite. Vacila y echa mano de otra chaqueta beige—. Ésta es super elegante…

Salgo del probador para tomar aire y noto el zumbido de la sangre en los oídos. Estoy casi desquiciada, la verdad.

—Éste —digo, tomando un vestidito morado con manchas de color más intenso—. Es una pasada. Perfecto para ir a la disco.

Ann parece al borde del desmayo.

—Bella —murmura—. Yo no diría… que sea de tu estilo.

—Pues yo sí. —Desafiante, cojo una minifalda plateada—. Y ésta también.

Exactamente las mismas cosas que habría elegido en New Look. Sólo que un millón de veces más caras, claro.

—Bella. —Se pone los dedos en el puente de la nariz y respira hondo un par de veces—. Soy tu estilista y sé lo que te cae bien. Tú tienes un look práctico, atractivo y profesional que llevamos tiempo puliendo…

—Es aburridísimo. Sofocante. —Le arrebato de las manos un vestido beige sin mangas y lo sostengo en alto—. Yo no soy esta persona. No lo soy, sencillamente.

—Claro que sí.

—¡No lo soy! Yo necesito diversión. Y color.

—Pues has vivido la mar de bien durante años con el beige y el negro. —Endurece las facciones—. Bella, tú me dijiste expresamente la primera vez que nos vimos que necesitabas un guardarropa de trabajo en colores neutros…

—Eso era entonces, ¿vale? —Trato de dominarme, pero es como si todos los acontecimientos del día hubiesen entrado en ebullición—. Tal vez las cosas hayan cambiado. Tal vez yo haya cambiado.

—Éste, por ejemplo —continúa Ann, enseñándome un traje plisado beige—. Así eres tú.

—Qué va.

—Ya lo creo.

—¡Que no! ¡No soy esta persona! ¡No pienso serlo! —Estoy al borde de las lágrimas y empiezo a quitarme las horquillas del moño, de repente desesperada por librarme de él—. ¡No soy la clase de persona que lleva trajes beige! Ni la que lleva moño cada día. Ni la que se gasta mil pavos en vino. Ni la que traiciona a sus amigas…

Ya estoy sollozando. El moño no se me deshace del todo y los mechones salen disparados, como un espantapájaros. Tengo la cara anegada en lágrimas y empiezo a enjugarme los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Ann, horrorizada, trata de arrebatarme el vestido beige.

—¡No vayas a mojar el Armani! —me advierte.

—Toma —digo, tirándoselo con brusquedad—. Puedes quedártelo. —Y me marcho sin más.

.

.

.

Voy a la cafetería de la planta baja, pido un chocolate caliente y me lo tomo mientras termino de quitarme las horquillas del pelo. Luego pido otro, acompañado de un donut. Al rato, los carbohidratos se han asentado en mi estómago formando un cálido colchón, y me siento mucho mejor. Tiene que haber un modo de arreglarlo, seguro. Trabajaré todo el fin de semana, encontraré la solución, salvaré el departamento…

Un pitido en el bolsillo interrumpe mis pensamientos. Saco el móvil y veo un sms de Mike:

_¿Qué tal? ¿Trabajando hasta tarde?_

Me conmuevo repentinamente, de un modo abrumador. A Mike le importo. Piensa en mí.

_«Voy para casa _—le respondo—._ ¡Te he echado de menos!»_

No es del todo cierto, pero suena bien.

_«¡Yo también te he echado de menos!»,_ contesta enseguida.

Sabía que el matrimonio tenía sus ventajas. Aquí están. Alguien que se preocupa por ti cuando todo es una mierda. Alguien que te da ánimos. Un par de mensajes como éstos me transmiten más calor que un millón de tazas de chocolate. Estoy pensándome una respuesta, cuando el móvil da otro pitido.

_¿Mola un Mont Blanc?_

¡Y dale con el Mont Blanc! ¿Qué será? ¿Un cóctel? Evidentemente, es algo muy especial. Y sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

_«¡Fantástico! _—contesto—. _¡Me muero de ganas!»_

Recojo el bolso, salgo de Langridge y paro un taxi.

Tengo sólo veinte minutos hasta casa, que aprovecho para releer tres expedientes, cada uno más deprimente que el anterior. Las ventas de alfombras nunca han sido tan malas, mientras que los resultados de los otros departamentos no cesan de crecer. Cierro los expedientes y miro por la ventanilla, aunque todavía con la mente acelerada. Si pudiera montar una operación de rescate… Estoy segura de que la marca Alfombras Deller aún tiene valor.

—¿Señorita? —Es el taxista, que interrumpe mis divagaciones—. Ya hemos llegado.

—Ah, vale. Gracias. —Mientras busco el monedero en el bolso, el móvil vuelve a pitar.

_¡Ya estoy listo!_

¿Listo? Esto se pone cada vez más misterioso.

_«¡Acabo de llegar! ¡Nos vemos en un minuto!»,_ le respondo rápidamente, y pago al taxista.

Cuando entro en el apartamento, las luces están muy tenues. En modo seducción, juraría. Suena una música de fondo, aunque tan baja que apenas se oye; por lo demás, silencio absoluto.

—¡Hola! —digo con cautela, colgando el abrigo.

—¡Hola!

Es la voz de Mike. Parece venir del dormitorio. Del mío.

Bueno, supongo que es el nuestro, oficialmente.

Me echo un vistazo en el espejo y me arreglo el pelo, que tengo muy desaliñado. Luego cruzo el salón hasta el dormitorio. La puerta está levemente entornada y no veo el interior. Me detengo un momento, preguntándome de qué va todo esto, hasta que al fin me decido a empujar la puerta.

El panorama casi me arranca un grito.

¿Esto es un Mont Blanc? ¿Esto?

Mike está en la cama. Completamente desnudo, salvo por un enorme cono de nata montada sobre su región… Ahí.

—¡Hola, cariño! —Alza las cejas con un brillo de complicidad en los ojos y luego mira hacia abajo—. ¡Toda tuya! ¡Zambúllete de cabeza!

¿De cabeza? ¿Que me zambulla?

Observo la montaña de nata, paralizada de horror. Todas y cada una de mis células gritan que no quiero zambullirme ahí. Pero no puedo dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, ¿verdad? No puedo rechazarlo. Es mi marido. Al parecer esto es… uno de los jueguecitos que solemos practicar.

Ay, Dios. Ay.

Con cautela, me aproximo al montón de nata. Sin saber muy bien lo que hago, alargo un dedo, tomo una pizca de la cima y me la meto en la boca.

—Está… endulzada. —Me sale la voz ronca, de los nervios.

—Baja en calorías —dice Mike con una amplia sonrisa.

No, no… No es posible que me esté pasando esto. Ni hablar. He de inventarme una excusa.

—¡Estoy mareada! —No sé de dónde me salen las palabras. Consigo taparme los ojos y apartarme de la cama—. ¡Dios mío, creo que me viene un flashback!

—¿Un flashback? —dice Mike, incorporándose de golpe.

—Sí, me ha venido una imagen de… de la boda —improviso—. Sólo una imagen fugaz de los dos, pero muy vivida. Me ha cogido por sorpresa…

—¡Siéntate, cariño! —Frunce el entrecejo, preocupado—. Tómatelo con calma. Quizá te lleguen otros recuerdos.

Parece esperanzado y yo me siento fatal por mentirle. Pero es mejor eso que decirle la verdad, ¿no?

—Me voy a tumbar un rato fuera, si no te importa. —Retrocedo hasta la puerta, todavía tapándome los ojos para evitarme la pesadilla de la nata—. Perdona, Mike, después de todas las molestias… que te has tomado…

—¡No pasa nada, cariño! Yo te ayudo… —Hace el gesto de incorporarse.

—¡No! —Lo corto de un modo un pelín estridente—. Tú… tú arréglate por tu lado. Yo enseguida me repondré.

Antes de que pueda alegar nada, salgo corriendo y me desplomo en el sofá de color crema. La cabeza me da vueltas, no sé si por el horror del Mont Blanc o por todo el día en general… Lo único que sé es que me apetece acurrucarme bajo un edredón y convencerme de que el mundo no existe. No puedo con esta vida que me ha tocado. Con ninguno de sus apartados.

* * *

**N.A:** Parece que Bella empieza a ser la misma de antes, y ¿Qué les ha parecido el Mont Blanc? haha


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

No puedo mirar a Mike sin pensar en una montaña de nata. Anoche soñé que todo él estaba hecho de nata montada. No era un sueño agradable.

Por suerte, apenas nos hemos visto este fin de semana. Él estaba ocupado acompañando a unos clientes importantes y yo tratando de idear a la desesperada un plan para salvar el departamento. He revisado los contratos de los últimos tres años, estudiado toda la información de nuestros proveedores y analizado la respuesta de los clientes. Para ser sincera, es una situación de mierda. El año pasado tuve un pequeño triunfo cuando negocié duramente un contrato con una empresa informática. Seguro que fue eso lo que impresionó a Simon Johnson. Pero no basta.

No es sólo que el nivel de los pedidos sea muy bajo, sino que en la empresa nadie parece interesado en Suelos y Alfombras. Contamos únicamente con una pequeña parte del presupuesto de publicidad y marketing que manejan otros departamentos. No organizamos ninguna promoción especial. En la reunión semanal de directores, Suelos aparece siempre en el último punto del orden del día. Es la Cenicienta de la empresa.

Pero todo eso va a cambiar si de mí depende. A lo largo del fin de semana he elaborado un relanzamiento completo. Hará falta algo de dinero y fe, y habrá que recortar gastos, pero podré darles un buen empujón a las ventas. Cenicienta fue al baile, ¿no? Pues yo voy a ser el hada madrina. Tengo que serlo. No puedo dejar que todas mis amigas se queden en la calle.

Ay, Dios. Otra vez tengo el estómago revuelto por los nervios. Me dirijo en taxi a la oficina, con el pelo impecablemente recogido y la carpeta de mi presentación en el regazo. La reunión empieza en una hora. Los demás directivos van a votar a favor de desmantelar Suelos y Alfombras. He de hacerlo perfecto. O si no…

No. Si no, nada. He de conseguirlo como sea… Suena mi teléfono y casi salto del asiento, tan nerviosa estoy.

—¿Sí?

—¿Bella? —dice una vocecita—. Soy Bree. ¿Estás ocupada?

—¡Bree! —exclamo sorprendida—. ¡Qué tal! En realidad, ahora mismo…

—Estoy en un aprieto. Tienes que venir. Por favor.

—¿Un aprieto? ¿Qué clase de aprieto?

—Ven, por favor. —Le tiembla la voz—. Estoy en Notting Hill.

—¿En Notting Hill? ¿Por qué no estás en el colegio?

—Un momento. —Con el sonido amortiguado, oigo que le dice a alguien: «Estoy hablando con mi hermana mayor, ¿vale? Ella viene ahora.» Luego se pone otra vez—. Por favor, Bella. Por favor. Me he metido en un lío tremendo.

Nunca había oído a Bree así. Suena desesperada.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Intento imaginarme con qué tipo de gente puede haberse enredado. ¿Traficantes? ¿Usureros?

—Estoy en la esquina de Ladbroke Grove y Kensington Park Gardens. ¿Cuánto tardarás?

—Bree… —Me agarro la cabeza—. ¡No puedo! Tengo una reunión super importante. ¿No puedes llamar a mamá?

—¡No! —Su voz se llena de pánico—. Bella, me lo dijiste. Me dijiste que podía llamarte cuando te necesitara, que eras mi hermana mayor y me apoyarías.

—Pero no quería decir… Tengo una presentación… —Me interrumpo, consciente de lo poco convincente que sueno—. Escucha, en cualquier otra ocasión…

—Vale. —Me dice con una vocecita indefensa. Parece que tenga diez años—. Ve a tu reunión. No te preocupes.

La culpa me reconcome, mezclada con un sentimiento de frustración. ¿Por qué no podría haber llamado anoche? ¿Por qué habrá elegido precisamente este momento?

—Bree, dime, ¿qué ha pasado?

—No importa. Ve a tu reunión. Siento haberte molestado.

—¡Un momento! ¡Déjame pensar un segundo! —Miro sin ver por la ventanilla, desquiciada de estrés e indecisión… Faltan tres cuartos de hora para la reunión. No hay tiempo, no lo hay.

Podría hacerlo si voy ahora mismo. Sólo estamos a diez minutos de Notting Hill.

Pero no puedo arriesgarme a llegar tarde. No puedo.

Y entonces, súbitamente, por encima del ruido de fondo de la línea, oigo la voz de un hombre, primero hablando y luego chillando. Miró el teléfono con un escalofrío. No puedo dejar a mi hermanita en la estacada. ¿Y si tiene problemas con una banda peligrosa? ¿Y si están a punto de darle una paliza?

—Bree, espérame —le digo bruscamente—. Ya voy. —Me inclino y llamo a la ventanita del conductor—. Tenemos que dar un rodeo por Notting Hill. Lo más rápido que pueda, por favor.

Mientras el taxi sube resoplando por Ladbroke Grove, voy asomándome por la ventanilla, tratando de divisar a Bree. De repente veo un coche de policía. En la esquina de Kensington Park Gardens.

Me da un vuelco el corazón. Demasiado tarde. Le han disparado. La han apuñalado.

Aterrorizada, le lanzo un billete al taxista y bajo. Delante del coche de policía se agolpa una multitud que me impide ver nada: todos aguzando la vista, gesticulando y hablando. Malditos mirones.

—Disculpe. —La voz me flaquea mientras me abro paso entre el gentío—. Es mi hermana. ¿Me deja pasar?

Logro abrirme paso entre anoraks y chaquetas tejanas mientras me armo de valor para lo que tal vez me espera…

Y allí está Bree. Ni apuñalada ni tiroteada, sino sentada en un murete y con aspecto muy alegre.

—¡Bella! —Bree se vuelve hacia el policía que tiene al lado—. Ahí está. Ya le he dicho que vendría.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto, aliviada y aún temblorosa—. Creía que estabas en un apuro…

—¿Ésta es su hermana? —me interrumpe el policía, un tipo bajo y fornido, de pelo rubio rojizo y unos gruesos antebrazos, que está tomando notas.

—Eh… sí, lo es. —Tengo el corazón en un puño. ¿La habrán pillado robando en una tienda?

—Me temo que esta joven se ha metido en un lío. Se ha dedicado a explotar a los turistas. Y ahí hay un montón de gente indignada —dice, señalando a la multitud—. No tendrá nada que ver con usted, ¿verdad?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera sé de qué me habla!

—Rutas de famosos, por llamarlas así. —Y me alcanza un folleto, arqueando las cejas.

Sin dar crédito, contemplo un folleto amarillo fluorescente, obviamente pergeñado con un ordenador muy cutre.

_RUTA SECRETA DE LOS FAMOSOS_

_Muchas estrellas de Hollywood se hallan afincadas en Londres._

_Véalas en un tour único. Disfrute sorprendiendo a:_

–_Madonna poniendo la lavadora_

–_Gwyneth en su jardín_

–_Elton John reposando en casa_

_¡Impresione a sus amistades con cotilleos exclusivos!_

_Diez libras por persona, incluida la guía de la A a la Z._

_Nota importante: Si interpela a las estrellas, ellas negarán su identidad. ¡No se deje engañar! ¡Eso forma parte de su vida de incógnito!_

Levanto la vista, alucinada.

—¿Esto va en serio?

El policía asiente.

—Su hermana ha guiado a un montón de gente por la ciudad, prometiéndoles que verían a famosas estrellas de cine.

—¿Y a quién han visto?

—A personas como ésa—dice, señalando a una rubia delgada, con tejanos y una blusa campesina, que está en los escalones de una casa señorial con una niña de dos años en brazos.

—¡Que no soy Gwyneth Paltrow! —le está diciendo airada a un par de turistas—. ¡Y no, no pienso firmarle ningún autógrafo!

Se parece bastante a Gwyneth. Tiene el mismo pelo rubio lacio y un tipo de cara similar, sólo que algo más vieja y demacrada.

—¿Usted está con ella? —La doble de Gwyneth me ha visto y baja enfurecida a la acera—. Voy a poner una denuncia. Llevo toda la semana con gente sacando fotografías de mi casa y entrometiéndose en mi vida… —Se interrumpe y se vuelve como un rayo—. ¡Que no se llama Apple, joder! ¡Se lo digo por última vez! —le grita a una japonesa que no para de llamar «Apple» a la niña para sacarle una foto.

La mujer está hecha una furia, y no es de extrañar.

—Cuanto más repito que no soy Gwyneth Paltrow, más convencidos están de que lo soy—le dice al policía—. Tendré que mudarme.

—Debería sentirse halagada —comenta Bree, como si nada—. La han tomado por una estrella ganadora de un Oscar.

—¡Y tú deberías estar en la cárcel! —ladra la falsa Gwyneth, y parece dispuesta a atizarla en la cabeza.

La secundaría con gusto, si he de ser sincera.

—Voy a tener que amonestar a su hermana oficialmente —me informa el policía mientras una agente acompaña a Gwyneth a su casa—. Puedo dejarla bajo su custodia, pero sólo cuando haya rellenado estos impresos y concertado una cita en comisaría.

—Está bien —digo, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Bree—. Lo que usted diga.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Gwyneth esquiva a un chico con aspecto estrafalario que no deja de perseguirla con un CD en la mano—. ¡No voy a darle ningún disco a Chris Martin! ¡No lo conozco! ¡Ni siquiera me gusta Coldplay!

Bree se muerde los carrillos para contener la risa.

Sí, tronchante. Nos lo estamos pasando bomba. Y yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora mismo.

Relleno los formularios a toda prisa y estampo furiosamente un punto final después de mi firma.

—¿Podemos irnos ya?

—Está bien. Pero será mejor que no la pierda de vista —añade el policía mientras me entrega un duplicado y un folleto titulado: «Guía práctica de la amonestación policial.»

¿Que no la pierda de vista? Sólo me faltaba eso.

—Claro. —Le dirijo una sonrisa forzada y meto los documentos en el bolso—. Lo haré lo mejor posible. Vamos, Bree. —Echo un vistazo al reloj y me entra un espasmo de pánico. Son las doce menos diez—. ¡Rápido! Hemos de encontrar un taxi.

—Pero yo quiero ir a Portobello…

—¡Hemos de encontrar un condenado taxi! —chillo—. ¡Tengo que llegar como sea a la reunión!

Ella abre los ojos como platos y empieza a buscar, obediente. Finalmente, consigo parar uno y la meto dentro de un empujón.

—Victoria Palace Road. Lo más deprisa que pueda.

Es imposible que llegue en hora, pero al menos puedo llegar. Aún puedo decir lo que tengo que decir. Aún puedo…

—Bella… gracias —dice Bree con vocecita inocente.

—De nada.

Mientras el taxi baja por Ladbroke Grove, mantengo los ojos fijos en la calzada, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que los semáforos se pongan verdes y el tráfico se mueva. Pero todo parece paralizado. No voy a llegar a tiempo.

Saco el móvil, marco el número del despacho de Simon Johnson y aguardo a que responda su asistente.

—Hola, Natasha—le digo impostando tono profesional—. Soy Bella. Estoy metida en un atasco, pero es de vital importancia que participe en la reunión. ¿Me haces el favor de pedirles que me esperen? Voy de camino en un taxi.

—Claro —dice Natasha—. Se lo diré. Hasta luego.

—Gracias.

Cierro el móvil y me acomodo, algo más tranquila.

—Lo siento —dice Bree.

—Ya. Vale. —Suspiro y la miro de frente por primera vez desde que hemos subido al taxi—. ¿Por qué, Bree?

—Por dinero. —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque cualquier día te vas a meter en un lío de verdad! Si necesitas dinero, búscate un trabajo. O pídeselo a mamá.

—¿A mamá? —replica con desdén—. Ella no tiene dinero.

—Vale, quizá no lo tenga a montones…

—No tiene nada. ¿Por qué crees que la casa se está cayendo a trozos? ¿Por qué crees que la calefacción siempre está apagada? Me pasé la mitad del último invierno en casa de mi amiga Rachel. Al menos, ellos tienen los radiadores encendidos. Estamos sin blanca.

—Pero eso es muy raro —digo—. ¿Cómo se explica? ¿Papá no le dejó nada?

Ya sé que algunos negocios de papá no eran muy de fiar, pero tenía varios y sé que mi madre esperaba que le cayera una buena suma cuando muriese. Aunque ella no lo habría reconocido jamás.

—No sé. No mucho, supongo —contesta bajando la mirada.

—Bueno, en todo caso, tú no puedes seguir así. En serio, acabarás en la cárcel.

—Vale. —Se echa atrás el pelo veteado de azul—. El trullo mola.

—¡No mola nada! ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? ¡Es horrible! ¡Es brutal! Todo el mundo tiene el pelo fatal y no puedes depilarte ni usar crema limpiadora. —Me lo estoy inventando. Seguro que hoy en día tienen centros termales y secadores para el pelo—. Y no hay chicos —añado para rematar—. Y no está permitido el iPod, ni el chocolate ni los DVD. Has de limitarte a dar vueltas al patio. —Seguramente no es así, pero ya estoy lanzada—. Con cadenas en los pies.

—Ya no llevan cadenas —replica Bree con una mueca.

—Han vuelto a instaurarlas —miento sin inmutarme—. Sobre todo en el caso de los adolescentes. Ha sido una medida experimental del gobierno. Por el amor de Dios, Bree, ¿no lees el periódico?

Bree parece un poco asustada. Ja. Se lo merece.

—Bueno, lo llevamos en los genes —dice, adoptando otra vez su tono desafiante.

—¿Cómo que lo llevamos…?

—Papá estuvo en la cárcel —afirma.

—¿Papá? —La miro fijamente—. ¿Cómo que papá? —La idea es tan descabellada que me dan ganas de reírme.

—Es cierto. Oí que lo decían unos tipos en el funeral. O sea que es mi destino. —Se encoge de hombros y saca un paquete de cigarrillos.

—¡Ya basta! —Le arranco el paquete de las manos y lo tiro por la ventanilla—. Papá no fue a la cárcel y tú tampoco vas a ir. Y no mola. Es fatal. —Reflexiono un instante—. Escucha, Bree… ven a trabajar a mi empresa. Te lo pasarás bien. Ganarás experiencia y sacarás algo de dinero.

—¿Cuánto?

Por Dios. Puede llegar a ser irritante, la niña.

—¡Lo suficiente! Y así quizá yo no le cuente esto a mamá… ¿Trato hecho?

Se hace un largo silencio en el taxi. Bree se está arrancando escamas de esmalte azul de la uña como si fuese lo más importante del mundo.

—Vale —dice por fin, encogiéndose de hombros.

El taxi se para en un semáforo en rojo y siento un espasmo de angustia al mirar el reloj por millonésima vez. Las doce y veinte. Espero que hayan empezado con retraso. Mi mirada se detiene en el folleto turístico y, muy a mi pesar, se me escapa una sonrisa. Era un plan ingenioso.

—¿Quiénes eran los otros famosos? ¿No me dirás que había una Madonna?

—¡Ya lo creo! —Su mirada se ilumina—. Hay una mujer en Kensington igualita, sólo que un poco más gorda. Todo el mundo se lo ha tragado. Tenía a Sting, a Judi Dench, y también a un lechero muy simpático de Highgate, que es clavado a Elton John.

—¿Un lechero? —Se me escapa la risa.

—Les dije que Elton hacía servicios comunitarios de incógnito.

—¿Y cómo los encontraste?

—Buscando. Gwyneth fue la primera. Ella me dio la idea, en realidad. —Esboza una sonrisa—. Me odia a muerte.

—¡No es para menos! Seguramente la han acosado más que a la auténtica Gwyneth.

El taxi arranca. Nos acercamos a Victoria Palace Road. Abro la carpeta y repaso mis notas para asegurarme de que tengo frescos los puntos esenciales.

—Oye, lo de papá no me lo he inventado. —Su seriedad me pilla por sorpresa—. Dijeron que había estado en la cárcel.

Vaya. No me cabe en la mollera. ¿Papá en la cárcel? Parece imposible.

—¿Le preguntaste a mamá?

—No.

—Seguro que no habría sido por algo… —Vacilo—. Ya me entiendes, malo.

—¿Recuerdas que solía llamarnos «las chicas»? Sus tres chicas. Tú, mamá y yo.

Sonrío, recordándolo.

—Le gustaba bailar con las tres —digo.

—Sí. Y compraba aquellas cajas de bombones enormes.

—Y tú acababas enferma…

—Alfombras Deller, señoras. —El taxi se ha detenido frente al edificio.

—Ah, bien. Gracias. —Hurgo en mi monedero—. Bree, tengo que salir pitando. Lo siento, es super importante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Debo salvar a mi departamento. —Forcejeo con la manivela y bajo trastabillando—. Tengo que convencer a doce directivos de algo que ya habían decidido no hacer. Y llego tarde.

—Wow. —Me mira indecisa—. Pues buena suerte.

—Gracias, ya hablaremos.

Le doy un abrazo, subo volando los escalones y entro en el vestíbulo con media hora de retraso. Podría ser peor.

—¡Hola! —le digo a la recepcionista, al pasar como una exhalación por el mostrador—. ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Puedes avisarles?

—Bella… —empieza, pero no tengo tiempo de pararme.

Entro en el ascensor, oprimo el botón de la octava planta y aguardo los segundos angustiosos que tarda en llegar arriba. Tendrían que poner ascensores más rápidos, por favor. Ascensores de emergencias, instantáneos…

Por fin. Salgo disparada, corro a la sala de juntas y… me paro en seco.

Simon Johnson está en el pasillo, frente a la sala, hablando jovialmente con tres tipos trajeados. Un hombre de traje azul se está poniendo el abrigo. Natasha se mueve de aquí para allá, sirviendo café entre un runrún de conversaciones.

El pecho me estalla. Apenas puedo hablar.

—¿Qué… pasa aquí?

Todos se vuelven.

—Tranquila, Bella. —Simon me mira con ceño, como el otro día—. Estamos haciendo un descanso. Ya hemos terminado lo más crucial de la reunión y Angus tiene que marcharse —dice, señalando al tipo del abrigo.

—¿Cómo que terminado? —Siento una sacudida de terror—. ¿Quieres decir…?

—Ya hemos votado. A favor de la reorganización.

—¡Pero no pueden! —Me acerco a él, desquiciada—. ¡He encontrado un modo de salvar el departamento! ¡La marca aún tiene valor, estoy segura! ¡Por favor! —Me dirijo directamente a Angus—. No te vayas. Escuchenme hasta el final y vuelven a votar…

Angus me da la espalda, incómodo.

—Me alegro de verte, Simon. He de irme a otra reunión.

—Desde luego.

No quieren darse por enterados siquiera. No quieren escucharme. Con piernas temblorosas, veo desfilar a los directivos hacia la sala de juntas.

—Bella —me dice Simon—. Encuentro admirable la lealtad que demuestras a tu departamento, pero no puedes comportarte así en una reunión de directivos. —Hay acero bajo su tono amable: está furioso.

—Simon, perdona… —Trago saliva.

—Sé que las cosas no te resultan fáciles desde tu accidente. —Hace una pausa—. Propongo que te tomes unas vacaciones pagadas de tres meses. Y cuando vuelvas, te encontraremos un puesto más… adecuado. ¿De acuerdo?

Me quedo lívida. Me está degradando.

—Estoy bien. No necesito ningunas vacaciones…

—Yo creo que sí. —Suspira—. Bella, lamento mucho cómo han ido las cosas. Si hubieras recuperado la memoria, todo habría sido diferente. Pero Byron me ha puesto al corriente de tu situación. No estás en condiciones de ocupar un puesto ejecutivo.

Su tono es terminante.

—Bien —acierto a decir—. Lo comprendo.

—Ahora quizá quieras bajar a tu departamento. Como no estabas aquí… —Hace una pausa significativa—. He confiado a Byron la tarea de darles la mala noticia.

¿Byron?

Con una brusca inclinación, Simon desaparece en la sala de juntas. Me quedo mirando la puerta como si estuviera clavada al suelo. Luego, con un repentino acceso de pánico, corro al ascensor. No puedo permitir que Byron les dé la noticia. Al menos eso tengo que hacerlo yo misma.

En el ascensor, marco en mi móvil el número de Byron. Me sale el buzón de voz.

—¡Byron! —digo jadeante—. ¡No informes aún al departamento de los despidos! ¿De acuerdo? Quiero hacerlo personalmente. Repito: no se lo digas.

Salgo del ascensor a todo correr y me encierro en mi despacho. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo. Nunca había estado tan muerta de miedo. ¿Cómo voy a darles la noticia? ¿Qué voy a decirles? ¿Cómo contarles a tus propias amigas que se van al paro?

Camino de un lado para otro, retorciéndome las manos y con la sensación de que voy terminar vomitando. Esto es peor que un examen, que un análisis, que cualquier otra cosa…

Un ruido me pone en guardia. Voces.

—¿Está ahí dentro?

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Se ha escondido, la muy bruja?

Por un momento, considero la posibilidad de esconderme debajo del sofá.

—¿Todavía está arriba? —Las voces suenan cada vez más fuertes detrás de la puerta.

—¡No; la he visto! ¡Está ahí dentro! ¡Bella! ¡Sal!

Alguien aporrea la puerta y me echo a temblar. Luego me obligo a comportarme y abro.

Están todos frente a la puerta. Lo saben. Los quince miembros del departamento de Suelos y Alfombras. En silencio, con aire acusador. Rosalie encabeza el grupo y me dirige una mirada glacial.

—No… no he sido yo —tartamudeo—. Escuchenme, por favor. No ha sido decisión mía. Yo he intentado… iba a… —Se me apaga la voz.

Soy la jefa. La salvación del departamento dependía de mí, pero no lo he conseguido.

—Lo siento —susurro, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras voy mirando los rostros implacables—. Lo siento muchísimo…

Se hace un silencio. Creo que acabaré derritiéndome bajo el odio de sus miradas. Luego, como obedeciendo a una señal, dan media vuelta todos a la vez y se alejan. Con las piernas como flanes, regreso a mi escritorio y me desplomo en la silla. ¿Cómo se lo habrá anunciado Byron? ¿Qué les habrá dicho?

Y de repente lo veo en mi correo electrónico. Una circular para todo el mundo con el título: «Colegas. Malas noticias.»

Abro el mensaje y lo leo, gimiendo de desesperación. ¿Es esto lo que ha enviado? ¿Con mi nombre?

_A todos los colegas de Suelos y Alfombras:_

_Como quizá saben, los resultados del departamento han sido desastrosos últimamente. Por tanto, el consejo directivo ha decidido suprimirlo._

_Por consiguiente, la empresa tendrá que prescindir de ustedes a partir de junio. Entretanto, Bella y yo les agradeceríamos que sigen trabajando con mayor eficiencia y rendimiento si cabe. Recuerden que vamos a dar referencias suyas, así que nada de holgazanear ni de cachondeo._

_Saludos,_

_BYRON Y BELLA_

Vale. Ahora sí quiero pegarme un tiro.

.

.

.

Cuando llego a casa, me encuentro a Mike en la terraza, leyendo el Evening Standard, disfrutando del sol de la tarde y tomándose un gin-tonic.

—¿Te ha ido bien el día?

—A decir verdad… no —respondo con voz temblorosa—. Ha sido un día horrible. Van a despedir al departamento entero. —En cuanto lo digo en voz alta, me deshago en lágrimas—. Todas mis amigas van a perder su trabajo. Me odian… y no las culpo.

—Querida. —Mike deja el periódico—. Así son los negocios. Son cosas que pasan.

—Ya. Pero son mis amigas. Conozco a Rosalie desde los seis años.

Él parece reflexionar mientras da sorbos a su bebida. Finalmente, se encoge de hombros y vuelve a concentrarse en el periódico.

—Ya te lo he dicho, son cosas que pasan.

—No pasan simplemente. —Niego con la cabeza—. Uno puede evitar que pasen. Uno puede luchar.

—Cielo. —Mike parece divertido—. Tú conservas tu puesto, ¿no?

—Sí.

—La empresa no se va al garete, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Pues ya está. Tómate un gin-tonic.

¿Cómo puede responder así? ¿Será humano?

—No quiero un gin-tonic, ¿vale? —Estoy perdiendo los estribos—. ¡No quiero ningún gin-tonic de mierda!

—¿Una copa de vino, entonces?

—Mike, ¿no lo entiendes? —Levanto la voz—. ¿No comprendes lo terrible que es?

Toda mi rabia contra Simon Johnson y el resto de directivos se vuelve ahora como un torbellino hacia mi marido, ahí sentado tan campante con su gin-tonic.

—Bella…

—¡Esa gente necesita su trabajo! ¡No son superricachones de mierda! —Hago un gesto abarcando nuestra terraza reluciente—. Tienen hipotecas que pagar. O alquileres. O banquetes de boda.

—Te lo estás tomando demasiado a la tremenda —dice secamente y pasa una página del periódico.

—¡Y tú demasiado a la ligera! Y no lo entiendo. No te entiendo. —Quiero que levante la vista, que se explique, que hablemos del asunto.

Pero no reacciona. Como si no me hubiera oído.

Todo mi cuerpo palpita de pura frustración. Me dan ganas de tirarle el gin-tonic por la barandilla.

—Muy bien —digo por fin—. No hablemos. Finjamos que todo va bien y que estamos de acuerdo, aunque no lo estemos…

Giro sobre los talones y me quedo sin aliento.

Edward está en la puerta de la terraza. Va con tejanos, una camiseta blanca y gafas de sol, o sea que no veo su expresión.

—Hola. —Da un paso—. Me ha abierto Gianna. ¿Molesto?

—¡No! —Me vuelvo rápidamente para que no me vea la cara—. Claro que no. Todo va bien. Todo perfecto.

Tenía que ser él justamente. Para rematarme el día. Pues no voy a mirarlo siquiera. Como si no existiera.

—Bella está algo disgustada —le dice Mike, bajando la voz como si compartiera una confidencia de hombre a hombre—. Van a despedir a unas cuantas personas de su trabajo.

—¡De unas cuantas, nada! —protesto impulsivamente—. ¡Un departamento entero! Y no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Se supone que soy su jefa y la he cagado. —Me resbala una lágrima por la mejilla; me la seco de un manotazo.

—Edward. —Mike ni siquiera me escucha—. Deja que te sirva una copa. He traído los planos de Bayswater, tenemos mucho de qué hablar… —Se levanta y se asoma al salón—. ¡Gianna! ¡Gianna! ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

—Bella —dice Edward, acercándose, con voz grave y acuciante.

Todavía sigue intentándolo. Es increíble la desfachatez que tiene.

—¡Déjame en paz! —me revuelvo contra él—. ¿No recibiste mi mensaje? ¡No me interesa! No eres más que… un mujeriego y un charlatán de tres al cuarto. Incluso si me interesara, no sería buen momento, ¿vale? Todo mi departamento acaba de desmoronarse. O sea que si no tienes una solución para eso, vete al cuerno.

Silencio. Preveo que va a salirme con alguna de sus frases baratas, pero no: lo que hace es quitarse las gafas de sol y rascarse la cabeza con aire perplejo.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué pasó con el plan?

—¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?

—Ese contrato monstruo de alfombras.

—¿Qué alfombras? ¿Qué contrato?

Edward abre los ojos de par en par. Por un instante me mira como si le estuviera tomando el pelo.

—No hablarás en serio… ¿No sabes nada?

—¿De qué? —exclamo al borde del ataque—. ¡No sé de qué demonios estás hablando!

—Por el amor de Dios —resopla—. Bella, escúchame bien. Tenías preparado en secreto un contrato gigantesco. Dijiste que eso lo iba a cambiar todo, que iba a suponer unos ingresos enormes, que transformaría el departamento… Así que te gusta la vista, ¿eh, Bella? —Cambia de chip automáticamente al ver regresar a Mike con otro gin-tonic.

¿Un contrato monstruo?

El corazón me va a cien mientras observo cómo Mike le alcanza la bebida y le ofrece una silla bajo el toldo.

«No le hagas ni caso —dice una voz en mi cabeza—. Se lo ha inventado. Está jugando contigo, es otro truco suyo.»

¿Y si no lo es?

—Mike, cariño. Perdona lo de antes. —Las palabras me salen con demasiada facilidad—. Ha sido un día difícil. ¿Podrías traerme una copa de vino?

A Edward ni siquiera lo miro.

—¡Descuida, cielo! —Mike desaparece otra vez y me vuelvo a toda prisa.

—Dime de qué narices estás hablando —le susurro—. Rápido. Y será mejor que no sea una de tus mandangas.

Mientras lo miro a los ojos, no puedo dejar de sentir cierta humillación. No sé si puedo creerle nada, pero tengo que asegurarme. Porque si hay un uno por ciento de posibilidades de que sea cierto…

—No es ninguna mandanga. Si hubiera comprendido antes que no lo sabías… —Sacude la cabeza, incrédulo—. Llevabas trabajando en ello semanas. Tenías una carpeta azul grande que llevabas a todas partes. Estabas tan excitada que apenas podías dormir…

—Pero ¿qué era?

—No conozco los detalles. Eras demasiado supersticiosa para contármelo. Tenías la teoría de que doy mala suerte. —Hace una mueca, como compartiendo un chiste privado—. Pero sí sé que pensabas aprovechar los diseños de alfombra retro de un viejo libro de muestras. Y que iba a ser un super contrato.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible que yo no lo sepa? ¿Cómo es que nadie lo sabe?

—Porque ibas a mantenerlo en secreto hasta el último momento. Me dijiste que no te fiabas de todo el mundo en la oficina y que era mejor… —Se interrumpe al ver a Mike.

Me siento como si me hubieran dado una bofetada. No puede dejarme así.

—Aquí tienes, Bella—me dice mi marido con aire jovial, tendiéndome una copa de vino. Luego se sienta a la mesa y le indica a Edward que lo acompañe—. He hablado otra vez con el técnico de urbanismo…

Me quedo inmóvil mientras ellos hablan. Tengo la cabeza a cien, las dudas me corroen. Podría ser todo un cuento. Quizá yo sea una boba sin remedio por escucharlo siquiera.

Pero ¿cómo puede conocer la existencia de esa carpeta azul? ¿Y si resulta que es cierto? Siento un espasmo de esperanza. Si todavía existe alguna posibilidad, aunque sea mínima…

—¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? —Mike me mira extrañado y sólo entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy en medio de la terraza tapándome la cara con las manos.

—Sí, perfectamente.

Me retiro al otro lado de la terraza y me siento en un balancín de acero galvanizado. Noto el sol en la cara y apenas me llega el ruido del tráfico. Edward y Mike siguen estudiando los planos del proyecto.

—Quizá tengamos que replantearnos por completo el parking —dice Edward haciendo un esquema—. Tampoco es el fin del mundo.

—De acuerdo. —Mike suelta un gran suspiro—. Si tú me dices que puede hacerse, te creo.

Doy un buen trago de vino y saco mi móvil. No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Con mano temblorosa, encuentro el número de Edward y escribo un mensaje: «¿Podemos vernos? B.» Lo envío y de inmediato deslizo el móvil en el bolso y me concentro en el panorama que se domina desde la terraza.

Un instante después, todavía ocupado en su esquema, Edward saca el teléfono del bolsillo sin mirar hacia donde estoy. Lo examina un momento y teclea una respuesta. Mike no parece enterarse de nada.

Me obligo a contar hasta cincuenta y luego, como si tal cosa, abro mi teléfono. «Por supuesto. E»

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Se van a ver! Que emoción ¿no?


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

Quedamos en un café llamado Fabian's, en Holland Park. Un local pequeño y acogedor con las paredes pintadas de color terracota, con fotos de la Toscana y estantes llenos de libros italianos. Al entrar y echar un vistazo a la barra de granito, la cafetera y el sofá medio desvencijado, tengo la extraña sensación de haber estado aquí antes.

Tal vez sea el típico déjà vu. O tal vez me estoy haciendo ilusiones.

Edward está en la mesa del rincón, tomando un café, y, en cuanto levanta la vista, noto que me pongo en guardia. En contra de lo que me dice mi instinto, a pesar de todas mis protestas, aquí estoy, acudiendo a una cita ilícita. Tal como él había pretendido desde el principio. Tengo la sensación de estar cayendo en una trampa… pero aún no sé en qué consiste.

En cualquier caso, he venido por motivos profesionales. Mientras sea capaz de recordarlo, todo irá bien.

—Hola. —Me siento y dejo el maletín en una silla—. Bueno. Los dos somos gente ocupada. Hablemos de ese contrato. —Edward me mira fijamente, como si no acabara de entender—. ¿Hay algo más que puedas contarme? —añado, sin hacer caso de su expresión—. Creo que tomaré un capuchino.

—Bella, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Qué demonios pasó en la fiesta?

—No… no sé a qué te refieres. —Cojo la carta y simulo estudiarla—. O quizá un café con leche.

—Vamos… —dice él, apartando la carta para verme la cara—. No vas a esconderte ahora. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Le parece muy divertido todo esto. Lo detecto en su voz. Con una punzada de orgullo herido, estampo la carta en la mesa.

—Ya que quieres saberlo —le digo muy tiesa—, hablé con Lauren y me contó de tus… aficiones. Ahora sé que eran todo tonterías. Y no me gusta que me tomen el pelo, muchas gracias.

—Pero Bella…

—No te atrevas a fingir, ¿vale? Sé que lo intentaste con ella y con Margo. —Se me desliza en la voz un matiz de amargura—. No eres más que un caradura que les dice a las mujeres casadas lo que quieren oír. Lo que tú crees que quieren oír.

Él no parpadea.

—Lo intenté con Lauren y con Margo. Y tal vez fui… —vacila un instante— demasiado lejos. Pero tú y yo estábamos de acuerdo en que lo hiciera. Era nuestra tapadera.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido que podía salirme con eso, el muy desvergonzado? Lo miro furiosa e impotente. Puede decir lo que le apetezca y yo no tengo manera de saber si miente.

—Has de entenderlo. —Se inclina sobre la mesa—. Era todo fingido. Tramamos toda esa historia para despistar a la gente y tener una coartada si alguna vez nos veían juntos. Y Lauren se la tragó, tal como queríamos.

—¿Querías que te considerasen un mujeriego?

—¡Claro que no! Pero estuvimos a punto de fastidiarla un par de veces. Lauren (especialmente ella) es muy avispada. Nos habría descubierto.

—Motivo por el cual ligaste con ella. —No puedo evitar el sarcasmo—. Muy bonito. Muy elegante.

Edward me sostiene la mirada con firmeza.

—Tienes toda la razón. No estuvo bien. No era una situación cómoda precisamente y cometimos errores… —Alarga una mano hacia las mías—. Pero has de confiar en mí, Bella. Por favor. Tienes que dejarme que te lo explique.

—Basta. —Retiro las manos bruscamente—. ¡Basta! No estamos aquí para hablar de esto. Centrémonos en el asunto. —Se acerca una camarera y pido un capuchino—. Ese contrato —prosigo en cuanto ella se retira— no existe. Lo he buscado por todas partes. He ido al despacho y mirado hasta en el último rincón, en todos los archivos del ordenador. También he buscado en casa, y nada. Lo único que he encontrado es esto. —Hurgo en el maletín y saco el papel con los códigos cifrados—. Estaba en un cajón casi vacío de mi escritorio.

Tengo la esperanza de que su mirada se ilumine de repente y me diga: «¡Ajá! ¡Ésta es la clave!», como si fuéramos los protagonistas de El código Da Vinci. Pero lo que hace es echarle un vistazo y encogerse de hombros.

—Es tu letra —dice.

—Ya sé que es mi letra. Pero no sé qué significa. —Tiro el papel al suelo, frustrada—. ¿Por qué demonios no tenía mis notas en el ordenador del despacho?

—Hay un tipo en el trabajo… ¿Byron?

—Sí —digo con precaución—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tú no te fiabas de él. Sospechabas que quería que suprimieran el departamento. Creías que intentaría sabotearte. Y por eso sólo pensabas presentar el contrato ante el consejo directivo cuando estuviera del todo atado.

La puerta del café se abre repentinamente y doy un respingo, imaginando que es Mike. Tengo ya una excusa en la punta de la lengua: «He salido de compras y adivina con quién me he tropezado. ¡Menuda coincidencia!» Naturalmente, no es Mike, sino un grupito de adolescentes que parlotean en francés.

—¿O sea que no sabes nada más? —La culpa me pone agresiva, casi acusadora—. No puedes ayudarme.

—Yo no he dicho eso —responde con calma—. He estado pensando en ello y me acuerdo de una cosa. Tu contacto era Jeremy Northam. Northwick. O algo así.

—¿Jeremy Northpool? —El nombre me viene a la cabeza inesperadamente. Recuerdo que Emily me pasó un post-it con su nombre. Además de otras treinta y cinco notas.

—Sí, podría ser. Northpool.

—Me parece que me llamó mientras estaba en el hospital. Muchas veces.

—Ahí está. —Arquea las cejas—. A lo mejor deberías devolverle la llamada.

—No puedo. —Dejo caer las manos sobre la mesa, desanimada—. ¿Qué voy a decirle? «Hola, soy Bella Swan, ¿tenemos un contrato a punto de firmar? Y por cierto, ¿usted a qué se dedica?» ¡No sé lo suficiente! ¿Dónde está toda esa información?

—Tiene que estar por ahí —dice removiendo su capuchino—. En alguna parte. Debiste de cambiar de sitio la carpeta. O la escondiste, para que quedara a buen recaudo.

—Pero ¿dónde?

La camarera me sirve el capuchino. Cojo la galletita de cortesía y empiezo a desenvolverla. ¿Dónde habré puesto esa maldita carpeta? ¿En qué estaría yo pensando?

—Me acuerdo de otra cosa. —Edward apura su café y pide otro a la camarera con un gesto—. Fuiste a Kent. A casa de tu madre.

—¿De veras? ¿Cuándo?

—Justo antes del accidente. Quizá te llevaste la carpeta.

—¿A casa de mi madre? —digo, escéptica.

—Tal vez valdría la pena probar. —Se encoge de hombros—. Llámala y pregúntale.

Remuevo mi capuchino de malhumor, mientras la camarera le sirve otro café. No quiero llamar a mamá. Llamarla me pone enferma.

—Vamos, Bella. Puedes hacerlo. —Hace una mueca, divertido, al ver mi expresión—. ¿Qué eres: una mujer o una morsa?

Alzo la cabeza, estupefacta. ¿He oído bien?

—Eso… es lo que dice siempre Rosalie.

—Ya lo sé. Tú me hablabas mucho de ella.

—¿Qué te conté? —pregunto, suspicaz.

Edward da un sorbo a su taza.

—Me contaste que se conocieron en la clase de la señorita Brady. Que te fumaste tu primer y último cigarrillo con ella. Que fueron juntas a Ibiza tres veces. Perderla como amiga tiene que haber sido traumático. —Señala con la cabeza mi móvil, que asoma en mi bolso entreabierto—. Sólo por eso deberías hacer la llamada.

Todo esto me pone los pelos de punta. ¿Qué más sabrá de mí? Echándole miradas recelosas, saco el teléfono y marco el número de mamá.

—No soy adivino, Bella. —Parece que tiene ganas de reírse—. Teníamos una relación. Hablábamos.

—¿Sí? —La voz de mamá me arranca de la conversación.

—¡Mamá! Soy yo, Bella. Escucha, ¿te dejé algunos papeles en casa hace poco? ¿Una carpeta quizá?

—¿Esa carpeta azul grande?

Me quedo de una pieza. Es cierto. Existe. Con un sentimiento de excitación, noto cómo crece la esperanza en mi interior.

—Exacto. ¿La tienes aún? ¿Sigue ahí?

—Está en tu habitación, donde la dejaste. —Mamá parece a la defensiva—. Bueno, quizá tenga una esquina un poco húmeda. Jolín. Algún perro se ha meado encima.

—Pero ¿todavía está bien? —pregunto con ansiedad.

—¡Claro!

—¡Estupendo! Guárdamela ahí, mamá. Cuídamela bien, pasaré hoy mismo a buscarla. —Cierro el teléfono y miro a Edward—. ¡Tenías razón! Está allí. He de irme pitando. Tengo que llegar a la estación Victoria. Seguro que hay un tren cada hora…

—Calma. —Edward apura su café—. Te llevo en coche.

—¿Qué?

—Hoy no estoy ocupado. Aunque tendrá que ser con tu coche; yo no tengo.

—¿Que no tienes coche? —digo, extrañada.

—Estoy esperando uno nuevo ahora mismo. —Se encoge de hombros—. Voy en bici o taxi. Pero sé conducir un asqueroso Mercedes de lujo con techo deslizante. —Otra vez parece como si me estuviera recordando un chiste privado.

A la chica que yo era.

Abro la boca para hablar, pero estoy demasiado confusa. No me cabe nada más en la cabeza.

—Vale —digo por fin—. Está bien. Gracias.

.

.

.

Tenemos lista nuestra coartada. Por lo menos, yo. Si alguien pregunta, Edward me está dando una clase de conducir. Se ha pasado por casa justo cuando me subía al coche, y se ha ofrecido a enseñarme. Nadie pregunta, de todos modos.

Hace un día soleado. Edward saca marcha atrás el coche de su plaza de parking y abre el techo deslizante. Luego se mete la mano en el bolsillo y me tiende una cinta elástica para el pelo.

—La vas a necesitar. Hace viento.

La cojo, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo llevas esto en el bolsillo?

—Tengo una colección entera. Son todas tuyas. —Pone los ojos en blanco mientras enciende el intermitente—. No sé qué haces con ellas, ¿las compras por kilos?

En silencio, me recojo el pelo en una cola antes de que me lo alborote el viento. Salimos a la calle y nos dirigimos hacia la primera intersección.

—Es en Kent —le indico cuando nos detenemos en el semáforo—. Has de salir de Londres en la…

—Sé dónde es.

—¿Sabes ir a la casa de mi madre?

—He estado allí.

El semáforo cambia a verde y arrancamos. Miro las magníficas casas blancas sin verlas apenas. Ha estado en casa de mamá. Conoce a Rosalie. Tiene una cinta elástica mía en el bolsillo. Ha acertado en lo de la carpeta. O ha hecho muy, pero que muy bien los deberes, o bien…

—Entonces… en el caso hipotético, sólo hipotético —digo con cautela—, de que hubiéramos sido amantes…

—En el caso hipotético. —Edward asiente sin volver la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? ¿Cómo fue…?

—Ya te lo dije. Nos conocimos en una fiesta. Nos encontrábamos continuamente en los actos de la empresa. Yo pasaba cada vez más a menudo por tu casa. Llegaba pronto y Mike muchas veces estaba todavía liado. Charlábamos, salíamos a la terraza… Todo muy inofensivo. —Hace una pausa para tomar un desvío complicado—. Hasta que Mike se marchó fuera un fin de semana. Fui a verte. Y desde entonces… ya no resultó tan inofensivo.

Empiezo a creerlo. Es como si el mundo se estuviera deslizando, como si reapareciera una pantalla. Los colores se vuelven más nítidos.

—¿Qué más ocurrió?

—Nos veíamos lo más a menudo posible.

—Eso ya lo entiendo. Quiero decir… ¿cómo era? ¿Qué hacíamos, qué decíamos? Cuéntame cosas.

—Me das risa. —Menea la cabeza, divertido—. Es exactamente lo que me decías siempre en la cama: «Cuéntame cosas.»

—Me gusta que me cuenten cosas. —Me encojo de hombros—. Cosas del pasado.

—Ya sé que te gusta. De acuerdo. Algo del pasado. —Conduce en silencio un rato y se le va dibujando una sonrisa—. En todos los sitios a los que íbamos, siempre acababa comprándote calcetines. Siempre la misma historia: te quitas los zapatos para andar descalza por la arena, por la hierba o lo que sea, y luego te entra frío y hay que buscarte unos calcetines. —Se para en un paso cebra—. ¿Qué más? Me acostumbraste a poner mostaza en las patatas fritas.

—¿Mostaza francesa?

—Exacto. Al principio me parecía una aberración. Ahora soy un adicto. —Salimos del cruce y entramos en una autovía; Edward acelera y ahora me cuesta más oírlo con el ruido del tráfico—. Hubo un fin de semana que llovió sin parar. Mike estaba fuera, jugando al golf, y nosotros vimos en la tele todos los episodios de Doctor Who, uno tras otro. —Me lanza una mirada—. ¿Continúo?

Todo lo que dice resuena en mi interior. Mi cerebro se está sintonizando. No recuerdo lo que dice, pero percibo indicios de reconocimiento. Suena todo muy mío. Da la impresión de que ésa sí es mi vida.

—Continúa.

—Muy bien. Eh… jugamos al ping-pong. Es increíble —dice, poniéndose en situación—. Me llevas dos partidas de ventaja, pero creo que estás a punto de venirte abajo.

—De eso nada —replico en el acto.

—Anda que no.

—¡Nunca! —Se me escapa una sonrisa.

—Conociste a mi madre. Ella lo adivinó a la primera. Me conoce demasiado para poder engañarla. Pero no importa. Es muy discreta, no cuenta nada —asegura mientras cambia de carril—. Tú siempre duermes sobre el lado izquierdo. Hemos pasado juntos cinco noches enteras en ocho meses. —Hace una pausa—. Mike tuvo las doscientas treinta y cinco restantes.

No sé qué responder. Él mantiene la vista fija en la carretera, con expresión concentrada.

—¿Continúo? —dice por fin.

—Sí. —Me aclaro la garganta—. Continúa.

.

.

.

Cuando cruzamos la campiña de Kent, a Edward se le han acabado ya los detalles que puede darme de nuestra relación. Yo no puedo aportar ninguno, obviamente, de manera que permanecemos en silencio mientras desfilan a nuestro lado los cultivos de lúpulo y los secaderos. Yo crecí en Kent, así que ni siquiera me fijo en este paisaje pintoresco del «jardín de Inglaterra». Ahora sólo tengo ojos para la pantalla del GPS, cuya flecha sigo como sumida en un trance.

De repente, recuerdo mi conversación con Chucho Jake y doy un suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Edward.

—Nada. Todavía me pregunto cómo he llegado aquí. ¿Qué me impulsó a hacer carrera, a arreglarme los dientes, a convertirme en esta… otra persona? —digo señalándome a mí misma.

—Bueno —dice él, mirando una señal con los ojos entornados—, supongo que todo empezó con lo sucedido en el funeral.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya sabes. Lo de tu padre.

—¿Qué pasa con mi padre? No sé de qué me hablas.

Con un chirrido de frenos, detiene el Mercedes junto a un prado lleno de vacas y se vuelve hacia mí.

—¿Tu madre no te habló del funeral?

—¡Claro que sí! Se celebró, y papá fue… incinerado o algo así.

—¿Y ya está?

Me exprimo las meninges. Estoy segura de que mamá no me contó nada más. Cambió de tema enseguida cuando lo saqué a colación, ahora que lo recuerdo. Pero bueno, eso es normal en mamá. Ella siempre cambia de conversación.

Meneando la cabeza, Edward pone el coche otra vez en marcha.

—Esto es surrealista —dice—. ¿Hay algo de tu vida que sepas?

—Por lo visto, no —respondo nerviosa—. Está bien, cuéntamelo, si es tan importante.

—No es asunto mío. Eso debe contártelo tu madre. —Sale de la carretera y enfila un camino de grava—. Ya llegamos.

Es cierto. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. La casa está tal como la recordaba: un edificio de ladrillo rojo de principios de siglo con una galería acristalada en un lado y el antiquísimo Volvo de mamá aparcado delante. En realidad, no ha cambiado gran cosa desde que vinimos a vivir aquí, hace veinte años. Sólo está un poco más deteriorada. Hay un trozo de canalón colgado del tejado y la hiedra ha trepado mucho más arriba. Bajo un toldo enmohecido, a un lado del camino, hay un buen montón de baldosas que papá dejó ahí hace años. Se suponía que iba a venderlas para empezar un negocio. ¿Cuánto debe de hacer? ¿Ocho, diez años?

Vislumbro el jardín a través de la verja. Solía estar muy bonito, con su césped y sus macizos de flores, antes de que tuviéramos los perros.

—¿Me estás diciendo que mi madre me mintió?

Edward niega con la cabeza.

—No te mintió. Maquilló las cosas. —Abre la puerta del coche—. Vamos.

.

.

.

El problema con los whippet es que parecen poca cosa, pero cuando se alzan sobre sus patas traseras son enormes. Y si son unos diez los que se te vienen encima al mismo tiempo, es casi como si te asaltara una banda de forajidos.

—¡Ophelia! ¡Raphael!—Apenas oigo a mamá con todos los gañidos y el alboroto de pataleo que me rodea—. Bajaos. ¡Bella, cariño! ¡Qué rápido has llegado! ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Lleva una falda de pana y una blusa de rayas azules con el dobladillo deshilachado en las mangas, y tiene en las manos un trapo de cocina antediluviano de «Carlos y Diana».

—Hola, mamá —saludo casi sin aliento, quitándome con esfuerzo un perro de encima—. Éste es Edward. Un… amigo.

Él está mirando fijamente a uno de los perros mientras le repite:

—Las patas en el suelo.

—¡Vaya! —Mamá parece aturdida—. Si lo hubiese sabido, habría preparado algo para almorzar. ¿Cómo quieres que compre algo tan tarde?

—No pretendo que vayas a comprar nada, mamá. Lo único que quiero es la carpeta. ¿Sigue en su sitio?

—Por supuesto —dice, vacilante—. Está perfectamente.

Subo corriendo los rechinantes escalones, cubiertos con una alfombra verde, y entro en mi habitación, que sigue empapelada con el mismo diseño floral de Laura Ashley de toda la vida.

Bree tiene razón: la casa apesta. No sé si será por los perros, por la humedad o porque se está pudriendo lentamente, pero habría que hacerla arreglar. Veo la carpeta encima de una cómoda y la agarro, y al punto pongo cara de asco. Ahora entiendo por qué mamá estaba a la defensiva. Vaya guarrada. Tiene un pestazo a pis de perro.

Arrugando la nariz, la abro con dos dedos.

Es mi letra. Líneas y líneas escritas a mano, tan claras como la luz del día. Como un mensaje enviado a mí misma. Echo una rápida ojeada a la primera página, para deducir qué planeaba y de qué iba todo esto. Leo una especie de propuesta, pero ¿de qué exactamente? Paso una página, perpleja, y luego otra. Entonces veo el nombre. Dios mío.

En un instante lo comprendo todo, el cuadro completo. Levanto la vista, con el corazón desbocado. Es una idea genial. Impresionante. Alcanzo a imaginar todo su potencial. Podría adquirir unas proporciones descomunales, cambiarlo todo…

Con la adrenalina a tope, recojo la carpeta (ya no me importa el olor), salgo corriendo y bajo los escalones de dos en dos.

—¿Lo tienes? —me dice Edward, al pie de la escalera.

—¡Sí! —exclamo sonriente—. ¡Es genial! ¡Una idea buenísima!

—Idea tuya.

—¿De veras? —Me sube un rubor de orgullo y trato de dominarme—. Es lo que necesitábamos, ¿sabes? Es lo que tendríamos que haber hecho desde hace tiempo. Si funciona, no podrán dejar de lado las alfombras. Estarían locos.

Un perro se me abalanza e intenta masticarme el pelo, pero eso ahora me trae sin cuidado. No puedo creer que yo haya montado una operación semejante. ¡Yo, Bella! Ardo de impaciencia por contárselo a todo el mundo.

—¡Bueno! —Mamá se acerca con unas tazas de café en una bandeja—. Al menos puedo ofreceros un café y unas galletas.

—No importa, mamá—la atajo—. Tenemos que irnos ya mismo.

—Yo sí me tomaría un café —dice Edward con amabilidad.

¿Cómo? Fulminándolo con la mirada, lo sigo a la sala de estar y nos sentamos en un sofá descolorido. Edward se acomoda como si se sintiera muy a sus anchas.

—Bella estaba diciendo hace un momento que tiene que ordenar todas las piezas de su vida —dice mientras mordisquea una galleta—. Y yo he pensado que enterarse de lo que ocurrió en el funeral de su padre tal vez la ayudaría.

—Bueno, claro, perder a un padre siempre resulta traumático… —Mamá está muy concentrada partiendo una galleta—. Toma, Ophelia —dice, dándole una mitad a la perra.

—No me refería a eso —aclara Edward—. Hablo de todo lo demás.

—¿Lo demás? —Ella parece distraída—. ¡Eso está muy feo, Raphael? ¿Café, Bella?

Los perros se han lanzado sobre el plato de las galletas, mordiéndolas y llenándolas de babas. ¿Se supone que hemos de comérnoslas?

—Bella no parece tener presente todo lo ocurrido —insiste Edward.

—¡Smoky, aún no ha llegado tu turno!

—¡Deje de hablar de una vez con los malditos perros!

La orden de Edward me hace saltar en el asiento.

Mamá parece demasiado consternada para pronunciar palabra o siquiera moverse.

—Su hija es ella —continúa Edward exaltado—. No ese bicho —añade, levantándose bruscamente del sofá. Mamá y yo lo miramos boquiabiertas mientras él se acerca a la chimenea, pasándose las manos por el pelo y haciendo caso omiso de los perros, que se agolpan a su alrededor—. A mí me importa su hija. Ella quizá no se da cuenta, pero así es. Tal vez usted —añade mirándola fijamente— tenga intención de pasarse la vida en un estado de completa negación. Quizá eso le sirve. Pero a Bella, no.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —tercio con impotencia—. Mamá, ¿qué pasó en el funeral?

—La vida puede ser desagradable —dice Edward—. Y todavía más si vives en la ignorancia. Si usted no se lo cuenta, lo haré yo. Porque ella me lo contó a mí, ¿entiende?

—¡De acuerdo! Lo que pasó… —La voz de mamá se convierte en un susurro.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que se presentaron los alguaciles! —Se sonroja—. En mitad de la recepción.

—¿Los alguaciles? Pero…

—Aparecieron sin previo aviso. Cinco. —Mira fijamente al frente mientras acaricia con un movimiento obsesivo al perro que tiene en el regazo—. Pretendían embargar la casa. Llevarse los muebles y todo lo demás. Resultó que tu padre no había sido… del todo honesto conmigo. Ni con nadie.

—Enséñele el segundo DVD —dice Edward—. Y no me diga que no sabe dónde lo tiene.

Se hace una pausa. Luego, sin mirarnos, mamá se pone en pie, comienza a revolver en un cajón y saca un disco reluciente sin ningún rótulo. Lo pone en el reproductor y los tres nos arrellanamos en el sofá.

«Queridas. —Aparece papá en la misma habitación del otro DVD, con la misma bata afelpada y el mismo aire encantador—. Si están mirando esto, quiere decir que la he palmado. Y hay algo que deben saber. Pero no puede, digamos… hacerse público. —Le da una buena calada a su puro, con gesto apesadumbrado—. Se ha producido una pequeña catástrofe en el frente económico. Yo no pretendía que tuvierais que cargar con las consecuencias. Vosotras sois muy espabiladas y encontraréis la manera de arreglarlo. —Reflexiona un instante—. Pero si os veis en un aprieto, preguntadle al viejo Dickie Hawford. Él podría echaros una mano. Adiós, queridas mías.»

Alza su copa y la imagen desaparece.

Me vuelvo hacia mamá.

—¿Qué significa eso de «catástrofe»?

—Que había vuelto a hipotecar la casa —contesta con voz temblorosa—. Ése era su verdadero mensaje. El DVD llegó por correo una semana después de su muerte. ¡Pero ya era demasiado tarde! ¡Los alguaciles se habían presentado aquí el día del funeral! ¿Qué se suponía que debíamos hacer?

Ahora acaricia al whippet casi furiosamente, hasta que éste, con un gañido, escapa de sus garras.

—¿Y qué hicimos? —le pregunto.

—Habríamos tenido que venderlo todo. Mudarnos a otra zona. Bree tendría que haber dejado el colegio… —Se pasa las manos por la cara—. Así que intervino mi hermano amablemente. Y mi hermana, y… tú misma. Tú dijiste que terminarías de pagar la hipoteca. En la medida de tus posibilidades.

—¿Yo?

Me hundo en el sofá. La cabeza me da vueltas mientras intento encajar todo esto en el cuadro general. Me comprometí a pagar las deudas de papá.

—¿Es una hipoteca en un banco extranjero? —pregunto de repente—. ¿El banco se llama Uni… no sé qué?

—Tu padre hacía la mayoría de sus negocios en paraísos fiscales —prosigue—. Para despistar a los de Hacienda. No entiendo por qué no podía comportarse con honradez…

—¡Dijo que prefería mantenerte en la ignorancia! —exclama Edward airado, apuntando con un dedo acusador a mi madre—. ¿Cómo se atreve siquiera a decir eso?

No puedo evitar que se me contagie su exasperación.

—Mamá, tú sabías que no recordaba el funeral y no me dijiste nada. ¿No comprendes que podría haberme ayudado a verlo todo más claro? No tenía ni idea de adónde iba ese dinero.

—¡Ha sido todo muy difícil! —Mamá mira al techo con ojos desorbitados—. He tratado de mantenerlo en secreto por Bree…

—Pero… —De pronto se me ocurre algo aún más siniestro—. Mamá, quiero preguntarte otra cosa. Papá… ¿estuvo en la cárcel?

Ella hace una mueca, como si le hubiera pisado un callo.

—Muy poco tiempo, querida. Hace muchos años… Fue un malentendido. Dejemos eso. Voy a hacer más café…

—¡No! —Me levanto de un salto y me pongo frente a ella—. ¡Escucha, mamá! No puedes vivir en una burbuja, como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¡Bree tiene razón! Tienes que salir de este… agujero en el tiempo.

—¡Bella! —grita mamá, pero no le hago caso.

—Bree oyó que papá había estado en la cárcel, y se quedó con la idea de que es fantástico. Con razón se ha metido en tantos líos… ¡Claro! —Súbitamente, todas las piezas parecen encajar, como en el Tetris—. Por eso me volví de golpe tan ambiciosa. Por eso estaba tan obsesionada con el trabajo. Ese funeral lo cambió todo.

—Tú me lo habías contado —me dice Edward—. Cuando aparecieron los alguaciles ella se desmoronó. —Le lanza una mirada despectiva—. Tuviste que ocuparte tú de mantenerlos a raya y tomar todas las decisiones… Cargaste con toda la responsabilidad.

—¡Dejad de mirarme como si toda la culpa fuera mía! —suplica mamá con voz trémula—. ¡Dejad de culparme! ¡No tenéis ni idea de lo que ha sido mi vida! ¡Ni idea! Tu padre, ese hombre…

Se detiene bruscamente, y contengo la respiración mientras sus ojos azules se encuentran con los míos. Por primera vez, que yo recuerde, mi madre suena sincera. En la habitación no se mueve ni una mosca. Apenas me atrevo a animarla:

—¿Qué? —Mi susurro parece romper el hechizo—. Dime.

Demasiado tarde. El momento ha pasado. Mamá desvía la vista, elude mi mirada. Con una punzada repentina, la veo como si la viese por primera vez: con su peinado juvenil y su cinta para el pelo; con sus manos arrugadas; con el anillo de papá todavía en el dedo. Mientras la contemplo, ella busca a tientas la cabeza de un perro y empieza a darle palmaditas.

—¡Ya es casi hora comer, Agnes! —le dice al whippet con voz frágil—. A ver qué encontramos para ti…

—¡Mamá, por favor! —Me acerco a ella—. No puedes pararte ahora. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

No sé qué pretendo exactamente, pero en cuanto ella levanta la vista, comprendo que no voy a conseguirlo. Tiene otra vez esa expresión opaca, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Iba a decir simplemente… —ha recuperado su habitual aire de mártir— que antes de que empieces a culparme de todo lo que te ha ocurrido, deberías pensar en ese chico, en el novio aquel que estuvo en el funeral. ¿Jake?, ¿Jacob? Él tiene mucha culpa. Deberías acusarlo a él.

—¿Chucho Jake? —La miro, alelada—. Pero si él… no asistió al funeral. Me dijo que se había ofrecido a acompañarme, pero que yo me negué. Me dijo… —La voz se me apaga repentinamente al ver cómo Edward menea la cabeza, elevando los ojos al techo.

—¿Qué más te dijo?

—Que habíamos roto aquella misma mañana, que todo había sido muy bonito, que me había regalado una rosa. —¡Ay, Dios! ¿En que estaría yo pensando? ¿Llegué a creérmelo siquiera un poquito?—. Perdona.

Salgo fuera como una exhalación, completamente decepcionada con mi madre, con mi padre, conmigo misma por ser tan crédula. Saco el móvil y llamo a Chucho Jake directamente a la oficina.

—Auto Repair Workshop. —Es su voz, en plan profesional—. Jake Black para servirle.

—Chucho Jake, soy yo, Bella —digo con tono glacial—. Quiero que vuelvas a contarme lo de nuestra ruptura. Y esta vez quiero oír la verdad.

—Cariño, te dije la verdad. —Suena muy seguro de sí mismo—. Tendrás que confiar en mí.

¡Qué ganas de darle un puñetazo!

—Escucha, cabeza de chorlito —le digo con una lentitud venenosa—. Estoy ahora mismo en el despacho de un especialista en neurología, ¿vale? Dicen que alguien me ha dado falsa información y que está interfiriendo en mis circuitos neuronales. Y que si no se corrige el problema de inmediato, podría sufrir daños cerebrales permanentes.

—Por Dios —se asusta—. ¿En serio?

Es más lerdo que un whippet.

—Sí. El especialista está aquí, a mi lado, intentando arreglar los circuitos de mi memoria. Así que quizá quieras hacer otro intento, esta vez con la verdad. ¿O prefieres hablar con el médico?

—¡No, no! ¡Está bien! —Ahora suena acobardado de verdad. Me lo imagino jadeando y pasándose un dedo por el cuello de la camisa—. Quizá no fue exactamente como te dije. Trataba de protegerte.

—¿Protegerme de qué? ¿Viniste al funeral?

—Sí, sí que fui —responde tras una pausa—. Me dediqué a pasear las bandejas de canapés. Procuré echar una mano, apoyarte.

—¿Qué ocurrió luego?

—Luego… —Se aclara la garganta.

—¿Qué?

—Me tiré a una camarera. ¡Fue por el estrés emocional! —añade rápidamente—. Es eso lo que nos hace cometer locuras. Creía que había cerrado con llave…

—¿Te pillé con las manos en la masa? —digo, incrédula.

—Sí. No estábamos desnudos ni nada. Bueno, un poco sí, obviamente…

—¡Basta! —Aparto el móvil de la oreja.

Necesito unos instantes para asimilarlo. Jadeando, cruzo el sendero de grava, me siento en la cerca del jardín y observo el rebaño de ovejas que hay al otro lado de la carretera sin hacer caso de los gritos que salen del teléfono.

Pillé a Chucho Jake engañándome. Bueno, claro, en realidad no tendría que sorprenderme. Me pongo otra vez al teléfono.

—¿Cómo reaccioné? Y no me vayas a decir que te di una rosa y que fue precioso.

—Bueno. —Chucho suelta un suspiro—. La verdad es que te subiste por las paredes. Empezaste a quejarte a gritos de tu vida, a decir que tenías que cambiarla de arriba abajo, que era una auténtica mierda, que me odiabas, que estabas asqueada de todo… Te lo digo, Bella, fue una cosa nunca vista. Yo intenté calmarte, te ofrecí un bocadillo de camarones. Pero tú no querías nada. Sólo desahogarte a gritos.

—¿Y luego?

—No volvimos a vernos. La siguiente vez que te puse los ojos encima, estabas en la tele, con una pinta totalmente distinta.

—Vale. —Miro cómo vuelan en círculo un par de pájaros—. Podrías haberme dicho la verdad a la primera, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Perdona.

—Sí, ya.

—No, de verdad. —Ahora suena sincero—. Siento haberme tirado a aquella chica. Y siento lo que ella te dijo. Eso estaba fuera de lugar.

Vuelvo a sentarme, repentinamente en guardia.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Ah, es cierto que no recuerdas… Eh… nada. Yo tampoco me acuerdo.

—¿Qué dijo? —Me pongo de pie y aferró el teléfono—. Dime qué me dijo. ¡Chucho Jake!

—He de dejarte. Buena suerte con el médico. —Y cuelga. Vuelvo a marcar su número, pero comunica. Maldito cabrón.

Entro en la casa y me encuentro a Edward sentado todavía en el sofá, leyendo un ejemplar de Planeta Whippet.

—Qué tal. —Su rostro se ilumina—. ¿Cómo ha ido?

—¿Cómo me llamó la camarera en el funeral?

Edward adopta un aire evasivo.

—No sé de qué me hablas. Oye, ¿has leído alguna vez Planeta Whippet? Porque es sorprendentemente interesante…

—Sabes muy bien de qué te hablo. —Me siento a su lado y tiro de su barbilla para obligarlo a mirarme—. Sé que te lo conté. Dímelo.

Él suspira.

—Bella, es sólo un detalle. ¿Por qué darle tanta importancia?

—Porque… la tiene. Escucha, no puedes echarle la bronca a mi madre por vivir en un estado de permanente negación y luego no querer contarme algo que ocurrió en mi propia vida y que merezco saber. Dime cómo me llamó la camarera. Ahora. —Lo fulmino con la mirada.

—¡Está bien! —Alza las manos, rindiéndose—. Ya que quieres saberlo, te llamó Drácula.

¿Drácula? Pese a mí misma, pese a que ya no tengo los dientes saltones, noto cómo se me encienden las mejillas de pura mortificación.

—Bella… —Edward esboza una mueca afligida.

—No. —Le aparto la mano—. Estoy bien.

Con la cara todavía ardiendo, me pongo de pie y me acerco a la ventana, tratando de imaginarme la escena, de ponerme en la piel de la Bella de entonces: Estamos en 2004. No me han dado la bonificación. Estamos celebrando el funeral de mi padre. Los alguaciles acaban de presentarse para desahuciarnos. Me encuentro a mi novio follándose a una camarera… Y ella me echa un vistazo y me llama Drácula.

Vale. Esto empieza a encajar.

* * *

**N.A:** Son 21 capítulos y vamos en el 17, ya casi terminamos, las cosas empiezan a acomodarse en su lugar


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18**

Durante el trayecto de regreso, permanezco callada. Tengo bien aferrada la carpeta sobre el regazo, como si fuera a salir volando. Los campos pasan zumbando a nuestro lado. Edward me mira de vez en cuando, pero no dice nada.

Voy rumiando todo lo que acabo de descubrir. Me siento como si hubiese hecho en media hora un doctorado sobre Bella Swan.

—Todavía no puedo creer que mi padre nos metiera en semejante lío —digo por fin—. Sin avisarnos siquiera.

—¿De veras?

Me saco los zapatos, pongo los pies en el asiento y apoyo la barbilla en las rodillas mientras sigo contemplando la carretera.

—Todo el mundo quería a papá, ¿sabes? Era tan guapo, tan divertido, tan marchoso… Nos adoraba. Aunque la cagase algunas veces, nos adoraba. Nos llamaba sus tres chicas.

—Sus tres chicas —repite Edward, más seco que nunca—. Una obsesa de los perros en permanente negación, una adolescente dedicada a la extorsión y una amnésica bien fastidiada. No está mal, Charles. Un trabajo impecable.

Le lanzo una mirada airada.

—No tienes una gran opinión de papá, ¿eh?

—Creo que él se lo pasó muy bien y que os dejó el estropicio para que os las arreglaseis. Creo que era un idiota y un egoísta. Pero bueno, no lo conocí personalmente. —Pone el intermitente y cambia bruscamente de carril. Aferra el volante con fuerza, advierto de repente. Casi parece cabreado.

—Al menos, ahora sé un poco más de mí. —Me muerdo la uña del pulgar—. ¿Te había hablado del funeral?

—Una o dos veces —dice con una sonrisa irónica.

—Vale —me ruborizo—. A todas horas. Debo de haberte aburrido mortalmente con esa historia.

—No seas tonta. —Aparta una mano del volante y aprieta la mía un momento—. Un día, muy al principio, cuando sólo éramos amigos, salió el tema. La historia completa. Me contaste cómo había cambiado tu vida; que asumiste la deuda familiar, que al día siguiente pediste hora en un centro dental, que te pusiste a dieta estricta, que decidiste cambiar por completo. Luego fuiste a la televisión y la cosa se disparó. Subiste como la espuma en el trabajo, conociste a Mike. Él parecía ideal. Solvente, rico, estable. En fin, a años luz de… —Enmudece.

—De mi padre.

—No soy psicólogo, pero eso creo.

Se hace un silencio. Observo un avión pequeño que va dejando en el cielo una doble estela blanca.

—¿Sabes?, cuando desperté después del accidente creía que había aterrizado en una vida de ensueño —digo lentamente—. Creía que era Cenicienta. Mejor que Cenicienta. Pensaba que era la chica más afortunada del mundo…

Él menea la cabeza.

—Vivías bajo una tensión permanente. Llegaste lejos demasiado deprisa y no sabías cómo manejar la situación. Cometiste algunos errores… —Duda un momento—. Te alejaste de tus amigas. Eso fue lo que más te costó.

—¡Pero no lo entiendo! —exclamo exasperada—. No entiendo por qué me convertí en una bruja.

—Tampoco lo pretendías. Bella, date un respiro. Te viste propulsada a un alto cargo y tenías que controlar un departamento muy grande. Querías impresionar a los directivos y que no te acusaran de favoritismo. Estabas confusa. Hiciste algunas cosas mal, te sentías atrapada. Te construiste esa imagen de dura. Que era parte de tu éxito, por lo demás.

—La Cobra —digo con una mueca. Aún no puedo creer que me pusieran ese mote.

—La Cobra —asiente él con una leve sonrisa—. Eso fue idea de los productores del programa. Tú no eras así. Aunque no dejaron de captar algo cierto. Cuando se trata de negocios, tú te pareces bastante a una cobra.

—¡De eso nada! —Levanto la vista, horrorizada.

—En el buen sentido. —Sonríe con aire travieso.

—¿Buen sentido? ¿Qué buen sentido va a tener una cobra?

Seguimos avanzando un rato en silencio. Los campos dorados se extienden a ambos lados hasta el horizonte. Finalmente, Edward enciende la radio. Los Eagles cantan Hotel California, mientras nos deslizamos a toda velocidad con el sol destellando en el parabrisas, me siento como si estuviéramos en otro país. En otra vida.

—Una vez me dijiste que si pudieras retroceder y hacer las cosas de otro modo, lo harías. —Ahora habla en voz más baja—. En todos los aspectos. Contigo misma, en el trabajo, con Mike… Todo se ve distinto cuando desaparece el brillo de la novedad.

Siento una punzada repentina cuando menciona a Mike. Edward habla como si todo eso formara parte del pasado. Pero no es así. Estoy casada. Y no me gusta lo que ha dado a entender.

—Escucha, yo no soy una cazafortunas cualquiera, ¿vale? —le espeto, indignada—. Debí de enamorarme de Mike. No me habría casado con un tipo sólo por el brillo de su dinero.

—Al principio creíste que era la elección perfecta —asiente—. Es encantador, tiene todas las condiciones… De hecho, es como uno de esos sistemas inteligentes de nuestros loft, lo pones en modo «marido encantador» y listo.

—Basta.

—Es un modelo de última generación. Tiene una gama enorme de posibilidades, pantalla táctil…

—¡He dicho que basta! —Me cuesta no reírme. Subo la radio para hacerlo callar. Un momento después, ya sé lo que quiero responder y vuelvo a bajar el volumen—. Muy bien, escucha. Quizá hayamos tenido una aventura en el pasado, pero eso no significa… Quizá yo quiera conseguir que mi matrimonio funcione esta vez.

—No lo conseguirás —responde impasible—. Mike no te quiere.

¿Por qué se las da de tan sabiondo? Me pone de los nervios.

—Sí me quiere. —Cruzo los brazos—. Me lo dijo. De hecho, por si quieres saberlo, fue muy romántico.

—¿Ah, sí? —No parece nada impresionado—. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que se había enamorado de mi preciosa boca, de mis largas piernas, de mi manera de balancear el maletín. —No puedo evitar sonrojarme. Siempre recuerdo a Mike diciéndome eso. En realidad, se me quedó grabado.

—Menuda sandez.

—¡No es ninguna sandez! ¡Es muy romántico!

—No me digas. ¿Y se habría enamorado de ti si no hubieras balanceado el maletín?

Me quedo perpleja un segundo.

—Pues… no sé. Ésa no es la cuestión.

—¿Cómo que no? Es exactamente la cuestión. ¿Te querría si no tuvieras unas piernas largas?

—¡Yo qué sé! ¿No puedes cerrar el pico por un rato? Fue un momento encantador, precioso.

—Una idiotez.

—Vale. —Alzo la barbilla—. ¿Y a ti qué te gusta de mí?

—No lo sé. Todo, tu esencia. Es algo que no puede transformarse en un listado.

Se hace un largo silencio. Yo miro al frente, todavía con los brazos cruzados. Edward se concentra en la carretera, como si hubiera olvidado la conversación. Nos acercamos a Londres y el tráfico empieza a hacerse más denso.

—De acuerdo —dice por fin, al detenernos en un atasco—. Me gustan los grititos que das mientras duermes.

—¿Doy grititos?

—Como una ardilla.

—Creía que me parecía a una cobra. Decídete.

—Cobra de día —asiente—, ardilla de noche.

Procuro mantener los labios apretados, pero se me escapa una sonrisa.

Mientras avanzamos a paso de tortuga, mi móvil suelta un pitido de mensaje recibido.

—Es de Mike —digo después de leerlo—. Ha llegado a Manchester sin problemas. Se ha ido unos días para localizar nuevos terrenos de construcción.

—Sí, ya.

Cruzamos una rotonda. Estamos en las afueras. El aire parece más gris y, de repente, me cae en la mejilla una gota de lluvia. Me estremezco y Edward vuelve a cerrar el techo. Tiene una expresión muy seria mientras va serpenteando por los carriles de la autovía.

—Mike podría haber liquidado las deudas de tu padre sin el menor esfuerzo, ¿sabes? —me dice de pronto—. Pero no. Dejó que las pagaras tú. Ni siquiera hizo el gesto.

Ahora no sé qué decir. Ni qué pensar.

—Es su dinero —replico al fin—. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Y además, yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie.

—Ya. Yo te lo propuse y no quisiste aceptar nada. Eres muy testaruda.

Llegamos a un cruce y nos situamos detrás de un autobús. Edward me mira.

—No sé qué plan tienes ahora.

—¿Ahora?

—El resto del día. —Se encoge de hombros—. Con Mike de viaje.

Algo empieza a agitarse dentro de mí. Un suave latido que ni siquiera quiero reconocer ante mí misma.

—Bueno. —Adopto un tono formal—. Nada en particular. Irme a casa, cenar, leerme los documentos de la carpeta… —Me obligo a hacer una pausa que parezca natural—. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada. —Él también hace una pausa y arruga el entrecejo con la vista fija en la carretera, antes de añadir—: Es que hay algunas cosas tuyas en mi apartamento. A lo mejor quieres recogerlas.

—Bueno —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Muy bien. —Da media vuelta y hacemos el resto del trayecto en silencio.

.

.

.

Edward vive en el apartamento más precioso que he visto nunca.

Vale, sí, está en una calleja más bien cutre de Hammersmith. Y no tienes que hacer caso del grafiti de la pared de enfrente. Pero la casa es grande, toda de ladrillo y con unos ventanales enormes en forma de arco, y resulta que el apartamento abarca también una parte del edificio contiguo, o sea que es muchísimo más grande de lo que parece por fuera.

—¡Qué pasada!

Me quedo casi sin habla mirando su espacio de trabajo. Techo muy alto, paredes pintadas de blanco, un enorme escritorio inclinado, cubierto de papeles, y un ordenador Mac. En un rincón hay un caballete de dibujo. La pared opuesta está cubierta de libros y cuenta con una de esas anticuadas escaleras de biblioteca con ruedas.

—Estas casas fueron construidas como estudios para pintores —me explica mientras se mueve de aquí para allá y recoge unas diez tazas de café, que se lleva a una cocina diminuta.

El sol, que ha vuelto a salir y se cuela a través de los ventanales, reluce en los suelos de madera. Hay dibujos y bocetos tirados aquí y allá. Y plantada en medio de todos sus papeles, una botella de tequila y un paquete de almendras.

Levanto la vista y veo a Edward mirándome desde el umbral de la cocina. Se sacude el pelo con las manos, como para cambiar de chip.

—Tus cosas están ahí.

Siguiendo su indicación, cruzo un arco y entro en una acogedora salita amueblada con sofás de algodón azul, un enorme puf de cuero y un viejo televisor sobre una silla. Detrás del sofá hay unos estantes de madera hechos polvo, atiborrados de libros, revistas, plantas y…

—Esa taza es mía —musito al ver entre los estantes una taza roja que Rosalie me regaló una vez por mi cumpleaños.

—Ya —asiente Edward, a mi espalda—. Es lo que te decía. Te dejaste algunas cosas por aquí. —Se adelanta y me la da.

—¡Y mi jersey! —Un jersey de cuello alto que he tenido desde los dieciséis años y que veo tirado en un sofá. ¿Cómo es posible…?

Miro alrededor alucinada, mientras van apareciendo más cosas ante mis ojos, como en un truco mágico: aquella colcha mullida, tipo piel de lobo, en la que solía envolverme; las fotos antiguas del colegio con sus marcos de cuentas de colores. ¿Mi tostadora retro de color rosa?

—Venías y te ponías a comer tostadas —dice Edward, siguiendo mi mirada—. Te atiborrabas como si estuvieras muerta de hambre.

Ahora veo de pronto el otro lado de mí misma; el lado que creía desaparecido para siempre. Por primera vez desde que desperté en el hospital, me siento como en casa. Incluso veo alrededor del tiesto del rincón las bombillitas de fantasía que tenía en mi apartamento de Balham.

Todas mis cosas estaban aquí; han estado aquí todo el tiempo. Y de golpe recuerdo lo que me dijo Mike cuando le pregunté por Edward: «Pondría mi vida en sus manos sin dudarlo.»

Quizá fue eso lo que hice. Poner mi vida en sus manos.

—¿Te acuerdas de algo? —me pregunta con aparente indiferencia, aunque percibo la esperanza que hay detrás.

—No. Sólo de estas cosas de mi vida anterior… —Me interrumpo al reparar en un marco de cuentas de colores que no reconozco. Me acerco para mirar la fotografía y doy un respingo. Es una foto mía y de Edward. Estamos sentados en un tronco y él me rodea con sus brazos. Llevo tejanos y zapatillas, tengo la cabeza echada atrás, con el pelo por la espalda, y sonrío como si fuera la chica más feliz del mundo.

Era verdad. Verdad de la buena.

Siento un hormigueo mientras contemplo nuestros rostros iluminados por el sol. O sea que Edward tenía pruebas.

—Podrías habérmela enseñado antes —le digo, casi con acento acusador—. Esta foto. Podrías habértela traído la primera vez.

—¿Me habrías creído? —Se sienta en el brazo del sofá—. O mejor, ¿habrías querido creerme?

Me quedo cortada. Quizá tiene razón. Quizá habría encontrado un modo de explicarlo y racionalizarlo, mientras me aferraba a mi marido perfecto y mi vida de ensueño.

Para aligerar la tensión, me acerco a una mesa donde hay un montón de viejas novelas mías y un cuenco de pipas.

—Semillas de girasol —digo, cogiendo un puñado—. Me encantan.

—Ya lo sé. —Tiene una expresión insondable, extraña.

—¿Qué pasa? —Lo miro, a punto de meterme una en la boca—. ¿Están buenas?

—Claro. Es que había… —Sonríe como para sí—. No importa. Olvídalo.

—¿Qué? Di. ¿Algo de nuestra relación? Tienes que contármelo, venga.

—No es nada —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Una tontería. Teníamos… una especie de tradición. La primera vez que nos acostamos tú habías estado comiendo semillas de girasol. Así que plantaste una en un envase de yogur y yo me lo traje a casa. Luego empezamos a hacerlo cada vez. Como un recuerdo o un chiste privado. Decíamos que eran nuestros hijos.

—¿Plantamos semillas de girasol? —Pregunto con interés repentino. Esto me suena.

—Ajá —asiente, pero cambia de tema—. Deja que te sirva algo de beber.

—¿Y dónde están? —pregunto, mientras él llena dos copas de vino—. ¿Las has guardado? —Miro por todos lados, a ver si localizo las plantas con sus envases de yogur.

—No importa. —Me tiende una copa.

—¿Las has tirado?

—No, no las he tirado. —Se acerca al reproductor de CD y pone una música de fondo, pero no va a despistarme así como así.

—¿Dónde están, entonces? —insisto con tono desafiante—. Debemos de habernos acostado unas cuantas veces, si lo que dices es cierto. O sea que tendría que haber varias plantas.

Edward bebe un sorbo de vino. Luego, sin decir palabra, da media vuelta y me indica que lo siga por un pasillo. Entramos en un dormitorio sin apenas decoración. Abre las puertas de un amplio balcón y yo contengo el aliento, patidifusa.

Hay una hilera de girasoles a lo largo de todo el balcón. Desde ejemplares casi monstruosos que se alzan hacia el cielo, hasta flores muy jóvenes atadas con cañas, e incluso algunos brotes verdes y larguiruchos que ahora empiezan a abrirse. Allí donde miro, hay girasoles.

O sea que era esto… O sea que éramos esto. Desde la primera hasta la última semilla. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta mientras contemplo este despliegue verde y amarillo.

—Entonces… ¿cuánto hace…? O sea… —Me inclino sobre la planta más diminuta, metida en un tiestito y sujeta con dos palitos—. Desde que…

—Hace seis semanas, la víspera del accidente. —Hace una pausa, con una expresión indescifrable—. He estado cuidando de ésa en particular.

—¿Fue la última vez que nos vimos antes de…? —Me muerdo el labio.

Asiente tras un instante.

—La última vez que estuvimos juntos.

Me siento y bebo un trago de vino, abrumada. Aquí hay toda una historia. Una relación completa, creciendo y desarrollándose, convirtiéndose en algo tan fuerte que al final incluso estaba decidida a dejar a Mike.

—¿Y la primera vez? —digo finalmente—. ¿Cómo empezó todo?

—Fue ese fin de semana, cuando Mike estaba fuera. Fui a verte y estuvimos charlando y bebiendo vino. En la terraza, como ahora mismo. Luego, a media tarde, nos quedamos callados de repente. Los dos lo sabíamos.

Alza sus ojos verdes hacia los míos y siento una sacudida. Se pone en pie y se acerca.

—Sabíamos que era inevitable —susurra.

Estoy paralizada. Suavemente, me quita la copa y toma mis manos.

—Bella… —Se las lleva a los labios, cierra los ojos y me las besa con dulzura—. Yo sabía… —su voz suena amortiguada mientras sigue besándome las manos— que volverías. Sabía que volverías a mí.

—¡Basta! —lo aparto bruscamente, el corazón desbocado—. ¡Tú… tú no sabes nada!

—¿Qué ocurre? —dice anonadado.

Yo misma apenas entiendo lo que me pasa. Lo deseo con desesperación; todo mi cuerpo me dice que me lance sin más. Pero no puedo.

—Lo que ocurre es que… me siento abrumada.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por todo esto! —Señalo el cerco de girasoles—. Es demasiado. Me pones frente a… una relación con todas las de la ley. Y para mí sólo es el principio. —Doy un buen trago de vino, tratando de mantener la calma—. Estoy muchos escalones por debajo. Hay un desequilibrio brutal.

—Volveremos a equilibrarlo —se apresura a decir—. Lo solucionaremos. Yo también empezaré otra vez.

—¡Tú no puedes volver a empezar! —Me paso las manos por el pelo—. Edward, eres un tipo atractivo e inteligente, un tío lindo. Y me gustas. Pero no estoy enamorada de ti. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Yo no he hecho todo esto. No recuerdo nada.

—No pretendo que estés enamorada de mí…

—¡Sí, ya lo creo que sí! Pretendes que sea la de antes.

—¡Es que lo eres! —Ahora parece irritado—. No me vengas con tonterías. Tú eres la chica que yo amo. Créeme, Bella.

—¡No lo sé! —replico—. No sé si lo soy, ¿vale? ¿Soy ella? ¿O soy yo?

Para mi horror, las lágrimas se me desbordan. No sé de dónde han salido. Me vuelvo y las enjugo, pero no consigo pararlas.

Quiero ser ella, la chica que sonreía de esa manera sentada sobre un tronco. Pero no lo soy.

Finalmente, consigo dominarme y me vuelvo hacia él. Sigue inmóvil, con una expresión tan desolada que me encoge el corazón.

—Miro todos estos girasoles —digo, tragando saliva—, y las fotos, y todas mis cosas, y soy consciente de que ocurrió de verdad. Pero para mí no deja de ser un maravilloso romance entre dos personas que no conozco.

—Eres tú —murmura Edward—. Soy yo. Y tú nos conoces a los dos.

—Sé que es así en teoría, pero no lo siento. Y tampoco lo sé. —Aprieto el puño sobre el pecho, notando que me vienen otra vez las lágrimas—. Si pudiese recordar aunque sólo fuera una cosa. Un recuerdo, un hilo…

Edward mira las flores, absorto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Digo… ¡que no lo sé! No lo sé. Necesito tiempo… Necesito… —Me interrumpo, agotada.

Empiezan a caer gotas. Se levanta una ráfaga de viento y los girasoles se balancean, como asintiendo.

Edward rompe por fin el silencio.

—¿Te llevo a casa? —Me mira a los ojos, ya sin irritación.

—Sí. —Me enjugo las lágrimas y me echo el pelo atrás—. Por favor.

.

.

.

Hay un cuarto de hora hasta casa, pero no hablamos durante el trayecto. Voy sentada con la carpeta en las manos y Edward conduce en silencio, con la mandíbula tensa. Detiene el coche en mi plaza de aparcamiento y, durante unos instantes, no nos movemos. La lluvia repiquetea con fuerza en el techo y de pronto estalla un relámpago.

—Tendrás que correr hasta la puerta —dice Edward.

—¿Y tú cómo vas a volver?

—No te preocupes. —Me entrega las llaves, eludiendo mi mirada—. Y buena suerte con eso —añade, señalando la carpeta—. Lo digo en serio.

—Gracias. —Paso la mano por la tapa de cartón, mordiéndome un labio—. Aunque no sé cómo voy a arreglármelas para hablar de ello con Simon Johnson. Me ha degradado. He perdido toda mi credibilidad. No tendrá el menor interés.

—Lo lograrás.

—Si puedo hablar con él, no habrá problema. Pero hará lo posible por eludirme. Ya no tienen ni un minuto para mí. —Suspiro y abro la puerta. Llueve a cántaros, pero no puedo pasarme aquí la noche.

—Bella…

Noto que está hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Ya hablaremos —lo corto deprisa—. En otro momento.

—De acuerdo —dice mirándome a los ojos—. En otro momento. Trato hecho. —Vacila, y me da un beso en la mejilla. Luego baja del coche, tapándose inútilmente con las manos—. Voy a buscar un taxi. Venga, corre. —Se despide con la mano y se aleja a grandes zancadas.

Echo a correr bajo la lluvia y poco me falta para perder varios papeles de la carpeta. Me detengo a la entrada y ordeno los documentos con un arrebato de esperanza, aunque sé que lo que he dicho es cierto: si no consigo reunirme con Simon Johnson, todo habrá sido en vano.

Y de pronto, al reflexionar acerca de mi situación real, me embarga el desánimo. Más allá de lo que haya en esta carpeta, él no va a darme otra oportunidad. Ya no soy la Cobra. Ya no soy la chica prodigio. Soy la chica con problemas de memoria, la vergüenza de la empresa, un desastre completo. Simon Johnson no va a concederme cinco minutos ni en broma, no digamos ya una audiencia completa.

No me apetece subir en ascensor. Ante la estupefacción del portero, me dirijo a la escalera y empiezo a subir lentamente los relucientes escalones de cristal y acero que nunca usan los residentes del bloque. Una vez arriba, enciendo la chimenea con el mando a distancia y trato de acurrucarme en el sofá crema. Pero los almohadones están demasiado impecables, resultan incómodos y, además, me da miedo humedecer la tela, así que al final me levanto y voy a la cocina a prepararme una taza de té.

Después de toda la adrenalina de este día, me siento abatida y decepcionada. He descubierto unas cuantas cosas de mí. ¿Y qué? Me he dejado llevar por el entusiasmo: con Edward, con el contrato y con todo lo demás. Ha sido una especie de sueño imposible. No lograré salvar el departamento. Simon no me hará pasar a su despacho para escucharme, y menos aún para montar una operación de importancia. Nunca en la vida.

A menos…

No.

No sería capaz. ¿O…?

Me quedo paralizada de la emoción mientras examino todas las posibilidades y oigo una y otra vez en mi cabeza la voz de Simon Johnson, como si fuera una banda sonora: «Si hubieras recuperado la memoria, todo habría sido diferente.»

Si recuperase la memoria, todo sería diferente.

El agua ha empezado a hervir y no me he dado ni cuenta. Como en un sueño, saco mi móvil y pulso un número directo.

—Rosalie —digo en cuanto responde—. No digas nada y escucha.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19**

Piensa como una bruja. Como una jefa. Como la Cobra.

Me repaso en el espejo y me pongo más pintalabios. Es un gris rosado pálido que muy bien podría llamarse «Bruja repulsiva y tiránica». Tengo el pelo recogido en un moño y llevo el conjunto más formal que he encontrado en el armario: una falda de tubo ceñida, zapatos de tacón de aguja y una blusa blanca a rayas grises. El mensaje de mi indumentaria no puede ser más claro: «Hablemos de negocios.»

Ayer me pasé dos horas con Jeremy Northpool en su despacho de Reading y, cada vez que lo recuerdo, me recorre un escalofrío. Todo está arreglado. Los dos deseamos que salga bien el acuerdo. Ahora ya sólo depende de mí.

—No tienes una pinta lo bastante borde. —Rosalie, vestida con un traje pantalón azul marino, me repasa con aire crítico—. Procura fruncir más el ceño.

Arrugo la nariz, pero parezco a punto de estornudar.

—Ni hablar. —Menea la cabeza—. No te sale del todo. Antes tenías una mirada realmente glacial. En plan: «Eres un puerco insignificante, sal de mi vista.» —Entorna los ojos e imposta una voz dura y desdeñosa—: «Soy la jefa y las cosas se van a hacer como yo diga.»

—¡Perfecto! —le digo, admirada—. Tendrías que hacerlo tú. Intercambiemos los papeles.

—Sí, ya. —Me da un empujón—. Venga, vuelve a hacerlo. ¡Ese ceño!

—Apártate de mi vista, mequetrefe —gruño con mi mejor voz de Bruja Malvada—. Soy la jefa y aquí se hace lo que yo diga.

—¡Bien! Así está mejor. Y desvía la mirada cuando te cruces con la gente, como si ni siquiera tuvieras tiempo para advertir su presencia.

Suspiro y me desplomo en la cama. Toda esta comedia me resulta agotadora.

—Era una auténtica cerda, ¿no?

—Tampoco te comportabas así todo el tiempo —me consuela un poco—. Pero no podemos permitirnos que la gente lo adivine. Cuanto más malvada, mejor.

Rosalie ha estado asesorándome durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. Llamó ayer a la oficina diciendo que estaba enferma y luego vino cargada de víveres. Tan concentradas estábamos que acabó quedándose a dormir. Y la verdad, ha hecho un trabajo impresionante. Ahora lo sé todo. Sé lo que pasó en la fiesta de Navidad del año pasado. Sé que Byron salió furioso de una reunión hace unos meses, llamándome «arrogante advenediza». Sé que las ventas de vinilo subieron en marzo un dos por ciento, a causa del pedido de una escuela de Wokingham, que luego nos hizo una reclamación porque el color estaba mal e intentó demandarnos…

Tengo la cabeza tan atiborrada de datos que creo que me va a estallar. Y eso no es todavía lo más importante.

—Cuando entres en tu despacho, cierra siempre de un portazo —prosigue Rosalie—. Luego vuelve a salir y pide un café. Siempre en este orden.

Lo más importante es que dé la impresión de ser la antigua mala pécora de Bella y que logre engañar a todo el mundo. Dejo la barra de labios y recojo mi maletín.

—¡Tráeme un café! —le grito al espejo—. ¡Rápido!

—Entorna más los ojos… —Me observa y asiente—. Ahora sí.

—Gracias, Rosalie. —Me vuelvo y la abrazo—. Eres única.

—Tú sí que serás única si lo consigues. —Vacila un instante—. Bueno, también si no lo consigues. Al fin y al cabo, no tenías por qué hacer todo esto. Sé que te han ofrecido un puesto importante.

—Ya, bueno. —Me rasco la nariz, incómoda—. Ésa no es la cuestión. Venga, vamos.

Mientras nos dirigimos en taxi a la oficina, noto un nudo en el estómago y ni siquiera logro charlar para pasar el rato. Debo de estar loca para atreverme a hacer esto. Sí, estoy loca, pero es la única solución que se me ha ocurrido.

—Dios mío, me está entrando pánico escénico —murmura Rosalie cuando nos acercamos—. Y ni siquiera soy yo quien va a actuar. No sé cómo voy a arreglármelas para que Jessica y Alice no me lo noten en la cara.

A ellas no les hemos explicado nada. Pensamos que cuantas menos personas lo sepan, mejor.

—Bueno, pues tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo, ¿vale? —Le suelto con la voz de la nueva Bella y casi me entra la risa floja al ver cómo se sobresalta.

—Uf, ¡suenas espeluznante! Eres una artista.

Bajamos, pago al taxista y aprovecho para practicar mi mirada más borde cuando recojo el cambio.

—¿Bella? —oigo a mi espalda. Me vuelvo, dispuesta a estrenar mi expresión intimidante con algún desprevenido, pero soy yo la que se queda boquiabierta.

—¿Bree? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Estaba esperándote. —Se echa atrás un mechón de pelo con aire desafiante—. Vengo a trabajar contigo, ¿recuerdas? Como interina.

—¿Qué?

La miro con ojos desorbitados. Va con tacones (en precario equilibrio), medias de malla, una diminuta minifalda a rayas y un chaleco a juego, y lleva su pelo con mechas azules recogido en una cola. En la solapa luce un pin que reza: «No hace falta estar loco para trabajar aquí, pero ayuda lo suyo ser una lesbiana cachonda.»

—Bree. —Me llevo una mano a la cabeza—. Hoy no es precisamente un día…

—¡Me lo prometiste! —Le tiembla la voz—. Me dijiste que lo arreglarías. He hecho un gran esfuerzo para llegar hasta aquí. He madrugado y todo. Mamá estaba muy contenta. Ha dicho que tú también te alegrarías.

—¡Estoy muy contenta! Pero es que precisamente hoy…

—Eso ya me lo dijiste la otra vez. En realidad no te intereso. —Se da media vuelta y se suelta la cola de un tirón—. Vale. De todos modos, no quiero tu trabajo de mierda.

—Podría servir para desviar la atención —me murmura Rosalie—. Quizá sea una buena idea. ¿Podemos fiarnos de ella?

—¿Fiarse? —pregunta Bree, súbitamente interesada—. ¿Para qué? —Se acerca con los ojos brillantes—. ¿Tienen un secreto?

—Está bien —me decido por fin—. Escucha, Bree —bajo la voz—, puedes subir, pero ojo: voy a decir a todos que he recobrado la memoria y que soy otra vez la de antes, a ver si así consigo un acuerdo muy importante. Aunque no sea cierto. ¿Lo captas?

Ella no parpadea. Su mente trabaja a cien por hora, asimilando. Tener como hermana a una artista de la estafa también tiene sus ventajas.

—O sea que te harás pasar por la antigua Bella —dice al cabo.

—Sí.

—Necesitarías una pinta más borde.

—Eso digo yo —asiente Rosalie.

—Dar a entender que para ti todo el mundo es… un gusano.

—Exacto.

Las veo tan convencidas que me deprimo.

—¿Era amable alguna vez? —pregunto con tono lastimero.

—Bueno… sí —responde Rosalie con escasa convicción—. A veces. Venga, vamos.

En cuanto empujo las puertas de cristal, adopto mi expresión más ceñuda. Flanqueada por Bree y Rosalie, avanzo con paso firme por el suelo de mármol hasta el mostrador de recepción. Allá vamos. Comienza el show.

—Hola —le gruño a Jenny—. Ésta es mi asistente interina, Bree. Dale un pase. Para tu información, estoy completamente recuperada. Y si tienes correspondencia para mí, me gustaría saber por qué no la han subido a mi despacho.

—¡Excelente! —susurra Rosalie a mi lado.

—No hay nada para ti, Bella. —Jenny parece desconcertada mientras rellena el pase de Bree—. Entonces… ¿ya lo recuerdas todo?

—Ajá. Vamos, Rosalie. Llegamos tarde. Tengo que hablar con el equipo. Se han escaqueado mucho últimamente.

Me dirijo hacia los ascensores y, a mis espaldas, oigo cuchichear a Jenny: «¿Sabes qué? ¡Bella ha recuperado la memoria!» Me vuelvo disimuladamente y, en efecto, está al teléfono.

Llega el ascensor, subimos y, en cuanto se cierran las puertas, nos desternillamos de risa.

—¡Chócala! —dice Rosalie, alzando la mano—. ¡Ha sido genial!

Bajamos en la octava planta y me dirijo directamente al escritorio de Natasha, junto a la puerta de Simon Johnson, con la cabeza muy alta y aire imperioso.

—Hola —le digo secamente—. Supongo que habrás recibido mi mensaje y que ya sabes que he recobrado la memoria. Tengo que ver a Simon cuanto antes.

—Sí, lo recibí —asiente ella—. Pero me temo que Simon tiene una mañana muy ocupada.

—Pues arréglalo, guapa. Cancela alguna cita. Necesito reunirme con él esta misma mañana.

—Muy bien —dice, tecleando a toda prisa—. Puedo hacerte un hueco a… ¿las diez y media?

—Fantást… —Rosalie me da un codazo—. De acuerdo —rectifico sobre la marcha con una mirada borde—. Vamos, Rosalie.

Dios mío, tanto gruñir y soltar impertinencias me agota. Empiezo a deprimirme y no han pasado ni cinco minutos.

—A las diez y media —dice Bree cuando volvemos al ascensor—. Buen trabajo. ¿Adónde, ahora?

—Al departamento de Suelos y Alfombras. —Siento una punzada de angustia—. Voy a tener que seguir fingiendo hasta las diez y media.

—Buena suerte. —Rosalie me da un apretón en el hombro cuando se abren las puertas.

Mientras cruzamos el pasillo hasta la oficina principal, siento unas ligeras náuseas. «Puedo hacerlo —me repito—. Puedo ser una jefa repulsiva.» Llego al umbral y me detengo unos instantes, contemplando el panorama. Luego respiro hondo.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —suelto con tono duro y sarcástico—. Conque leyendo Hello! ¿Te parece que eso es trabajar?

Melanie, que estaba hojeando la revista con el auricular en la oreja, da un respingo y se sonroja.

—Yo sólo… estaba esperando a que me pasaran con Contabilidad… —balbucea, cerrando la revista.

—Más tarde les hablaré a todos de su actitud. —Lanzo en derredor una mirada airada—. Y eso me recuerda otra cosa. ¿No les dije hace dos meses que me trajeran cada uno una hoja de gastos detallada? Las quiero en mi despacho. Ahora.

—Creíamos que lo habías olvidado —alega Alice.

—Pues lo he recordado —replico con una sonrisa mordaz—. Lo he recordado todo. Y ustedes quizá recuerden que dependen exclusivamente de mí para obtener referencias.

Salgo con aire arrogante y casi me tropiezo con Byron.

—¡Bella! —Por poco se le cae la taza de café—. ¿Qué demonios…?

—Byron. Tengo que hablar contigo de Tony Dukes —lo corto con tono tajante— ¿Cómo resolviste las discrepancias que había en sus cálculos? Porque todos conocemos su tendencia a hacer trampas. ¿Te acuerdas del problema que tuvimos en octubre?

Byron se ha quedado con la boca abierta como un idiota.

—Y quiero hablar contigo de la convención de ventas —añado—. La del año pasado fue un desastre. —Echo a andar hacia mi despacho pero me vuelvo de nuevo hacia él—. Por cierto, ¿dónde están las actas de la última reunión de producto? Tú eras el encargado, creo recordar.

—Eh… enseguida te las traigo. —Está pasmado.

Cada cosa que he dicho ha dado en el blanco. ¡Rosalie es genial!

—¿O sea que te has recuperado? —dice Byron mientras abro la puerta de mi despacho—. ¿Has vuelto?

—Ya lo creo que he vuelto. —Hago pasar a Bree y cierro de un portazo. Cuento hasta tres y me asomo de nuevo—. Emily, un café. Y otro para mi asistente Bree. Rosalie, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Mientras Rosalie entra y cierra la puerta, me desplomo en el sofá, sin aliento.

—¡Tendrías que dedicarte al teatro! —exclama en un susurro—. ¡Has estado genial! ¡Exactamente como antes!

Yo todavía estoy muerta de vergüenza. ¡No puedo creer que me haya comportado como una bruja!

—Ahora tenemos que aguantar hasta las diez y media. —Rosalie consulta su reloj y se sienta en el borde de mi escritorio—. Sólo falta media hora.

—Te has portado como una auténtica perra —me dice Bree con admiración. Ha sacado el rímel y se está poniendo una capa de refuerzo—. Así seré yo cuando me meta en negocios gordos.

—No harás muchos amigos.

—No quiero ganar amigos. —Sacude la cabeza—. Quiero ganar dinero. ¿Sabes lo que dijo papá? Dijo…

De repente, no tengo ganas de saber lo que dijo.

—Ya me lo contarás luego —la interrumpo.

Alguien llama a la puerta y nos quedamos paralizadas.

—¡Rápido! —susurra Rosalie—. Siéntate. Y procura parecer cabreada.

Tomo asiento ante el escritorio y ella ocupa una silla enfrente.

—Adelante —digo con impaciencia. Se abre la puerta y aparece Emily con una bandeja. Sacudo la cabeza con irritación—. Bueno, Rosalie, ¡estoy harta de tu actitud! —Improviso mientras Emily deja las tazas en el escritorio—. Esto es intolerable. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

—Perdona, Bella —musita ella cabizbaja. Me doy cuenta de que le ha entrado un ataque de risa tonta.

—Eso está mejor. —Intento mantener una expresión seria—. La jefa soy yo y no voy a permitir… —Dios mío, me he quedado en blanco respecto a la falta de Rosalie— no voy a permitir… ¡que te sientes sobre el escritorio!

A Rosalie le sale una especie de resoplido.

—Perdón, por favor —jadea, y se lleva un pañuelo a los ojos.

Emily contempla la escena petrificada.

—Eh… Bella —dice, retrocediendo—. No quiero interrumpirlas, pero Lucinda está aquí… con su bebé.

Lucinda.

No me suena de nada.

Rosalie se incorpora en su silla, ya sin rastro de risa.

—¿Quieres decir la Lucinda que trabajó con nosotras el año pasado?

Emily me señala la puerta con un gesto y veo a un grupito de gente alrededor de una rubia con un porta-bebés, que me saluda con la mano.

—¡Bella! ¡Ven a ver al bebé!

Mierda. No puedo negarme a ver un bebé. Quedaría muy raro.

—Bien… —digo por fin—. Sólo un segundo.

—Lucinda estuvo con nosotras unos ocho meses —murmura Rosalie a toda prisa mientras salimos del despacho—. Se ocupaba sobre todo de las cuentas europeas. Se sentaba junto a la ventana, le gusta el poleo menta…

—Aquí está el regalo. —Emily me entrega un enorme paquete de regalo rematado con un lazo de raso—. Es un gimnasio para bebés.

Al acercarme, los demás retroceden. No los culpo, la verdad.

—Qué tal, Bella —dice Lucinda, ufana ante tanta atención.

—Qué tal. —Señalo con un gesto seco al bebé, que lleva un pijama blanco—. Felicidades. Es… ¿niño o niña?

—Se llama Marcus, ¿no lo recuerdas? —dice con ceño—. ¡Si ya lo habías visto!

Tengo que esforzarme para encoger los hombros con aire despectivo.

—Me temo que los bebés no son lo mío.

—¡Se los come! —susurra alguien.

—Bueno. De parte de todo el departamento, aquí tienes esto —digo, entregándole el paquete.

—¡Unas palabras! —pide Emily.

—No hace falta —replico con expresión glacial—. Bien, ya podéis volver a…

—¡Sí hace falta! —objeta Jessica, desafiante—. Es la despedida de Lucinda. No puede irse sin unas palabras.

—¡Que hable! —dice alguien al fondo.

—¡Que hable! —corean dos más, aporreando los escritorios.

Dios del cielo. No puedo negarme. Los jefes siempre sueltan un discursito en estos casos. Es lo acostumbrado.

—Naturalmente —digo por fin, aclarándome la garganta—, todas nos alegramos por Lucinda y estamos muy contentas por el nacimiento de Marcus. Pero también tristes por tener que decirle adiós a un miembro tan valioso de nuestro equipo.

Byron se suma al corrillo de gente y me observa con atención.

—Lucinda siempre ha sido… —Doy un sorbo a mi café, para ganar tiempo—. Ha sido siempre…. Ahí, junto a la ventana… con sus tazas de poleo, controlando las cuentas europeas…

Levanto la vista y veo a Rosalie al fondo, haciendo gestos frenéticos de algún tipo de ejercicio físico.

—Siempre recordaremos a Lucinda por lo mucho que le gustaba… montar en bicicleta —digo, indecisa.

—¿En bicicleta? —Lucinda me mira perpleja—. A caballo, querrás decir.

—Eso es, a caballo —me corrijo—. Y todos te agradecemos tus esfuerzos con esos… clientes franceses.

—Yo no me ocupaba de Francia. —Me mira indignada—. ¿Te has enterado alguna vez de lo que hacía?

—¡Cuenta la historia de Lucinda y la mesa de billar! —grita alguien desde el fondo y se desata una carcajada general.

—No es momento —replico, nerviosa—. Bueno… a la salud de Lucinda—añado alzando mi taza.

—¿No te acuerdas de esa historia, Bella? —Es la voz insulsa de Byron.

Le echo una mirada y siento un espasmo de angustia. Lo ha adivinado.

—Por supuesto que la recuerdo —replico con mi tono más cortante—. Pero no es momento para anécdotas triviales. Estamos en horario laboral. Vuelvan todos a sus puestos.

—¡Por Dios, menuda bruja despiadada! —musita Lucinda creyendo que no la oigo—. ¡Incluso peor que antes!

—¡Un momento! —La voz de Byron se eleva por encima de los murmullos—. ¡Se nos olvidaba el otro regalo! El vale del balneario para mamas y bebés. —Me alcanza el papel con exagerada deferencia—. Sólo has de poner el nombre de Lucinda. Mejor que lo hagas tú, como jefa del departamento.

—Ya.

—Y el apellido también —añade mientras quito el capuchón del bolígrafo. Levanto la vista y veo cómo le brillan los ojos. Mierda. Me ha pillado.

—Desde luego —respondo con vivacidad—. Lucinda… recuérdame qué apellido usas ahora.

—El de siempre —dice, meciendo a su bebé—. Mi apellido de soltera.

—Ajá.

Muy despacio, escribo «Lucinda» en la línea de puntos.

—¿Y el apellido? —murmura Byron, como un torturador girando el potro. Miro desesperada a Rosalie, que trata de decirme algo con los labios. ¿Dobson? ¿Dodgson?

Conteniendo el aliento, escribo cuidadosamente una «D». Hago una pausa y estiro el brazo, como para desentumecerlo.

—Me han quedado secuelas en la muñeca —digo a nadie en particular—. Tengo los músculos… un poco agarrotados a veces.

—Admítelo, Bella —dice Byron, meneando la cabeza—. La pantomima ha terminado.

—No sé a qué te refieres —replico cortante—. Me llevo el volante a mi despacho un momento…

—¡Venga ya! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Te crees de verdad que vas a engañar…?

—¡Eh, mirad! —El grito de Bree atrae la atención de todos—. ¡Es Jude Law! ¡Sin camisa!

—¡Jude Law!

—¿Dónde?

La voz de Byron queda ahogada por la estampida general hacia la ventana. Jessica aparta a Alice de un empujón y hasta Lucinda estira el cuello para ver.

Adoro a mi hermanita.

—Bien —digo con aire de hastío—. Tengo cosas que hacer. Emily, ¿quieres terminar de rellenarlo? —Le lanzo el volante.

—¡Es Jude Law! —insiste Bree—. Acabo de verlo besando a Sienna. Tendríamos que llamar a Hello!

—¡No recuerda ni una puñetera cosa! —dice Byron furioso, tratando de hacerse oír—. ¡Todo es pura comedia!

—Tengo una reunión con Simon. Vamos, vuelvan a sus puestos. El tiempo es oro.

Giro sobre los talones con mi estilo más intimidante y me apresuro a salir de la oficina.

.

.

.

La puerta de Simon Johnson está cerrada cuando llego arriba. Natasha me indica que tome asiento. Me hundo en el sofá, aún temblorosa por el enfrentamiento con Byron.

—¿Vienen a hablar las dos con Simon Johnson? —me pregunta al ver a Rosalie.

—No. Rosalie ha venido sólo… —No puedo decir «para darme apoyo moral».

—Bella tenía que hacerme una consulta sobre un contrato —interviene Rosalie con naturalidad, y le dirige una mirada alzando las cejas—. Te aseguro que vuelve a ser la que era.

—Ya veo —responde Natasha.

Un instante después suena el teléfono. Natasha descuelga y escucha un momento.

—Está bien, Simon. Ya se lo digo… —murmura antes de colgar y mirarnos—. Bella, Simon está reunido con sir Jason y otros directivos.

—¿Sir Jacob Allbright? —pregunto, atemorizada.

Sir Jacob Allbright es el presidente del consejo de administración. El pez más gordo de todos, mucho más que Simon. Y es un tipo muy temible, según dicen.

—Exacto. Simon dice que tendrás que entrar y sumarte a la reunión. En cinco minutos. ¿De acuerdo?

Siento una oleada de pánico. Yo no contaba con sir Jason y los demás directivos.

—Claro. Perfecto. Eh… Rosalie, tengo que empolvarme la nariz. Sigue explicándome eso en el lavabo.

—Muy bien.

Corro al lavabo, donde por suerte no hay nadie, y me siento jadeando en un taburete.

—No soy capaz.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo. —Abrazo la carpeta, impotente—. Este plan es una estupidez. ¿Cómo voy a impresionar a sir Jason Allbright? Yo nunca he hecho una presentación ante gente tan importante y no se me da bien hablar en público…

—¡Claro que sí! —replica Rosalie—. Bella, tú has hablado más de una vez ante todo el personal de la empresa. Y has estado fantástica.

—¿De veras?

—Yo no te mentiría. En la última convención estuviste genial. Puedes hacerlo si confías en ti misma. Sólo tienes que creértelo.

Me quedo callada unos segundos, tratando de imaginármelo, deseando creerlo. Pero no me suena de nada. No lo tengo registrado. Como si quisiera recordar que soy una fabulosa trapecista, capaz de hacer un triple salto mortal.

—No sé. —Me froto la cara, cada vez más desanimada—. Quizá no esté hecha para esto. Tal vez debería dejarlo…

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Tú has nacido para jefa!

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Me tiembla la voz—. Cuando me ascendieron y me nombraron directora, no estuve a la altura. Las perdí a todas ustedes, no supe controlar el departamento… La fastidié. Y han acabado dándose cuenta. Por eso me han degradado. Ni siquiera sé por qué habría de molestarme. —Me cubro la cara con las manos.

—Bella, tú no la fastidiaste —dice Rosalie con ansiedad—. Eras una buena jefa.

—Ya, seguro. —Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—De veras. —Se ruboriza—. Nosotras… no fuimos justas contigo. Estábamos cabreadas y te lo hicimos pasar lo peor posible. —Vacila un momento y retuerce un pañuelo desechable—. Sí, eras demasiado impaciente a veces. Pero hiciste algunas cosas muy importantes. Eres buena motivando al personal. Todo el mundo estaba animado. La gente quería impresionarte. Te admiraban.

A medida que asimilo sus palabras, la tensión empieza a remitir. Aunque no sé si puedo fiarme de lo que estoy oyendo.

—Pero ustedes me pintaron como una bruja espantosa. Todas ustedes —le recuerdo.

—A veces te comportabas como una bruja, sí, pero en algunos casos era necesario. —Se queda pensativa, mientras entrelaza el pañuelo de papel entre sus dedos—. Alice se llevaba cierto cachondeo con sus gastos. Merecía una buena bronca… Yo nunca te he dicho esto —añade con una sonrisa.

Se abre la puerta y asoma la mujer de la limpieza con el mocho.

—¿Puede darnos dos minutos? —le digo con mi tono más tajante—. Gracias. —La puerta se cierra otra vez.

—La cuestión es, Bella… —prosigue Rosalie, tirando el pañuelo de papel— que estábamos celosas. —Me mira con franqueza.

—¿Celosas?

—Tú eras la Dientotes hasta hacía cuatro días y de pronto, de la noche a la mañana, tenías un pelo increíble, la dentadura perfecta y un despacho propio, y además te habías convertido en nuestra jefa.

—Ya. —Suspiro—. Una locura.

—No es ninguna locura. —Se agacha y me coge de los hombros—. Ascenderte fue una buena decisión. Tú puedes ser la directora, Bella. Puedes hacerlo. Mil veces mejor que el imbécil de Byron —añade, girando los ojos en plan burlón.

Su convicción me conmueve.

—Yo sólo quiero ser… una de ustedes —le digo.

—Y lo serás. Lo eres. Pero alguien tiene que estar ahí delante. —Se sienta sobre sus talones—. ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos al colegio? ¿Te acuerdas de la carrera de sacos?

—Eso no me lo recuerdes —resoplo—. También entonces la fastidié. Me caí de boca.

—¡Pero ésa no es la cuestión! —Sacude la cabeza—. La cuestión es que estabas ganando. Llevabas mucha ventaja; si hubieras seguido adelante, si no nos hubieras esperado, habrías ganado. —Me mira casi con ferocidad, con esos ojos verdes que conozco bien desde los seis años—. Sigue adelante. No lo pienses, no mires atrás.

La puerta se abre otra vez y las dos nos sobresaltamos.

—¿Bella? —Es Natasha, que frunce el entrecejo al vernos—. No sabía dónde se habían metido. ¿Estás lista?

Le echo una última mirada a Rosalie, me pongo en pie y alzo la barbilla.

—Sí. Estoy lista.

.

.

.

Puedo hacerlo. Puedo puedo puedo.

Al entrar en el despacho de Simon Johnson, tengo la espalda más tiesa que un palo y sólo me sale una sonrisa forzada.

—Bella. —Simon me dirige una sonrisa radiante—. Me alegro de verte. Ven, toma asiento.

Todos parecen muy a sus anchas. Alrededor de una mesa pequeña hay cuatro directivos sentados en sillas de cuero. Todos con tazas de café. Un hombre flaco y de pelo gris —es Jacob Allbright, lo reconozco enseguida— le está hablando al directivo sentado a su lado acerca de su villa en Provenza.

—¡Así que has recobrado la memoria! —Simon me alcanza una taza de café—. ¡Gran noticia, Bella! —Sí, está muy bien.

—Estábamos analizando precisamente todas las consecuencias de junio de dos mil siete. —Señala con un gesto los documentos esparcidos sobre la mesa—. Llegas en el momento justo, porque me consta que tenías algunas ideas bastante contundentes sobre la fusión de departamentos. Conoces a todo el mundo, ¿verdad? —Me ofrece una silla, pero no me muevo del sitio.

—En realidad… —Tengo las manos húmedas y las retuerzo en torno a la carpeta—. En realidad quería hablaros… de otra cosa.

Jacob Allbright levanta la vista, arrugando el entrecejo.

—¿De qué?

—De Suelos y Alfombras.

Simon hace una mueca.

—Por el amor de Dios —murmura alguien.

—Bella. —Simon me habla con voz tirante—. Ya hemos discutido ese punto. No hay nada más que hablar sobre Suelos y Alfombras.

—¡Pero es que acabo de cerrar un acuerdo! ¡De eso quería hablar! —Respiro hondo—. Siempre he tenido la sensación de que el archivo de muestras de Deller era uno de sus grandes activos. Durante meses he tratado de encontrar un modo de aprovecharlos. Ahora tengo en puertas un acuerdo con una empresa que desearía usar uno de nuestros viejos diseños. Lo cual servirá para realzar la imagen de Deller. Y revolucionará el departamento por completo. —Se me escapa un tono eufórico—. Estoy segura de que puedo motivar al personal y de que esto puede ser el principio de una etapa distinta y apasionante. Lo que necesitamos es otra oportunidad. ¡Sólo una más!

Me detengo sin aliento y observo todas las caras.

No he causado ningún impacto. Sir Jacob conserva el mismo aspecto impaciente de antes. Simon parece al borde del asesinato, y un directivo aprovecha para revisar su BlackBerry.

—Creía que la decisión sobre ese departamento ya había sido tomada —le dice sir Jason a Simon, irritado—. ¿Por qué hemos de volver a plantear la cuestión?

—La decisión está tomada, sir Jason. Bella, no entiendo qué pretendes…

—¡Pretendo hacer negocios! —replico, apretando los dientes.

—Joven —me dice sir Jason—, los negocios consisten en mirar hacia delante. Deller es una empresa de alta tecnología en este nuevo milenio. Hay que evolucionar, no encallarse en el pasado.

—¡Yo no me encallo! Los antiguos diseños de Deller son fabulosos. No aprovecharlos sería un crimen.

—¿Tiene todo esto algo que ver con tu marido? —dice Simon, como si lo entendiese de repente—. Su marido es promotor inmobiliario —explica a los demás, y se vuelve hacia mí—. Bella, dicho sea con todos los respetos, no vas a salvar a tu departamento alfombrando un par de apartamentos de muestra.

Uno de ellos suelta una risita y a mí me entra un acceso de furia. ¿Alfombrar un par de apartamentos? ¿Es que sólo me creen capaz de eso? Cuando sepan en qué consiste el acuerdo, cuando lo sepan…

Me enderezo con orgullo, dispuesta a decirlo y dejarlos boquiabiertos. Noto el hormigueo del triunfo, mezclado con una pequeña dosis de veneno. Quizá Edward acierta, quizá sí es verdad que tengo algo de cobra.

—Si queréis saberlo… —empiezo, con una mirada llameante.

Y entonces, de sopetón, cambio de idea. Me detengo a media frase mientras reflexiono furiosamente. Noto que me retraigo y vuelvo a esconder las garras. He de aguardar el momento oportuno.

—Entonces ¿la decisión está tomada? —digo con voz de resignación.

—La tomamos hace tiempo —dice Simon—. Como bien sabes.

—De acuerdo. —Simulo una enorme decepción y me muerdo una uña. Luego, bruscamente, vuelvo a animarme, como si se me hubiera ocurrido una idea—. Bueno, si no os interesa, quizá podría comprar los derechos de esos diseños. Para comercializarlos por mi cuenta y riesgo.

—Por los clavos de Cristo —musita sir Jason.

—Bella, por favor, no pierdas tu tiempo y tu dinero —dice Simon—. Tienes un puesto aquí, con muchas posibilidades. No hay ninguna necesidad de hacer un gesto como ése.

—Es que quiero hacerlo —insisto tercamente—. Yo creo de verdad en Alfombras Deller. Pero necesito el copyright de inmediato para cerrar este acuerdo.

Los directivos se miran unos a otros.

—Se dio un golpe en la cabeza en un accidente de coche —le susurra Simon a un tipo que no reconozco—. No ha estado bien desde entonces. Es una lástima, la verdad.

—Resolvamos esto de una vez —dice sir Jason Allbright con un ademán de impaciencia.

—De acuerdo. —Simon se dirige a su escritorio, levanta el auricular y marca un número—. ¿Ken? Simon Johnson. Irá a verte una de nuestras empleadas para hablarte del copyright de un antiguo diseño de alfombra. Vamos a cerrar el departamento, como sabes, pero ella tiene una idea para comercializarlo por su cuenta. —Escucha un momento—. Sí, ya lo sé. No, no es ninguna empresa. Es una sola persona. Calcula el precio y prepárame los documentos, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuelga y me anota un nombre y un número en un papel.

—Ken Allison. El abogado de la empresa. Llámale para que te dé una cita.

—Gracias. —Asiento y me guardo el papel.

—Por cierto… —Simon hace una pausa—. Sé que hablamos de unas vacaciones de tres meses, pero creo que tu contrato aquí debería darse por terminado.

—Muy bien —asiento—. Lo comprendo. Adiós. Y gracias.

Mientras abro la puerta, todavía lo oigo decir:

—Es una verdadera pena. Esta chica tenía un potencial…

Me las arreglo para no dar saltos de alegría.

.

.

.

Cuando salgo del ascensor en la tercera planta, Rosalie está esperándome expectante.

—¿Y bien?

—No ha funcionado —murmuro mientras nos dirigimos a la oficina del departamento—. Pero aún no está todo perdido.

—Ahí esta. —Byron sale de su despacho en ese momento—. La chica de la recuperación milagrosa.

—Cierra el pico —le espeto por encima del hombro.

—Entonces, ¿se supone que hemos de creer que has recobrado la memoria? —dice, sarcástico—. ¿De veras vas a ponerte otra vez al frente?

Me vuelvo y lo observo con aire inexpresivo.

—¿Quién es ése? —le digo a Rosalie, que suelta una risotada.

—Muy graciosa. Pero si te crees…

—Déjame en paz, Byron —lo corto—. Puedes quedarte mi trabajo de mierda, si quieres. —Llego a la puerta de la oficina principal y doy unas palmadas para captar la atención general.

—Hola —digo, cuando la gente levanta la vista—. Quiero explicarles que no estoy curada. No he recobrado la memoria, eso no era verdad. He intentado marcarme un gran farol para salvar el departamento. Pero… no lo he conseguido. Lo siento mucho.

Mientras me miran emocionados, me adelanto unos pasos y contemplo los escritorios, los gráficos colgados de las paredes, los ordenadores. Lo retirarán todo y acabarán vendiéndolo a peso o tirándolo en contenedores. Este pequeño mundo habrá llegado a su fin.

—He hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano… —Doy un suspiro—. En fin. La otra noticia es que estoy despedida. O sea que Byron, ¡todo tuyo! —Advierto el sobresalto que se lleva y sonrío—. Y a todos los que me odiaban o me consideraban una bruja implacable… —prosigo, repasando los rostros silenciosos— les pido perdón. Sé que me equivoqué muchas veces, pero no era mi intención. Adiós y buena suerte a todos. —Saludo con la mano.

—Gracias, Bella—dice Melanie—. Gracias por intentarlo.

—Sí, gracias —interviene Emily, que ha seguido mi discurso con los ojos como platos.

Para mi sorpresa, alguien empieza a aplaudir. Y de pronto, la sala entera está aplaudiendo.

—Bueno, no es para tanto. —Me pican los ojos y tengo que parpadear una y otra vez—. No he conseguido nada. He fallado. —Miro a Rosalie, que está aplaudiendo a rabiar—. En fin. —Procuro mantener la compostura—. Como digo, he sido despedida, así que me voy al pub ahora mismo a emborracharme. —Una carcajada general—. Ya sé que sólo son las once pero… ¿alguien se apunta?

.

.

.

A las tres, mi cuenta en el pub asciende a trescientas libras. Casi todos los empleados de Suelos y Alfombras han regresado ya a la oficina, incluido un Byron muy irritado, que se ha presentado varias veces durante las últimas cuatro horas para exigir a todos que regresaran a sus puestos.

Ha sido una de las mejores fiestas que recuerdo. Cuando enseñé mi American Express de platino, el personal del pub puso la música a tope y nos sirvieron cosas para picar. Rosalie pronunció un discurso y Bree organizó un concurso de karaoke, bueno, hasta que la gente del pub se dio cuenta de que es menor de edad y tuvieron que echarla. (Le dije que volviera a la oficina y que nos veríamos allí, pero creo que se ha ido de tiendas.) Y luego dos chicas que apenas conozco hicieron un número divertidísimo imitando a Simon Johnson y sir Jason Allbright en una cita a ciegas. Ya lo habían hecho en Navidades, por lo visto, aunque naturalmente yo no lo recordaba.

Todos se lo pasaron bomba; de hecho, la única que no se emborrachó del todo fui yo. No podía, porque tengo una reunión a las cuatro y media con Ken Allison.

—Bueno. —Rosalie alza su copa—. Por nosotras —dice, brindando con Jessica, Alice y yo. Estamos las cuatro alrededor de una mesa. Como en los viejos tiempos.

—Por el paro —añade Jessica, quitándose del pelo una serpentina—. No es que te culpe, Bella —aclara.

Doy un buen trago de vino y me inclino hacia delante.

—Bueno, chicas, tengo algo que decirles. Pero no pueden contárselo a nadie.

—¿Qué? —dice Alice con los ojos brillantes—. ¿Estás embarazada?

—¡No, tonta! —Bajo la voz—. He hecho un negocio muy importante. Es lo que intentaba contarle a Simon Johnson. Hay una empresa que quiere usar uno de nuestros diseños de alfombra de estilo retro. Digamos, una edición limitada que va a contar con mucha publicidad. Utilizarán el nombre de Deller y montarán una campaña brutal… ¡Va a ser increíble! Ya están decididos todos los detalles; sólo me queda redactar el contrato.

—Suena muy bien —dice Jessica, vacilante—. Pero ¿cómo vas a hacerlo si estás despedida?

—La dirección me va a dejar comercializar esos viejos diseños por mi cuenta. Por una bicoca. ¡Tienen tan poca vista! —Cojo una empanadilla y vuelvo a dejarla; estoy demasiado excitada para comer—. O sea, esto podría ser sólo el principio. Hay mucho material en el archivo. Si la cosa fuera a más, podríamos expandirnos y dar trabajo a más gente del equipo… convertirnos en una empresa…

—No puedo creer que no les interesara —dice Rosalie.

—Ellos han dejado las alfombras por imposibles. Lo único que les interesa es ese rollo de los sistemas de entretenimiento doméstico. ¡Mejor! Me van a conceder una licencia para usar esos diseños por un precio irrisorio. Es decir, que todos los beneficios serán para mí. Y para quienes trabajen conmigo…

Las miro, una por una, a las tres, esperando que capten el mensaje.

—¿Nosotras? —A Jessica se le ilumina la cara—. ¿Quieres que trabajemos contigo?

—Si les interesa… Piénsenlo primero, es sólo una idea.

—Yo me apunto —anuncia Rosalie, muy resuelta. Abre una bolsa de patatas y se mete un puñado en la boca—. Pero, Bella, aún no entiendo qué pasó allá arriba. ¿No reaccionaron cuando les dijiste con quién vas a firmar ese contrato? ¿Es que se han vuelto locos?

—Ni siquiera me lo preguntaron. —Me encojo de hombros—. Ellos suponen que es algún proyecto de Mike. «¡No vas a salvar tu departamento alfombrando un par de apartamentos!» —digo, imitando el tonillo paternalista de Simon Johnson.

—Bueno, ¿y quién es? —pregunta Jessica—. ¿De qué empresa se trata?

Miro a Rosalie y sonrío mientras digo:

—Porsche.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20**

Ya está. Tengo licencia oficial para comercializar los diseños de alfombras de Deller. Ayer me reuní con el abogado, y también esta mañana. Todo está firmado y la orden de pago ya ha sido tramitada en el banco. He quedado mañana con Jeremy Northpool para firmar el contrato con Porsche.

Cuando llego a casa todavía estoy acelerada y llena de adrenalina. Tengo que llamar a las chicas para contárselo todo. Luego he de pensar dónde vamos a instalarnos; necesitamos un despacho, algún sitio adecuado y barato, quizá en Balham.

Podríamos decorarlo con lucecitas de fantasía, pienso entusiasmada. ¿Por qué no? Será nuestro despacho, al fin y al cabo. Y también poner un espejo como Dios manda en el lavabo, y música mientras trabajamos.

Se oyen voces en el estudio cuando llego al apartamento. Mike debe de haber regresado de Manchester mientras yo estaba con el abogado. Me asomo por la puerta entreabierta y veo que está reunido con su equipo directivo alrededor de la mesa, con una cafetera vacía en el centro. Están Tyler, la jefa de recursos humanos, Penny y un tipo llamado Steven, cuyo puesto nunca he acabado de averiguar.

—¡Hola! ¿Ha ido bien el viaje?

—Perfecto —asiente Mike; luego frunce el entrecejo—. ¿No tendrías que estar en el trabajo?

—Eh… te lo explico luego. ¿Les traigo más café?

—Ya se encargará Gianna, cariño —dice Mike, con un tonillo de reprobación.

—¡No hay problema! No tengo nada que hacer.

Voy a la cocina y, mientras preparo otra cafetera, envío un mensaje a Rosalie, Alice y Jessica para explicarles que todo ha salido bien. Nos encontraremos esta tarde y lo hablaremos todo a fondo. Ya he recibido esta mañana un e-mail de Alice en que me decía, entusiasmada, que está anotando un montón de ideas y posibles contactos para cerrar acuerdos exclusivos. Y Jessica está enloquecida con la idea de convertirse en relaciones públicas.

Vamos a formar un buen equipo, seguro.

Vuelvo al estudio con la cafetera y empiezo a servir discretamente el café. Penny está revisando un listado de nombres con cifras anotadas a lápiz.

—Yo no creo que Sally Hedge se merezca un aumento ni una bonificación —dice mientras le sirvo una taza—. Es una chica muy mediocre. Gracias, Bella.

—A mí me cae bien —digo—. ¿Sabes que su madre estuvo bastante enferma hace poco?

—¿Ah, sí? —Penny hace una mueca, como diciendo: «¿Y qué?»

—Bella se hizo amiga de todas las secretarias y del personal subalterno cuando vino a la oficina —tercia Mike con una risita—. Es muy buena en esa clase de cometidos.

—¡No es ningún «cometido»! —replico dolida—. Simplemente, me puse a hablar con ella. Y es una chica muy interesante. ¿Sabías que estuvo a punto de entrar en el equipo británico de gimnasia de los Juegos de la Commonwealth? Es capaz de hacer un salto mortal en la barra fija.

Todos me miran perplejos.

—Bueno. —Penny vuelve a su listado—. Estamos de acuerdo, ni bonificación ni aumento por ahora, aunque tal vez una revisión después de Navidades. Pasemos a Damián Greenslade…

Ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero no puedo resistirlo. Me imagino a Sally esperando noticias sobre su bonificación y sufriendo una tremenda decepción cuando se entere.

—¡Disculpen! —Dejo la cafetera de golpe en el estante que tengo más a mano y Penny se interrumpe, sorprendida—. ¿Puedo decir una cosa? Una bonificación quizá no sea gran cosa para la empresa, es el chocolate del loro en el balance final. Pero tiene una importancia enorme para Sally Hedge. ¿No recuerdan cuando eran jóvenes, cuando estaban sin blanca y tratando de abrirse paso? —Miro uno a uno a los directivos de Mike, todos vestidos con ropa elegante y accesorios carísimos—. Porque yo sí lo recuerdo.

—Bella, ya sabemos que tienes un corazón sensible. —Steven pone los ojos en blanco—. Pero ¿qué es lo que dices? ¿Que todos hemos de ser pobres?

—Yo no he dicho eso. —Me armo de paciencia—. Lo que digo es que conviene tener presente lo que significa estar abajo de todo. A años luz de donde están ustedes. —Hago un ademán en torno a la mesa—. Yo era como ella, y a veces me da la sensación de que sólo han pasado unas semanas desde entonces. Yo era esa chica. Sin blanca, esperando una bonificación, preguntándome si las cosas mejorarían algún día y aguantando el chaparrón en mitad de la calle… —Me estoy embalando demasiado—. En fin. Se los digo: si se la dan, ella lo agradecerá de verdad y rendirá más.

Se hace un silencio. Mike tiene una sonrisa lívida en la cara.

—Muy bien. —Penny arquea las cejas—. Eh… revisaremos el caso de Sally Hedge —dice haciendo una señal.

—Gracias. No pretendía interrumpir. Continuad.

Recojo la cafetera y procuro salir en silencio, aunque me tropiezo con un maletín que alguien ha dejado en el suelo.

Quizá le den la bonificación o quizá no. Al menos lo he intentado. Cojo el periódico y lo ojeo en busca de la sección «Despachos en alquiler», cuando veo salir del estudio a Mike.

—Qué tal —le digo—. ¿Te tomas un descanso?

—Bella. Una cosa. —Me lleva rápidamente a mi dormitorio y cierra la puerta, todavía con esa horrible sonrisa en la cara—. Hazme el favor de no volver a interferir en mis negocios.

Ay, Dios, ya me parecía que estaba cabreado.

—Perdona por interrumpir la reunión —me apresuro a contestar—. Sólo he expresado una opinión.

—No me hace falta ninguna opinión.

—Pero ¿no es mejor hablar de las cosas? —digo, asombrada—. ¿Aunque discrepemos? ¡Es eso lo que mantiene vivas las relaciones! ¡Hablar!

—No estoy de acuerdo.

Sus palabras surgen como un disparo. Tiene todavía puesta esa extraña sonrisa, igual que una máscara, como si necesitara ocultar lo enfadado que está. Y repentinamente, es como si se me cayera una venda de los ojos: no conozco a este hombre. No estoy enamorada de él. No sé qué hago aquí.

—Mike, perdona. No volveré a hacerlo. —Me acerco a la ventana, mientras intento ordenar mis ideas. Luego me vuelvo hacia él—. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, ya que estamos hablando? ¿Qué piensas de verdad, realmente, de nosotros? ¿De nuestro matrimonio? ¿De todo esto?

—Creo que vamos progresando —dice él, cambiando de humor de inmediato, como si hubiéramos pasado a otro punto del orden del día—. Tenemos una relación más estrecha… tú has experimentando algún flashback… has vuelto a aprenderlo todo en el manual conyugal… Las cosas van encajando. En conjunto, yo diría que son buenas noticias.

Lo dice en un tono práctico, como si estuviera a punto de hacer una presentación en PowerPoint con un gráfico que mostrara lo felices que somos. ¿Cómo puede creer semejante cosa cuando ni siquiera le interesa saber lo que pienso ni tampoco quién soy realmente?

—Mike, lo lamento. —Doy un profundo suspiro y me dejo caer en una silla de ante—. Pero no estoy de acuerdo. No creo que tengamos una relación más estrecha, la verdad. Y… tengo que confesarte una cosa: me inventé lo del flashback.

Me mira consternado.

—¿Te lo inventaste? ¿Por qué?

«Porque era eso o la montaña de nata.»

—Supongo que porque quería que fuera cierto —improviso vagamente—. Pero la verdad es que no he recordado nada en todo este tiempo. Para mí sigues siendo un tipo que conocí hace unas semanas.

Mike se desploma sobre la cama y nos quedamos los dos callados. Cojo una fotografía en blanco y negro del día de nuestra boda en la que aparecemos brindando y sonriendo, llenos de felicidad aparente. Pero ahora que la miro con más atención, veo en mis ojos una especie de tensión.

Me pregunto durante cuánto tiempo fui feliz. Y cuándo me di cuenta de que había cometido un error.

—Mike, miremos las cosas de frente. Esto no está funcionando. —Vuelvo a dejar la fotografía y suspiro—. Para ninguno de los dos. Yo estoy con un hombre al que no conozco. Y tú, con una mujer que no recuerda nada.

—Eso no importa. Estamos construyendo un nuevo matrimonio. ¡Volviendo a empezar! —Gesticula con las manos para enfatizar sus palabras. En cualquier momento va a decirme que estamos disfrutando del «estilo de vida matrimonial».

—No lo creo. —Meneo la cabeza—. Y yo no puedo continuar así.

—Claro que sí, cariño. —Ahora pasa automáticamente al modo «preocupado-marido-de-inválida-trastornada»—. Quizá es que te has esforzado demasiado. Tómate un descanso.

—¡No necesito un descanso! ¡Lo que necesito es ser yo misma! —Me pongo de pie, desbordada por la frustración—. Mike, yo no soy la chica con la que tú crees que te casaste. No sé quién habré sido durante estos tres años, pero no era yo. A mí me gusta el color. Me gusta el desorden. Me gusta… —agito los brazos— ¡me gusta comer pasta! Durante todo este tiempo no me he sentido hambrienta de éxito, sino hambrienta a secas.

Mike se ha quedado pasmado.

—Cariño —dice con cautela—, si tanto significa para ti, podemos comprar pasta. Le diré a Gianna…

—¡No estoy hablando de la pasta! No lo entiendes, Mike. Durante estas semanas he estado actuando. Y ya no puedo más. —Le señalo la pantalla gigante—. A mí no me van estos trastos de alta tecnología. No me siento cómoda con ellos. A decir verdad, preferiría vivir en una casa.

—¿En una casa? —Me mira tan horrorizado como si hubiera dicho que quiero vivir en un iglú.

—Este sitio es fantástico, Mike. —Me sabe mal haber denigrado su creación—. Es despampanante, me produce una gran admiración. Pero no es para mí. Yo no estoy hecha para… el estilo de vida loft.

Argggg. No puedo creerlo. Acabo de hacer ese gesto de deslizar las manos como poniendo ladrillos.

—Me dejas… de piedra. —Está realmente aturdido—. No tenía ni idea de que te sentías así.

—Pero lo más importante es que no me quieres. —Lo miro a los ojos—. No a mí, a la Bella de verdad.

—¡Sí que te quiero! —Recupera su seguridad—. Sabes muy bien que sí. Tienes talento, eres preciosa…

—Tú no crees que yo sea preciosa.

—¡Por supuesto! —Parece ofenderse—. ¡Desde luego que sí!

—Tú crees que son preciosos mis implantes de colágeno —lo corrijo con suavidad—. Y mis fundas dentales y mi pelo teñido.

Se queda mudo y me examina con incredulidad. Seguramente le había dicho que era todo natural.

—Creo que debería mudarme a otro sitio —añado, y me alejo unos pasos con la vista clavada en la moqueta—. Lo lamento, pero hay… demasiada tensión.

—Supongo que hemos corrido demasiado —dice al fin—. Quizá un descanso sea una buena idea. Dentro de un par de semanas verás las cosas de otra manera y podremos volver a hablar.

—Sí—asiento—. Quizá.

.

.

.

Resulta muy raro hacer el equipaje en esta habitación. Ésta no es mi vida, sino la de otra chica. Meto sólo lo imprescindible en una maleta Gucci que he encontrado en el armario: ropa interior, unos tejanos, algunos pares de zapatos. No creo tener ningún derecho sobre los trajes de diseño de color beige. Y tampoco los quiero, si vamos a eso. Mientras termino de meter cosas, percibo una presencia a mis espaldas.

—He de salir —dice Mike desde el umbral, muy rígido—. ¿Podrás arreglártelas?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Iré a casa de Rosalie en taxi. Ella vuelve pronto del trabajo. —Cierro la cremallera de la maleta y no puedo evitar una mueca ante ese sonido tan definitivo—. Mike… gracias por todo. Sé que también para ti ha sido difícil.

—A mí me importas mucho. Eso debes saberlo. —Hay auténtico dolor en sus ojos.

Siento una punzada de culpa, pero no puedes vivir con alguien sólo porque te sientas culpable. O porque esa persona sepa pilotar una lancha. Me pongo de pie, frotándome la espalda, y contemplo la inmaculada y enorme habitación: la cama de diseño de última generación, la pantalla empotrada, el vestidor para todos esos millones de vestidos… Estoy segura de que nunca volveré a vivir en un lugar tan lujoso. Debo de estar loca.

Mientras recorro la cama con la vista, me pasa una idea por la cabeza.

—Mike, ¿yo doy grititos cuando duermo? —le pregunto con fingida indiferencia.

—Sí, es verdad. Incluso fuimos al médico. Te aconsejó que te inyectaras agua salada en las fosas nasales antes de dormir y te recetó un spray nasal. —Se acerca a un cajón, saca una caja y me muestra un chisme de plástico—. ¿Quieres llevártelo?

—No —digo tras una pausa—. Gracias.

Bueno. Estoy tomando la decisión acertada. Seguro.

Mike deja en su sitio el spray, vacila un momento y luego se acerca y me da un abrazo bastante ortopédico. Tengo la sensación de que estamos siguiendo las instrucciones del manual conyugal: «Separación (abrazo de despedida).»

—Adiós, Mike —le digo, pegada a su carísima y perfumada camisa—. Ya nos veremos.

Es absurdo, pero me siento al borde de las lágrimas. No por Mike, sino porque se ha terminado. Mi vida perfecta, mi increíble vida de ensueño.

Él se separa por fin.

—Adiós, Bella. —Sale de la habitación a grandes zancadas y un momento después oigo la puerta.

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde, he terminado de recoger. Al final, no he podido resistir la tentación de llenar otra maleta con prendas de La Perla y productos de maquillaje Chanel. Y una tercera repleta de abrigos. ¿Quién va a quedárselos, si no? También me llevo mi bolso Louis Vuitton, por los viejos tiempos.

Despedirme de Gianna ha sido bastante duro. Le he dado un gran abrazo y ella ha murmurado algo en italiano mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda. Creo que a su manera lo ha entendido.

Y ahora ya sólo quedo yo. Arrastro las maletas al salón y miro el reloj. Faltan unos minutos para que llegue el taxi. Tengo la misma sensación que si dejara la habitación de un hotel sofisticadísimo, estilo boutique. Ha sido estupendo alojarse aquí, las instalaciones son increíbles. Pero nunca me he sentido como en casa. Aun así, no puedo evitar una punzada tremenda cuando salgo a la terraza por última vez, protegiéndome con la mano del sol de mediodía. Recuerdo que cuando llegué aquí pensé haber aterrizado en el edén. Me pareció un palacio. Y Mike, un dios griego. Todavía puedo evocar con claridad aquella eufórica sensación de haber ganado la lotería.

Con un suspiro, vuelvo dentro. A fin de cuentas, supongo que no me sirvieron una vida perfecta en bandeja.

Lo cual probablemente significa que yo nunca fui Gandhi.

Mientras cierro la puerta de la terraza se me ocurre despedirme de mi mascota. Doy un golpecito en la pantalla y hago clic en «Mascota». Aparece mi gatito y lo contemplo un minuto mientras empuja un ovillo de lana. Tan mono como siempre, eternamente bebé.

—Adiós, Arthur —digo. Ya sé que no es real, pero me da pena igualmente verlo atrapado ahí, en su mundo virtual.

Quizá debería despedirme también de Titán, para ser justa. Hago clic en «Titán» y aparece en la pantalla aquella araña espantosa de dos metros.

—¡Arggg!

Retrocedo horrorizada y oigo un tremendo estrépito. Me doy la vuelta y veo en el suelo un gran estropicio de hojas, tierra y cristal.

Fantástico, Bella. Acabo de derribar una de esas plantas superpijas del demonio. Orquídeas, o como se llamen. Estoy contemplando aún el desastre cuando empiezan a parpadear en la pantalla unas letras en azul eléctrico sobre fondo verde:

«¡Problema! ¡Problema!»

Ese cacharro parece querer decirme algo. Quizá sea más inteligente de lo que yo creía, a fin de cuentas.

—¡Lo siento! —le digo a la pantalla—. Ya sé que he creado problemas, pero me voy. No tendrás que soportarme más tiempo.

Traigo una escoba de la cocina, lo barro todo y lo tiro a la basura. Luego cojo un trozo de papel y le dejo una nota a Mike.

_Querido Mike:_

_He roto la orquídea. Lo siento._

_También hice un siete en el sofá. Mándame la factura, por favor._

_Bella_

Justo cuando estoy firmando, suena el timbre, y me apresuro a dejar la nota apoyada en el nuevo leopardo de cristal.

—Hola—digo por el telefonillo—. ¿Podría subir al último piso?

Quizá necesite ayuda con las maletas. Veremos qué dice Rosalie cuando me vea llegar; yo le he dicho que sólo me llevaba una caja de zapatos con lo imprescindible. Salgo al descansillo y oigo llegar el ascensor.

—Lo siento —digo en cuanto se abren las puertas—, pero tengo muchas male…

El corazón me da un vuelco. No es ningún taxista.

Es Edward.

Va con unos tejanos y una camiseta, el pelo revuelto y la cara contraída, como si hubiera dormido fatal. En fin, todo lo contrario del aspecto impecable de Mike, que parece siempre un modelo de Armani.

—Ho...la. —De repente se me seca la garganta—. ¿Qué…?

Su rostro resulta casi monástico; sus ojos, tan verdes e intensos como siempre. Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos en el aparcamiento, cuando él no paraba de mirarme con aire torturado, como si no pudiera creer que yo no lo recordara.

Ahora sé por qué parecía tan desesperado, sobre todo cuando le hablé de mi maravilloso marido. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

—Te he llamado a la oficina y me han dicho que estabas en casa.

—Sí. Han pasado algunas cosas en el trabajo.

Estoy del todo confundida. No logro mirarlo a los ojos. No entiendo por qué está aquí. Doy un paso atrás, con la vista fija en el suelo y estrujándome las manos.

—Quiero decirte una cosa, Bella. —Respira hondo y parece poner en tensión todos los músculos—. Tengo que… disculparme. No tendría que haberte atosigado. No me parece justo.

Me quedo consternada. No me esperaba esto.

—He pensado mucho —continúa—. Me doy cuenta de que has pasado por una situación muy difícil. Y yo no te he ayudado. Y… tenías razón. —Hace una pausa—. Yo no soy tu amante. Sólo un tipo que acabas de conocer.

Suena tan realista que se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

—Edward, yo no quería…

—Ya. —Levanta una mano—. No pasa nada. Sé lo que quieres decir. Todo esto ha sido bastante duro para ti. —Se acerca un poco más, tratando de que se encuentren nuestras miradas—. Y lo que quería decirte es que no te atormentes. Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes. No has de exigirte más.

—Ya. —Se me nota que estoy al borde de las lágrimas—. Bueno, lo estoy intentando. —Ay, Dios, voy a ponerme a llorar.

Edward se da cuenta y se aparta, como para darme espacio.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo con ese negocio?

—Bien.

—Estupendo. Me alegro por ti.

Él va asintiendo como si esto fuera el final, como si estuviera a punto de darse la vuelta e irse. Y aún no sabe nada.

—Voy a dejar a Mike —le suelto de golpe—. Tengo las maletas listas y el taxi está a punto de llegar…

La esperanza ilumina su rostro un instante, como un rayo de sol, y luego se oculta otra vez.

—Me alegro —dice por fin, midiendo sus palabras—. Seguramente necesitas tiempo para reflexionar. Ahora todo es nuevo para ti.

—Ajá. Edward… —Tengo la voz estrangulada. Y ni siquiera sé lo que quiero decir.

—No digas nada. —Menea la cabeza, con una sonrisa torcida—. Nosotros perdimos nuestra ocasión.

—No es justo.

—No.

Por el ventanal que tiene detrás, veo que el taxi ya está abajo. Edward sigue mi mirada y percibo su desolación, pero se recompone enseguida y sonríe.

—Te acompaño hasta el taxi.

Después de bajar y cargar las maletas, le doy al taxista la dirección de Rosalie y me quedo de pie ante Edward, con una opresión en el pecho y sin saber cómo despedirme.

—Bueno.

—Bueno. —Me toca la mano un instante—. Cuídate.

—Tú… —trago saliva— tú también.

Con las piernas flojas, subo al taxi y me dispongo a cerrar la puerta. Pero no consigo reunir las fuerzas para cerrarla aún, para oír ese chasquido definitivo.

—Edward —digo levantando la vista—. ¿Estábamos bien juntos?

—Sí, lo estábamos. —Asiente con una expresión de amor y tristeza. Tiene la voz tan quebrada que apenas se le entiende—. Muy, muy bien.

Las lágrimas me resbalan por las mejillas. Se me tensa el estómago de angustia y me flaquean las fuerzas. Podría apearme, decirle que he cambiado de idea…

Pero no. No puedo huir corriendo de un tipo que no recuerdo para echarme en brazos de otro.

—He de irme —susurro, volviendo la cabeza para no verlo y frotándome los ojos—. He de irme, he de irme.

Cierro la puerta por fin. Y lentamente, el taxi se aleja.

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Próximo capitulo gran final! ¿Recordara algo Bella? Ustedes ¿Qué creen? Nos leemos el próximo viernes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21**

El mundo se ha vuelto loco. Ésta es la prueba.

Al entrar en los almacenes Langridge y quitarme mi bufanda rosa, no tengo más remedio que frotarme los ojos. Estamos sólo a 16 de octubre y ya está todo decorado como si fuera diciembre. Hay un árbol de Navidad cubierto de bolas en la entrada y un coro asomado a la galería del entresuelo, cantando villancicos a voz en grito.

A este paso, pronto empezarán la pretemporada navideña el 1 de enero. O será Navidades todo el año.

—Señora, ¿un pack Calvin Klein de oferta navideña? —repite su cantinela una chica.

La esquivo antes de que pueda rociarme. Aunque pensándolo mejor… a Jessica le gusta este perfume. Igual se lo compro.

—Sí, por favor —le digo.

La chica casi da un traspié de la sorpresa.

—¿Envuelto para regalo navideño? —pregunta, rodeando rápidamente el mostrador (no vaya a ser que cambie de idea).

—Envuelto para regalo. Pero no navideño.

Mientras ella prepara el paquete, me echo un vistazo en un espejo. Tengo el pelo largo y reluciente, aunque no tan brillante como antes. Voy con tejanos y una chaqueta de punto verde, los pies cómodamente calzados en unas zapatillas de ante. No llevo maquillaje. Tampoco ningún anillo en la mano izquierda.

Me gusta lo que veo. Me gusta mi vida.

Tal vez no sea una vida de ensueño; ni yo, una millonaria instalada en un ático desde donde se domina todo Londres.

Pero Balham es un barrio muy chulo. Y lo que es mejor, tengo el despacho encima de mi apartamento, o sea que he de hacer el trayecto más corto del mundo para ir al trabajo. Motivo por el cual ya no me entran mis tejanos más ceñidos. Por eso y por las tres tostadas que desayuno cada mañana.

Después de cuatro meses, los negocios han ido tan bien que a veces tengo que pellizcarme. El contrato con Porsche ya está en marcha y ha atraído el interés de la prensa. Hemos llegado a otro acuerdo con una cadena de restaurantes y, hoy mismo, Rosalie ha vendido mi diseño favorito de Deller —un estampado en círculo de color naranja— a un spa de moda.

Por eso he venido aquí, de compras. Los miembros del equipo se merecen un regalo.

Pago el perfume, cojo la bolsa y sigo adelante. Al pasar frente a una hilera de zapatos de tacón, me acuerdo de Lauren y sonrío. En cuanto se enteró de que Mike y yo nos separábamos, Lauren anunció a los cuatro vientos que no se iba a poner de parte de ninguno de los dos, que yo era su mejor amiga y que ella se iba a convertir en mi máximo apoyo.

Vino a verme una vez. Llegó una hora tarde porque su GPS, según dijo, no funcionaba al sur del río y porque se había quedado traumatizada al ver un violento disturbio entre bandas rivales. (O sea: dos niños de ocho años zurrándose.)

Aun así, ha superado a mamá, que se las ha arreglado para anular cada visita poniendo como excusa alguna dolencia de sus perros. No hemos vuelto a tener una conversación como Dios manda desde que fui a verla aquel día.

Pero Bree me ha puesto al corriente. Por lo visto, al día siguiente de mi visita, sin decir nada a nadie, mamá hizo un auténtico cargamento con sus viejas ropas de volantes y lo envió a Oxfam. Luego fue a la peluquería. Al parecer, ahora lleva una melena corta que le queda muy bien y se ha comprado unos pantalones de aspecto moderno. También llamó a un hombre para que arreglara ese problema de putrefacción seca, o como se llame, de la casa y le pagó para que se llevara el montón de baldosas que papá dejó en el jardín.

No es que sea mucho, ya lo sé. Pero en el caso de mamá es un paso de gigante.

Y en otro frente más positivo todavía, a Bree le está yendo de maravilla en sus estudios. Se las ha arreglado para conseguir una plaza en Empresariales Nivel A, con los alumnos de sexto curso, y su profesora está alucinada con sus progresos. Vendrá a trabajar con nosotras en régimen de prácticas durante las vacaciones de Navidad, y a mí me ilusiona muchísimo.

En cuanto a Mike…

Suspiro siempre que pienso en él.

Aún está convencido de que lo nuestro es una separación provisional, por mucho que yo haya contactado con un abogado para hablar del divorcio. Una semana después de mi mudanza, más o menos, me envió un documento escrito a máquina titulado «Bella y Mike: Manual de Separación». Me propuso que mantuviéramos un «encuentro conmemorativo» cada mes, pero no hemos celebrado ninguno. No puedo ver a Mike ahora mismo, sencillamente.

Tampoco me animo a leer la sección del manual titulada: «Sexo durante la Separación: Infidelidad, Solitario, Reconciliación, Otros.»

¿Otros? ¿Qué demonios…?

No. Ni lo pienses.

La cuestión es que no tiene sentido obsesionarse con el pasado. No vale la pena darle más vueltas. Es tal como dijo Rosalie: tienes que mirar hacia delante. Y estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo bastante bien. La mayor parte del tiempo es como si el pasado fuese una zona sellada y precintada de mi mente.

Me detengo en la sección de Accesorios y le compro a Rosalie un bolso de charol morado súper moderno. Luego subo al piso de arriba y encuentro una camiseta chulísima de los años setenta para Alice.

—¿Vino caliente navideño?

Un tipo con un gorro de Papá Noel me ofrece una bandeja llena de vasitos y cojo uno. Al seguir adelante me doy cuenta de que me he despistado con la nueva distribución de esta planta y he ido a parar a Ropa de Caballero. Pero no importa, no tengo prisa. Deambulo un poco dando sorbos al vino especiado, escuchando villancicos y mirando cómo parpadean las luces de fantasía…

Ay, Dios, me han atrapado. Empiezo a sentir el síndrome navideño. Esto es fatal. Estamos sólo en octubre. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que empiece a comprar paquetes gigantes de pastelillos y discos de Bing Crosby. Estoy buscando dónde dejar el vasito vacío cuando me llega una voz muy jovial.

—¡Hola de nuevo!

Es una mujer rubia con una melenita corta, que está doblando jerséis de color pastel en la sección de Ralph Lauren.

—Eh… ¡hola! —digo vacilante—. ¿Nos conocemos?

—Bueno, no. —Sonríe—. La recuerdo del año pasado.

—¿Del año pasado?

—Usted vino a comprarle una camisa a su… novio. —Me mira la mano—. En Navidades. Tuvimos una larga conversación mientras se la envolvía para regalo. Siempre me acuerdo de aquella conversación.

La miro y trato de imaginarme la escena. Yo, aquí. Las compras de Navidades. La antigua Bella, seguramente con un traje beige y mucha prisa; seguramente ceñuda y estresada.

—Lo siento —le digo por fin—. Tengo una memoria terrible. ¿Qué le conté?

—¡No se preocupe! —Se echa a reír—. ¿Por qué tendría que recordarlo? Yo me acuerdo porque usted estaba tan… —Hace una pausa, con un jersey medio doblado en las manos—. Quizá sea una tontería, pero me pareció tan enamorada…

—Ya —asiento—. Ya.

Me aparto un mechón, diciéndome a mí misma que sonría y me marche sin más. Es una coincidencia insignificante. Nada del otro mundo. Vamos, sonríe y lárgate.

Pero mientras permanezco allí, entre las luces parpadeantes, las voces que cantan Noche de paz y esa rubia desconocida que me cuenta lo que hice las Navidades pasadas, empiezan a emerger un montón de sentimientos enterrados que se abren paso en mi interior como vapor a presión. La cinta de embalaje se está desprendiendo por un lado; ya no puedo continuar guardando el pasado en su sitio.

—Quizá le parezca rara la pregunta. —Me froto el labio húmedo—. Pero… ¿mencioné el nombre de él?

—Creo que no. —La mujer me examina con curiosidad—. Sólo dijo que la hacía sentirse viva. Que nunca se había sentido así antes. Se la veía rebosante de felicidad. —Deja el jersey y me mira intrigada—. ¿De verdad no lo recuerda?

—Pues no.

Siento un nudo en la garganta. Era Edward.

He tratado de no pensar en él cada día desde que me marché en aquel taxi.

—¿Qué le compré?

—Esta camisa, si no recuerdo mal. —Me muestra una de color verde pálido y se vuelve hacia otro cliente—. ¿Qué desea?

Sostengo la camisa e intento imaginarme a Edward con ella, y a mí misma eligiéndola. Intento evocar nuestra felicidad. Tal vez sea el vino o tal vez el cansancio de un largo día, pero no puedo soltar la camisa. No lo consigo.

—Me la quedo —le digo a la mujer en cuanto queda libre otra vez—. No se moleste en envolverla.

.

.

.

No sé qué me pasa. Cuando salgo de Langridge y paro un taxi, todavía llevo la camisa verde pegada a la cara, como si fuera la mantita de un bebé. La cabeza me zumba y el mundo parece difuminarse, como si estuviera incubando la gripe.

El taxi se detiene y subo al asiento trasero como una autómata.

—¿Adónde? —pregunta el conductor, aunque yo apenas lo oigo. No puedo dejar de pensar en Edward. El zumbido es cada vez más fuerte y sigo aferrando la camisa.

Canturreo quedamente.

No sé qué ocurre en mi cabeza. Estoy tarareando una melodía que no conozco. Y lo único que sé es… que es Edward.

La canción es Edward. Significa Edward. La aprendí de él.

Cierro los ojos desesperada, tratando de atraparlo, haciéndole señas para que se detenga…. Y de pronto, como un destello de luz, lo tengo en la cabeza.

Es un recuerdo. Me viene un recuerdo. De él. De los dos juntos. Olor a aire salado, su mandíbula rasposa, un jersey gris… y esa melodía. Nada más. Un instante fugaz.

Pero lo tengo. Lo tengo.

—¿Adónde, señora?

El taxista se ha vuelto para abrir la ventanita del panel de separación.

Lo miro como si me hablara en una lengua desconocida. No me cabe ninguna otra cosa en la cabeza; tengo que mantener sujeto este recuerdo, cuidarlo como un tesoro…

—¡Por Dios! —resopla—. ¿A-dón-de-quie-re-que-la-lle-ve?

Sólo puedo ir a un sitio. Tengo que ir.

—A… a… Hammersmith.

El taxista se vuelve, pone una marcha y arranca.

Mientras avanzamos por las calles de Londres permanezco muy rígida, en tensión y aferrándome a la agarradera. Siento como si mi cabeza contuviera un líquido precioso que podría derramarse a la menor sacudida. Tampoco debo pensar en ello o se acabará desgastando. No puedo hablar, ni mirar por la ventanilla, ni mucho menos permitir que entre ninguna otra cosa en mi mente. He de mantener intacto este recuerdo. Tengo que contárselo a él.

En cuanto llegamos a la calle de Edward, pago al taxista y bajo del coche. Sólo entonces caigo en la cuenta de que tendría que haber llamado primero. Saco el móvil y marco su número. Si no está en casa, iré a donde sea.

—¿Bella? —responde enseguida.

—Estoy aquí delante —digo, jadeando—. He recordado…

Se hace un silencio. Sólo oigo por el móvil unos pasos precipitados. Al minuto, se abre la puerta en lo alto de los escalones y ahí está, con un jersey de cuello alto, unos tejanos y unas viejas Converse.

—He recordado algo —le suelto sin más, antes de que pueda bajar los peldaños—. Una canción. No la conozco, pero sé que me la enseñaste tú, en la playa. Supongo que fuimos juntos alguna vez. ¡Escucha! —Y empiezo a tararear, llena de esperanza—. ¿La recuerdas?

—Bella… —Se pasa las manos por el pelo—. ¿Dé qué me estás hablando? ¿Por qué traes esa camisa? ¿Es mía?

—¡La oí contigo en la playa! Estoy segura. —Balbuceo de un modo incoherente, pero no puedo evitarlo—. Me acuerdo del aire salado y recuerdo que tenías la cara rasposa, y la melodía era así… —Vuelvo a tararearla, pero me sale peor y no logro afinar.

Al final, me doy por vencida y lo miro con expectación. Él tuerce el gesto, perplejo.

—No me acuerdo —dice.

—¿Cómo que no te acuerdas? —me indigno—. ¿Cómo? ¡Venga, piensa! Hacía frío, pero nosotros estábamos abrigados y tú no te habías afeitado… llevabas un jersey gris…

Su cara se transforma de repente.

—¡Dios mío! La vez que fuimos a Whitstable. ¿Es eso?

—No sé —digo impotente—. Quizá.

—Fuimos a Whitstable a pasar el día —asiente—. A la playa. Hacía un frío del demonio, así que nos abrigamos bien. Y llevábamos una radio… Vuelve a tararearla otra vez.

Vale. No tendría que haber mencionado la canción. Yo canto de pena. Empiezo otra vez, medio mortificada. Dios sabe qué me estará saliendo ahora…

—Espera. ¿No es aquella canción que sonaba por todas partes? Bad Day. —Se pone a cantarla él y es como si un sueño se hiciera realidad.

—¡Sí! —exclamo—. ¡Exacto! ¡Es ésa!

Se hace un silencio. Edward se frota la cara, perplejo.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que recuerdas? ¿Una melodía?

Al decirlo de ese modo, hace que me sienta como una idiota integral por haber atravesado Londres con este único fin. De pronto, la fría realidad revienta mi burbuja: ya no le intereso. Ha seguido adelante. Seguramente tiene novia y todo.

—Sí —digo, aclarándome la garganta y fingiendo en vano un tono indiferente—. Sólo eso. He pensado que querrías saberlo. Eh… Bueno, me alegro de verte. Adiós.

Recojo mis bolsas con torpeza y me vuelvo abochornada para marcharme. ¡Qué vergüenza! Tengo que largarme de aquí ya mismo. He quedado como una pardilla.

—¿Es suficiente con eso?

Su voz me pilla por sorpresa. Me giro y veo que ha bajado varios peldaños, con expresión esperanzada. Y me basta con verlo para dejar de lado todos los disimulos. Los tres últimos meses parecen disolverse. Somos nosotros, otra vez.

—No lo sé —acierto a decir—. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Tienes que decidirlo tú. Dijiste que necesitabas un recuerdo. Un hilo que nos guiase hasta… nosotros. —Baja otro peldaño—. Ahora ya tienes uno.

—El hilo más delgado del mundo. Una canción. —Suelto un ruidito extraño que quiere ser una risa—. Como de telaraña: finísimo.

—Entonces sujétalo bien.

Con sus ojos verdes fijos en los míos, baja el resto de los escalones.

—Aguanta, Bella. No dejes que se rompa. —Llega por fin y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

—No lo permitiré —susurro y lo abrazo a mi vez. No dejaré que se me escape. De mis brazos. De mi mente.

Cuando vuelvo por fin a la superficie, veo a tres niños mirándome desde los peldaños del portal contiguo.

—Wow —dice uno—. Qué sexy.

No puedo evitar una sonrisa, aunque aún tengo los ojos brillantes de las lágrimas.

—Sí —asiento, mirando a Edward—. Qué sexy.

—Muy sexy —dice él, rodeándome la cintura con las manos y acariciándome las caderas con los pulgares, como si ése fuera su lugar favorito.

—Oye. —Me llevo una mano a la boca como súbitamente inspirada—. ¿Sabes qué? Acabo de recordar otra cosa.

—¿Qué? —Su rostro se ilumina.

—Entrar en tu casa… apagar todos los teléfonos… y disfrutar del sexo durante veinticuatro horas seguidas —digo, muy seria—. Incluso recuerdo la fecha exacta.

—¿De veras? —Edward sonríe, un poco desconcertado—. ¿Cuándo?

—El dieciséis de octubre de dos mil siete. A las… —miro el reloj— a las cuatro y cincuenta y siete de la tarde.

—¡Ajaaaá! —Ahora sí lo ha entendido—. Claro, por supuesto. Yo también lo recuerdo. Fue una experiencia alucinante, ¿verdad? —Me pasa un dedo por la espalda y me estremezco por anticipado—. Aunque me parece que fueron cuarenta y ocho horas, no veinticuatro.

—Cierto. —Chasqueo la lengua—. ¿Cómo se me puede haber olvidado?

—Vamos. —Me toma de la mano y me guía escaleras arriba mientras los niños se mofan y nos vitorean.

—Por cierto —digo cuando él cierra la puerta—. No he disfrutado del sexo desde dos mil cuatro. Para que lo sepas.

Edward se echa reír. Se quita el jersey de un tirón y siento una oleada instantánea de lujuria. Mi cuerpo sí se acuerda de esto. Perfectamente.

—Acepto el desafío. —Se acerca, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me examina unos instantes en silencio, con determinación, hasta que empiezo a derretirme por dentro—. Y dime… ¿qué pasó después de aquellas cuarenta y ocho horas?

No puedo resistir ni un segundo más. Tengo que atraer su rostro para darle un beso. Y éste no voy a olvidarlo. Éste lo conservaré para siempre.

—Te lo diré… —murmuro por fin, con la boca sobre su piel cálida y suave— cuando me acuerde.

* * *

**N.A:** Ok, este es el final de esta divertida historia, me he divertido mucho adaptándola y con sus lindos comentarios, espero que les haya gustado, besos y nos leemos con una nueva historia.


End file.
